The Ties That Bind
by Firefly-shy
Summary: An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." The Shitennou find each other and discover there are some bonds stronger than fate. SxS
1. PART ONE: High School Never Ends

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never break."

- Chinese Proverb

* * *

**The Ties that Bind**

Chapter One - High School Never Ends

Aino Minako yawned wide, stretching so far back that her spine gave a little crack. With a lazy toss of her golden head she flopped backwards onto her bed and heard a yowl.

"Sorry!" She called out, sitting up immediately to allow the squashed white cat underneath the comforter to breathe.

"Mfmph awyshinm dwo that!?" Artemis groaned.

"What was that?"

Mina lifted the cat up to look him in the eyes - a pose he distinctly did not prefer.

"I said 'Must you always do that?'" he griped.

"Oh, well if you wouldn't sleep all the time you wouldn't get squished."

"What kind of logic is that?" Artemis crawled out of her grasp and sat stiffly, testing his joints on her bed.

"You ought to be a little quieter, I'm not supposed to have you in here, you know."

Mina, in her first year of school at Meji University, was not technically supposed to have a cat (or any animal for that matter) on the school grounds, but since her parents had kindly agreed to pay for a single room for her, she and Artemis were getting through the deception rather well.

"So what's on the docket for tonight?" Artemis asked, peering over his shoulder as she sat back on her bed with a text book and her laptop.

"Freshman Japanese."

Artemis and Mina made identical faces.

"Well," he said, flicking his tail across her shoulder, "Good luck with that."

"Hey! You could at least help me with this - you're still my helper - right?" Mina pointed out, "That was your excuse for staying with me."

"If you want advice on being Sailor Venus, yes. Anything else - ask Ami-chan. She's the one who got you in here anyway."

Mina stuck her tongue out at him but he was too busy making himself comfortable on her pillow.

"You're getting way too lazy, Artemis. If a youma attacked us tonight you'd probably need a respirator just to make it through round one."

"What are you getting at?" He asked, peering at her with suspicious blue eyes.

"Your tum-tum's a widdle big, kitty-kins," she cooed sweetly with an indolent smile.

"Dumb blonde!" He hissed.

"I made it in here on my own initiative, I'll have you know!" She reminded him, haughtily, "I made the fourth highest score too."

"After Ami brainwashed you, no doubt."

Mina opened her mouth to retort, but then took a deep breath. She was a college student, for crying out loud. Maturity was called for.

"Artemis," she said sweetly, her entire face becoming angelic and saccharine in expression, "Perhaps I should tell Luna how _much_ you've been helping me with college - I'm sure she'd-"

"Alright! Alright," he panted frantically, "I take it back!"

Mina smirked to herself and returned to her studies.

"V-chan five-hundred, Smelly Cat zero," she muttered.

"I heard that," Artemis muttered back as he settled down for another snooze.

"You may be smart enough to get into a private university," he added, smuggly, "But even Ami-chan can't help you get a boyfriend."

It was a low blow - especially for the goddess of love.

"Hey, be nice or I'll accidentally leave you behind when Christmas break gets here."

Artemis was apparently asleep and didn't hear her threat. Mina frowned to herself and pushed a strand of gold behind her ear, trying to concentrate on the homework in front of her.

"Homework two days before Christmas break?" she grumbled, "Not even Beryl was this cruel."

* * *

"Four more hours, four more hours..." Makoto chanted to herself under her breath. She refused to open her eyes or relax the death grip she had on the arms of her chair. Her knuckles were bone white and the plastic on the chair's arms was in danger of cracking under the sheer Senshi force she was exerting. Her face had become chalky pale.

"Are you alright, miss?" the flight-attendant asked in a very concerned voice.

"Hai," Mako managed to gasp.

'Think of what Rei told you - think of what Rei told you -' she repeated in her head. Even after making it through the last three years of high school (all of which was due solely to Ami's encouragement) she had won a scholarship to study cooking in Europe for half a year before begining a year and a half cooking school in Tokyo. She already had a job waiting for her when she finished, but Makoto had plans of her own - which involved opening her own shop/bakery as soon as possible. But she'd almost passed up the opportunity to study abroad when she realized she'd have to get there by plane.

In the end the only way she had been remotely persuaded to step foot on the plane was Rei's firm assurance that she would make it back unscathed. Rei, after Herculean efforts on the part of Mina and Usagi, had agreed to use pyromancy in order to divine whether or not Mako would be safe on her trip. The reply had been disgruntled but definitely in the affirmative.

"Keep it together, Mako-chan," she whispered to herself, "You fought Beryl and her nasty generals; aliens; the Dark Moon Family, and Galaxia - you can do this. Just four more hours and then Christmas with the girls!"

Truth be told she'd missed them so much it made her sick. She loved every minute of the European tour - there was nothing to compare with the adventure - but it would have been ten times better with her friends. They were practically her family now - the only family she had - and being away from them for half a year was just too long. Even without the threat of attack, she needed the others - it was beginning to be an actual physical ache.

"Would you like some water, miss?" the attendant asked.

"Iie," she murmured, shaking her head slightly.

"Going to see your family for Christmas?" the attendant asked, her voice intentionally soothing in an attempt to get Makoto to relax.

"Y-yeah," Makoto answered, giving a weak smile, "Yeah. I can't wait to see them."

She cracked her eyes open and saw the attendant smiling at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure they can't wait to see you too."

* * *

"I told you it was right here," an impatient, low tenor informed someone in the dark of the early night. It was nearly Christmas in Tokyo and quite chilly as two young men, dressed warmly, walked down the nearly deserted streets.

"Well, this map is hard to read," the other began, his voice markedly lower and richer than the others.

"That's a laugh," the other chuckled, "You can find your way by the sky, but you can't even read a map."

"You were lost too," the second grumbled, "You just won't admit it."

"Hush," the first commanded, "There's someone here."

"Can I help you?"

The voice was smooth, cool and utterly collected. But in the darkness, with only the faint lights of lanterns and the shadows of trees, it was too difficult for anyone to see anyone else.

The two men peered into the darkness and finally caught sight of a pale white shape that might have been a young woman dressed in robes.

"Is this the Hikawa Shrine?" the man with the sharper voice asked. He squinted into the dark.

"Yes, but it's too late for visitors." the woman sounded faintly displeased.

"I told you," the first man muttered, turning on his heel to leave. The taller one stopped him with a light hand on his arm.

"Wait, wait," he murmured, then cleared his throat.

"Excuse us for visiting so late - this is our first time in Tokyo and we got lost on our way here."

He paused but there was no reply - as if to say that the listener didn't see what business it was of her's if they couldn't follow a map.

"Um.." he went on, awkwardly, "We'd like to visit again tomorrow."

"Everyone is welcome," she said, her tone not exactly welcoming.

"Sounds like it," the shorter man muttered.

"If that's all -" the woman began, testily.

"Oh, thank you very much," the taller man said quickly, "Miss -"

The woman sighed wearily.

"Hino Rei, I am the priestess here. If you come this way tomorrow morning I'll be here to greet you. I'm sure one of the miko can help you with any souvenirs or pictures..."

"We're not really here for that," the man interjected quickly, "I'm a Philosophy of Religion grad student - my emphasis is in Eastern Religious practices -"

"Oh," Rei answered, slightly interested. There was a sudden rustling sound above them and then the shorter man jumped.

"What the hell was that!?" he shouted, batting the air.

"_They _are Phobos and Deimos," Rei answered, a touch acidly, "And if you'll kindly remain still they'll settle down. You startled them."

"Killer birds, what next?" the man grumbled.

"It's late, gentlemen," Rei suggested, her tone colder (if possible) that the temperature.

"Nolan Connelley, Hino-san," the taller man said, still striving for polite diplomacy despite Rei's chilly reception and his friend's unsociable temper.

"This is my friend, Jaden."

Jaden nodded curtly in Rei's direction without removing his hands from his pockets.

"How nice to meet you," Rei said in a wonderfully polite tone. Would they never leave?

Finally Nolan seemed to get the hint. He bowed to Rei, even though they could barely see each other in the darkening gloom. She didn't bother to bow back, but she doubted he'd have noticed.

"See you tomorrow, Hino-san." He said, chuckling at his unintentional play on words. Rei didn't laugh.

"Yes, Connelley-san."

Rei watched them - what little she could see of them - as they meandered helplessly through the streets of Tokyo. As they descended from the stairs and onto the street they passed under street light and she was able to get a better glimpse at her nighttime visitors.

The one who had carried on most of the conversation with her - Nolan - was a tall man, squarely built but not heavy, with long, flowing dark hair and a casual grace that he seemed unaware of. The man who walked beside him - Jaden - was shorter by a few inches, and just a bit leaner, though not by much. His hair was short, wavy and light.

She continued to watch them as they disappeared around the corner. Phobos flew down from her perch to lite on Rei's shoulder, her beak pecking gently at the priestess's red ribbon.

"I wonder," Rei murmured to herself.

A breeze seemed to sift through her mind triggering the shiver of a memory or a feeling of deja vu. They hadn't seemed dangerous or unusual men, but they still gave her an unsettled feeling.

"Hino-san?" a young voice called. It was Haru-chan, her youngest miko - still in elementary school and not technically old enough, but Rei had relented when faced with such excited and earnest brown eyes. Haruhi was one of the orphans the local institution had sent over to the Shrine for training. It was part of a new government funded program to encourage children with no families to make friends by getting them involved with local groups, such as the shrine. Makoto had been such a staunch advocate that Rei had been forced to promise she would be involved in the program too. Well, she could always use the help. And Haruhi was certainly growing on her. It was nice to have the added company considering that her grandfather was no longer as spry and vivacious as he had been. Rei hadn't realized how lonely her life had become, until Haruhi had arrived.

"Hai, I'm here. Just some late visitors. Oh, Haruhi -"

"Hai?"

"Don't let the fire burn down just yet."

The little girl ran back into the shrine, and Rei followed at a more sedate pace - which gave her plenty of time for thinking about the visitors.

* * *

"But Luna," Usagi pouted, "Why now?"

The little black cat eyed her charge with disfavor and then gave an apologetic glance to Mamoru who was sitting on the couch beside Usagi, sipping a cup of coffee and looking the tiniest bit flushed.

"Just because we haven't seen hyde nor hair of an enemy in two years doesn't mean you can afford to forget everything I've crammed into that head of yours."

Usagi sighed and slouched into the couch, but she didn't offer the tears or whining that Luna could have expected a few years earlier.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I just want to see the crystal - I want to know that you are keeping it safe and close by," Luna informed her.

Usagi rolled her eyes eloquently but rummaged around in her purse and pulled out her rod. Wiggling the beautiful instrument as though it were a trophy, Usagi leaned against the couch arm and thrust the rod into Luna's face.

"See?" she said, "Safe as can be. Besides, Mamo-chan is here with me - so there's nothing to worry about."

Mamoru smiled quietly into his coffee at this praise from his fiance.

"Is there something that you're worried about, Luna?" he asked.

"No, no - yes, I can see it, Usagi, you can stop shoving it up my nose! - "

"Are you sure?"

"Quite!"

Luna thought she heard Usagi sniggering to herself as she replaced the rod into her bag. She turned back to Mamoru.

"No, I haven't noticed anything, of course. Rei would have alerted us if there was anything to be worried about. And naturally we would never have encouraged Makoto to leave the country if -"

"But you still seem a little jumpy." Mamoru suggested, setting his coffee down and slipping an arm around Usagi. Luna observed that his stance was casual but there was a hidden protectiveness that bespoke power - much like a sleeping lion.

"A bit," she admitted, "But I overeact to things..."

Usagi snorted quietly.

"That's for sure."

Luna's eyes narrowed.

"I just like to be prepared." She finished.

"So do I. Thank you, Luna."

Luna felt herself over-powered for a brief moment by Mamoru's charming smile and sincere, brilliantly dark blue eyes. Even for being someone not of her species she had to admit that the teenager who had once charmed her princess had grown into a sinfully handsome young man.

Prince, she reminded herself.

"You look worried," Usagi chirped, "Your nose is wrinkling again."

"Is it?" Luna asked, surprised, "Oh, no." She blushed a bit at her thoughts, then suddenly she blinked.

"It's rather late, Usagi," she began suspiciously, "I'm surprised I had to walk all the way to Mamoru's apartment to find you."

Usagi's face grew a bit red, but she eyed Luna with more exasperation than embarrassment.

"We're on a date," she whispered, theatrically. Mamoru coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh, I see," Luna said, her tone suddenly sharp and no-nonsense.

"Then I'll just leave you to that...ahem, be home before it's too late," she suggested as she backed out of the apartment.

"I'll take care of her," Mamoru promised, "Don't worry."

"Of course," Luna answered, padding out the door.

"I'm _not_ worried."

The sound of Usagi's high-pitched giggle and Mamoru's low voice murmuring something, trickled out the door and to Luna's sensitive ears.

"Not much, at least."

* * *

'Big celebration with the girls next week' - Ami looked at the note she had written herself.

"That will be a nice break," she murmured, rubbing her head. It was almost time for mid-term exams and she'd been doing so much studying she thought her head would burst.

She opened a window to let the breeze in - the dorm heaters were sometimes overpowering.

As the cool air hit her cheeks she could feel her face cool - the frosty scent of the air was wonderfully refreshing. Suddenly she heard voices below her - someone was having a party in the dorm under her. She frowned, listening to the voices.

One was speaking English, albeit with an odd accent. She recognized the voices of the foreign exchange students - most of whom were engrossed in partying all night long. There were quite a few that were interested in even less scholarly pursuits from the sounds of the voices below her.

"Hark!"

Ami nearly dropped her glasses. She looked around, bewildered by the voice, until she happened to look down and caught sight of an unruly head below her. A young man, obviously three sheets to the wind, was attempting to bend over the balcony backward to peer up at her.

"What light through yonder window falls?" the young man cackled up at her, spinning crazily on the rail.

Ami felt a slow blush creeping over her cheeks - she quickly reached for the window latch. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the young man and jerking him back inside.

"It's 'breaks' you idiot," she heard a light, thin voice say. Intrigued, she peeked carefully over the sill.

All she saw was the faint glint of light curls.

"Sorry about that! Gomen."

Ami managed to wave her hand.

"Hai! It's ok." she squeaked out.

The young man was shading his face with his hand, creating shadows over his features so that Ami couldn't see him at all. But then, with most of her face hidden by the window, and the rest shrouded in the dark, he probably couldn't see her either. Ami felt relieved. At least she wouldn't be embarrassed if she ran into these men again.

She closed the window carefully and sighed.

Compared to being serenaded outside her window, she would have taken a youma attack any day.

'Be careful what you wish for...' she thought.


	2. Girls and Boys

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Two: Girls and Boys

* * *

"Good morning, Hino-san."

Rei, having seen nothing untoward in the flames of last night's reading, bowed courteously to Nolan Connelley and his sarcastic looking friend.

In the daylight they all had a much easier task of identifying each other. As Nolan and Jaden had climbed the last step to the shrine, they had both stopped still at the sight of the graceful, dark-haired woman dressed in white with red ribbons in her hair.

Nolan considered her porcelain face smooth and remarkably beautiful, but rather cold.

Jaden, unnoticed by Nolan, paused a moment longer than his friend, when he saw the priestess' face. There was something almost tangibly familiar in an achingly sweet way when he looked at her schooled features. Her long hair swished over her shoulder like a waterfall – she was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her eyes were mysterious, but that only made him want to plum their mysteries. He was surprised at his own reaction toward her and decided to chalk it down to his libido – which saved him considerable effort in introspection.

Rei was no less affected by him, though she hid it slightly better. When she'd heard his voice last night, that feeling of deja vu had been weak at best – but now that she could seem him properly, she was surprised at how fast her heart and mind reacted to his presence. His light blue eyes were playful, but there was something unfathomable underneath that playfulness that set her on her guard. Unlike his companion's eyes, which were a midnight blue and equally deep but very open, Jaden's eyes were secretive.

There was something about the way the wind blew his short, honey colored hair, that seemed familiar to her. It made her feel, for a moment, as though she was in a dream.

Then he opened his mouth.

"So this is your convent, huh?" he asked, his tone bantering and pitched just at the right tone to annoy her.

Rei fought to keep a smile on her face.

"This is a Shinto shrine," she explained, politely, "Not a convent. I'm afraid you have us confused with the Catholic school down the street, Jaden-san."

"Call me Jade," he said, immediately, guessing correctly that the familiarity would provoke her calm detachment.

"Whatever you would prefer," she said, between her teeth. He was foreign, she reminded herself, and probably unaware of his impolite behavior.

Jade smirked at her icy attitude – he didn't know why it amused him but he was enjoying correctly guessing her pressure points.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Nolan asked Rei, swiftly, tensing at the friction in the air between the priestess and his best friend.

"Of course," Rei inclined her head, then motioned to the two girls standing at the wall of rolled papers.

"Jade-san," she said, wincing at the impropriety of calling him so familiarly, and not losing the satisfied smile that it made on his face, "Perhaps you'd like to ask one of my miko for a tour of the shrine?"

His smile widened almost wickedly as he caught sight of the two girls.

"Looks like fun," he replied.

"On second thought," Rei began, frowning. But Nolan had already grabbed her attention.

"Please don't mind him, Hino-san," he pleaded, his low voice rumbling a bit like thunder as he tried to keep his tone down.

"Jade's always like that – he loves to tease people, especially when they're - " he stopped, realizing that telling Hino-san to her face that she was 'easy to tease' would probably be taken as an insult. So instead he simply stopped talking.

"It's alright," Rei murmured, "Jade-san – excuse me, what _is_ his last name?"

"Izumi."

"Izumi-san -" Rei stopped again, dumbstruck. The arrogant, blue-eyed blond with an American accent, however slight, was Japanese?

Nolan recognized her shocked expression for what it was and replied:

"Ah, oh – well, Jade doesn't look Japanese – ha - his step-father is a Japanese businessman – we're staying with his extended family," Nolan explained, "So that's why..."

"I see."

Rei felt suddenly embarrassed that she had let her ill-manners show so visibly. It didn't matter what he looked like, Izumi-san could be Japanese if he wanted to be. But then it hit her: if he'd grown up knowing what was polite and what wasn't ...(she frowned)... His familiarity had been intentional and his ignorance feigned – which meant he was deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable. Rei's opinion of Jade dropped even lower.

"But, I was wondering," Nolan continued, "If you wouldn't mind talking with me about your religion."

"Oh," Rei shook herself, "Not at all. What would you like to know?"

"Well," Nolan began, excitement battling with his limited command of Japanese, "About kami – can you explain the concept to me?"

Rei let a small, wry smile play across her face while she considered her words. In truth, she didn't strictly adhere to the Shinto religion – or rather, her view of the spiritual world in general was a little more complicated than any religion she had yet come across. But having been a priestess in her last life – and being the avatar of a god currently – her outlook required some new definitions of spirituality. She had adopted the Shinto faith because her grandfather embraced it – and it allowed her to commune with the spirits she knew were there – regardless of what they happened to be called in this day and age, or country.

"Kami are spirits. Traditionally they were looked on as something like gods – similar, in some ways, to Greek or Roman mythology – you're familiar with that, I suppose?"

"Very much so," Nolan nodded.

"But kami can also be the...'god'...in everything. In other words, every rock, tree, pebble, bird, or person has a kami or is one in a way. Does that make sense?"

"I believe so," he answered, thinking it through, "Rather similar to some parts of Buddhism?"

"From what I understand of it, yes."

"Do you believe in kami, Hino-san?"

Rei took a deep breath.

"I believe in a spiritual world."

Nolan seemed to consider her reply.

"Do Shinto priestesses communicate with the 'spiritual world'?"

Rei shifted uneasily. Part of her was enjoying the fact that an intelligent person wanted to know more about the world she understood – but another part of her was wary.

"You know about oracles?" she asked after a moment.

Nolan's face lit up.

"Yes, like the Oracle at Delphi? A virgin who allows herself to be a medium through which the gods speak?"

"Something like that, yes. We have oracles too, but we have a variety of different ways in which we access the spiritual world. For instance, do you know anything about pyromancy?"

"Divination through reading the shapes in fire?"

"That's right," Rei answered, surprised and a little alarmed at his knowledge.

"We practice that to some extent and also a form of fortune telling."

She motioned toward the wall with the scrolls stuffed into it.

"And of course we purify and bless events, places and people."

"And how do you purify something? What indicates impurity?"

This was the tricky part. Of course, to many of the priests this purification process was merely tradition, but to others, and to Rei especially, it was quite real.

"Impurity can be caused by a number of things – it isn't really badness that we attempt to remove. For instance, if an act of violence occurs on the temple grounds, or if someone were to trip and hurt herself – I would purify the spot in which it happened."

"I see," Nolan nodded, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

'And if there's a youma I purify it's ass back to hell' she noted to herself with some satisfaction.

"The spiritual world is a complicated thing to understand," she concluded, "I hope that I have answered your questions satisfactorily."

"Yes, thank you, Hino-san. Would it be an imposition to ask to come back again and pester you with more?"

Rei actually smiled at his earnestness.

"I'm very honored to have a visitor so genuinely interested in understanding the Shinto way. Please come back any time."

She looked a bit askance at Jade, who was making the younger girls giggle about something – distracting them from their duties, she told herself.

Rei held back a disapproving frown, but Nolan caught her animosity.

"Uh, perhaps next time I should come back by myself." He suggested, humbly.

Rei smiled stiffly as Jade approached them, the little girls tagging along behind him.

"No, no," she minced, "Everyone is welcome."

Nolan bowed, but Jade merely looked from Rei to Nolan and smirked.

"He's talked you to death already, Hino-san?" he asked, cheekily.

"On the contrary, I enjoyed our discussion. It's been a long time since I met anyone so well informed or so courteous," she hinted, sweetly.

"Is that so?" Jade smiled at her barb, "Wonderful. It must be hard to live cloistered away from the real world. But excuse me, you don't like Catholic comparisons."

"I don't mind it at all," she replied, her cheek twitching.

Had Jade been thirteen years younger, she could imagine the look he was giving her now would have been accompanied by mocking laughter. As it was he simply smiled at her with smug amusement, content in the knowledge that he was getting under her skin.

"Yeah, I can see that," he remarked.

"Time to go, Jade," Nolan muttered. Rei was starting to lose some of that coolness, and not in a good way.

"Right, sorry. I was having so much fun with these beautiful young ladies," Jade winked over his shoulder, and the girls giggled, "I forgot about you two."

"Haruhi, Kaoru, time to sweep," Rei all but barked out. The little girls, more than acquainted with that particular tone of voice, bolted for the brooms.

"Thank you for coming," Rei said to both of them, "Please come back, Connelley-san, Izumi-san."

She said his name with particular pleasure and watched as his smile faded somewhat. Jade threw an accusatory glance at his friend, and Nolan shrugged.

"See you tomorrow, Hino-san," he said, neglecting to bow, and walked away.

Nolan bowed again, as if to make up for Jade's rudeness.

"I'm curious," Rei asked, watching Jade's retreating figure with narrowed eyes.

"What is Izumi-san's major, exactly?"

"Psychology," Nolan answered.

"Naturally," she commented, her tone flat.

Nolan bowed again and ran to catch up with Jade who had already disappeared down the steps.

The crows began to caw loudly as the men left. Phobos and Deimos settled on Rei's shoulders and ruffled her hair with their flapping wings.

"You don't like the cheeky bastard either, do you?" she asked them.

"Hey! Fireball!" A familiar voice called.

Rei groaned and the birds flew off her shoulders to greet the approaching figure with happiness.

"I thought you had school today?" the priestess asked.

"Nope," Mina answered, brightly, holding out an arm for Phobos to perch on.

"You're glad to see me, aren't you?" she cooed to the bird.

"Unlike some people."

"Maybe I'd be happier if you wouldn't bring an entourage with you every time you come here. You know how hard it is to keep guys away in the first place." Rei complained, watching the daunted young men who'd followed Mina to the shrine. They balked at the sight of the imposing priestess.

"I can't help it if stupid boys decide to follow me," Mina replied, tossing her golden hair over her shoulder, "It's not like I do anything to encourage it."

'You don't have to.' Rei thought, glancing at Mina's casual apparel which consisted of a pair of form fitting jogging tights and, despite the cold, an orange tank top that managed to hug her curves perfectly. With her hair pulled back in a long blond pony tail to reveal her radiant face, it wasn't hard to imagine what had attracted the followers during Mina's morning jog.

"It wasn't like this in high school." Mina sighed.

"That's because you didn't look like that in high school," Rei muttered, turning to walk back into the Shrine.

It was true. The girls had all been pretty enough in high school – but as the years went by and they matured – nature was having her way. Mina, who had once been a little on the uncoordinated side, had grown into her alter-ego's name sake with a vengeance. Now just turned twenty, she had put aside a great deal of her messiness and youthful gauche, and was fast becoming an enthralling beauty (most of the time). Most men were intimidated by her good looks now, but those who had enough confidence in themselves to approach her also had a tendency to be egotistic jerks as well. Mina lamented the fact that she didn't yet have a boyfriend, but Rei privately thought she only complained out of habit.

Rei couldn't really speak for herself, but even modesty had to allow that once she'd graduated high school and officially took over the Shrine from her grandfather, there'd been a marked increase among young male visitors. She found it extremely annoying.

"Speaking of looks," Mina interrupted her thoughts, "Who were those hotties I met on the way up here?"

"What? Oh, those were two ex-change students who wanted to know about the Shrine."

Mina blinked.

"Really?" she asked, her tone of voice growing more excited, "What university do they go to?"

"They're grad students," Rei snipped, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Even better."

"You're hopeless," Rei said, shaking her head with well-disguised affection as she led the way back to the room which held the fire.

"No, I have hope," Mina countered, following her, "I have hope that someday, despite the odds, I will find someone as wonderful as Mamoru-kun and he'll fall head over heels in love with me."

"Good luck."

"You sound like Artemis."

"Then he must sound smart."

Mina stuck her tongue out but bent to help Rei stir the fire.

"Are you doing a reading this early in the morning?" she asked, surprised.

"There's something I'm curious about."

"Does it have anything to do with those hot grad students?"

"Yes," she answered, flatly.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to find out if they have girlfriends."

"Really!?" Mina's eyes grew large for a moment before she noted Rei's expression.

"You're such a jerk," she declared, giving the priestess a half hearted shove.

Rei smiled to herself.

"Be quiet," she warned, "I can't concentrate with all your blond energy bouncing around."

Mina huffed a lengthy sigh and settled down in the corner to wait.

Rei began her preparations and then her meditation. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"What is it?" Mina asked, instantly alert and on her feet.

"I – I'm not sure," Rei blinked, as if trying to focus her vision. She calmed herself and stared into the fire again.

Mina watched her more closely, noting the way the fire made her eyes dance – and then Rei blinked and jerked back.

"That's so strange," she murmured.

"What is?"

Rei turned around to stare up at Mina with a puzzled expression.

"I can see something – almost like a red thread – when I look into the flames -"

Mina placed her hand on Rei's shoulder, unaware of what she did. The moment she touched the other girl, Rei gasped.

"There's a string on my finger, and one on yours," she cried, pointing at Mina's pinky finger.

Mina held it up to her face for inspection.

"I don't see anything," she argued, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I see it right now."

Mina pulled her other hand away to look at it. Immediately Rei paused.

"It's gone," she said, confused.

"You saw a red string?" Mina asked, "Was it tied on my finger? How long was it?"

"I don't know – I just – wait!"

Rei grabbed Mina's hand, to Mina's intense surprise.

"I can see it," Rei declared, excitedly, "It's attached to your pinky and it leads off -"

With her eyes, she followed something invisible along the ground all the way out the door and down the temple steps.

"I don't know where it ends," she finished, staring off out the door.

"That's a little weird, Rei-chan."

"But I can only see it when I touch you," Rei commented after a moment, releasing Mina's hand.

"Again, weird."

"It doesn't make sense," the priestess murmured.

"Well, not to burst your bubble there, but nothing in the mumbo jumbo spirit world of yours makes sense," Mina observed.

Rei sighed.

"I don't think it's a sign of danger," she went on, "I just don't know exactly what it means."

"Well if it isn't dangerous then I'd say don't worry about it!"

"Easy for you to say."

"I wonder if you can see it when you hold someone else's hand."

She leaned her head out the door and beckoned to Haruhi. The little girl came running and stopped, panting, inside the shrine.

"Hold Rei-chan's hand, Haru-chan," Mina requested.

Haru did as she was asked, though she was a bit confused.

Rei took her little hand and peered at it.

"Nothing," she said, after a moment. Then she grabbed one of Mina's hands.

"I can see it again," she exclaimed, "I think it's you, Mina."

"Me!? But I don't have any powers - I mean besides the -" she caught herself, remebering Haru's presence.

"Besides being the love goddess, of course!" she finished cheerfully.

Haru and Rei gave her varying looks of confusion and exapseration.

"Does Haru-chan have one?"

"Yes," Rei answered, surprised. There was a little red thread tied to Haru's pinky leading off out the window.

"What could it possibly be?"

Rei continued to stare at the thread on her finger which ran the length of the floor and drifted gracefully down the shrine steps.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Did you have to provoke the priestess quite so much?" Nolan asked, wearily, as he and Jude made their way through the streets of Tokyo.

Jade smiled to himself.

"It was too easy," he laughed, "I couldn't help it. With that frozen-lily attitude she was just begging for it."

"You're going to get us kicked out of Tokyo."

"No way," Jade chuckled, patting his friend on the back, "I promise I'll only tease Shinto priestesses who don't have a sense of humor."

Nolan sighed and noticed for the umpteenth time that he was head and shoulders taller than everyone else around him.

"So did you find out everything you wanted to know about Shintoism?"

"Not yet, but Hino-san did answer a lot of my questions. Did you know, for instance, that part of her duties as a priestess is to divine the future?"

Jade snorted.

"Really? Then you'd think she'd have kicked me out the minute she saw me coming."

Nolan frowned.

"You may think it's silly, but there's definitely something more than this tangible world. The Oracle at Delphi had an unusually high rate of accuracy in her predictions."

"Which were vague and ambiguous and probably methane induced."

"Scoff all you want, but there is something in it. If you'd ever studied the stars for instance – what about the star of Bethlehem, do you think that was coincidence?"

"I don't know," Jade waved his hand, "I'm not really interested in fate. But I am interested in lunch – so..."

They turned into a small fast-food place off of the street.

"It's not fate that I'm interested in," Nolan mused as they stood in line.

"Beg pardon?" Jade asked, not really paying attention as he decided what he wanted to eat.

"I'm more interested in destiny."

"Same thing, last I heard."

"Not really. You see it depends on how you look at it. If you look at events from the past, and in the terms that you have no control and something else is determining the path of your life – that's fate."

"Uh-huh, sounds like the same thing. I think I'll have the udon noodles."

"But destiny includes you – you participate in your destiny. That's the difference."

"Yeah, still don't see it. Do you want to share some onigiri?"

"Like soulmates, for instance," Nolan interjected, suddenly finding himself facing the waiting cashier with no idea of what he wanted to order.

"He'll have the miso soup," Jade told her.

Nolan sheepishly pulled out his wallet to pay.

Together they moved to the side of the line to wait for their orders.

"Soulmates, eh?" Jade mused, filling his cup with tea.

"Dunno, Noles, seems really impractical. I mean what about people who don't end up with anyone?"

"Maybe not everyone has a fated, destined partner."

"Do you think that you have one?" Jade asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he stared up at his serious looking friend.

"I don't know," Nolan answered, "I'd like to think so."

"Well, I hope it isn't that priestess," Jade replied, "Because I don't think she'll be able to stand your best friend long enough for you to pop the question."

Nolan laughed.

"Probably not," he admitted, "But then, I could always get rid of you."

"Bad deal," Jade shook his head, "You'd be better off with me. At least I have a sense of humor."

"A sadistic one."

"It's required in my profession."

Nolan chuckled, then picked up his tray with a thoughtful look.

"She was beautiful, huh?"

"And proud as a peacock," Jade shuddered, "I know the type."

"I thought that _was_ your type."

"I don't have a type. Single life is much too pleasant and women are much too complicated."

Nolan gave his friend a look.

"Well, it could be worse," he said.

"How's that?"

"She could be _your_ soulmate. "

Jade smiled slowly to himself and shook his head at his friend.

"Surely fate wouldn't be that cruel to the poor girl."

"Destiny." Nolan corrected.

"Destiny," Jade repeated, toasting the deity with his cup and a chuckle.

* * *


	3. A Momentary Lapse of Reason

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Three: A Momentary Lapse of Reason

* * *

Christmas holidays were in full swing in Tokyo. Shops were filled with Christmas apparel and decorations - mostly consisting of mistletoe and holly, as well as the tinkling of Christmas carols.

Mamoru found it slightly nauseating that even the airport was full of holiday cheer - or rather - commercialism in all it's glory. After battling his way through several employees trying to sell him special Christmas bunnies or chocolates, he stood firmly entrenched at the front of the welcoming area with a scowl so fierce that no one dared approach him.

Suddenly he heard a squeal and felt the breath whoosh out of him as another body collided with him, long arms wrapping around his neck like an octopus.

As he fought to breath and balance, he recognized the desperate figure clutching him tearfully.

"I missed you so much!" Makoto sobbed.

Several older ladies eyed Mamoru and Makoto askance, clucking to each other about how sweet the reunion between lovers could be. Mamoru flushed at their miscalculations and attempted to welcome Makoto properly.

"I missed you too," he said, patting her on the back, "We all did, Mako-chan."

Makoto pulled away from him, looking embarrassed and happy at the same time and Mamoru couldn't help smiling at her. He bent to take her bags and allowed her a moment to recover her composure.

"Did you have a good time in Italy?" he asked, as they began the long walk back to the parking deck.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Makoto sighed, "You have to take Usa-chan there - she would love Italy and France."

Mamoru chuckled.

"I'm sure she would, they are both renowned for their chocolate deserts."

Makoto hit him playfully on the shoulder - a gesture that seemed to vie with the mature and elegant clothing she wore - a loose green turtle neck sweater and a long, a-line skirt with strings of beads wrapped around her throat. Mamoru thought she looked positively cosmopolitan - and though she was the youngest of the Senshi, she definitely seemed the eldest at the moment.

"It's so romantic there," she went on, grinning happily to herself as she remembered, "I walked along the river and ate crepes at a little cafe by the water - it was so wonderful."

"You didn't happen to bring home any Frenchmen, did you?"

Makoto turned to stare at him.

"Of course not!"

"That's a shame," he sighed, shaking his head, "Because Usako was hoping you'd find someone we could borrow for the wedding."

"What? Borrow? Why would she want to borrow a Frenchman?" Makoto was utterly confused.

"Because," he said, pausing to lift her luggage into the trunk of his car, "That way we'll be closer to having an equal number of bridesmaids and grooms."

"Oooooh," Makoto laughed, "I see. Nope, sorry. Can't help you there."

Mamoru shrugged.

"It's alright, I'm sure Motoki can escort all of you," he replied with a smile, holding the door for her. He slipped into the sleek black car and swiftly shifted out of the parking lot.

Racing along the highway to her house, Makoto was full of stories of her experiences in Europe and Mamoru was content to let her talk, enjoying her enthusiasm. He reflected that of all Usagi's friends, he often felt most in tune with Makoto. They were both orphans, which almost automatically gave them an unspoken understanding of their shared reverence for family. And of all the Senshi, besides Ami, Makoto was the one he had the most interests in common with - she actually watched ballgames with him, and enjoyed the occasional game of football. Plus she was the best cook in the group - and he privately hoped this would rub off on his Usako, if only just a little bit.

"So Ami and Mina will be home soon?" Makoto asked.

"Mina's already finished and is staying with Rei," he answered, "But Ami still has one more exam."

"I bet UT's exams are really hard," she observed, watching the scenery passing by with an elated feeling of being home.

"That's what I hear," he agreed, "It sounds like Ami's program is really similar to what mine was like - pre-med's pretty much the same anywhere I guess."

"Yeah. Oh, can we stop at the market on the way to my house?"

"Of course -"

"I need to get the turkey - for Christmas dinner!" Makoto announced, excitedly.

Mamoru smiled.

"It's really good to have you home again," he observed, thinking about the coming feast with great anticipation.

* * *

Ami was trying to study for her final exam, but the thump of the bass to someone's music was so harsh that it made her head vibrate, not just the walls.

With a final sigh, she threw her pencil down - as close as she could ever remember being to losing her temper.

She pulled on another sweater, since the heat had suddenly decided to quit working last night, and made her way down the stairs to the boy's dorm below. The music thumped louder and louder in her head - and did nothing for her disposition.

As she entered the boy's dorm, she halted in her tracks. Nothing in her life - no battle with Beryl or fight with the Amazon Quartet, had ever prepared her for the horror in front of her. The hall was dimly lit, there were flashing lights everywhere and beer cans everywhere; dirty clothes, half-eaten pizza, scattered Christmas, New Year's and Halloween decorations, and half naked men dressed in bedsheets - everywhere.

She almost transformed into Sailor Mercury on the spot, but just held her fear and disgust in check as a figure approached her in the gloom and noise.

Was it a rational being? she wondered.

It was a young man, about Ami's age, with brown hair and black eyes. As soon as he spotted her, he smiled.

"Hey, baby - decide to join the party?" he slurred.

Eww - Ami thought. She took a decided step back, carefully trying not to tread on anything in the hall.

"Where you going?" he asked - his English was sadly deteriorating as the alcohol and who knew what else slowly perforated his mind.

"Do you think you could turn the music down?" Ami asked, politely.

"Huh?" He yelled, squinting. Suddenly his grin grew.

"You're that blue-haired chick who lives upstairs." He crowed.

Ami recoiled from his waving arm - there was no telling when he'd last bathed properly.

"The music," she repeated slowly, and twice as loud, "It's too loud."

"Hey, yeah, I like it too!" He shouted, and then threw in a whoop for good measure.

Ami had just about had enough when another young man came out of one of the many dorm rooms and caught sight of them.

"What's all the shouting about?" he asked.

With a shock, Ami recognized the voice of the young man who'd gotten rid of her would-be Romeo. He seemed exasperated with his friend, and with a lithe and sober pace he stalked toward them.

"I've told you to stay in the room when you're this pissed, you moron - oh," the young man stopped dead when he caught sight of her.

His pale green eyes blinked at Ami, taking in her petite stature, her doll's face with its miffed expression. He coughed apologetically.

"Excuse me," he said, tugging his drunk friend behind him, "I'm sorry if he bothered you - he's just drunk out of his mind right now."

"I can see that," she said, with a little more snippiness than she'd meant. He didn't seem like such a bad guy after all.

In fact, Ami thought he was altogether agreeable. In fact, she thought he might possibly be one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen.

He was young, with a face that could have been a model's of either gender. His blond hair curled softly over his shoulders from where it escaped his pony tail tie. He was slender and lean, and the bed sheet he wore draped over him like a toga revealed the smooth muscles of his thin but well built chest and arms. Altogether he was as delicious looking as a strawberry.

Ami blushed.

"Uh, did you need something?" he asked, curiously.

"Why - why are you wearing that?" she asked, shyly.

"This?" He lifted the bed sheet off of him and stood before her in only his dark blue jeans. Ami's blush deepened considerably.

"We're having a toga party," he said.

Ami could tell by the way he said it that she should know what he was talking about. So she nodded as if she did.

"Want to join us?" he asked, coloring when someone behind him let out a loud belch.

"Uh, no," she said, "I'm studying, I have an exam tomorrow."

"Oh, me too," he answered, cheerfully. He ran a hand through his hair, admiring for a moment the way in which her brow puckered in thought.

"Cute," he murmured, but she didn't hear him.

"I'd better go," she said, feeling as though her face was going to catch on fire soon.

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed.

"Well, ok, nice to meet you - I'm Zoe, by the way." He stuck out his hand, and then pulled it back, hitting himself in the head with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry," he muttered, and made a stiff and awkward bow.

Ami returned it.

"Ami," she said.

"Ok, see you around then, Ami," he said and smiled. When he smiled his entire face lit up and made it difficult for Ami to look at him.

Plus she had inadvertently told him her first name, as though they were old friends. Now she really never wanted to bump into him again.

"Oh, ok."

Ami turned as quickly as she could and bolted out of that den of dissipation like the proverbial bat out of hell. Reaching her room a mere two seconds later, she fell on her bed and lay there taking deep breaths to calm herself.

The music eventually pounded it's way into her head again with a regular thud.

Ami groaned and stuffed her pillow over her head.

"Stupid college boys!" she shouted into her pillow.

* * *

"Shit, you are so drunk," Zoe muttered as his roommate fell onto their futon sofa. The only answer he received was a belch and the bird before his roommate drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Kicking his way through the litter of cans and things he didn't even want to identify, he tried to locate his shirt.

He suddenly remembered the blush on the blue-haired girls' face when he'd taken off his toga. He allowed himself a small grin - at least she'd found him 'affecting'. Well, she was pretty cute herself. He found himself wondering, idly, what she would look like in a toga...

He finally glimpsed his shirt underneath the tv set, and with great effort he managed to silently extract it and put it on again.

Looking around at his trashed room and trashed roommate, he ran a hand through his curls and sighed.

"It's not even eleven yet," he murmured, "And I'm sure as hell not doing any studying tonight."

He hunted a few more minutes for his jacket, keys and wallet. Thus attired he made his way out the door of the dorms and the side door of the building. As he walked out into the chill air he shivered and shoved his hands down deep into his pockets.

"So, Tokyo," he whispered, "Let's see how much fun you are in the dark."

* * *

"I'm tired of looking at the damn stars!" Jade shouted.

Nolan shushed him with an imperious finger.

"You can't yell like that," he frowned, "We're in a neighborhood."

"Nolan," Jade said, putting his hands in his pockets and giving his friend a very unmoved look.

"I have lived in this country for close to a third of my life - can you please let me vent my frustration without lecturing me about Japanese manners?"

Nolan merely sighed and returned to looking at the stars in the clear winter sky.

"Beautiful," he murmured to himself, "If only I could see."

"See what?" Jade huffed, "You can see just fine. Do you need a telescope?"

"No," Nolan whispered, "I wish I could see what the stars are saying."

"One - you can't see someone say something, you 'hear' it. And two - stars don't talk, Noles. They're just balls of gas."

Nolan was paying zero attention to him, so Jade took the opportunity to sit down on a bench.

"The Greeks could read their futures in the heavens," Nolan said, "Can you imagine being able to understand the signs?"

"No, I can't. And I don't want to. You sound as bad as that priestess, Hino-san."

Jade lay his head back against the back of the bench and let his eyes wander across the sky. The multitude of stars, like tiny pin pricks through a black sheet, seemed to fill him with an overbearing sense of loneliness. Even though Nolan was nearby, Jade still felt the utter smallness of his own existence and the insatiable loneliness for something he couldn't place.

"Do you ever think we were meant for something more?" he asked, quietly.

"Hm?" Nolan didn't look down, "Like what?"

"I don't know," Jade replied with a sigh, "Just...something. Like there's some part of life that we're missing out on..."

"Sometimes I do feel that way," Nolan admitted after a moment, his large dark eyes focusing on his companion.

"But what -"

His question was cut off by a shriek. He and Jade were instantly alert. Jade stood and together they began walking in the direction of the main street, away from the neighborhood and toward the metropolitan area.

"I don't see anything, do you?" he was about to ask Nolan when a body collided with him hard. He and the other person were knocked to the ground so forcefully that he lost the breath in his lungs.

"What the hell -" he gasped as soon as he was able. Nolan was already pulling the person off of Jade, holding the offender tightly by the elbow.

"Let go of me!" a thin voice demanded.

"Not until you apologize to my friend," Nolan warned him.

"Alright," the boy threw off Nolan's hand and stretched his own out to Jade, who took it hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," the young man said, panting, but helping Jade stand, under Nolan's watchful eye.

"No worries," Jade said, brushing himself off, "But why are you running around in the dark, if I may ask?"

The young man's face grew so confused and at the same time so desperate, that Jade had a hard time keeping a straight face himself.

"I -" he started.

"There he is!" a voice called, and Nolan and Jade looked around just in time to find two policemen bearing down on them.

Nolan still held the young man in a strong grip from which he wiggled in vain to escape. But as the policemen caught up with them they found themselves on the receiving end of two very angry stares.

"You are under arrest," the first man announced, laying a hand on the boy and ignoring his squawking protests.

"And you two as well, don't make us ask for back-up," the second man, very large and out of breath, informed them.

"Us?" Jade repeated, dumbstruck.

"That's right, until we get this mess sorted out."

"But-"

"Now look, officer," Nolan began.

"Don't argue," Jade mumbled to Nolan. He saw that the policemen were already putting loving hands on their tazers.

"We'll come peacefully," he assured them - looking hard at Nolan who finally sighed and nodded. He was still taller than either of the policemen but he allowed them to grab his wrist and tug him along like a sedate St. Bernard.

The boy kept scrambling until the policeman gave him a little taste of the tazer. After this enlightening experience he was much calmer. He eventually smoothed his curly hair out of his face and straightened his jacket and attempted to look calmer.

"Where are you taking us?" Jade asked, after a moment, expecting to hear the name of a local police station.

"American Embassy," the first policeman said, shortly, arriving at the car and indicating that Jade enter.

"The Embassy?" Jade yelped as he was shoved between Nolan and the boy.

Turning to look at the boy:

"The _American Embassy_?" he repeated, his tone becoming silky and dangerously calm.

"What on Earth did you do?"


	4. Spare Me the Details

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Four: Spare Me the Details

* * *

Jade and Nolan sat stiffly in the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the back room of the police station next to the American Embassy.

Both looked up as a haggard and very pale looking young man was thrust into the room with them and a policeman picked up his post by the door.

"Is everything alright, officer?" Jade asked, politely.

The officer gave a curt nod.

"We're waiting for the Consul," he replied, "We can't continue with the investigation until he's here."

"Ah," Jade leaned back against the chair with a long sigh.

After three hours of questions, which they technically weren't supposed to ask until the arrival of the American Consul, the Tokyo police had nearly come to the decision that both Jade and Nolan were not involved in the crime of which the suspected the other man of attempting to commit. But as there was precious little evidence against anyone, they were having a difficult time figuring anything out.

"So did you do it?" Jade asked the young man.

He looked up at them, dark circles under his green eyes, and a look of desperation on his face.

"No."

"You look like the type though," Jade went on, calmly, "Young kid, thin as a whip, kind of twitchy face. Are you a student?"

"I'm really tired of answering questions right now," the young man replied, a bit snarkily.

"Then how are we ever to become aquainted?" Jade pointed out.

He thought he heard Nolan give a soft chuckle beside him.

The young man's eyes flickered from Jade to Nolan, trying to figure out whether or not they were making fun of him.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Well, you can't do anything about it now, except for amusing me," Jade answered, "So you might as well tell us all about you."

"I'll find out eventually," he added.

The other man blinked.

"He will," Nolan murmured, "It's his job."

"Detective?" the young man gulped.

"Psychologist."

Jade smirked as the young man wrinkled his nose.

"I'm Jaden Parker-Izumi," he said, holding out a hand, "I would say 'pleasure to meet you' but at the moment..."

"Zoe Johnson," the young man said, taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe, I'm Nolan. Connelley."

Zoe quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not Irish are you?"

Nolan smiled, wryly.

"Born there. Spent most of my life in the States, though."

"I wondered - you have," Zoe drew a squiggley wave in the air with his finger.

"A lilt?" Nolan asked, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Just can't seem to get rid of the darn thing."

Zoe chuckled, albiet in relief, for the first time, and both Nolan and Jade realized how young he seemed.

"So why are you both here in Tokyo?"

"I'm studying Eastern Religions for my Master's Thesis," Nolan explained, "And Jade is here because..."

"Because I have nothing better to do than follow you around," Jade answered.

"Obviously."

Zoe smiled at the bantering affection between the two.

"You've been friends for a long time?" he guessed.

"About...thirteen years?"

"That is a long time."

"But what about you," Nolan interrupted, "Why are you here, Zoe? I assume, of course, that it has nothing to do with smuggling amphetamines to students?"

Zoe blushed hotly, but let the anger ebb out of him.

"No," he snipped, "I'm here for school. I'm a foreign exchange student at Tokyo University. I'm here to study Japanese architecture."

"Architecture?"

"Yeah," Zoe nodded, rubbing his hands together, "I want to design eco-friendly homes. Create new energy usage systems - that kind of thing."

"Tree-hugger," Jade shook his head sadly.

Before Zoe could retort, Nolan winked at him.

Jade shrugged, and smiled at Zoe to show him he was joking.

"It's alright if you're a fruity tree-hugger," he told the younger man, "This guy talks to stars and believes in fairies."

Nolan frowned.

"It's the Irish in him - big imagination."

"That's a stereotype, you ignorant American."

Zoe actually laughed out loud at them both, and Nolan and Jade exchanged a quick smile. They had succeeded in loosening the young man up.

"How old are you, Zoe?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty."

"Oh, to be young," Jade sighed, theatrically.

"How old are you?" Zoe asked, curiously.

"I'm twenty-four, and this old man is twenty-five."

"Yes, we're practically on the shelf." Nolan commented, dryly.

"I'm sure am glad I ran into you two," Zoe chuckled, with a smile. Then he opened his eyes wide and amended:

"I mean not literally -"

"Yeah, that's alright, kid," Jade answered, "I only broke a few ribs. Nothing too serious."

"But this thing they think you're involved in," he continued, soberly, "That is serious. The Japanese police don't look very highly on people who smuggle their kids drugs..."

"I didn't - " Zoe began, angry again.

"I'm not saying you did!" Jade soothed, "But you need to be more careful about where you are and who you talk to here. Especially at your age."

Zoe calmed down a bit and shook his head.

"This so messed up," he sighed, "I was just trying to find out where the night-life was."

"It's alright," Nolan leaned over and patted Zoe on his thin shoulder, "If you haven't done anything wrong, then you don't have anything to worry about."

"Theoretically," Jade couldn't keep himself from adding. Nolan gave him a displeased look.

The policeman suddenly straightened and opened the door. After a brief exchange with another officer, he motioned for all three of them to stand and follow him to the interrogation room.

"So this Consul guy," Zoe stammered as they walked along, "He's an American too, right?"

"Not necessarily," Jade explained, "He could be a native Japanese working for the American Consulate. But don't worry, part of his job is impartiality."

"He's sure to be -"

Jade cut off as they entered the room. Across from them, seated with his arms crossed over his chest, was the single most intimidating man any of them had ever seen.

"One scary-looking bastard," Nolan finished under his breath.

The Consul gave them a small, rock-hard smile; his eyes glinting with anticipation as he eyed the three young men.

"So, gentlemen," he said, in a charming, easy voice, "Tell me why I'm sitting at this table at three in the morning."

* * *

Mamoru lay awake on his bed, looking up at the night sky through his bay windows.

He knew he was going to be dead tired for his date with Usagi tomorrow (or today) but he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. He turned over and looked at the desk drawer across the room.

The top drawer on the right seemed to beckon to him. He stared at it for a long moment.

Finally, he slipped out of bed and walked silently across the room to the desk, slowly opening the drawer. Though he couldn't see, he knew what was inside and carefully, he brushed his fingers over the smooth, cool, hard surfaces of the four objects.

As if in reaction to his touch, the stones began to shiver and emit a faint shimmer of light. In the darkness Mamoru could catch glimpses of faces in the light - illuminated like pale ghosts - but they weren't at all frightening.

With a sigh he sat down at his desk.

"What happened to all of you?" he wondered aloud, though only in a whisper. The vague shapes swirled in the dark, but didn't make a sound.

"How did we all end up like this? How did _you_ end up like this?"

The darkness seemed to watch him, offering no answers.

"Why," he murmured to himself for perhaps the hundredth time, "Why am I the only one who was saved?"

The images of faces became clearer for a moment, but then dissipated into the dark.

Mamoru smiled ruefully. It wasn't that he wanted them back, these men he no longer remembered, but he often wondered...if things had been different.

'You can't fight fate,' a voice echoed in his head - it sounded like Kunzite's. He always experienced more memories of his past life when he touched the stones than at any other time.

"You can't fight the moonlight," he joked with the memory. The darkness didn't answer him.

"No," he said, after a moment, "You can't fight fate. Which is why it seems so unfair in the end. If you can't help yourself, then why should you be punished?"

"Why should you be punished?" he repeated, staring at the stones. He thought about calling them to come out, but he knew it only caused them pain to see him. Or rather, he assumed it did - from the looks on their transparent faces. Looks of such deep remorse and regret that they seemed bottomless wells of pain.

"Perhaps it's my punishment," he answered himself. He lifted his hands from the stones and closed the drawer once more.

"Or Beryl's last joke."

He lay down in his bed once more - it was now cold and he crept under the sheets to warm himself.

But of all of them, he reasoned, surely it was himself who deserved the most blame? The most punishment. Hadn't he betrayed the Senshi in the worst ways - betrayed his Princess in the worst way? He hadn't been himself, but if that were true it was doubly so for the Shitennou.

And fate had rewarded him with everlasting happiness?

"It can't end like that," he murmured, suddenly so tired that he hardly knew what he was saying.

"_She _wouldn't have wished it like that...in the end."

* * *

"And you have found no trace of drugs on Mr. Johnson's person?" the low voice, with a metallic edge, asked.

The police inspector shook his head.

Zoe was having a hard time keeping up with the rapid flow of Japanese between the American Consul and the Japanese policemen. Fortunately Jade was translating for him as fast as he could under his breath.

"I see."

The Consul pinned Zoe with his molten gaze.

"And did you enter this country with intent to distribute illegal drugs?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"What was your intent?"

"I just wanted to go to school, sir," Zoe gulped.

"Admirable," the Consul smiled.

Had the iron figure just made a joke? Jade and Zoe exchanged a glance.

"Not many people your age seem to want to study so badly," the Consul continued, putting his hands behind his back as he paced slowly toward them.

"It speaks well of you, Mr. Johnson."

"Thank you -"

"But I'm curious, and I'm sure Inspector Himura is as well - if you were so intent on studying, then what were you doing in the Red Light district so late at night, speaking with persons who have known yakuza connections?"

Zoe turned several shades of green before replying:

"I didn't know that, sir, I just - I was trying to -"

"He wanted a break from school, sir," Jade put in, straightening his shoulders to look the tall Consul in the eye. It was a daunting task, even for Jade's invicible will.

"You are so quick to defend Mr. Johnson," the Consul observed, dispassionately, "It would seem he is worthy of your friendship?"

"Yes, sir," Jade answered, his brows snapping into a frown. He put an extra hint of sarcasm on the last word. This Consul might be scarier than the Godfather, but he was one arrogant bastard as well.

"Really?" The Consul lifted one elegant eyebrow, as if he hadn't noticed the sarcasm at all.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He then turned to Nolan, who'd made an effort to remain quiet through-out the interrogation.

"And you would speak for this young man as well?" he prodded.

Nolan nodded his assent, his calm, dark eyes meeting the Consul's without hesitation or embarrassment.

The Consul smiled slightly as though well pleased. It was hard to tell when he had a face like wooden board - showing almost nothing of what he was thinking.

'Good poker face,' Jade thought.

"If you'll excuse me then," the man said. The three of them waited with baited breath as the Consul and the two policmen exited the room. After what seemed like an hour, but which really took only ten minutes, the Consul and the policemen returned. The Consul noted Zoe's petrified expression and allowed himself a small smile which was intended to set the young man at ease.

"Well, before Inspector Himura allows you to leave I'd like to have a few words with the three of you in private," the Consul announced.

Zoe let out a huge sigh of relief which caused the Consul's lips to twitch.

"We can go?" he asked, absurdly hopeful. Nolan thought the poor kid looked dead on his feet.

"That's right, as soon as I say a few words," the Consul assented.

The policemen filed out of the room, including the Inspector after a bow was exchanged bewteen him and the Consul. As the door shut the three men standing slumped their postures just a bit.

"Gentlemen, please, sit."

They did as asked, Jade warily, Nolan easily, and Zoe with great relief.

The Consul linked his long fingers together and gazed at them for a moment. Jade controlled the urge to shift his legs. He knew the Consul was a man who could read body language - the type who enjoyed the affect his presence had on other people.

"I've been in this country for almost three years, and have served the American Consul for two of those years. How old would you say I am?"

The question took them all off guard. The Consul merely watched them with studied calm.

After a moment, Zoe gave a slight cough.

"Thirty-five?" he venture timidly.

The Consul made a slight shake of the head.

Nolan was puzzled - the man was nearly gray-headed, even with premature graying he couldn't be terribly young to be a Consul.

"I'd say...twenty-six." Jade answered.

Zoe and Nolan turned to look at him as though he were crazy. Jade simply watched the Consul's face - a sudden understanding flowing between the two.

"Very good, Mr. Izumi, I am twenty-seven years old this May."

"And do you know what I would like for my birthday?" he asked.

Nolan and Zoe stared at the man, wondering if they had lost their reason due to sleep deprivation.

"I would like to become the youngest Deputy-General Consul in the world," he answered, with a small, happy smile.

"Uh -" Zoe began.

"So, you see, Mr. Johnson," the Consul continued, effectively freezing Zoe in his seat with a glance, "In order for me to get what I want, I have to ensure that relations between America and Japan remain...spotlessly amiable. Now, what do you think will happen if another such incident as this occurs?"

Zoe's mouth went dry.

"You won't get to be deputy- uh -"

"I won't get to be Deputy-General, that's right. Very good." The Consul nodded.

"So, would you like to help me get my wish?"

"Yes?" Zoe answered, helplessly. The Consul's real smile was so frightening that Zoe suddenly understood why the man hardly used it.

"Wonderful. Then we understand each other perfectly, don't we, Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes."

The Consul stood, and Zoe jumped out of his chair. Jade and Nolan stood more sedately, both moving to stand a bit closer to Zoe, almost protectively.

"I can see that both Mr. Izumi and Mr. Connelley have taken it on themsevles to help you, Mr. Johnson, at great risk. I hope you endeavor to deserve that."

Zoe nodded, a bit humbled.

"It would also seem that I will be seeing much more of the three of you as I have volunteered myself as your guardian, as it were, for the duration of your stay."

"You have?" Zoe yelped. The Consul's lips twitched again, but he remained stoic.

"Yes. Not being the actual Consul, but rather her assistant, I do not have the power to request that the Inspector go easy on you, so I have arranged that I will personally be responsible for you while you're here. Consider me your newest friend."

He smiled again and Zoe gulped. Jade and Nolan were too surprised to respond.

"So, until we meet again, Mr. Johnson. A pleasure Mr. Izumi, Mr. Connelley."

Jade and Nolan shook hands with the Consul's assistant, their grips firm and measuring. This wasn't a man who simply sat in an office all day long, Nolan realized from the strength of his handshake.

"By the way, should you need any information about Japanese culture or manners while you are here," the man added, pulling out a business card and handing it to Zoe, "You may feel free to contact me."

"Konnor Sterling, Assistant to the American Consul and Honorary Consul. " Zoe read.

"That's right," Mr. Sterling nodded, his silver eyes glittering in amusement, though his chiseled face remained as placid as marble. He patted Zoe on the shoulder as he walked past all of them.

"Have a pleasant Christmas, gentlemen."

The door shut behind his tall, imposing figure.

Jade and Nolan looked at one another and then down at Zoe who was still clutching the business card in his whitened hands.

"Well, at least we have friends in high places now," Jade commented, at last.

"This a friend I think I could have done without," Zoe gulped, "This card says he's a retired Sergeant Major. "

"Well that explains a lot." Jade answered.

"I like him."

Jade and Zoe turned surprised eyes to Nolan who looked thoughtful. He shrugged at them.

"He's very..."

"Scary?"

"Pushy?"

"Admirable." Nolan answered, and turned to walk out the door.

Jade shook his head.

"He's a man I wouldn't want to cross."

"Lucky he's on our side." Zoe said.

Jade looked down at the younger man in some amusement.

"'Our' side," he repeated with a smile, "I guess it is 'our' side now, isn't it?"

Zoe blinked as Jade tugged on his shoulder.

"As long as we're committing felonies tonight," he told Nolan, "Let's get a drink. Compared to international drug smuggling, a drink with a minor can't be that bad, right?"

Nolan shook his head but smiled at Zoe in a welcoming way.

"Careful," he murmured to the kid, "I think Jade's just adopted you."

Zoe laughed, realizing that he wouldn't mind being adopted by these two.

"Can I call you big brother?" he asked, Jade, jokingly.

"Hell, no. Unless you want to call Nolan 'uncle'."

Nolan frowned in exasperation at both of them as they both laughed at his expression.

He had a feeling that it was the beginning of an interesting friendship.


	5. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Five: I Don't Wanna Be In Love

* * *

"Is everyone ready!?"

Makoto's voice called out excitedly from the kitchen of her apartment.

As she entered the room, there were many gasps of appreciation. She held the turkey, perfectly baked and filled with delicious stuffing of her own devising.

"It's beautiful, Mako-chan," Mina announced, "You are a genius."

Makoto rolled her eyes but took the praise with a flush of pleasure. She carefully set the turkey on the table and handed the knife to Mamoru.

Mamoru muffled a slight yawn, and Usagi noticed the dark circles under his eyes with a worried glance. She hadn't said anything to him about it yet, but after they left Mako's for their own special Christmas time, she was planning on giving him more than an earful about the importance of sleeping. He was getting too thin, too, (his black turtle neck made him seem paler) and so Usagi had asked Makoto for cooking lessons. She had to start some time.

As they ate and chattered together over Christmas dinner, Usagi looked around her and smiled with great contentment. It had been almost three years since they had left off using their Senshi powers. And though Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were celebrating Christmas in Switzerland this year, she still felt as if she had her whole Senshi family together at last.

"Where are Artemis and Luna?" Makoto asked around a mouthful of wine.

Everyone turned to look at Mina.

"Well," she said, chewing her turkey, "I think Artemis said something about a 'date' - so I assume he took Luna out for Christmas. Knowing Artemis, there's no telling where they went."

"What about your family, Usa-chan?" Ami asked, "What are they doing?"

"Mom and Dad are taking Shingo to see our grandparents in Kyoko," she answered, scarfing down rolls, "I got out of it because of you guys - so thanks!"

Rei shook her head, but Mina and Makoto laughed.

"What about your grandpa?" Ami asked Rei.

Rei smiled demurely as she carefully cut her turkey into small, bite-sized portions.

"He's not feeling well today, so I'll probably have to leave early," she looked at Makoto apologetically.

"We're going to spend a quiet Christmas at the shrine."

The others nodded, disappointed but understanding.

"But what about your Mom?" Rei returned.

"She has to work," Ami sighed, "It happens every so often. So we're going to celebrate tomorrow."

"Lucky you," Mina gulped her wine, "I have to go home to the parents tonight - they'll be feeling the empty nest ache and probably won't let me go until I promise to visit them every day."

"But you're staying with Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Yep," Mina smiled at the priestess who smiled ironically back.

"Oh, that reminds me," she added, her eyes wide.

"The other day Rei and I found something really weird in the sacred flame."

Immediately all the knives and forks stopped. There was silence as everyone turned to look with worried anticipation at Rei.

Rei cleared her throat and gave slightly peeved look at Mina.

"It isn't anything serious, I don't think," she began, "There's no need to worry about it. It's just a little...unusual. That's all."

"Well, what did you find?" Mamoru asked, "Now we're all curious."

"Well," she said, slowly, "I saw a...a thread attached to myself, and Mina and...well, a lot of different people."

"A thread?" Usagi asked, completely bewildered.

"It was red, and seemed transparent - as if it was part of the spirit world. But the strange thing is I can only see it when I touch Mina."

They all looked at Mina in great surprise. She smiled and shrugged.

"We haven't figured out what it means, yet," she said, brightly, "But we think that most people seem to have one, and it's really hard to find the end of the threads."

"A red thread?" Ami murmured. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes grew wide and she alternated blushing and looking extremely interested.

"What is it?" Makoto asked her, "Do you know what this thing is?"

"Well," Ami stammered, "I'm not entirely sure. I don't really understand the spirit world, but - I have read, and it's really just a legend, mind you, but - there's a story about the red string of fate..."

Rei suddenly frowned.

"Of course," she declared, "Why didn't I think of that before!?"

"You are talking about the Red Thread of Destiny," she explained, "It is supposedly tied to the pinky fingers of those who are destined to meet. It's said that the other end will be tied to the finger of the person you're meant to be with...um..."

Suddely she broke off and looked at her own pinky finger as her face turned pale.

"No way!" Mina squealed, "You mean that whoever is on the other end of my spooky ghost string is my soul mate!?"

Rei didn't seem able to reply as she was too shocked.

Usagi's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"You have to show me this, Rei-chan," she demanded, "Right now!"

"Usako," Mamoru protested, "Don't you think maybe -"

"I really want to see it," she interrupted him, pleading, "I want to see the string tied to our fingers."

Mamoru blushed, but smiled.

"You won't be able to see it," Rei spoke, her voice slightly shaky, "I'm the only one who can - and I can only see it if Mina's with me."

"I am the Goddess of Love," Mina smiled, very pleased with herself.

"This is incredible," Makoto declared, "I really want to see it too."

'Maybe I have a destined person' - she thought with a jolt of hope. She felt too silly to say that out loud, however.

"Well, I can do it now, if it's necessary," Rei said, slowly.

"Just let me get my computer, "Ami begged, already pulling out her glasses in anticipation of the experiment.

"Alright then," Rei sighed.

* * *

It was very strange to see Rei kneeling before the fire without her temple robes on, but because they were all in such a hurry to see the phenomenon of the Red String, she had barely had time to prepare the shrine. Luckily the little girls were spending Christmas on a special trip so she didn't have to worry about stirring up their curiosity with her crazy friends.

"Can you see it yet?" Makoto breathed. They were all crowding over Rei's shoulder, except for Mamoru who waited patiently at the back.

"I haven't even started yet," Rei growled, "Now get off of me!"

Everyone knew that tone - they all hastily backed away from her as the sacred flame blazed a bit brighter for a moment. No one wanted to get singed by Rei.

Rei took a deep breath and reached out to grab Mina's hand. She let herself relax, opening her other senses to the world.

And there, flickering in the light of the fire, was the red string. She examined it on her finger, noting again that it stretched out past the shrine grounds and through the streets, and she wondered where it might lead...or to whom.

She quickly stilled that thought.

"I can see it," she said, slowly. Immediately Makoto and Usagi gasped and crowded in to peer at Rei's finger, while Ami took out her computer.

"I don't see anything," Usagi complained after a moment.

"Neither do I," Makoto sighed, disappointed.

"You have one," Rei informed her, gazing at the thick red cord that glimmered on Makoto's finger. Makoto jumped and looked at her hands in excitement.

"Where?!" she shouted.

Rei closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be distracted by Mako's antics.

"Do you see mine?" Usagi demanded, holding her hands in front of Rei's nose. Rei leaned away from her.

"Yes. And," Rei followed the thread with her eyes as Usagi, Makoto and Ami followed Rei's look - to Mamoru.

"Well, that solves that question, I guess," Rei sighed.

Mamoru stepped forward and closed the distance between himself and Usagi.

"Incredible," Rei breathed.

"What!?" Makoto and Usagi shouted.

"The thread runs between the two of you," she answered, peering at the couple, "And it shrinks and lengthens depending on how far away you are from each other. But it doesn't tighten or break. And it seems to get brighter the closer you are."

"So, there is a thread tying me to Usagi?" Mamoru asked. He gave a doubtful look at his finger. He didn't see anything, but that certainly didn't mean there was nothing to see.

Rei nodded, puzzling it over. Ami continued to try to analyze the incomprehensible with her computer. As she stepped into Rei's line of vision, the priestess blinked.

"You have one too, Ami-chan."

Poor Ami nearly dropped her priceless computer in her shock.

"M-m-me!?" she stuttered, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes," Rei nodded, squinting, "And so does Mina, of course."

"Of course," Mina smirked.

"Where - where does it go?" Makoto asked, shyly holding up her string.

"I don't know," Rei sighed gustily.

"I can't see the end."

"Can we follow it?" Usagi asked, excitedly.

"But it might stretch on for miles," Rei argued, "There's no way to tell where it goes until you find the person it's tied to."

All of the girls shared a blush at this - some in embarrassment and others in excitement.

"But we will find the person on the other end, right?" Makoto asked, worriedly, "That is the way the legend goes."

"But there's no telling when..." Rei pointed out, and Ami nodded.

"It could be years from now," Ami said, "Or even decades. The only guarantee is that you will meet them someday."

Makoto's shoulders slumped a bit, but she rallied her usual cheerful smile.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes open," she joked.

"I wonder," Rei murmured. She released Mina's hand and shifted onto her side and gazed, pondering, at all of them.

"I have a great many questions myself," Ami spoke up, "For instance, if this thread denotes destiny, then how long has it been tied between Usagi and Mamoru? Was it present in the Silver Millennium's time? Does it force people to meet or does it just indicate that they _will_ meet? And -"

"One question at a time, Ami-chan," Rei interrupted.

"I don't know a great deal about this," she continued, "But it seems to me that these threads are tied between souls, so if that's the case then it would mean that the thread existed before."

"That makes sense," Ami nodded, "Reincarnation would necessitate the thread's existence."

"So, wait -" Makoto held up her hand, "What you're saying is that, in the Silver Millennium - we," here she indicated all the Senshi in her glance, "Were tied to someone?"

"I think so, " Rei answered.

"So, then," Makoto continued, beginning to warm to her subject, "Then that means that whoever these people were, they've been reincarnated too?"

All the girl's eyes widened in amazement. Mamoru and Usagi gasped.

"It seems so impossible," Mina said, "But it must be true."

"But then, if that's true," Ami said, slowly, "Then it follows that they were part of the court of the Silver Millennium - or they were at least present at the last battle on the Moon when the Queen made her last wish - in order to be reincarnated."

"So we must have met them!" Makoto exclaimed, her green eyes shining, "That means we must have known them!"

"Not necessarily," Rei argued, sharply, "It could be that they were present only for that day. Some random soldier who happened to be killed in the invasion."

"But we would still have known them," Makoto argued back, "Because they would have been court members - people we saw and spoke to everyday."

"Well, I don't remember being in love with anyone!" Rei declared, hotly.

Makoto's eyes flashed.

"Well, neither do I," she retorted, "But it's not impossible, is it? I mean Usagi and Mamoru practically hated each other before they remembered the past."

"Or there's something you haven't considered," Ami broke in, somberly.

Rei and Makoto paused their argument to stare at her.

"It could be that whoever our - uh - destined persons were," she said, "They were in the invasion...as the enemy."

There was a brief silence and Mamoru suddenly felt a headache coming on. All of this seemed terribly familiar but he couldn't understand why.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, half-laughing, "That we loved Beryl's henchmen?"

The phrase 'Beryl's Henchmen' echoed in his mind.

"I'm not saying that exactly, " Ami frowned, "I'm just saying that the Moon's defenders weren't the only ones reincarnated that day."

"Well, that seems too...impossible," Mina ended, uncomfortably. All the girls seemed to shy away from the idea with a shudder.

"In any case," Rei sighed, "It's all useless speculation until we meet the people on the other end of the strings anway. If we ever do."

"You're not the least bit excited about this, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked, giving her friend a doubtful glance.

"Not really," Rei muttered.

Makoto sighed and shook her head. Having been alone for a great deal of her life she had come to have a respect for ties and bonds that was nearly religious. The idea that a person like Mamoru might be waiting for her, somewhere in the world, was already a private daydream, and now to have some evidence, however slight, that it could be more than fruitless was simply too much for her not to be excited.

"Well, I for one am thrilled," Mina declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"I declared that from this day forth I will devote all my energies to finding these lucky men and directing them to the arms of my comrades and sister Senshi!"

"What about your studies?" Ami reminded her, gently.

Mina made a face but amended her statement to include studying.

"And Senshi business?"

""Yes," Mina sighed, "If there is any, Senshi business too."

"But mostly Love," she added.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked. They all turned to see Mamoru rubbing his head. His face was paler.

"Yes," he said, quietly, "I just haven't had enough sleep."

Usagi was instantly on the alert.

"You are going straight home now," she commanded, "And I am going to make sure you go to bed at a decent time."

"Yes, sweetheart," he answered, with a small smile.

"See you later, ladies!" Usagi called cheerfully, taking Mamoru's arm.

Rei glanced around at the other Senshi. Mina was already yawning, as were Ami and Makoto.

"Would you all like to spend the night?" she asked, suddenly.

They blinked in surprise at this unexpected show of social interest on Rei's part.

"S-sure," Makoto answered, "If we won't be in the way."

Ami nodded.

Rei actually smiled, as she caught Mina's eye.

"I'd really like that," she said, "It's been a while since we had a spend the night, and...I kind of miss it."

* * *

Usagi gently tugged Mamoru's shoulder until he slipped his weary head down onto her lap. As he stretched out his long legs along the couch, she began to stroke his thick hair and smooth his forehead. He sighed.

"You should go home soon," he murmured, "Just let me take a quick rest, and I'll take you home..."

"Alright," she soothed, perfectly aware that she would be staying right where she was for the duration of the night. He closed his eyes and relaxed as her fingers rubbed away the pain in his head.

She smiled down at him and gently reached over to turn the lamp off. She heard his breathing slow and deepen, and she shifted to make them both more comfortable, pausing only to take down her hair. In the moonlight is spilled down to the floor, almost white in the half light.

"I love you," she whispered, and listened to him breathing deeply, peacefully. She hadn't really needed Rei's red string to tell her that he was her soul mate; that was something her heart had always known.

Unnoticed by her, as she slipped her head down onto the cushioned couch, her bag began to emit a soft white-silver glow as the crystal inside it began to react to the latent power of her unspoken emotions and wishes.

* * *

_She skidded to a halt as her Senshi boots slipped on the smooth marble floor. Before she could help herself she felt an arm steadying her, and a she drew back, already feeling the tell-tale flush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Bravely she straightened and looked up into a pair of warm silver eyes. Eyes that were twinkling with amusement._

_"We meet yet again," he said. The language was unknown to her, but she somehow understood the words. His voice was low, deep and beautifully sharp._

_"Yes," she managed to answer. She struggled to seem as imposing as he did by simply standing quite naturally. It was difficult, at best._

_She took a breath to say more, but he held a finger to his lips and beckoned her to follow him. Confused and curious, she did as he indicated and walked a softly as she could behind him, through the column lined halls. She marvelled at his figure - which was a solid as a statue, and yet as silent as a breeze._

_He paused at a step that led to the garden and stood aside so that she could peer beyond him. She did so carefully and gasped. Her princess and the Prince were just on the verge of embracing one another, blissfully unaware that they were being watched. She felt her face redden furiously and pulled her head back to give him a disapproving stare. _

_"This is totally inappropriate behavior," she hissed, accusing him, rather than the couple. He should have known better. He should never have allowed the situation to occur._

_He understood her censure, it seemed, and dipped his head apologetically._

_"I'm aware of that," he answered._

_She sniffed haughtily, glad that his arrogance had finally been properly chastened._

_"But then," he added, softly, "I never seem to be able to behave appropriately..."_

_"...when I'm with you."_

* * *

_Green eyes widened in delighted surprise as lightening flashed across the sky. The rain began to pour in torrents, drops so large they almost hurt as they landed in her hair and on her skin. She tilted her head up to greet the sky, revelling in the storm - breathing it in like life. She tasted it on her lips, and the feel of the electricity in the air almost intoxicated her._

_She forgot her mission, momentarily, and ran out into the middle of the field. Throwing her arms up to the sky, as if longing to embrace the heady wind and the churning madness above her, she spun and spun and spun. Her own hair was whipping her now, she could feel the tie loosen and it tumbled down her back, curling, and heavy - almost alive. _

_The lighting flared down around her, almost dancing with her. She'd never experienced anything like this except at home - as a child. There were no storms on the moon - it was too tame for this wildness she found so overwhelming. If she'd only known..._

_Suddenly she felt the presence of a stranger. She stopped her spinning, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open - while the rain soaked through her. She stared into a pair of dark, dark blue eyes - and a face that seemed overpowered by what it saw. Not sure exactly what to do, she continued to stare, panting, not noticing the lighting dancing around her. And he couldn't move for staring at her._

_He seemed too shocked to speak. She quieted her heart and the thunder raging around her also muffled itself. She noticed, even in the frantic light, that he was very handsome - noble looking, strong. Unafraid, even with the storm raging around him._

_She smoothed her wild hair back, not daring to think about the indecent picture she must be presenting._

_As she moved, she noticed him swallow hard. Finally he spoke._

_"Are...are you a goddess?" he asked, his low, husky voice awed, and at the same time, almost wistful. It rumbled a bit, like thunder._

_She stared at him for a moment, then sucked in a breath too fast and immediately started choking and coughing, ruining whatever immortal image he'd had of her forever._

_"Um..." she managed to speak at last._

_"Not really."_

_She watched, confused and yet intrigued, as he smiled slowly._

_"Even better," she thought she heard him murmur._

_But it might have been the echo of the thunder in her ears._

* * *

_The frozen ground crunched under her boots as she made her way through the deepening cold to the glass lake with its frosted surface. She caught sight of the flash of white she'd been looking for - and sighed with relief to see that there was no accompanying black shape._

_Three steps away from the ice, within sight of the twirling princess, she felt herself suddenly overpowered: there was an arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and another around her neck, muffling her mouth. She was shocked, but not frightened. Almost carelessly she recognized a faint scent of lavender - clean and sharp. And mint._

_"Who are you?" a voice whispered in her ear. Warm breath tickeled her cheek and stirred her hair. She took a small swallow and the arm relaxed, giving her room to speak. _

_But instead of revealing her identity she called out: __"Shabon Spray!" _

_When the mist cleared her pale blue eyes stared into pale green eyes. Holding her freezing attack close to his chest, she realized that the young man in front of her held a sword to her neck. __She noted first his beautiful face, white armor, and most of all the circle with a cross in the center on his uniform, marking his home quite distinctly. Likewise his gaze took in her elfin face, distinctive uniform, and didn't fail to notice the insignia of Mercury._

_They straightened and stepped away from each other, embarrassed. He was the first to recover._

_"I beg your pardon." __She noted that his voice had a pleasant bell-like quality to it. _

_"No, please excuse me, I didn't realize that...he was coming tonight." she answered, blushing faintly._

_"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing," he answered, giving her a crooked smile. It was a smile that seemed to say that a propensity for mischeif was something he and his Prince shared._

_She nodded, and tried to keep her mind clearly and sharply focused. It proved to be quite a difficult task when they discovered the prince and princess engaged in more than a simple embrace. The sight of them kissing nearly gave her a heart attack._

_"Perhaps, we should -ahem -" he chuckled, eying her flushed face with teasing curiosity, "Give them some..."_

_She nodded, too flustered and embarrassed to speak and led the way to the edge of the lake to pass the time in conversation. _

* * *

_Red robes flapping, since she'd had no time to change, and she hadn't brought her henshin wand with her, she sped down the Moon Palace halls, passing serene chambers and softly whispering fountains - and making a marked contrast of brilliant color against the pale palace interior - like a drop of blood on snow._

_Opening the doors to the chamber rather more forcefully than she should have, she startled the occupants of the room quite a bit. __And not a moment too soon. _

_"Serenity," she hissed, but the sight of the prince rising from kneeling stopped her._

_The silver princess promptly burst into tears. But, to Mars' great surprise, these were tears of happiness. Her princess rushed to her and enfolded her into her embrace._

_"I'm going to be married," she whispered, over come. Mars felt a shock of pure fear run over her spine. She knew her face reflected her emotions and was only too glad that the princess couldn't see her - but the prince could, and his handsome face darkened._

_"I am overjoyed, of course," she lied, "But -"_

_"I must go tell the others! It's got to be kept secret, though..." Serenity laughed while crying. She turned back to her prince and took his hand, towing him with her; before Mars could utter another word they were both gone._

_As she watched the doors close, she balled her fist, and the fireplace behind her erupted into a blaze so fierce it threatened to immolate the entire room._

_"Impressive," a light voice said, from behind her._

_She whirled, her face no longer a calm mask. Her eyes met the mocking blue eyes of the prince's guard. He didn't seem cowed by her or her unruly emotions. Instead, he was looking at her with...pity. __Her temper flared. _

_"You should have announced your presence earlier." she snapped._

_"Quite possibly," he admitted, "But then, I wouldn't have been able to witness that...passionate demonstration. I have to hand it to you, Princess, I never would have thought you -"_

_"Please leave," she interrupted. She felt her emotions bubbling over, and an Earthen guard was the last person she wanted to see her cry. Especially this one._

_"As you wish," he murmured, the mocking tone gone. He flicked his cape aside and bowed low to her. He straightened and passed by her, pausing when his face was parallel with her own._

_"For what it's worth.." he began, hesitantly, "I might say...I know how you feel."_

_She didn't dare say anything for fear of exploding into sobs. He seemed as if he wanted to say more, but suddenly left the room as softly as he'd no doubt entered._

_When she was sure he couldn't hear her, she let out a wracking sob._

* * *

On a moonlit night, eight pairs of eyes snapped open. Four women, sleeping together in a priestess's crowded room, took deep breaths, slowly thinking over what they'd just dreamt...or remembered.

And in their several bedrooms, from a four bedroom apartment to a high level suite, four men alternately rubbed sleepy eyes and pondered over their strangely lucid dreams.

In an apartment where two people lay peacefully sleeping in each other's embrace, four stones began, just slightly, to crack.


	6. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**AN: **Thanks for the awesome reviews, by the way. A lot of them have been really helpful, not just supportive, and I really appreciate that. I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am. :)

- FF

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Six: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

* * *

Mina was awakened by the sound of her phone blaring the theme to Mission Impossible in her ear. She opened sluggish eyes and rolled around until she found the phone, rolled back onto her side and placed the phone near her ear - still only half awake.

"Moshi -"

"Mina!?"

"Usa-chan?" Mina's voice was scratchy and cracked.

"You've got to come to Mamoru's apartment right now!" the other girl called, sounding frantic.

Mina pushed herself up, forcing her eyes to open.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"I don't know - Mamo-chan's sick, I think. I want to take him to the hospital but he won't go."

Her sleepiness instantly disappeared. Bolting up off the futon mattress she tripped over Makoto's sprawled legs and just stopped herself from falling on top of Ami.

"I'll be there in a minute, Usa-chan," she panted, "Just don't panic."

Throwing her phone into her bag she didn't hear Usagi's garbled reply. Mina bent over the blue haired girl and shook her roughly awake. Ami blinked at the blond blur above her.

"Is it an earthquake?" she asked.

"No, something worse, come on."

Ami yelped as Mina grabbed her blanket and dumped her off of the futon.

* * *

Nolan rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. He glared blearily at the clock and saw that it was much later than he'd thought. And yet he felt as if he hadn't slept at all - he'd been troubled by dreams - very unusual dreams.

The memory of deep green eyes hovered just behind his eye lids when he blinked. He shook his head and sat up, stretching.

He realized then, that his clock alarm hadn't woken him - he had just suddenly felt as if he needed to get up. Not understanding this tugging feeling, but deciding to follow it anyway, he got up quickly, got dressed and starting walking down the stairs where he found Jaden already finishing breakfast, and dressed for the gym.

"I didn't know you went to the gym in the morning," Nolan said.

"I don't," Jade replied, "But then since when did you ever get up on a Sunday morning before three?"

"Good point."

They both heard a scrambling noise from the guest bedroom and soon saw a freshly dressed and groomed Zoe come bounding into the room. He blinked when he saw them.

"I didn't expect -" he began.

"Neither did we." Jade interrupted, "Does anyone else have a strange feeling that we should be walking toward Tokyo Hospital right now?"

Nolan and Zoe exchanged glances, then stood, not bothering with breakfast.

"Tokyo General it is," Jade quipped. He only paused to grab his car keys as all three men rushed out of the house.

* * *

Mina helped Mamoru walk into the emergency room of Tokyo Hospital. Ami followed closely behind them, trying to keep Usagi calm. As they made their way to the front desk, Ami took over, leaving Usagi to hover anxiously around Mina and Mamoru.

"I have a twenty-four year old male with intense headaches, some nausea and minimal vomiting," Ami told the surprised nurse, "No signs of internal damage of any kind, or external for that matter. He has not been involved in an accident to our knowledge."

She turned to Usagi who nodded.

"He didn't feel good yesterday, " she gasped, "And he took some pain medicine before bed, but this morning I couldn't help him up -"

Mamoru gave a low moan, and the nurse lifted his head to get a clear look in his eyes.

"Just take him through those doors," she pointed behind her, handing a clip board to Ami as she seemed the most competent of the four of them.

Mina grunted her thanks and tightened her grip around Mamoru's chest, helping him to shuffle into the back rooms. Usagi and Ami followed behind them.

Helping Mamoru onto the padded table they waited for the doctor to enter. Mina stood, arms crossed, looking as though she was ready to command a score of troupes to attack - but she wasn't quite sure who to attack. Ami simply continued to check on Mamoru and calm Usagi, who was crying quietly, but profusely beside him.

"Should we let the others know where we are?" Ami asked, after a moment.

"I left them a message," Mina replied, "I don't see any need to wake them at the moment. They looked as exhausted as I feel."

"I'll second that," Ami muttered, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"What were you guys up to last night?" Usagi sniffed, trying to take her mind of worrying about Mamoru.

"Dreaming," Mina answered.

At the same time Ami said, "Weird dreams."

They paused and looked at each other in surprise.

"What...did you dream about?" Usagi asked, looking from one to the other.

"I dreamed about...the past, I think," Mina began, "About the Silver Millennium and Earth...and you, when you were a princess."

"I didn't know you remembered that," Usagi answered, surprised.

"I don't exactly, "Mina said, frowning in confusion, and giving a questioning glance to Ami.

Ami shrugged, saying, "I think my dreams were also of the Silver Millennium - it's hard to remember them clearly but every time I woke up and went back to sleep the dreams would start again. Never the same, but always the same theme."

They all turned to look at Mamoru as he gave another moan and murmured something. Usagi leaned closer to listen.

"I," she blinked, looking at the other two, "Did he just say 'Kunzite'?"

Mina and Ami leaned down immediately to hear him.

"Don't..." he mumbled, his face wincing, "Kunz..."

Mina looked at Ami, both of their faces shocked and very confused.

"I think he did," Ami answered, "But why -"

"He must be dreaming," Mina reasoned, her brow clearing, "That's it."

'He's having a nightmare," Usagi whimpered, "Poor Mamo-chan."

She took his hand and patted it. Fortunately the doctor arrived a moment later and began to examine Mamoru thoroughly. When she was finished she took the charts Ami had filled out on Mamoru's behalf and studied them with a puzzled expression.

"There doesn't seem to be anything the matter with Chiba-san," she explained, "At least, from what I can tell. Perhaps the lab results will tell us more."

She left them abruptly. Mina sighed, and flinched when she heard a low growl. Usagi blushed.

"I forgot to eat breakfast," she confessed. Mina smiled and tugged her shoulder.

"Let's go get something, then, Ami can stay here and watch Mamoru."

Reluctantly Usagi agreed to leave with her, and Ami settled down to watch the pale young man.

"Kunz," he whispered after a moment, "Kunz I can't...find you..."

Ami crept closer and took his hand in her cold one, trying to sooth him and he seemed to relax for a moment or two. As she watched his face her mind began to wonder back to those strange dreams she had last night...and the young man who'd figured so prominently in them.

* * *

Jade skidded to an awkward halt on the squeaky floor of the hospital. Before him a silver-haired man in a grey running suit with a black nano strapped to his muscular bicep, lifted his head and met Jade's eyes with surprise.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again this soon, Mr. Izumi," Konnor said.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Behind him he heard Nolan take a quick breath as he caught sight of the assistant Consulate member.

Konnor stood slowly, noticing Nolan and Zoe behind Jade. Finally he shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, slowly, "Would you think me unreasonable if I said I had a feeling I needed to be here?"

"We felt the same way," Nolan volunteered, coming to stand in front of Jade. He offered a hand to Konnor, who shook it in a friendly manner.

"This is whacked," Zoe commented.

"Undoubtedly," Konnor noted. Jade decided that perhaps he did like the grim visaged consulate assistant, if only a little.

"Well, I'm glad we all seem to share a paranormal bond," he commented, "But does anyone have any idea where we're supposed to be?"

"I can't profess any exact knowledge," Konnor said, "But if my intuition is correct, and it usually is -"

Jade rolled his eyes.

"Then I'd say perhaps the fourth floor might be a good place to look."

Jade looked at the other two who shrugged.

"I have no idea what we're doing," Zoe informed him, "So if he thinks we should go to the fourth floor - the why not?"

"Thank you for your confidence," Konnor said, eying the younger man with irony. Zoe controlled the urge to gulp, having not quite overcome his fear of the imposing consul.

"Ok, we're right behind you fearless leader. "

Jade motioned for Konnor to proceed him. Konnor raised one eyebrow but let the comment pass.

He turned, unconsiously assuming an almost natural air of command, and led the way to the elevators as the three men followed him for reasons none of them understood.

* * *

When Makoto woke it was already twelve in the afternoon, and she felt as if she'd never slept at all. She turned over and saw that Rei had also just woken and was gazing around her with a dazed expression that must have been on Makoto's face as well.

"Troubled sleep?" Makoto asked, her voice husky.

Rei nodded, then frowned.

"More like bad dreams," she replied, yawning. Then she caught sight of the clock and jumped out of bed with a screech.

"The shrine should have opened hours ago!" She yelled, flinging the bed clothes through the room and scrambling to find her things.

"Uh, hold on a minute, Rei -"

The tone of Makoto's voice alerted Rei and she stopped to look at the other girl who had her phone to her ear. With a worried grunt she snapped it shut.

"Mina and Ami are at the hospital with Mamoru."

Rei's face paled, but Makoto answered her look;

"I think he's alright, just not feeling well - otherwise she would have taken us with her."

"Stupid blond," Rei muttered, "She should have regardless."

"No time to worry about that, let's go," Makoto suggested.

Both began searching for their coats. The vague impressions of their dreams seemed to hang over their minds like cobwebs, ready to be swept away by the real world.

* * *

"Is this it?" Nolan asked, peering around the hall. They were all four standing outside a hospital room with the blinds discreetly drawn.

"I have to tell you this is possibly the weirdest thing I've ever done," Zoe spoke up, "Even weirder than being arrested for drug smuggling."

Konnor's lips twitched, but his face was more than usually stern as he glanced at the name on the door.

"Chiba?" He murmured, trying to place it.

"I don't know anyone by that name," Jade said. Nolan and Zoe shook their heads.

Konnor sighed. He wasn't usually a man to follow his impulses, but he knew the value of instincts, and this compulsion was more than a simple feeling. It was almost a need to be inside the room. For better or worse he decided to act on it.

He knocked gently on the door frame, and when he heard no answer, he took a small step into the room. The others were right behind him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

He heard what he thought was a low, muffled moan, but couldn't see anyone other than a dark haired man lying on a bed.

"Excuse me," he said again, stepping fully into the room. He gave an involuntary gasp as he saw the man on the bed. A wave of recognition hit him with such force that it left him dizzy.

"I know this guy," Zoe whispered, his eyes wide. He ran past Konnor before the other man could stop him, and halted just beside the bed, looking down at the sleeping figure with shock.

"I don't know how I know him," he went on, "But I do."

Nolan was the next to push past Konnor and approach the bed. He stared down at the pale face and dark hair. The young man's eyes were closed as if in pain and he let out a low moan periodically.

"Blue eyes," he surprised himself by saying: "He has blue eyes. But how could -"

"Dark blue," Zoe nodded, still staring, "Like the darkest part of the ocean."

Jade walked silently to join them, Konnor following in his wake. They stood at the foot of the bed and gazed at the patient.

"He never shouts," Jade said, his face thoughtful, "Unless he's very angry."

"He always forgets to watch his left flank," Konnor murmured, "He let's his guard down."

They all looked at one another in astonishment, feeling a sudden and undeniable sense of connection. Zoe inadvertently brushed Mamoru's arm with his hand and Mamoru gave a quiet cry.

"Shitennou," he called hoarsely, his eyes suddenly opened. It nearly scared them to death.

A strange surge of power surrounded them in that moment, and miles away the stones in Mamoru's desk drawer began to glow, tremble and split.

His eyes blinking wildly, Mamoru gaped at something none of them could see, but they were all too riveted on his face to look away.

"Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite!" he yelled.

"Kunzite!"

As he spoke the names, the men flinched in sudden pain - their minds began to swirl as the power surged through them and filled them to overflowing. The stones in Mamoru's apartment trembled violently, and then with a flash, they disintegrated into a fine dust and a blinding light. The men lost consciousness even as a barrage of images, sounds and feelings bombarded their senses. The room was suddenly silent.

Konnor was the first to recover; finding himself on the floor, he stood slowly, using the bed railing to help himself, and shook his head.

Meeting Mamoru's calm blue eyes, he nearly fell forward again.

"My liege?" he breathed.

When the pain had ceased enough that Mamoru could focus his eyes, his first thought had been for Usagi. But when he saw four faces peering at him from somewhere above his head, he was too surprised to say her name.

Silver, deep and light blue, and mint green eyes met his gaze - shocked and stunned faces. And his mind supplied names for them.

"Kunzite," he said, "Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite."

Then men bowed as one. As they rose, he searched their faces and found that his mind supplied him with memories and emotions to go with each and every feature.

The stern faced man was associated with a variety of experiences, most martial in nature - sword exercises - lectures, even occasional punishments - and also with unexpected tenderness, a sense of protection and security - and support.

The dark haired man beside him brought back snatches of long, philosophical discussions and private dreams, as well as a sense of mystery - and a quiet and deep loyalty and understanding.

The mocking blue eyes conjured up numerous occasions of verbal sparring and a fierce brotherly sense of competition - he felt a bittersweet happiness when he noted the smile - sardonic but honest - a smile that had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could recall, usually at its owner's expense.

And finally, the green-eyed man who stared at him - there was a feeling of protectiveness toward him, and of comradeship. Memories of pranks, jokes and forrays into unkown adventures accompanied this man, who was still very much a boy, though not quite as innoccent as he looked.

Mamoru sighed. Because along with these memories were darker ones - memories filled with pain, bitterness and betrayal. Though he'd forgiven the past, it was still there. And he had to be sure...

As if in answer to his thoughts, there was a sudden shriek.

The four men turned as one to face the intruder, their arms flung out protectively, their weapons drawn.

Ami spat out one word before transforming into Sailor Mercury in front of them:

"Generals!"

* * *

From the Hospital cafeteria, Mina felt Ami's call and saw her communicator go off. Jerking Usagi and her half-eaten hamburger behind her, Mina pelted out of the cafeteria and into the elevator where she transformed into Venus without any explanation.

Usagi gulped down the last of her hamburger and shouted a muffled phrase as she too transformed.

"Is it Mamo-chan?" she asked, when she could. They raced through the halls to the fourth floor.

"I don't know," Venus answered, "But Mercury's all alone with him."

As she and Moon rounded the corner, sending hospital staff flying for cover, they nearly missed the room door.

"Hold it right there!" Venus began, leaping into the room, ready for anything.

Anything except what was right in front of her.

"How in the name of Aphrodite's Girdle!?" she shouted, flinging Moon behind her and summoning her chain.

"They just appeared out of nowhere!" Mercury cried, her computer and visor already out and at the ready.

"Shit."

Venus and Zoisite had spoken at the same time.

"Venus, stop!" Mamoru called, weakly. He still felt dizzy but his strength was coming back to him quickly. Nephrite bent to put an arm around him and help him up.

"Don't touch him!" Venus ordered, wickedly whipping her chain back over her head.

"Stand down!" Kunzite commanded, his face grim.

Venus' eyes sparkled furiosly at the tone of superiority she heard in his voice.

"I don't know what you're doing here," she said between clenched teeth, "But if you think you're going to kidnap the Prince, you are sadly mistaken."

"Kidnap the prince?" Zoisite repeated, "What on Earth is she talking about?"

"You accuse us of kidnapping our own prince?" Jadeite asked.

"_Your_ prince?" Mercury repeated, bewildered.

"Just don't hurt him!" Moon cried, breaking past Venus and stretching a pleading hand toward Nephrite. Her sincerity caught him off guard and he all but gaped at her.

"I would never hurt the heir to the throne," he informed her, heatedly, "He is my liege and my brother in arms."

"Everyone calm down!" Mamoru commanded, strength returning to his voice and making it into a command.

Everyone froze, Venus and Mercury eying the men suspiciously, and the men watching all of them warily.

"Let me go, please," Mamoru asked Nephrite, who instantly complied, regardless of his own wishes. Standing stiffly, but determinedly, Mamoru made his way across the room to enfold Moon into his embrace - to the great astonishment of the newly awakened Shitennou.

"It's alright," he murmured, hugging her tight, "I'm alright. And you don't have to fear them," he added for the benefit of Mercury and Venus.

Venus nearly face-vaulted.

"Don't have to fear them?" she repeated in disbelief, "Maybe you haven't come to yet, but they are the bad guys!"

"Don't talk to Endymion that way!" Zosisite snapped, angrily.

Venus hissed at him and he was barely restrained by Nephrite's heavy arm from leaping at her. Mercury glanced from one group to another and started to analyze her computer reading.

"I'm trying to tell you," Mamoru started, patiently, "That things aren't exactly as they seem."

"Yes," Kunzite commented, not taking his eyes off of Venus' chain, "Please do explain, sire."

"The truth is -" Mamoru began.

"Holy Fires of Hades!"

"Duck!" Kunzite commanded and suited his actions to his words by jumping on top of both Mamoru and Moon and pulling them to the floor as a giant fire blasted past the Shitennou's heads and destroyed the window.

"Get your hands off of them!" a voice thundered, and a flash of lighting struck out of the clear blue sky just outside the window. The Shitennou jumped to their feet and drew their swords.

Mamoru quickly threw Kunzite's arm off of him and half pulled Moon up from the floor. By this point he had nearly lost his temper. He gazed at the Shitennou and Senshi - all four women clumped tightly together and staring with mixed expressions of shock and fury at the Shitennou who stared back with clear anger and distrust.

Before the slaughter could commence he took Moon's hand and summoned the most regal tone he could:

"As your King, I order you to stop."

Recognizing the power in his stance, the Senshi and Shitennou backed away from one another.

The Shitennou sheathed their swords, warily, and stood at ease with their hands behind their backs, waiting for Mamoru's next command. The Senshi simply lowered their hands and kept a sharp eye on Sailor Moon.

"Now, as I was trying to explain," he said, "Things are not as they appear to be."

"I see four men who are supposed to be dead," Mars commented, her voice deadly quiet, "Is there an explanation for that?"

"Yeah, why are Beryl's Generals here?" Jupiter spat.

Nephrite flinched.

"Beryl's Generals?" he asked, glancing at Mamoru.

"You think we're working for Beryl?" Jadeite demanded, his mouth a thin, hard line.

"That's insane."

Mars' eyes widened in fury and his sneer deepened.

"Clearly, the Senshi are confused," Kunzite spoke, calmly, "They have mistaken us for someone else."


	7. Sympathy For the Devil

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Seven: Sympathy for the Devil

* * *

"_We're _confused?" Venus repeated, giving a well bred snort.

She and the Senshi stood close to their Princess, currently in the guise of Sailor Moon, facing off against the long dead Generals. Or so they thought.

"Who do you think you are, then?"

The four men looked at her in surprise, deeply offended.

"We are Endymion's guards," Kunzite explained, his expression both stern and proud, "Chosen from birth to serve him and gifted by the Earth herself. The Four Heavenly Kings."

Venus smothered a laugh.

"Heavenly Kings, eh?" she asked with a smirk, "More like Hell's Angels."

"Why is she comparing us to a biking gang?" Zoisite asked.

"I think she meant it literally," Nephrite mused.

"Pretty but evil," Venus explained, "Like a bowl of Chocolate Ice Cream."

The Shitennou blinked at her, and Kunzite frowned.

"Sometimes, I really don't get why she's the leader," Mars muttered.

"I heard that," Venus muttered back.

"Well, if you're the Heavenly Kings," Jupiter spoke up, with heavy sarcasm lingering over the title, "Then what happened to the Generals we defeated four years ago?"

"Yeah," Mars added, crossing her arms, "The ones who happened to look just like you?"

"And who's names were conveniently the same as yours," Venus added, sweetly.

The Shitennou glanced between each other, then at their Prince.

"I don't know if I have an explanation," he said, "All I really know is what I learned from the stones."

"Stones?"

"After we defeated Beryl," he began, "I received four stones. At the time, I thought they were the souls of my Shitennou - they'd been trapped in the stones because of Metallia's curse."

"Wait," Venus interrupted, "You knew that you had these - these Shitennou?"

"Yes. I remembered it quite a while ago."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" she went on, "For some excellent reason, no doubt?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Uh-huh."

"Tranquility," Mars whispered to her leader, noting the fair and wrinkled brow, "Remember what we talked about - those who anger you control you..."

"Ice cream," Venus murmured to herself, "the beach, photo shoots, Matsumoto Jun in a swim suit..."

Kunzite coughed with a discreet look at his Prince. Mamoru almost felt himself smile. Those not familiar with Mina's style of leadership often got that look on their faces.

"These ladies, " he said to the Shitennou, "Are the Senshi. They are the guardians of my princess. And my friends."

The Shitennou nodded, reluctantly.

"We know who they are, but where is the princess?" Nephrite asked, "Surely you shouldn't leave her unprotected?"

Venus began to growl, but Mamoru stopped her short.

"This is the princess, " he said, drawing Moon's hand through his arm, "She's -"

He didn't get any farther, because Venus launched herself at him at the same time that Kunzite moved to block her - with lighting speed the two leaders collided.

"They don't need to know that, prince," Venus hissed, locking her gaze with Kunzite's.

"Please step away from Endymion," he ordered, his tone as calm as ever, but his eyes menacing.

"Venus!"

"Kunzite!"

Moon and Mamoru barked their commands at once, and both leaders backed away, reluctantly. Even as she gazed into the liquid silver eyes, Venus found herself reacting strangely: her heart beat increased, and she felt a tug of familiarity.

Kunzite gave the slightest of shakes, as though he felt a little electric shock.

"As I was saying, "Mamoru went on, "The stones were the souls of my guardians, I thought. But I started having headaches a short while ago, and I noticed that the stones were behaving oddly, and then today I suddenly recieved my memories of that time. Of the Silver Millennium. And these men appeared."

"And they are my guardians."

The Senshi looked as though they had many objections to this, but Moon silenced them with a glance.

"I think I understand," she said, "At least, I know that you seem to trust them - "

"I don't!" Mars declared, her eyes flamming.

"Neither do I," Jupiter growled.

Mercury shook her head.

Venus smiled, unpleasantly.

"I didn't say that I trust them." He gently interrupted. Behind him the Shitennou gaped.

"I said I know them, but I don't know if they know themselves," he continued, turning to gaze at the stricken Shitennou.

"How much do you remember of your past lives?"

"We were -are - your guards," Jadeite replied, "Your comrades. We would never have betrayed you - and we certainly never served Beryl."

A shadow passed over Mamoru's face.

"But you did," he said, "And when you were still spirits in stones you remembered that also. What else have you forgotten, I wonder?"

Jadeite seemed too stunned to reply, his face closed off instantly. Zoisite appeared felled, his face had gone white. Nephrite looked from Kunzite's unmoving face to Mamoru's with desperation.

"But we died," he insisted, "We were dead before Beryl could attack - I _remember_ it."

He looked at Moon, pleading silently. Her gaze instantly softened.

"All I remember," she told him, "Is that my prince came to visit me that last night. Then Beryl attacked and my Senshi battled her. And leading that attack was..."

She trailed off, but her meaning was clear.

"I don't believe it," Zoisite declared, shaking his head, "I don't."

"We were dead," Jadeite answered, his voice cold, "Beryl tricked us into meeting with her - but when she asked for our allegiance we refused. That's all I remember, because she killed us on the spot."

Kunzite nodded.

"It's true," he said, "I was the last to die. I watched her kill them and I felt their deaths."

Mamoru and the Senshi flinched.

"It isn't possible."

"Then it seems we have a mystery on our hands," Mamoru answered. Everyone was silent for a moment, reliving those last horrible moments of their individual deaths on the Moon or the Earth, thousands of years earlier.

"If you really are my servants," Mamoru said, "Then I will ask you to prove your loyalty in front of myself, the princess and the Senshi."

The Shitennou stood as tall as they could, at attention.

"Whatever you ask of us, we will do it," Kunzite answered, without hesitation.

Mamoru's eyes glimmered as he said: "Even if I ask for your lives?"

Zoisite paled a bit more, and Jadeite and Nephrite's face grew grim, but Kunzite's expression never wavered.

"Yes."

As if to emphasize his point, he drew his sword and turned it, hilt away from him, offering it to Mamoru. He then knelt on one knee and bowed his head. The other Shitennou watched for a moment, before swiftly copying him, kneeling in a row with their swords raised in their hands.

Mamoru merely watched them, then turned to the Senshi and motioned for them to approach.

"Take it," he told them. It wasn't an order, but rather an invitation.

Moon murmured in his ear and he slipped an arm around her, whispering back. Her face looked tight with worry, but she remained silent.

The Senshi hesitantly approached the Shitennou. Venus was the first to take a sword, and smoothly hefted Kunzite's weapon in her hands. His hand didn't even tremor as he released it to her, and he didn't look up. Likewise, she showed no emotion, but simply waited with the weapon held in check above his head.

Jupiter, her hands trembling with suppressed anger, jerked Nephrite's sword out of his hand so quickly that the sharp blade made a slight cut on his palm. A few drops of blood welled up and suddenly made the concept of execution much more real in Jupiter's mind. She took a deep breath as she raised the heavy weapon.

Mars felt no great anger, but her desire to purify the evil attached to these men, and her sense of justice, made drawing the sword from Jadeite's hands a simple task, if not an easy one. She watched the way it glinted in the light as she held it.

Mercury was the most hesitant, and had to take a deep breath before gingerly taking Zoisite's sword. Her heart almost gave out on her when she realized he was her age - pity was strong in her. But the threat he posed to her princess and her friends was too great to be ignored, and she eventually raised the sword and readied herself.

There was dead silence as the Senshi stood over the Shitennou with their glittering weapons ready to fall.

Venus slowly hefted her sword high enough to make a strong swing. The other Senshi raised theirs in perfect syncopation with her. She took a sharp breath and swung the sword down with all her strength.

Four thundering crashes rang in the air. Four blades clattered to the ground.

Moon made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob and buried her face in Mamoru's chest.

The Senshi stood back, grimly looking down.

"You've proved your point," Venus said, quietly.

Without looking back she walked over and gathered Sailor Moon into a tight hug (whether she gave it as comfort for Usagi or herself, she couldn't say), and Mamoru pulled away to approach the Shitennou who continued to kneel on the ground, their swords splitting the tile beneath them. They hadn't moved an inch.

Jupiter gave a sniff, and wiped her eyes on her gloves before walking back to her princess. She seemed mollified, but it was difficult to tell.

Mars reached down and lifted Jadeite's face with one finger. She gazed deeply into his eyes, searching for the even the hint of fear - but only calm determination answered her gaze. She dropped his chin and turned away.

Mercury made to go, but then returned in spite of herself and asked Nephrite if his hand was alright.

"It's fine, Senshi Mercury, thank you," he replied.

She nodded and hastily retreated.

"I see I can trust your word," Mamoru spoke. Behind him the Senshi, crowded around Moon, waited.

"Rise."

The Shitennou broke their statue like pose and stood, keeping their heads bowed before Mamoru's gaze.

"Swear your fealty to me," he commanded, "And to my princess."

Kunzite stepped closer to him, took his hand, and said:

"I swear."

He then kissed Mamoru's hand. The others followed suit until they had all sworn their loyalty. The Senshi watched the men's faces closely and seemed slightly eased by what they saw - real devotion, such as what they felt for their princess. It was a start.

Mamoru watched the Shitennou resume their positions as living statues with bowed heads, and felt his heart wince.

"No doubt this has been a tiring day for all of us," he said, "I'd like to ask you to come home with me, if you don't mind, so that we can get to know each other again."

The Shitennou glanced up sharply, in spite of themselves.

"Well," Mamoru continued, a slow smile forming on his face, "If you're going to be my guardians I should at least know your names."

As if they couldn't believe their ears, the Shitennou took a whole moment to process the information that they were now reinstated in Mamoru's affections.

"Welcome back."

It was still a somber moment, but there was hope in the Shitennou's face now. The Senshi still remained stone-like, watching the Shitennou.

"As a gesture of good faith," Kunzite said, glancing at the Senshi.

He then transformed in front of them - his cape and armor disappearing, replaced by the grey sweat pants and sleeveless shirt. His medium length hair was pulled back into a short pony tail at the nape of his neck. The transformation made him dizzy - and the combination of the sudden return of his memories and self-knowledge casused all of the Shitennou to feel a little bewildered.

'Wow' - Venus thought, appreciatively, as she saw his civilian form. She caught herself staring at his muscled arms and composed her features, feeling only the dullest of blushes on her cheeks.

Jadeite and Nephrite transformed together, and as soon as they finished Mars made an odd strangled noise. The other Senshi looked at her, questioningly, but she declined to comment further.

When Zoisite transformed, however, Mercury nearly fainted.

"You!?" she gasped, then immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

"It seems to me," Mamoru commented, wryly, "That some of you know each other?"

The former Shitennou glanced incredulously at the Senshi.

"Uh...that is..." Mercury began, blushing furiously.

"It isn't fair for the Shitennou to be so generous," Moon declared. She then touched her tiara and transformed, ignoring Venus' protestations and Mar's growls.

"Damn it," Venus muttered.

She nodded at the others and they transformed as one. When the lights from their transformations faded, they were faced with three very shocked Shitennou.

"Ami!" Zoe yelped. His shocked face soon turned into a grin as she blushed even harder.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world..." Jade began, staring at Rei.

"Don't even start with me," she snapped.

"Hino-san?" Nolan blinked.

"Well, this makes a lot of sense, actually, " he said after a moment.

Konnor, who knew none of them, merely nodded politely. He approached Usagi and lifted her hand to his lips.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess," he murmured.

Mina growled, but because he was touching the princess or because he was touching another woman, even she wasn't sure.

"And you as well, Miss -" he said, moving on to Mina and lingering over her hand.

"Aino Minako," she breathed, charmed against her will. She did her best to scowl.

"Konnor Sterling."

"Nice to meet you," she managed, and then snatched her hand back.

"Wow," Makoto whispered to Rei, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but these Shitennou give Mamoru a run for his money in the looks department."

"If only that went for manners as well," Rei sneered, looking significantly at Jade.

Makoto was about to ask her to clarify that statement when her attention was diverted by Nolan.

"I apologize for earlier, " he said, bowing, "I'm Nolan Connelley."

"Kino Makoto," she answered, noting that she actually had to look up almost a head to see his face.

"Very pleased to meet you."

'His eyes are so deep,' she found herself thinking, and shook her head.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," he said, "I'm sure I would have remembered you."

She blushed.

Her eyes seemed to tug at him, and he couldn't figure out why.

"Deja vu, I guess," she said. He shrugged and smiled, and she felt her heart flutter. 'You just tried to kill this guy' she reminded herself harshly, and backed away from him a bit.

"This will be weird," Zoe was saying to Ami, "Living in the same dorm."

"Yes," she squeaked, irritated that he was being so overly familiar.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he went on, moving closer to her. She backed away until she felt the wall against her back.

"I suppose so," she admitted. She felt trapped.

"Hm..." he smiled down at her, leaning against the wall.

"What on Earth happened in here!?"

Ten people turned to see a very pissed off, very dumbfounded nurse.

"Uh-oh," Mina muttered.

"Look, a giant rabbit!" She yelled, pointing out the window. The minute the nurse turned to look at this preposterous announcement, Mina grabbed Ami's arm and bolted past the nurse, knocking her down in the process.

"Don't worry," Konnor said, thickly, helping the woman to stand. He sent a half exapserated, half amused glance down the hall after the escapees.

"I'll cover the damages."

He placed a card in her hand and patted her on the shoulder.

"So, about this getting acquainted business, " he suggested to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded and swiftly exited with the others in tow.

* * *

Mamoru emptied the dustpan into the trashcan.

"So that's what was left of the stones?" Konnor asked.

Mamoru nodded.

"So it would seem."

The four men shifted uncomfortably on Mamoru's sofa. It as odd to think that only an hour earlier they had all had quite normal lives, completely unaware that they had any other business in life than to be a psychology major, a student, a religious philosopher, or an international agent. It was a lot to take in.

"So," Mamoru began awkwardly, "Just how much do you remember?"

"Well, it's odd," Jade volunteered, "I don't think I've finished remembering yet."

"Me either," Nolan agreed, "There's so much to remember. It comes in bits and pieces."

"But I'm starting to feel more comfortable with it. Especially now that we're all together."

Mamoru nodded.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents," Zoe said, letting his head drop into his hands.

"I mean now that we've found Endymion, I can't leave."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Mamoru began, but their looks stopped him.

"Forgive me, sire, but I don't think you understand," Konnor spoke.

"Whatever we were - whoever we were before - is gone now. Of course we will have to alter our lives if we are to fulfill our duties as your guardians."

Mamoru winced.

"Is that how you see it?" he asked, "As a duty?"

"Of course not!" Jade snapped, crossing his arms. He seemed very offended, and Nolan answered:

"We serve for the same reason we always have, because you are our brother."

"Moron," Jade muttered. Konnor frowned in his direction.

Mamoru suddenly felt overwhelmed at the sacrifice he'd unknowingly asked these men to make for him - men he barely knew and yet knew better than anyone else.

"Brother?" he said, "I've never had any family besides the Senshi and Usako."

He looked into their faces and felt his heart warming.

"Well now you have four brothers, so take some responsibility," Jade suggested.

Mamoru laughed out loud and the other men smiled, easing the tension considerably.

"I'd forgotten what smart ass you are," he said.

Jade grinned.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you remember as quickly as possible."

"It would be well if we could all remember quickly," Konnor commented, "But I'm afraid patience will be required."

"But you've already remembered so much," Mamoru pointed out.

"Yes, but there's more. For instance, the dreams I've had lately are very unusual and peppered with references to the Silver Millennium and the Earth of that time."

"Me too," Zoe said.

"You've all had those dreams?"

Mamoru frowned.

"For how long?"

"Since last night."

They all nodded.

Mamoru sat back in his chair and rubbed his head. The men soon became lost in their thoughts of the dreams, trying to remember the details.

Zoe looked up and nudged something with his foot.

"Hey, is this a Wii?"

"What?" Mamoru looked up.

"Oh, it's Usako's."

Zoe sent a sidelook to Jade.

"I'm not playing Maden with you."

Zoe frowned.

"Not even for pocky?"

Konnor and Mamoru watched this interchange with curiosity.

Jaden seemed to struggle for a moment.

"One round."

* * *

Five hours later, four men were engaged in pummelling Mamoru's television set, one of them being Mamoru. Konnor had elected to skip out on the Wii games, preferring to watch instead. But eventually even Nolan had been coaxed into playing.

Mamoru was being treated to the novelty of being surrounded by young men his own age - men who knew him well enough to yell insults at him whenever he scored a touchdown.

"All we need is some beer," Jade commented, throwing a hopeful look at Konnor.

"I don't recall such blatantly juvenile behavior among my men in the Golden Kingdom." Their newly instated commander observed soberly.

"You don't remember much."

Jade muttered this under his breath. Even he knew better than to talk back to Kunzite.

"You should try this, Kon," Mamoru called, "It's very stress relieving."

"I have other methods for relieving my stress."

"Methods that involve Venusian perfume?" Nolan quipped.

Everyone stopped playing and turned to him. Konnor simply stared at him.

Nolan blinked.

"I don't know why I just said that." he confessed.

Mamoru held his breath.

"I don't even get what that means." Zoe commented.

"Uh..." Mamoru cleared his throat, "I think we should get back to the game."

The men let it drop. Mamoru pretended to be caught up in the game too, but privately he pondered over the meaning of this new development.


	8. I Want Everything Back But You

**A.N. **It's a chapter for the girls.

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Eight: (I Want) Everything Back But You

* * *

"Alright!"

Aino Minako, in all her blond glory, stood with hands on hips staring down at five seated women and two cats.

"Does someone want to explain to me why there are four dead, supposedly evil men currently madly in love with Mamoru?"

"I still don't understand," Artemis complained, "They can't be the Generals, you must have gotten mixed up."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Luna muttered.

Mina's eyes narrowed.

"No, I am not mixed up - show of hands for who thinks Mamoru's new protectors look exactly like ex-Beryl toadies."

Four hands shot up, even Usagi.

"But they're a lot nicer," she added.

"And hotter."

"Makoto!" Several shocked looks landed on the tallest girl.

"What?" She shrugged, "It's true!"

"Definitely not," Mina argued, "The only one with any slight improvement was Kunzite. And that's just because he doesn't look like a zombie now."

"I'd say," Makoto cut in, "Looks more like a sex god. Did you get a look at those abbs when he went back to his sweats? Rock solid."

The cat's couldn't believe their ears.

"Everyone's thinking it!" Makoto declared.

As if in answer, five faces flushed with guilt.

"This is more serious than I thought," Luna observed.

"If these men are at all connected with the Generals you fought, then you must be careful."

"Mamoru seems to trust them," Ami pointed out.

"Mamoru's been the dupe of evil before - no offense," Rei commented.

Usagi glowered at her for this.

"This is all so surreal," Artemis opined, "I mean, Mamoru's guards from the past suddenly show up in Tokyo Hospital.."

"Seriously," Makoto huffed, "When I saw them I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Now I can't even believe that it happened."

"Believe it," Mina warned, "Because as implausible as it sounds - it's real. And we have to deal with it."

"But where were they before?"Ami asked, "And why is it just now that they've chosen to show up?"

"Maybe they were like us and didn't remember who they were until they got close to Mamoru."

"I don't remember Mamoru having guards," Rei added to Makoto's statement.

The girls looked at the cats who shrugged.

"Perhaps we should observe them for a few days or so," Luna suggested, "We can decide for ourselves where their allegiance really lies."

"You mean, spy on them?"

Mina's eyes gleamed with unholy excitement.

"Something like that."

Luna eyed her warily.

"But how?" Makoto frowned.

"It's not like we have a reason to follow them around...apart from Mamoru."

"That's why it's called 'spying'."

"You really think you can go all ninja on them, Mina?"

Makoto crossed her arms and smiled.

"This I have to see."

"She's got a point, Aino," Rei spoke up, "Subtly isn't really one of your strong points."

"And sometimes you're clumsy," Usagi noted.

Mina stared at her in disbelief.

"And you are a bit impetuous," Ami timidly ventured to add.

"What is this!? Pick on Minako-chan Day?!"

"They have one of those?"

"I thought that was every day," Rei said, earning a well thrown pillow in the face.

"Insubordination!" their leader pronounced, tossing her golden head of hair. Artemis sniggered into his paw.

"But I have a suggestion," Ami spoke up, before things could get out of hand. No one paid any attention. Makoto and Rei were already trying to hit Mina with pillows as she ranted on about loyalty to one's superiors. They finally felled her and Makoto gave their tousled leader a quick and affectionate jab in the ribs.

Playfully, she muttered, "You know we love you, fearless leader."

"More than Rei?"

"Much more!"

"Hey!?" Rei's eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed - her usual self-possession momentarily forgotten.

"You have to admit, Mina's much nicer in the mornings than you are, fireball," Makoto joked.

"Obviously you've never spent the morning with Mina in the hospital," Ami commented.

They blinked. For Ami, the insinuation was quite a bold attack.

"Back to my suggestion," she continued, patiently flicking her hair out of her face, "Perhaps we might be able to observe the Shitennou better if we do so under the pretense of making friends with them."

"I don't want to be friends with them!" Rei snapped.

"Me neither," Makoto announced.

"I'm not thrilled at the prospect," Mina added.

Usagi stood up and tossed her long tails of hair over her shoulder in a fair imitation of Mina.

"This is ridiculous!" she declared, "Mamo-chan has welcomed them back. And even ordered them to allow _you_ -"

She pointed fiercely at all of them.

"To kill them. And they didn't budge an inch! And now you won't even try to get to know them? You're acting like kinder-gardeners. As if the Shitennou had cooties!"

Luna blinked at this unsually mature stance on Usagi's part. Perhaps she was coming back into her own as a former Princess.

"Dark Kingdom cooties."

"MAKOTO!"

"But, Usagi -"

"No buts!" Their princess stormed, furiously, "As commander of the Senshi I order you to be friends!"

She paused, panting, and looking very irate - all five feet of her.

"That's a tall order, Usa-chan," Mina began.

Her princess's eyes silenced her.

"But of course, we'll try, if that's what you really want." Makoto added, pleadingly.

"Even if it's a bad idea," Rei murmured, a sour and grim expression on her face.

Usagi smiled and nodded slowly.

"I'm only asking that you try," she said, somewhat mollified, "And I'll try too. I'll be honest - they may be almost as handsome as Mamo-chan, but they still give me the creeps."

She shuddered, and the other girls glanced away, thinking the same thing.

"We have to see these men as soon as possible," Luna muttered to Artemis who nodded vigorously.

"I've never seen them so affected before," he added, "If it really is the Shitennou -"

"Could it be part of their memories?"

"What are you two muttering about?" Mina asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," came the reply with two Innocent stares.

"Hm..."

"But wasn't there something else you wanted to tell us about?" Aretmis asked, covering quickly.

Mina's face cleared.

"Oh, that's right. The dreams."

"The dreams?" everyone repeated, their eyes snapping to her face in surprise.

"You've been having them too?" Makoto asked.

"I think we all have," Rei observed, her dark eyes taking in Ami's pale face.

"I haven't."

They turned to look at Usagi.

"That's strange," Ami began, "I dream about you often... you and Mamoru-kun."

She blushed a little as she said this. Usagi's eyes widened and she felt a flush on her own face.

"What do you dream, exactly?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"I wonder," Mina giggled.

Ami's blush exploded onto her face.

"N-nothing like that!" she shrieked.

Makoto and Mina took a while before they could stop laughing.

"I dream about them too," Rei said, ignoring Makoto and Mina's giggles, "And I also dream about the rest of you."

That shut the two up quite fast.

"What do you dream?"

"Something interesting," Rei said, smiling to herself, "Sometimes I dream about you and a tall stranger..."

They all watched in amazement as Makoto's face went as pink as her earings.

"No way!" she whispered hoarsely, "You didn't see everything, did you?"

Rei's eyes opened wide.

"Just what was there to see?" Luna demanded, her whiskers quivering with outraged propriety.

"Evidently more than I've seen yet," Rei commented, sardonically.

"Well, it just so happens that I've seen you in my dreams too, little miss prim and proper," Minako retorted, coming to the rescue, "And you weren't exactly behaving like a vestal virgin."

"Minako!" Artemis' shocked voice rang out loud and clear.

Mina rolled her eyes at the angry cat.

"Jeez, will you relax before you die of apoplexy? You jump to conclusions too fast. I just meant that I've seen Rei holding hands with some blond dude -"

She didn't get any further - the former miko attempted to throttle her to death with a cushion. Makoto had to pull Rei off of her before Mina suffocated.

"See!?" the blond shrieked with glee, not even the least bit afraid, "It must be bad, otherwise she wouldn't be trying to kill me!"

"Trying!" Rei growled, her eyes furious, "I'll do more than try!"

"Now calm down," Mako sighed, still holding onto Rei.

"We'll never figure anything out if you keep on like this."

"No more fighting!" Usagi commanded.

Rei and Mina sat down, one with a satisfied smirk, and the other muttering curses under her breath.

"Mars-sama save me from all blonds!" the priestess hissed.

"I'm a blond!" Usagi pointed out, indignantly.

"Must we really go into this?"

"No," she changed her mind, beginning to smile, "I want to hear more about these dream men - that's so much more interesting, don't you think?"

Rei glared at Usagi's sweetly evil smile.

"_All_ blonds!"

"Well, I've only dreamt about a guy once or twice," Makoto volunteered, "And even though I see him, I can never really get a clear view of him in my mind. It's like when I try to remember his face - it sort of slips through my grasp."

"Me too," Mina nodded, "All I can remember is silver hair, I think."

"Well that's probably because Usagi's hair was silver, in the Silver Millennium," Luna pointed out, quickly, "I can only assume these dreams are of your past lives. Your memories resurfacing after all this time."

She shared a significant look with Artemis which the girls didn't catch.

"I sometimes dream about a young man - a guard, I think," Ami said, shyly, "He has green eyes, but other than that I really don't remember too much about him - or our interaction."

Her face said this wasn't entirely true, but the others let it drop.

"So these are people we knew in the Silver Millennium?" Makoto summed up. Suddenly she gasped.

"Hey! Maybe these are the Guys!"

"What guys?"

"You know - the red yarn - the fate thing tied on the finger -"

"I don't believe I follow -" Luna began.

"The Red String?" Rei asked, suddenly.

"It could be -" Mina jumped up, delighted, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Red string?" Aretmis repeated, staring at his charge as if she'd started spouting Hebrew.

"We'll this goes to show," she sang, "That you can't stop the Goddess of Love! She conquers all, baby!"

"Mina, one small problem," Rei coughed.

"Eh?"

"These men...to whom our strings are supposedly tied...where do you think they are at the present moment?"

Mina's hand dropped.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I've been doing a little research," Ami spoke up, "About the legend of the Red Thread. It seems, if what I read is true, that the string only appears when the person you are fated to meet appears in your life."

"So - what?" Makoto asked, puzzled, "Does that mean that they're already here?"

"We've already met them?" Mina asked, dumbfounded. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes and began to search her memory frantically for the last ten men she'd talked to in the past week.

"Or that they've just been born," Rei answered, dryly.

"Babies!?" Makoto gaped.

"This is too sweet!"

"How is this sweet!?" Makoto demanded of her princess, "I can't be in love with a baby!"

"I meant that you all have fated partners - like me and Mamo-chan. It's what I've always wished for -," Usagi clarified, "And really, Mako-chan, it's not that big of a deal. Age isn't so important."

"It is when there's a nineteen year gap," Ami answered, "That's definitely illegal, not to mention morally heinous."

Makoto looked ready to faint.

"Cupid," she cried, pointing an imperious finger at Mina, "Don't you dare do this to me."

"Hold on there, I don't control fate, Mako-chan."

"No, but it's because of you that Rei can see these strings and so you should be the one to find these guys. And they better not be babies!"

"How do you propose I do that?" Mina countered.

"Shoot an arrow in the sky, follow a rainbow - use your Spider-sense, I don't care, just do it quick before I go crazy."

"Mako-chan, relax, I'm sure if fate took the trouble to reincarnate your Silver Millennium boyfriend, then fate wouldn't just drop him off whenever it felt like it."

"He," Rei added.

They stared at her.

"Fate is a he."

"I'm not even going to ask how she knows that," Mako said, turning back to Mina.

Turning to Artemis, Luna sighed fondly and said:

"It's really nice to have them all back together again, isn't it? Almost like old times."

Artemis, watching the ensuing discussion escalate into yet another argument, was not quick to respond. He knew Luna was suffereing from severe empty nest syndrome, and it was lately necessary to keep his thoughts to himself. If he didn't want to be killed, that was.

But as happy as they were, both cats were more than anxious about the possible return of the Shitennou - they were down right scared. And this red thread business could only mean one thing - (their looks communicated to one another) - and that was that the Senshi and Shitennou were heading down the same course they'd first stumbled on nearly one thousand years ago.

"Crap." Artemis sighed.

"Can we please get back to the Gen - I mean Shitennou?"

"I vote for Ami's plan," Makoto said.

"Everyone?" Mina looked around the room. The looks she received were grudging but consistent.

"Alright then, Operation Sleeping with the Enemy -"

"Mina!"

"It isn't necessary that we name it," Artemis snapped. His tail flicked angrily at the idea of a certain silver-haired Shitennou in connection with this title.

"But it's more fun that way," Mina argued, "So, Operation Befriend the Freaks -"

Usagi frowned warningly.

"Befriend the Heavenly Kings - begins!"

"Good luck."

"We'll need it," Rei commented, pinching the bridge of her dainty nose.

* * *

"Friends," Ami muttered, "Friends."

She approached the boys' dorm room with trepidation. After about two full minutes of hopping back and forth from one foot to the other, she stretched out one trembling hand and knocked the faintest of knocks.

Immediately the door opened and a pair of green eyes met her own sending her stomach plummeting down instantly, as it always did whenever she saw Zoe - but she wrote this down to his resemblance to Zoisite of the Dark Kingdom, and thought no more about the strange familiarity of his features.

"Ami," he grinned, pushing the door open wider. He looked genuinely pleased, if surprised, to see her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Uh -" she gulped, trying to recall the speech she'd rehearsed just for this occasion.

"Would you - would you...like to study with me?"

He blinked, then, to her astonishment, his smile widened.

"I'd love to, but what subject did you have in mind? We don't really have any classes together, that I recall..."

Ami blushed.

"N-no that's true...but -" How could she have forgotten something so obvious!?

"But of course you mean," he went on, noticing her embarrassment, and thinking how cute it was:

"You want to study while I'm studying?"

Ami's mind froze.

"Yes?"

"Great!" He jerked his head back in the room and closed the door in her face.

Before Ami had time to blink, he was outside the door, his jacket already on and a text book under his arm.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Where are we going?" She muffled a squeak as he placed a light hand on her arm.

"The room's a mess," he explained, tugging her gently along the hall, "So I'm going to my favorite place to study."

"The roof."

Ami nearly fainted when his hand slipped down to hold hers. 'This is totally unnecessary touching!' she thought. But then wondered why her heart gave a little lurch.

"Ah - that sounds good."

'Good!? To be alone with a Dark Kingdom General - however miraculously reformed he might be?'

But she'd promised Usagi. She wanted to keep her promise. She gritted her teeth and allowed him to pull her up the stairs to the dorm roof.

"You know," she heard him say, "I was really surprised to find out that you were - that you are who you are."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah," he said, stopping at the top step and turning back to her so fast she almost tumbled back down the long spiral staircase. She just caught herself on the rail.

"I was really happy though," he murmured, his face closing in on hers, "because..."

She held her breath. He was Too Close.

"I'm a big fan."

"I beg your pardon?" Ami blinked at the Chibi Sailor Mercury key chain dangling in front of her face.

"I love you."

"W-what!?" Ami's heart nearly flew out of her chest.

His green eyes deepened with an odd mixture of reverence and depraved male appreciation.

"I love you - your alter-ego. I have posters of you in my dorm...Those miniskirts are so sexy, by the way," he replied, his eyes flashing mischievously at her legs, even encased in their slacks.

"You're my favorite Senshi, you see," he explained.

Ami felt very embarrassed - more embarrassed than she could remember feeling in all nearly twenty years of her life. Seeing a silly cartoon version of herself swinging in front of her just seemed to be the cherry on an already melted ice cream.

"Is that so?" she managed a smile, "I'm glad to hear that."

"You don't look very glad," he laughed, tugging her into the empty hallway, "You look like all the blood in your body has gone to your cheeks."

Ami's blush deepened.

"It's cute," he drawled. His dimples showed when he gave her his trade mark lazy-tom-cat smile.

'I've got to get out of here!' Ami thought, frantically. But there was no escape.

"Do you really think that I'm a bad guy?" he asked, suddenly. She was surprised to find him frowning.

Here was the moment - Ami called on all her meager acting skills.

"No."

His face didn't lighten, but he seemed to be satisfied with her answer. He grabbed her hand again and held it up between them. Ami tried hard not to notice how much it made her heart beat when he did that.

"Thank you," he said, his expression serious, "I really appreciate that. I just want you to give me the chance to show you that I'm one-hundred percent loyal to Endymion and Serenity. Completely Beryl free."

Ami felt like the lowest scum on the rim of the toilet bowl of Life. He was completely sincere, and she...

"Of course," she said, and surprised herself by meaning it.

He smiled, and this smile was so bright it dazzled her.

'Perfect,' he thought, 'Got you right where I want you.'

'I don't care what Kunzite says,' he considered, gazing down at Ami's sweet and innocent face.

'Spying on the Senshi is a piece of cake.'

* * *

"I really don't like the idea of spying on the Senshi," Nolan reflected as he and Jade made their way down the familiar path to the Hikawa Shrine.

"Why? I bet they'd do it to us - if my memory of them is clear."

"You remember them?"

"Yeah, bits here and there. I remember they always had a huge hang-up about Endymion visiting their princess. And I'm pretty sure I got into an argument with at least one of them on a regular basis."

Nolan frowned - that didn't seem to match what he remembered.

"I remember the Senshi as polite and distant, and extraordinarily beautiful."

Jade smirked.

"Well of course they're gorgeous," he replied, "But that doesn't mean they won't fry your ass the first chance they get."

"Point taken."

"It's weird though," he went on, "I always thought all that Sailor Moon stuff was just a publicity stunt."

"I told you some things are beyond scientific explanation."

"Oh, I'm sure there's some explanation for all of this," Jade countered, waving his arms grandly.

"We just don't know what it is."

Nolan watched him for a while, as the daylight faded around them and they approached the first step.

"Would you like me to find out?"

Jade eyed him askance.

"What do you mean? You know the meaning behind all of this? You're going to consult the tiki goddess who lives on the hill?"

Nolan ignored this barb at Rei.

"No, I mean there are other beings to consult."

"Like who?

Nolan gazed up for a moment and finally located the evening star winking faintly in the fading light.

"I'll show you tonight."

"That sounds ominous."

"I can read the stars."

Jade burst out laughing only to slowly come to a painful pause.

"You're serious."

"Yes."

Nolan's tone was clipped.

"This I have to see."

"Then you will, you sacrilegious dog," his friend muttered, "But first..."

They took a deep breath. Knowing that the pansy-eyed woman before them was a talented priestess was one thing - knowing that she was also a powerful warrior who could immolate them where they stood was another. Expecting an up hill fight, literally, they had prepared for a battle. Her first words nearly paralyzed them.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I was hoping you'd come back soon."

Nolan and Jade shared a look - one that communicated the following sentiment: either they were dead men, or Rei Hino had undergone a change of heart. Jade, ever the pessimist, began preparing his last words in his head.

Something epic and noble, he thought.

"Is this them?" came a voice.

Nolan sucked in a breath.

"Hey, guys!" Makoto called, cheerfully, "You're just in time for dinner with Rei and me. Come in."

"Uh, thanks," Nolan began.

"Why are you being so nice?" Jade broke in, his instincts screaming at him to run.

Nolan suppressed the urge to clobber Jade to a pulp with his bare hands. Just when things were going smoothly -

"Well," Makoto said, giving Rei a small smile, "We just thought we ought to get to know you - all in the same family, you know."

"That's wonderful." Nolan practically beamed.

'That's B.S.' Jade thought, but kept it to himself.

Makoto and Rei smiled again - it creeped Jade out. But Nolan followed them into the Shrine without a backward glance for his friend.

"Nos morituri te salutamus," Jade muttered.

He thought he heard Rei chuckled under her breath.

* * *

It was Saturday, thank the gods. Why wasn't she sleeping?

Oh, that's right. Because today she had to pay a visit to the head honcho of the Evil Boys Are Back in Town club.

Mina took a deep breath, checked her reflection in the glass windows outside the American Embassy, and flashed herself a V for luck. Several men on the side walk gawked at her, but none was brave enough to ask her what she was doing. Or if she'd give him her phone number.

Mina didn't notice them, though she most certainly would have under normal circumstances. She clutched her bag, where the reasuring bulge of her henshin wand poked her ribs.

"Smile, baby." She reminded herself, and suited her actions to her words with dazzling aplomb.


	9. Nobody Does It Better

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Nine: (When It Comes to Venusians) Nobody Does It Better

* * *

"Aino-san, what a pleasant surprise."

Konnor Sterling looked up from his paper work to see the outline of a curving silhouette against the entering daylight. He watched as Minako sauntered in, giving him her best smile. His eyes and his heart melted just a little bit - but as his face was perfectly composed, he was the only one who noticed. Minako, he reflected, was remarkably beautiful, just like all of the Senshi, but there was something about her in particular that he found especially alluring, even from the first moment he'd seen her as Sailor Venus. He'd known then, as if he'd always been waiting for that particular shade of gold, or that particular shape of the eye - that something in him had finally taken an interest. Like finding the perfect pair of running shoes, or the best flavor of chewing gum - for him, Venus was it. It was a pity they were antagonistic at the moment.

"Excuse me, Sterling-san," his secretary poked her head around the door frame apologetically.

"No, that's alright, Sukimoto-san, I was expecting Aino-san. Thank you."

The secretary gave Mina a goggling look before disappearing behind the office door.

"You were expecting me?"

"Well," he said, rising to invite her to sit.

"I did think that you'd seek me out sooner or later."

There was something in his tone that liked Minako decidedly not. And something in his eyes that made her give a little shiver as his arm touched hers when she sat.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Mina smoothed her shorter than necessary skirt and got down to business - Venusian style.

"I just came to have a heart to heart chat," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Is that so? How delightful. And here I thought you'd come to spy on me."

She nearly lost it, but recovered quickly.

"What gave you that idea? If Mamoru-kun trusts you then I trust you, of course."

"Of course."

They smiled at one another, or Konnor gave what passed for a smile.

"So you did come to spy on me..."

"Spy is such an unpleasant word. I prefer to call it becoming acquainted."

"So do I."

What the heck did he mean by that? - she wondered. For a moment she had the sneaking suspicion that she'd been double played. But she soon rallied.

"So, since we're becoming acquainted, perhaps formal introductions would be the thing to start us off. "

She sat up straighter, flicking a strand of golden hair off of her shoulder. Konnor found himself wondering, idly, if it was a soft as it looked - the hair, of course, not the shoulder.

"I am Aino Minako, also known as Sailor Venus, the commander of the Senshi and protector of ...you-know-who..." even in privacy she disliked risking her princess's identity, "And Princess of Venus - in my past life. Avatar of the Goddess of Love."

Her proud statement ended with a confident smile.

"That's quite a resume."

"Thank you."

She sniffed - the man was incredibly arrogant, but he wasn't mean about it so it was impossible for her to simply call him on it. How frustrating! She sensed his eyes on her, sparkling at her annoyance.

"I am Konnor Sterling, assistant to the American Consul, also known as Kunzite, Heavenly King and commander of the Shitennou and protector of Endymion," evidently he felt more at ease than she did, "And in my former life, I was exactly the same."

"No doubt about that one," she snorted.

She thought she noticed his lips twitch. 'So he does have a sense of humor behind those chiseled features.'

"So, let's have a heart to heart, Aino-san - or would you prefer Princess, or perhaps Venus?"

She just kept herself from scowling.

"Aino-san will be perfect."

"Leader to leader - what is it that you want from my men and me?"

His no-nonsense tone indicated that the opening games were over. Her eyes became as serious as his.

"Honestly?"

He gave the barest hint of a nod.

"Well, you asked for it," she sighed, "Would you consider disappearing?"

"Sorry, no can do, I'm afraid."

"Moving to another country?"

"No, again, sorry."

"Getting amnesia and forgetting this whole Shitennou business?"

Miraculously her half-earnest bantering was making a glimmer of what might have been a real smile on his face. She decided to keep going - just how far could she charm him?

"No."

"Hm...then maybe you could agree to wear shock collars? Just so that we could feel more in control."

"Tempting, but no."

'Likes the collars? So Kunzite's a little kinky,' she reflected. That thought wasn't headed anywhere good - she reigned herself in sharply.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to settle for continued distrust."

"Yes, it does seem so."

They gazed at one another for a moment, matching weary expressions on their faces.

"It gets old, this business of always being suspicious, doesn't it?" she asked, almost rhetorically.

To her surprise she saw the shadow of a companionship and sympathy in his silver gaze.

"That is what it's like," he murmured, "Being the leader."

"Well, you get used to it."

"No doubt."

Enough messing around, she reminded herself - get back to business.

"So, no Mrs. Sterling?" she asked, gazing around the bare and Spartan office.

"No, I'm afraid not," he answered, sitting up straighter, "I haven't had much time for social interaction."

"Tell me about it," she quipped, sighing dramatically. His lips twitched again.

"You know, it's alright to smile," she told him, "I do it all the time and people don't seem to be offended by it."

"No one could be offended by your smile, Aino-san," he replied, simply.

Mina felt herself blush - and at such a lame line!

"Hah."

"But what about you? I assume this means no..." he trailed off.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said, looking peeved. If he makes one joke about the Goddess of Love...

"Surprising," was all he had to say. Privately he was quite pleased - not that it mattered, of course.

"Not really," she retorted, standing up so that she could pace around the room. It gave her an outlet for her excess energy and an excuse to avoid his warm, entirely too mesmerizing eyes.

"I mean, you can't have a real relationship without trust," she explained, examining the plaques on the walls, "And I can't reveal my identity to anyone outside of the Senshi."

"True. That does limit your choices considerably."

Mina spared him a glance - she couldn't tell if he was serious or making fun of her - or both.

"It must be hard..."

_"Having a bundle of curiosity for a princess..."_ floated through her mind...

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, blinking.

"I said it must be hard being a Senshi."

"Oh, yes. No more difficult than being a Shitennou, I'd assume."

"Perhaps, but seeing your greatest enemies come back to life before your eyes can't be easy."

She stared at him.

"How do you know so much? I thought you didn't -"

"Mamoru-kun explained things to us. Though I remember Beryl quite well from the past. I was not aware, at the time, however, of just how much you and the others had suffered at her hands - and at the hands of those who dared to use our names and faces. And for my hasty words, I apologize."

The way his eyes seemed to glitter with suppressed hatred, or maybe even disgust as he said the name 'Beryl' almost convinced Mina on the spot. But she was an actress first and foremost and knew how easy it was to fool people.

"Well, I'll admit that I have a bias when it comes to you four. Unfortunately it isn't in your favor. But I'm a fair-minded person, Mr. Sterling, and if you continue to give me reasons to trust you, then I won't be unfair should the time arrive in which we'll have to work together."

"Thank you, Aino-san. Please, call me Konnor."

"Well, then,... I guess you can call me Minako." she said, somewhat grudgingly.

"Minako," he pronounced, noting how the name rolled off his tongue with ease. Mina caught herself brighten when he said it.

"Well, Minako, I hate to cut our heart to heart short," he stood once more, "But I'm afraid I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, and I need to get ready for it. By the way, you must be in school - correct?"

Mina nodded as she allowed him to accompany her toward the door.

"I'm at Meji University. I'm a pre-law major."

"Ah," he said, opening the door for her, "I think that suits you well."

"You must go to the gym every day," she commented without thinking, having gotten another up close look at his biceps showing through the thin material of his dress shirt as he held the door open.

He actually blinked and Mina gave herself a mental high-five for having broken that composure. Was he slightly embarrassed?

"I do go to the gym often," he admitted.

"I like to jog in the mornings..." she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do, but before she could get to a cohesive idea, he said:

"Would you care to jog with me sometime, then?"

"Sure."

'Why not?' she thought, willing her heart to stop it's erratic behavior. 'It's not like I want to date him - I just want to keep an eye on him!'

"Excellent, let's plan for tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

She looked down at the hand outstretched toward her and tentatively slid her own into it. To her surprised he lifted her hand to his lips in one quick and very smooth gesture, not shaking her hand as she'd expected. The touch gave her a little shiver. But his eyes, looking down at her, did much more. More than she was willing to think about at the moment.

"Gooday, Minako."

"See you around, Konnor-san," she returned, a bit awkwardly. The familiarity with anyone besides her father, Mamoru or Artemis was a bit strange.

As the door closed and she got her bearings again, she suddenly realized what had just happened.

"Eros' balls! Aino Minako, you have just been played by a pro!"

She was so frustrated that she immediately kicked a dent the size of a small ball in the side of the inside fountain. Her hand still tingled from it's contact with Kon's lips, as light and respectful as that had been.

"You'd think he was the only man in the world, " she muttered angrily to her rebellious body and heart.

Inside his office, Konnor gave a relieved sigh and watched Minako exit onto the street. He noted the way her hair shimmered behind her like an aureole. He recalled her flushed face and bright eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck. That woman definitely did things to him which he didn't in the least understand. It had definitely been more of a struggle than he'd ever anticipated - which meant that she was dangerous.

"Venusians," he murmured. The smell of her perfume hung in his head from when he'd kissed her hand - light, warm and faintly honey tinted with an odd metallic sharpness that wasn't the least bit unpleasant. It was also terribly, hauntingly familiar.

_"Venusian perfume..."_ His eyes narrowed. Just what exactly did it all mean? And why couldn't he get her scent out of his head?

"Sir?" his secretary's voice called.

"I'm coming."

'And I'm not thinking about Venusian blonds!' he added, for his sole benefit.

* * *

Nolan had been staring across the room at Makoto for the past hour. Oh, sure, his mouth was moving, he was carrying on a lively conversation with Hino-san about religious practices in India, but that was something he could do in his sleep. The true center of his attention was Makoto and her drop dead gorgeous eyes that were freaking him out.

Where had he seen them? Where on Earth (or not on Earth) had he seen them before? It was driving him mad.

He babbled on about Hindu gods and goddesses and continued to pummel his brain for a scrap of evidence - anything that would help him remember where he'd seen eyes just like hers. Had it been in a rain storm? Somewhere dark and wet and chaotic...

She caught him staring at her and quirked an eyebrow as if to ask him just what he thought he was doing - but the little blush on her cheeks wasn't lost on him.

He felt his heart speed up again for the fourth time that night.

"This is excellent food," he heard himself say, "Did you prepare it, Hino-san?"

"Yes," Rei answered, her dark eyes stealing glimpeses at Makoto and Jade.

"Although, Makoto did the bulk of the cooking. She's going to the top culinary school in the country."

Makoto's cheeks had a real blush now as both Jade and Nolan offered their accolades and admiration.

"And, have you ever been to America - we have some good cuisine..." Nolan knew this was a shot in the dark, but...

"No, I've never been that far," she answered, becoming a bit pale at the idea of just how long such a flight would be.

'That's not it...' he thought, 'But where?'

"Your family must be very close," he said, smiling, "I'm sure you'd hate to leave them."

Rei froze and Nolan realized he'd said something wrong. But Makoto didn't seem affected by his words.

"I don't have any family besides the girls," she replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "My parents died when I was very young."

Jade threw him a look as if to say 'Good one, idiot.'

'How was I supposed to know that?' Nolan retorted, mentally.

"I'm so sorry," he began. Makoto cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's alright, don't be embarrassed. I'm lucky to have such a great family, so saying I minded would be a lie."

Jade knew, from his experience, just how much of that was a lie and how much wasn't - he had been able to tell from their brief conversation, that there were some unsual things about this boisterous, open-hearted, yet in some ways defensive young woman. He'd guessed something else, but the fact that she was an orphan made a great deal of sense with his previous analysis. The things she had in common with Mamoru also clicked in his head.

Nolan still felt like a heel - unlike Jade he lacked the ability to get over hurting other people quickly - even if it was unintentional - and even when they said they didn't mind.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel so close with the others," he said, smiling, "I think we all feel that way too, with Mamoru, I mean."

"Do you?"

He and Jade didn't miss the secretive look between the two women.

'It's almost as if they're taking notes,' Jade mused to himself. He was about to point this out when someone entered the room.

"Hello! No one told me there was a party!"

Nolan and Jade whipped around at the sound of the voice, speaking now in dulcet tones, but which had so recently been threatening their lives.

Mina stood in the doorway, looking tired but cheerful, and dressed in her running clothes again.

"I thought you ran in the mornings." Rei observed.

"Hello to you too, and yes, my day was wonderful. And thank you for introducing me to your guests."

"You already know who they are."

"But it's still polite!"

"Whatever," Rei muttered, standing, "Do you want some food? Or did you just come to mooch?"

Minako considered the energy it would take to reprimand Rei for her poor manners, but decided she'd rather eat.

She plopped down and held out her hands expectantly.

"What do I look like, your mother?" Rei asked, crossing her arms.

"Give it a few years."

"Why you little -!" Rei picked up the bowl of rice.

"No! Not the Rice!" Makoto shouted, launching herself at the two women.

"You are not getting away with that - you freeloader!"

"Rei, please - it took me hours to get it to that consistency!"

"If you had some proper manners!"

"Look who's talking!"

"REI!"

Jade coughed and the three women instantly stopped, freezing in a pose reminiscent of a Greek battle, and turned embarrassed gazes on their captive audience.

"Uh, I'll just...go warm this up for you, Mina-chan," Rei finished sweetly.

Makoto gave a huge sigh of relief.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Mina turned brightly to the men, as if nothing had happened.

Nolan blinked.

"We decided to drop by, just to say hello - since we'll all be working together..."

"Oh, how nice." Mina sent a questioning look at Makoto who shrugged.

"Hm...so, how is it being a Shitennou and all?"

Jade and Nolan glanced at each other.

"It's weird, frankly," Jade answered.

"You're an honest one."

"That's what they say." He smiled - or rather smirked - but Jade's smile was a smirk, so there wasn't a lot of choice.

"That's what they say about me too," Makoto laughed, good naturedly.

"They never say if it's a good thing or not."

"I think it's a good thing," Nolan interjected quickly, "Honesty is a wonderful quality."

"You never say that to me -" Jade began, staring at his friend. He got a surreptitious elbow in the ribs for his trouble.

"Mina, here's your dinner."

Mina's eyes sparkled with happiness as Rei handed her the bowl of steaming rice and vegetables. As their hands came in contact Rei gasped and nearly dropped the bowl.

Instantly everyone was alert.

"What is it?" Jade asked, sharply, "Did you burn yourself?"

"Not bloody likely," Rei muttered, but she hadn't yet recovered her usual color.

"It's nothing," she said more loudly, "Nothing, I just remembered that I left the fire burning...and I have to go put it out...right now."

She was winking at Makoto and Minako in an almost comical fashion.

"Oh!"

Makoto jumped up, unfolding her long legs at an impossible speed.

"Yes, I will go and help you, Rei-chan," she said, her tone sounding wonderfully artificial. Jade muffled a laugh.

"Minako, don't you want to come?"

"No, I want to finish my food."

"But you've often said how much you love tending the fire, remember?"

Makoto and Rei were both winking at her for all they were worth. Their attempts sailed right over the shining head.

"No I haven't, " Mina pointed out, "I hate -"

"MINAKO!" Rei struggled to control this outburst.

"Minako," her tone was much softer, "There's something I'd like to show you about the fire - and then you can go back to stuffing your face."

Jade was really starting to lose it now. Nolan frowned at him to be quiet but Jade couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Fine, fine. Be right back, gents."

"I won't let Jade eat your food."

"Thanks."

When they were gone Nolan spared a disapproving look in his friend's direction.

"Oh, come on," Jade scoffed, "You can't tell me that wasn't funny."

"Well..." Nolan recalled the panicked way in which Makoto had tried to cover for Minako's blatant obtuseness.

He started to chuckle.

* * *

"What is it?!" Mina demanded, once they were all safely sequestered in the fire room.

Rei took a few breaths to steady herself.

"It's the Thread, I saw it."

"So - you've been seeing it all week when I'm with you."

"No, you don't understand - I saw it on...on...on _them_."

"Them who?

"Minako - who else is there!?" Rei demanded.

Two pairs of eyes grew wider than tea saucers.

"No way!" Makoto let out a hoarse breath.

Mina frowned.

"So they have threads," she pondered, "So what? A lot of people do."

"But..." Rei closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, "There's a problem."

"And that would be?"

"The thread on Nolan's finger...it's also connected to..."

Slowly she turned to look at Makoto.

It took them a minute to comprehend what she was saying. When she finally got it, Minako gasped, not sure whether to crow with delight or scream with horror.

Makoto's response was much less complicated - she promptly fainted.


	10. Cat and Mouse

_"Love is a flame  
Neither timid nor tame  
Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
Say it'll be soon..."_

- _Jupiter_ (Jewell)

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Ten: Cat and Mouse, Mau Style

* * *

_There was a crash of lightning - so bright it dazzled her - she could feel the electricity in every part of her body. A thick cord settled on her wrist of a bright and vibrant green._

_She held up her arm to examine it - and suddenly the world around her fell away. She plummeted through space, while stars whizzed past her, her whole life and more went past her, and she landed in a field by moonlight._

_She looked around her, and felt the cord tugging. She followed it to the end of the field - her heart beating faster and faster. The sky was clouding over, her mind was swirling - the years fell away as it began to rain - as if the rain washed away the shadows of death and life and she could see everything - her entire journey._

_And the woman in shimmering white, whom she'd taken to be the moon, smiled down at her and said:_

_"Wake up, Jupiter."_

She frowned - wasn't she already awake? She couldn't remember ever being this thoroughly confused before.

"Wake up."

The voice was lower. She knew that voice. It was a voice she heard in her dreams when she dreamed about home. A voice that called to her - sometimes it was full of happiness, sometimes it was melancholy - always it was full of longing.

"Wake up, please."

It was upset. He was upset. She struggled to force herself awake. She had to reassure him - they hadn't seen each other in so long. There was so much she wanted to tell him.

Wait - him who?

Her eyes snapped open.

Everyone took a deep breath of relief.

"Mako, honey, you scared us to death."

"Don't ever do that again, Mako-chan."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Minako and Rei were beside her, and there was someone in the background - but the only person that seemed to register in Makoto's eyes was him.

His deep blue eyes stared down at her with concern and worry, and now with relief. She couldn't believe he was really there.

"It's you," she breathed.

Nolan blinked, confused.

He straightened, abruptly, and turned to look at Mina in utter bewilderment.

"What did she say?"

Mina seemed nervous. Jade became immediately suspicious. Not that he wasn't already very much so, since they'd emerged from the fire room only a minute ago with the inert Makoto, claiming that the heat had caused her to faint.

"Right," he muttered, "I'll believe that when I believe that Nole can talk to stars."

"She said...she said..ah - she's got a concussion!"

Mina nodded enthusiastically while Rei did her best to support this assumption.

Nolan knew it sounded ridiculous, even in his own ears, which were currently very red. But was it crazy that Makoto's words had cause his heart to skip a beat? As had the warm look on her beautiful face when she saw him. He'd secretly always wanted someone to look at him that way.

"She's obviously just confused from hitting her head -hahaha - let's go!," Mina declared, nodding frantically at Rei to help her lift Makoto into the other room.

"Allow me, please."

Nolan bent and slipped his arms gently under her shoulders and knees, lifting her with only a little difficulty since she was lying on the ground.

As he straightened with her, she leaned her head against his neck. His breath caught in his throat as she took a deep breath in.

"I missed the way you smell," she murmured against his neck, nearly casuing his body to freeze solid, "Rain, cloves and sweet grass..."

"Uarghm." Nolan had no idea what kind of sound came out of his mouth - he was about to lose his mind if she didn't stop nuzzling into his shoulder.

Clenching his teeth he hoisted her higher and carried her swiftly into Rei's bedroom, where he deposited her on Rei's bed. She seemed reluctant to let him go...It took Mina's firm hand on his arm to get him to step away so that they could take care of her.

"You'll feel better if you go back to sleep, Mako-chan," Minako suggested.

Rei wasn't sure what to do, and seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"A little help?"

Rei heard Mina's growl, but all she did was throw Mina a towel. Turning to the two men standing awkwardly in the doorway, she assumed a commanding pose.

"I think it's time you went home," she said, "We've all had a little too much excitement for one night."

Makoto was growing sleepy, as if the effort to hold onto his face was too much for her eyes or mind to handle. Obediently, like a small child, she drifted back into a half-dreaming state - to Mina's intense relief.

"Yeah, we'll be going, if you don't need anything else."

Jade literally had to drag Nolan away - the man seemed incapable of moving or forming a coherent sentence. He was too caught up in staring at Makoto.

When Jade finally got him outside, he hauled off and hit Nolan hard on the back. The other man grunted and seemed to come out of his stupor.

"What happened back there!?"

"One minute you were fine, then the next minute you're grabbing Kino-san up like a sack of potatoes, and then you start acting like a zombie. Hello!"

Jade waved a hand in front of Nolan's face, and went so far as to snap a few times.

"Earth to Nolan."

"Stop."

Nolan brushed Jade's hand away as if it had been a bothersome fly.

He started walking at a brisk pace, and Jade had to trot to keep up with him.

"I'm telling you, something is definitely not right. I think they had a plan from the beginning - I just don't see how Kino-san, I mean Makoto, fainting had anything to do with it...what did that accomplish? Or did they plan it? Maybe it really was an accident - but then why was she babbling like that?"

Nolan stopped abruptly and Jade nearly ran into him.

"I think I need to be alone for a moment," he informed the younger man, "Go home before me, and I'll catch up with you."

Jade moved around until he could see Nolan's face - shadowed as it was in the dark of night.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

Nolan looked up at the sky.

"Do you want to see what I promised you?" he asked suddenly, getting an idea.

"Uh - sure, but if you don't -"

Nolan raised a hand for silence and Jade cut off to watch him gazing up into the inky black sky. Nolan stared for almost fifteen minutes, and Jade didn't say a word. He could tell from the strain in his friend's posture that whatever he was doing was requiring his full attention.

Nolan's eyes searched the patterns the stars made. He searched for specific knowledge. Instead of asking them who the strange maiden was in his dreams - he simply asked them who Makoto was, with her wild green eyes. And they answered him. The minute he understood it - he gasped and staggered - Jade moved to catch him - but Nolan didn't fall. Instead, he looked up at Jade with an incredulous expression.

"What is it?"

Jade actually whispered.

Nolan seemed too affected to answer.

"Something else I'm not going to like, obviously."

* * *

Ami was not enjoying her study date. At least, that was what she was telling herself. Definitely not at all.

She had not enjoyed Zoe's endless stream of chatter about anything and everything that happened to pass through his mind, nor did she enjoy the jokes he made or the intelligent way he had of explaining his ideas - which were both outlandish and ridiculous.

She didn't enjoy the way his smile dimpled (it was definitely neither cute nor mischievous), or the manner in which his eyes sparkled when he talked about things he loved. Nor did she, at any point, enjoy the fact that he found ways to touch her without quite seeming forward in doing it.

She also was totally unconvinced that they shared anything in common, besides a few small, paltry things that any two people who happened to be intelligent, well-read, and sensitive might be expected to share an interest in.

No, she was not enjoying herself one tiny bit!

"So that's why I decided to use the - oh, but look how late it is, Ami."

He stopped and looked at his watch, and Ami felt absurdly disappointed. Except that she didn't!

"Guess we should head back."

He threw her a little smile and she felt a flutter as she held his hand to rise from the floor of the roof.

"It's too bad, I was having such a good time - what about you?"

"Yes, of course." Lies! All lies!

He led the way back down to the dorms, and Ami tried hard not to stare at his well trimmed figure. She did not find it attractive in the least, of course.

"Well, this is you."

She stopped and found, to her great surprise, that she was outside her dorm room. She blinked.

"Goodnight, Ami. Thanks for studying with me."

She nodded, slipping to the door as fast as possible without getting too close to him.

"See you tomorrow, Ami-chan."

Ami nearly fell over.

"What did you just call me?" she squeaked.

He frowned.

"I heard that's what friends call each other - is that wrong?"

"N-no, not technically, but -"

"Oh, good. Well, goodnight, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed even more. Did he have to say it in such a meltingly sweet yet decidedly naughty way?

"Goodnight."

She shut the door with perhaps more force than she meant. But honestly, the man was too much!

On the other side of the door, Zoe chuckled to himself and looked down at his notes. They weren't drafting notes, as he'd told Ami, but notes about Ami and the other Senshi. He used his own short hand, so no one could decipher them except himself.

"Oh, you are smooth, Zoe Johnson."

He smiled to himself as he entered his own dorm and scrounged around through pyramids of beer cans for his bed. He dropped into it fully dressed, only bothering to kick his shoes off, before he let his head drop back onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

As his roommate snored softly, Zoe relaxed and looked at the poster of Sailor Mercury on his wall. It was really only a newspaper clipping, but he was keeping it until he could get a poster.

She was a smart little thing, he'd give her that. And definitely cute - perhaps the cutest girl he'd ever come across. She also had the quirkiest, and therefore most interesting personality he'd encountered. There was something about her deceptive fragility that made one want to protect her, but at the same time she was so obviously capable of taking care of herself that it was impossible not to become lost in admiration of her.

He sighed. If it weren't for this whole Shitennou-Senshi business, he might have flirted with her in earnest. Just a little. Without Kunzite or her crazy blond leader finding out. She was too adorable not to consider it at least. And what she might look like in a swim-suit...that would be well worth a frost-bit apendage...considering it wasn't an imporant appendage, of course.

He slipped into dreams of Ami, and then into dreams of the past - dreams that were so real they refused to leave his mind and settled in as true and complete memories of his past life. Memories that were waiting to greet him, fully restored to the last detail, when he awoke.

* * *

It hit Konnor like a ten-foot wave - literally knocking his feet out from under him. He'd just stepped into the shower to dowse himself before work, and after his very early morning jog with Minako - when it happened.

It had been a particularly enjoyable experience. For him, at least. He'd met her on the Meji University campus and they'd decided to run six miles, but had ended up running ten in less time than they'd allotted to run the six. This stemmed mostly from Minako's grim determination to out do him in everything, including running herself to death. Well, of course, he had to show that he could keep up with her. And he did - and he greatly enjoyed it.

She had bubbled with laughter at his stoic rejoinders to every attempt to unseat him. When she complimented him on his physique, he pretended to ignore it - when she slyly intimated things she had no business to know about - he humored her and gave as good as she did - causing her to blush once or twice. When she had an air-headed moment he laughed off his annoyance - since in the end she always amused him more than she annoyed him. He had the feeling that the same could be true of his own, admitted, lack of sociability with regards to her. All in all, they sparred quite well together.

Things had been going surprisingly well, despite their current state of distrust of one another, and then - it had happened.

One moment he was the protector of Endymion, who had a healthy respect and admiration for his semi-enemy and opponent - the next he discovered, to his complete amazement, that that simply wasn't all there was to the Silver Millennium's time.

When his memories came whooshing back to him like an avalanche, poor Konnor slipped and nearly killed himself on the floor of his marble shower. Fortunately he caught himself before his head connected with the slippery, hard floor. But when he had pulled himself up and could lean, dizzily, against the wall with the warm water pouring down on him - he took more than just a moment to get his bearings again.

* * *

The cats peered together over the still gently sleeping form of Makoto. Behind them Rei, Minako, Ami and Usagi waited with apprehension. Mina, freshly showered from her morning run, stood in jeans and heavy sweater, but her hair - to Artemis' extreme displeasure - was still wet. Didn't she know that, Senshi or no, she wasn't impervious to colds?

Still on break in preparation for the New Year's holidays, the girls were in various states of slacked off array, even Ami was wearing jeans and a sweater today. Rei was the only one who stubbornly primped in her priestess' robes.

But no matter their outer garments, they all wore matching expressions of worry on their faces.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"I think since last night," Rei answered, "When we moved her from the floor to the bed she woke up for a minute or two."

"You're sure she doesn't have a concussion?"

Minako shook her head at Ami's sharp question.

"We caught her before her head hit the floor."

"Did she say anything?"

Mina and Rei shared a glance.

"She said "It's you," " Mina repeated, blushing a little.

Luna frowned in puzzlement.

"Why would she say that?"

"She was talking to Nolan."

Every eye turned toward Mina who grew a little redder.

"I think it might have been because of something that happened before that...you see...uh..."

"Nolan and Makoto are tied by the Red Thread."

Rei, with arms crossed, delivered this sentence with something akin to a proclamation or prophecy.

"WHAT!?" the cats screeched in unison.

"No way!" Usagi yelled, but the half smile on her face seemed to indicate that she hadn't chosen to see this new development as necessarily negative.

Ami was pale, and said nothing - being too shocked to think of anything to say.

"Nolan and Mako-chan are destined for each other?"

Usagi pounced on Rei, who growled at her.

"That's what it means, doesn't it!? Doesn't it!!"

"Yes. No. Maybe - I don't KNOW!"

The priestess tried to shake her off with no success.

"That's what it means!"

Mina couldn't help smiling a little with Usagi, but she also caught the cats' expressions and sobered instantly.

"This is very serious indeed."

Luna's tone alerted the girls to the gravity of the situation, and even Usagi stopped bouncing around.

"I think that Artemis and I need to speak together alone," she said, delicately arching her tail in suggestion.

Ami was the first to leave the room, and Rei followed, towing Usagi with her. Mina was the last to leave and couldn't help giving Artemis a suspicious glance.

"You aren't hiding anything from us...are you?"

Artemis did his best to look ingenuous.

"Of course not."

Mina stared hard at him for a moment, but then looked at Makoto and left.

The minute the screen slid shut, Luna and Artemis huddled together so fast they bumped heads.

"What are we going to do!?" Luna hissed.

"Don't look at me!"

"How did this happen? How _could_ it happen?"

"I don't know, I'm just as shocked as you are!"

They both looked at Makoto who gave a little groan.

"Neph...that tickles..." she murmured, happily.

Luna nearly fainted.

"Oh, crap," Artemis muttered, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..."

"Pull yourself together," Luna panted, "We have to do something fast."

"But they'll all start remembering everything at this rate, how can we stop them from doing that?"

They sat in thought.

"If the men really are back - the Shitennou of the past - which certainly seems to be the case, as we saw yesterday -"

"When we spied on them -"

"It doesn't count as spying, you ridiculous Tom-cat!"

"Whatever."

"As I was saying, if they really are then it's a sure bet that their memories will be returning soon as well. And if history repeats itself -"

"It won't!" Artemis growled low in his throat and lashed his tail meaningfully.

Luna spared him a pitying glance.

"I know, but what if it does? They say they aren't the same men who led the charge against the Moon - but I remember and they -"

"They look an awful damn lot like the basta-"

"Hush!"

They stole another covert look at Makoto, but she slumbered on.

"There's a one in a million chance that they are telling the truth," Artemis spat, "Just the simple fact that they were reincarnated goes to prove that they must have been present on the Moon."

Luna pondered that for a moment.

"Does it though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they were there, and reincarnated from the moon invasion, it would certainly account for their being the first of the Senshi's enemies in this life. But then, that begs the question: why are they here once more, and not evil? Apparently?"

"You can't be reincarnated twice?"

Luna nodded.

"But what Usagi did with the crystal to defeat Beryl - that brought everyone back didn't it?"

"Yes, but at that time Mamoru swears that he had the stones - how can they be in two places at once? These men have civilian lives as far as I can tell - it seems like an impossibility."

They both shared a bewildered glance.

"Well, there probably isn't much we can do about them," Artemis admitted at last, "But at least we can watch over these kids."

Luna nodded.

"Then, I suppose there's only one thing to be done...for their own protection..."

They looked at Makoto and then at each other, uneasily.

"Luna, we have to..."

"I know."

Luna crept gently up onto Makoto's rising and falling chest and concentrated on the girl's forehead. Suddenly the crescent moon on Luna's forehead began to glow. In a few moments a light shone on Makoto's face, and then it was over.

"Well, that solves that, I hope. No more pesky Silver Millennium memories."

She jumped down to the floor to join her mate.

"How will we convince the others to let us seal their memories?"

"I've no idea," Luna sighed, tiredly, "But we'll think of something. At least, as long as nothing triggers them again, we should have some advantage against this."

"I hope so."

The cats padded into the room where the girls waited for them.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open - suddenly no longer troubled by dreams. Yet as she sat up slowly, she had the odd sensation that there was something she'd forgotten - something terribly important.

* * *

"So, let me make sure I understand you," Rei said to the cats.

"You want us to let you search our memories?"

Luna gave an embarrassed cough.

"Yes."

Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Because we want to see if we can figure out what this string thing is -"

"Well, you can't do it now," Usagi argued, looking at her watch, "Because I have a date with Mamo-chan."

"And I have to meet Mom for lunch."

"And I have to go to my volunteer thing."

The cats looked at Rei.

"No can do."

"Is there something you have to do as well?" Artemis asked, politely.

"No," Rei answered, "I just don't want you poking around in my mind."

The cats were offended. But they realized that their plan would have to wait - there was no way to convince the Senshi that searching their memories was more important than daily duties - not without rousing suspicion.

"Very well, then," Luna nodded, "We'll be going. Let us know when Mako-chan wakes up."

"I will."

The priestess made her goodbyes with her guests and waited until the doors were closed before she could finally slump against the door frame. The emotions that had been threatening to overwhelm her for the past twenty-four hours broke free. She shook herself and then hugged herself hard - willing the fear she felt to subside into tranquility.

When she felt in control of herself, she dared to creep into Makoto's room.

"Rei?"

Makoto put a hand to her head.

"I feel like I've been hit with a train."

Rei chuckled.

"It's alright - you just fainted."

"I did?"

Makoto seemed utterly shocked. Rei frowned.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was going into the closet - you were going to tell us something important..."

Rei stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

"You just got too hot by the flames," Rei explained slowly, "And it really wasn't that important - what I told everyone..."

"Oh."

Makoto smiled, a little woozily. She glanced at her watch and bolted off the bed.

"Jove's eyes!" she swore, "I'm late for my part time job!"

She scrambled to the screen and fumbled with it.

"Did you just say 'Jove's eyes'?"

"What!?" Mako shoved the screen aside and Rei followed her, staring at her back.

"Yeah."

"You've never said that before..."

"Haven't I?"

Makoto wasn't really paying attention, being too busy hopping on one foot and trying to put her shoe on the other -which was the wrong foot.

"No, you haven't - when did you -"

"I'm going to be so gross! I hope no cute guys come into the shop - please, Aphrodite! At least not that friend of yours - Nathan -"

"Nolan. And you did it again!"

"Thanks, Rei," Makoto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best - bye!"

Rei watched Mako leap into the yard of the shrine and pelt down the stairs, faster than she'd ever run chasing a youma.

For a long while Rei remained there at the door, staring and thinking. She looked down, for a moment, at her pinky finger and involuntarily blanched.

"It can't be you -" she whispered to herself, her teeth clenched, "It was just a trick of the light."

"You're gone."

* * *

Nolan woke that morning feeling as he'd felt the morning of his twenty-first birthday when Jade had convinced him to go bar hopping. In other words - like crap at the bottom of the crap barrel.

His head was splitting and his temples throbbed. He groaned and rolled over to sit up on his bed.

He yelled when he caught sight of Jade sitting across from him, staring at him.

"What the hell - don't sneak up on me like that!"

He took a few deep breaths.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

To his surprise Jade merely continued to stare at him - his gaze probing and somber.

"Well, do you remember?" he asked at last.

Nolan blinked at him.

"What?"

"Do you?" Jade watched him, impatiently.

"Remember what?"

Suddenly green eyes flashed into his mind - as did all the other significant things that had come to him early that morning while he slumbered. He gave a shuddering breath and nearly fell off the bed.

"I thought so."

Nolan pushed himself up and felt Jade's hand under his arm, helping him.

"When did you -"

"Last night," Jade explained, "Woke up with a headache and a heartache to go with it...just like you, no doubt."

"Jupiter," Nolan murmured, "I have to find her."

"I know, but we've got to tell Endym- I mean Mamoru first. And Kun- Konner."

Nolan's brows snapped together.

"I haven't seen her for a thousand years," he growled, "I think some things can wait."

Eagerly he pushed the other man's arm off of him.

"Things like our prince? He doesn't even remember the past. Neither does she."

That halted him in his tracks with a painful grip on his heart. She didn't remember him? His sweet little goddess...his little tall goddess...his little, very adorable, very beautiful, very very leggy goddess -

"Damn."

"Exactly." Jade walked past him, sparing Nolan a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I have a feeling we need to regroup and organize a plan of attack before we attempt this particular campaign."

Nolan shook himself and followed Jade out of his bedroom.

"Knowing the Senshi," Nolan noted, unhappily, "It's going to be an uphill battle."

"Yeees."

"Especially where my firebird is concerned," the blond man muttered to himself. He hadn't said the nickname in a thousand years. He had to admit, in spite of the torture he knew he was about to subject himself to for the second time - there was something delicious about applying it to the dark haired, amethyst eyed priestess who hated his guts. At least he no longer had to tell himself that his attraction towards her was merely physical. The past made his present burgeoning feelings clear -

He smiled slowly, feeling the old excitement mix with the new and agonizing impatience to see her.

"I hope you're ready, Rei."

* * *

Author Note: I apologize for the unsual delay - I've had some work I had to catch up on before school starts. I may be updating slower than usual, but I won't quit. Also, sorry for not bringing Mamo-chan in, he sort of got pushed out of the spot light - but he'll be in the next chapter quite a bit.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Cat and Mouse Continued

_"Love is a flame  
Neither timid nor tame  
Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
Say it'll be soon..."_

- _Jupiter_ (Jewell)

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Eleven: Cat and Mouse (Part Two)

AN: This is a continuation of Chapter Ten...

* * *

Mamoru faced three very confused men.

"Where is Zoe?"

"Couldn't get him - he won't answer his phone."

Mamoru scraped a hand through his hair, trying again to make sense of everything his men had just told him.

'How quickly I've come to think of them as 'my men'' he thought.

"So, let me get this straight," he began, "You suddenly woke up this morning with your entire memories of your past lives restored?"

"That's correct, my prince."

"Mamoru," he corrected Konnor automatically. The older man frowned gently.

"So, what do you remember?"

"I know for certain that we did not fight the Senshi," Jade spoke up, "Under the circumstances, it would have been impossible."

"The circumstances?"

Mamoru looked closely at each of them in turn - from Jade, who merely seemed impatient, to Nolan (who looked anxious), to Konnor who looked down right disgruntled.

"He means the princesses."

Mamoru blinked at them.

"Princesses?"

"The Senshi - they were princesses -"

"Yes, I remember that," Mamoru nodded.

"Well, Sir, it would have been impossible for us to ever have fought them because we - we - uh - I'm not -"

Nolan stuttered to a stop and looked to Konnor and Jade for help.

"He means that we were invloved with the Senshi."

Jade looked positively wicked as he said this and Mamoru felt a jolt as the truth hit him. His eyes grew wide.

"You - " he pointed at them in turn, "And the Senshi!?"

He stared at them, and for the longest moment at Konnor - who soon grew uncomfortable and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, you don't have to look so surprise!" Jade retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry - I can't help it - all three of you?"

"And Zoe."

"And Zoe!?"

It was too much for Mamoru to take in - he needed a coffee break - which he immediately took. After sipping his coffee he gave a half moan, half sigh and sat down on the cushioned couch.

"I think you'd better start from the beginning."

* * *

Ami left an early lunch (more of a brunch) with her mother and headed to classes for another half day during New Year's break. She was lucky that she had only one class scheduled that day - since it was a half day she could skip out very early before twelve.

As she rounded the corner to her classroom, one of her books dropped as she was accidentally jostled by an upperclassman. He muttered apologies to her, and was turning back to his friends, when a sharp, clear voice called out:

"Churl."

Ami froze, as did the young man and his friends. A slender hand gracefully lifted the book from the floor, dusted it on a corner of a well-pressed shirt, and placed it carefully on top of her notebook in her arms.

"What did you say?" the young man seemed genuinely confused. He, a football player, and thus unaccustomed to being addressed in that manner, stood looking down at a slender, rapier thin young man who looked like a gucci model and was dressed almost well enough to be one.

"I said 'Churl'." Zoe replied, evenly, coming to stand a little in front of Ami as she continued to stare at him.

"What is that?" The football player eyed him with suspicion.

"It's an insult you lunking nincompoop. What kind of a man knocks into a beautiful young lady and refuses to apologise?"

The player blinked, looking from Ami to Zoe in confusion. Ami blinked and continued to look at Zoe. Zoe looked at the football player and raised a thin eyebrow in expectation.

"I said I was sorry."

"Did you offer to help her with her books?"

"Look, I don't know why you're so pissed, ok - but - "

"Well, bro, I don't think that's quite good enough - " Zoe announced, thrusting Ami behind him and ignoring her squeak of protest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, idiot, that I'm going to teach you how to behave in the presence of ladies."

"What are you doing?" Ami whispered frantically, finally finding her breath.

"Nothing, sweetheart."

Ami turned beet red.

"S-s-s-s-sweet h-h-heart?"

"Just a moment, honey."

Ami turned even redder. Had the man lost his mind? She watched in fascinated horror as he approached the hulking and miffed football player.

"I'm not looking for trouble."

"Neither am I, and neither was Mizuno-san, but you caused some and now you have to apologize."

'He's a bully!" she thought.

The football player suddenly grinned. And Ami realized that 'idiot' might be a better name for Zoe. The much bigger man flexed his muscles and gave a laugh to his friends before suddenly throwing a punch at Zoe's beautiful face. Ami closed her eyes tight, knowing she would hear the crunch as fist connected with nose, but the only sound she heard was a thump and a groan. When she opened her eyes, the football player was on the ground and Zoe was looking down at him with withering pity.

"Apologize."

The football player rolled his eyes to Ami and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Totally forgetting the entire incident, Zoe turned on his heel and grinned triumphantly at Ami who promptly backed up against the wall.

"Sweetheart," he cooed, swooping in on her like a hawk on a mouse.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. He kissed her finger which was pointed at his face. She squeaked and thrust her hand behind her in shock, which was exactly what he wanted her to do. There was now no barrier between his face and hers, and he took advantage of that fact.

"I'm just sayin 'hello', sweetheart, " he purred. His eyes drifted to her lips and he started to lean closer.

"I missed you..."

"W-"

Ami didn't have a chance to finish that thought. Zoe didn't give her a chance to think at all for the next thirty seconds, until the classroom door slammed shut - interrupting the kiss he was busy planting on her no longer quite protesting lips.

"Damn," he breathed, his eyes locking with hers. Ami felt woozy - but she did the first thing that came into her head.

She slapped him.

* * *

"Wow."

Mamoru let out a slow breath.

Jade, Nolan and Konnor had just finished telling him a story that was almost too much to believe. The tale of how he had met Usagi (then princess Serenity) and had courted her against the wishes of his fellow countrymen and the rest of the galaxy he'd known to some extent - but the tale of his four best friends and protectors and their ill-fated and difficult romances with the Senshi was as fascinating as it was heart wrenching.

"Wait until I tell Usako about all of this," he sighed.

The three men watched him anxiously.

"She'll be thrilled. Now we'll have groomsmen."

Jade was the first to laugh, followed by Nolan and a grunting chuckle from Konnor.

"I was going to invite you anyway, but since you've apparently -"

Jade frowned.

"That's the trouble," he warned, "Our relationships with the Senshi are in the past...and we're starting with the cards stacked against us this time."

"Like they weren't the first time?"

The men looked dour, but Mamoru felt the first glimmerings of true excitement. Over the few weeks that he'd known them, he'd come to love them all quickly. Whether this feeling was helped on by his slowly returning memories of their former friendship, or whether it was a result of the fact that he had so few companions in his life - the fact was that he now considered them some of the best friends he'd ever had - but now that he knew that they were suffering he wanted to put the animosity between the Senshi and Shitennou to rest as fast as possible.

"Last time the galaxy was against us," he mused, "This time there's only Minako's overprotective dad...and Artemis."

Konnor looked odd at the mention of the cat - his stern face grew sterner, if possible.

"This time I think we're in the clear."

"But the Senshi really don't like us - especially since they seem to think we're the enemy - or look like the enemy -"

"They have made attempts to be friendly," Konnor commented, "But I think it stems from wanting to assure themselves that we don't pose a threat to you or them - not from any real inclination to get to know us."

"And I know for a fact that Rei Hino hates my guts," Jade added.

"Whose fault is that?" Nolan hissed.

Mamoru actually chuckled.

"Gentlemen, if you're afraid of this because the girls don't like you - let me tell you a little story of my own."

They all leaned in to listen to him.

"Let me tell you about how Usako and I first met in this life."

* * *

Usagi and Minako walking together to Mamaoru's apartment, halted outside at the sound of laughter.

Usagi knocked on the door with extra oomph.

After a few moments Mamoru opened the door and both Usagi and Mina crowded into the room - noting the extra occupants.

Usagi squealed when Mamoru pulled her into a sudden embrace and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

He gazed down at her, noting again the innocent beauty of her blue eyes and her quirky smile.

"Just because..." he murmured.

Fortunately for them, the attention of the room was focused elsewhere than on their little scene in which they were forgetting the rest of the world.

"Minako-san."

Nolan had to say her name. Jade wouldn't say it - and Konnor couldn't say it.

He had thought, the first time he saw her, that he had known she was his type. But this reaction was staggeringly more powerful. The times he'd flirted with her or wondered what it would be like to brush his fingers through her hair were nothing to this moment. Looking at Minako - the reincarnated princess Venus - Konnor felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotion - with longing and happiness - that he didn't know his heart was capable of feeling.

"Are you alright?"

She looked around at all of them, settling on Konnor's pale face, his silver eyes riveted on her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Still tired from our jog?" she joked, to lighten the mood.

Konnor finally pulled himself together and stood. Their jog? Had it really been only several hours ago that he'd thought she was a funny running companion?

"No, I'm fine."

Even in his own ears, his voice sounded unnatural - almost choked. Nolan and Jade watched him in sympathy and anxiety. Mina didn't seem to notice too much - but Nolan and Jade noticed her not noticing and communicated with each other that it wasn't a good sign.

"Well, good - you look a little tired. So, what's going on gentlemen?"

She smiled at them in turn. Nolan shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Just visiting with Mamoru," Jade replied, "Talking over old times."

Nolan coughed.

"Sounds like fun. I just came to walk Usagi over - I actually have to be somewhere nowish."

"What? Mina! You can't leave yet - we just got here!"

Usagi came bounding into view again, tugging Mamoru with her.

"Actually, Usako, there's something that I think maybe you and I should discuss alone - uh - with the guys, maybe? Or maybe not..."

They all gave him dire looks of warning.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you, but -"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Uh, alone would be better -"

"Why not in front of Mina?"

"Usako -"

"It must be difficult..."

All eyes turned toward Konnor as he stared not quite at Mina.

"...having a bundle of curiosity..."

"For a princess," Mina finished, hardly aware that she did so.

They stared at one another for a long moment.

"How -" she began, then shook herself and smiled. For a moment she'd almost remembered something - a palace, a tall silver-haired man...

"Uh, Mina, that was a little weird. You're starting to sound like Mako-chan."

"Am I?" she repeated, still staring at Konnor.

"What about Makoto?" Nolan had blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Usagi turned to him, "Oh, just that she was mumbling some more weird stuff this morning. But she's fine now - she even went to work."

Nolan sprang up off of Mamoru's couch as if his butt was on fire. Considering that he was sitting next to Jade (who had a penchant for sadistic practical jokes) the possibility wasn't that remote.

"She shouldn't be working after feeling ill," he declared, "Where does she work? I want to go check on her -"

"Uh, Noles - that's not really -"

"She works at the Kohei Cafe across from the park."

Nolan made the tiniest, mangled bow to Mamoru before bolting out the door.

Jade pinched the bridge of his nose.

His commander was too gaga over the Venusian princess to speak, his best friend had just run off without his coat or keys to find Jupiter, his prince was being slowly wrapped around the Moon princess's finger, and no one had a clue where the youngest Shitennou was - only that he was likely up to no good.

"Where have I heard this one before?" he muttered to himself.

"Kon," Mamoru interrupted, "Why don't you ask Minako if she needs any..."

Konnor slowly got the hint.

"Can I come with you, Aino-san?"

"When did you get so formal?" Mina laughed, "I guess you can. I'm going to a volunteer book drive, are you sure you want to come?"

"Definitely."

Konnor seemed to be getting his confidence back now. He allowed Mina to lead him to the door, and with a deep bow to Mamoru and Usagi, he followed her out of Mamoru's apartment.

Which left Jade alone with the love birds.

"I get it, I get it," he waved a hand, standing, "I'm going."

"See you later," Mamoru called, laughing as he pulled Usagi with him toward the kitchen.

"Good luck!"

"Unless it's the goddess Fortuna herself it probably won't help."

Jade sighed and let his feet take him where they wanted to go - toward the Hikawa Shrine.


	12. PART TWO: My Happy Ending

**The Ties That Bind**

**PART TWO**

Chapter Twelve: (So Much for) My Happy Ending

* * *

High above the city of Tokyo, three figures stood poised on a building's spire, watching the busy streets while the people crawled by like ants.

A pair of black eyes, as deep and bottomless as the grave, turned to look at the other two women.

"Is this the place?"

The voice was light and buoyant - spoken by the younger woman, whose pale blue hair hung down her back in rippling waves from a single clasp that tied it back from her face. On her forehead was an odd marking - three crescent moons that crossed each other, facing out, and formed a single shape. The moons were all a silvery white on her skin, above her shimmering silver-green eyes.

"I can sense them - they must be here."

The tallest of the three, with dark grey hair that was pulled into two tails like ears sticking up from her head, and hanging straight down her back, answered the younger woman. Her eyes, the glinting gold of a wolf's, flashed in anticipation as she scented the wind. On her forehead was the same symbol, but in a blood red color on her brow.

"Shall we go?"

The oldest woman, the one with black hair that seemed almost to capture light and which was gathered in three different clasps, but also quite long and whirling around her head like shiny black feathers, merely nodded to the other two.

"Send the Hounds."

* * *

Ami stared at her hand in shock, and then at Zoe's face in dismay.

"Oh-oh-oh - I'm so sorry..." she murmured.

His eyes were hurt for just a moment, but the boyish spirit seemed to rebound directly and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for startling you, my love - I should have known - it's just that I haven't seen you in so long."

He trailed off, distracted by her lips again.

"What are you talking about, Zoe?" she asked, sharply, as he started to lean in again.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"I'm talking about you, my dear. It can't be that you don't recogn-"

He stopped, his face suddenly pale.

"_Gaia."_

Ami flinched at the utter astonishment in as he whispered the oath.

"You don't... _know..._ me, Mercury? You don't...know who I am?"

"You are Zoisite, Mamoru's guardian, and also Zoe Johnson - a student here - who just k -...just ki-..."

She nearly sank down to the floor right there at the memory of the cause of her slap.

His sudden grip on her hands snapped her out of her swoon.

"I'm your _betrothed_, Ami," he declared, his eyes desperate and determined.

"My - my what!?"

"Mercury, Ami - I don't care what your name is - now - then - it doesn't matter - you are and always have been and always will be my -"

Her communicator cut through his sentiments with a loud beep.

Ami was both so stunned by the enormity of what he was saying to her (with such a bold face) and also by the shock of hearing her communicator ring (which hadn't, except for those occasional times when Minako used it for a non-emergancy cell-phone, gone off in almost three years) that she stared at him dumbly and he had to lift the communicator from her bag and place it into her numb hands.

"Ami!"

It was Mina.

"I-I'm here."

She gratefully looked down at the picture of Mina, already transformed into Venus - at least she no longer had to look at Zoe.

"There's big trouble by the arcade - Usagi and Mamoru are safe, but we need you here now!"

"Are all the girls there already?"

Ami was frantically searching the halls for somewhere to change.

"No, it's just me and Kunzite."

That stopped her in her tracks. Mina was working with Kunzite?!

"I suppose stranger things have happened, " she mumbled - then caught sight of Zoe, still waiting for her. She blushed.

"I'll be there in a moment," she promised.

"Bring Zoisite, if he's there."

"How did you know that!?"

She blushed even harder.

"Kunzite thought he might be, I dunno why."

Ami snapped the communicator shut and drew a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Zoe was right beside her.

"Too close!" she squeaked.

He immediately took a step back, trying to hide his hurt behind a placating expression. It never did well, he reflected, to anger his Water Sprite too much - she might be slow to anger, but when she did blow it was always his loss.

"You," she pointed briskly at his collar bone, "Come with me. There's an attack. _And_ - behave yourself. We'll sort the rest of this - this - we'll talk later."

Zoe couldn't help himself grinning just a little bit, though he tried his best to look repentant and contrite. So she didn't remember him? Determination was his middle name, no worries.

"Yes ma'm!"

* * *

Nolan was across the street from the coffee shop - so close to Makoto that he could see her green eyes glinting behind the glass windows of the shop.

"Almost there, patience - don't scare her - control - self-control -"

He flew across the street, shoving a few people out of his way, and was at the counter before he had time to take another deep breath.

Makoto turned around slowly and when she saw him her eyes lit up.

"Hi, there! Rei's friend, Nathan, right?"

"Nolan."

He barely got the word out. There she was. There she was alive, and beautiful and happy to see him. Her thick hair waved down over her shoulders, her eyes sparkled like emeralds (gods it was so cliche, but so true!), her roses and cream complexion begging to be smoothed by his hand - her rose-bud lips -

'He's staring at me' - she noted - 'I must look so gross!'

She blushed and Nolan was a lost man.

"I love you." He whispered.

Makoto gaped at him, then shook her head.

"I think that - I don't think I understood what you just -"

'Charon's bones! You idiot!' he cursed himself.

"I meant to say - that is - "

She cocked her head to one side, her eyes becoming suddenly hazy.

"You know," she murmured, "You look so awefully familiar... I mean - I know that I know you - but more like I've _known_ you - for..."

She'd been going to say 'for my whole life', but realized how absurd it sounded and caught herself with a little embarassed laugh.

"What am I saying? Did you want something?"

'You'. He thought, but wisely held his tongue. No more mistakes. He glanced around at the assortment of baked delicacies in the glass window without any real interest.

"What's good?"

"Everything of course, I made it all!"

"Then how about one of everything..."

Makoto stared at him.

"One of...everything?" she repeated, "Can you really eat that much?"

"I'll save some for later...perhaps, if you aren't busy you might want to - ah - to - "

"Hold on a minute."

She ducked under the counter and Nolan cursed himself again. Had he been so tongue-tied and utterly moronic the first time he'd courted her? His eyes glazed as he recalled the details.

Of course he had - he'd made a huge ass of himself then...no reason to change now. Being in love with a goddess did that to a man.

She straightened and immediately the look on her face warned him that there would be no flirting that day.

"Trouble," she whispered, keeping an eye on the customer behind him, "We need to go to the arcade, pronto."

He nodded, deciding to ask her for more details once they were outside. Makoto threw off her apron, shouted to her boss that she was taking a break early and bolted out the door with Nolan right behind her.

He only hoped he'd be able to finish asking her out...someday.

* * *

Jade already knew, before he reached the temple steps, what he would find. An angry, hurried Rei Hino. He just hadn't expected to find her already Sailor Mars.

"Where's the fire?"

Rei halted dead in her tracks in time to give him a luxurious roll of the eyes.

"Stuff it, blond - we're needed at the arcade. Change."

"Yes, milady."

"What did you call me?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ironically, his heart skipped a beat.

"You heard me."

His reply was deceptively quiet - his eyes slid to hers with a knowing glint. Rei blanched but only slightly.

"Let's go. Less talk, more - "

"You know, don't you?"

He wasn't any closer to her, but she suddenly felt as if she was suffocating. How could he read her mind? He couldn't - that's how.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

He shrugged and changed into a fully armored Shitennou without another word.

They ran for the arcade in silence - Rei taking care to stay two steps away from him.

* * *

"Just stay under the table, for the love of E-"

A large growl interrupted Mina's, or Sailor Venus', order to Usagi (who was still Usagi) and who was currently stuffed under a table with Mamoru - who looked annoyed at having been relegated to the role of useless person who must be protected.

"Now, now," chuckled their enemy, "Don't figet so. Come out from under there."

"Get lost!"

Venus' Love Me Chain whipped out around her head and wrapped around the furry (yes, furry) leg of the human shaped being in front of her, who had just thrown Kunzite through the glass window of Motoki's arcade and ice-cream shop.

"Not the glass!" came a wail from behind the bar.

"Poor Motoki," Usagi murmured, sympathetically.

"He'll get over it."

Her current protector had had enough of standing by and watching Kunzite get tossed around like a frisbee. He disobeyed the request of his head King and transformed into his alter ego on the spot. Usagi soon followed him, ignoring Mina's protests.

"Oooooh, sparkly!" the dog/human/monster exclaimed. She opened her large mouth and let her sharp teeth show as she ducked Venus' crescent beam, having already thrown off the chain.

"Nothing's working!" Venus panted, "She's too fast and too strong."

"Look out!"

They all ducked under the table as another was launched at them. Kunzite staggered up from where he'd fallen in the street - his cape had protected him from the majority of the broken glass, but he still had quite a few cuts that looked much worse than they were.

When Venus caught sight of him, she growled. A sudden and burning anger started to build in her chest.

"Rolling Heart -!"

The Hound caught her with another table before she could dodge and would have sent her the way of Kunzite had that Shitennou not leaped after her and eased her fall.

Rolling together in a heap of tangled legs and arms, they finally came to a crashing halt on the street once more. The beep of a car alerted Venus to her impending doom, but before she could move, Kunzite wrapped his arms tighter around her and rolled both of them to the close by curb, narrowly avoiding being flattened by tires.

Venus caught her breath and gazed down at him, being on top of their heap; some of her hair fell in his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright?" he managed, his eyes searching her face worriedly for any injury.

"Yeah," she smiled. Suddenly, on impulse, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She offered the word in explanation, since he seemed to be staring at her in incredulity.

'Whoo, Venus, girl - you gotta slow down!' she thought to herself - but he had saved her life. Which sort of disproved any last vestige of argument against him...

A scream alerted them to their duty.

They pushed up together and darted back toward the store - but Rei, Jade, Ami and Zoe (or rather, their counterparts) - beat them to it.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

Zoisite and Jadeite didn't seem to need to shout anything, as two weapons - a sword and a halberd - appeared in their hands. They assumed fighting positions and waited for the attacks to clear before moving to attack the enemy.

The Hound bayed, an eerie sound coming from a human-like mouth, and retreated a bit under the onslaught. But she soon seemed to rally and lifted the Sailor V game over her head.

"NOT SAILOR V!" Moon and Venus shrieked in unified horror.

"Look out!" Zoisite leaped to the side, throwing his halberd to one side and grabbing Mercury around the waist to haul her to the ground and out of the way of the flying game.

Mars and Jadeite merely side stepped it as it thunked into the wall.

"What's with the theatrics?" Jadeite asked the younger man.

Zoisite, with a very bewildered Mercury in his arms, gave his older friend a scornful look, before turning back to his princess and saying:

"I saved you, sweetie, how about a reward?"

Mercury blushed fire engine red before standing up and quickly jumping away from him with an indignant squeak.

The Hound took advantage of the couple's momentary distraction to extend - literally - her claws - which grew out like razor-ed splinters and were only blocked by Jadeite's timely sword work.

Mars noted, idly, that Jadeite's sword was different from Kunzite's - where the older King had a very European looking sword, much like Mamoru's when he was Endymion, Jadeite's sword was shaped more like a katana.

When Jadeite's was done with the flashiest of his sword work, which was so fast that it blurred - the Hound was crying in earnest - her nails lopped off on one hand.

"Maybe you should focus on fighting, instead of flirting," the second youngest king suggested to the youngest.

"Yeah, yeah."

Zoisite straightened up, and called his halberd to his hand (it flew as if drawn by a magnet) and whirled it once over his head.

Mars readied another arrow on her fire bow, notching an arrow at the Hound's heart. At the same time Venus released her crescent beam. The Hound found itself trapped between two attacks - it opened its mouth and gave a long howl that was cut short by the combined attacks.

"Don't kill her!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Instantly the Senshi backed off. The Shitennou kept a wary eye on the weakened Hound, where she crouched on the floor.

"We don't want to hurt you," Moon began, creeping a little closer to the Hound, while Mask shadowed her.

"Why are you attacking us? Who sent you to do this?"

The Hound gave a little chuckle and pushed herself up - both her hands were bleeding. That close, they saw that her eyes were deep red.

"My mistress serves one who is higher even than you, Moon Princess."

The Senshi gave a concerted gasp, Venus moving to stand in front of Moon, and pulling her back behind her.

"How do you know us?" she demanded - all vestiges of the chipper Love Goddess were gone.

"My mistress gave me her scent and told me to seek her out. It led me here - to you."

The Hound pointed her long arm toward Sailor Moon.

Mars hissed, angrily, and her bow appeared, an arrow ready.

"Wait."

Sailor Moon gently moved Venus aside so that she could see the Hound.

"What does your mistress want with me?"

The Hound looked at her for a long time before answering:

"She wants to claim you for her own. Once more."

Sailor Moon felt her hands tremble, but she urged her voice to remain level. Mamoru's touch on her arm helped.

"Who is your mistress?"

"I serve the third general - Lupia - The Wolf."

"She is the one who - who - " Usagi couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," the Hound laughed, "the Wolf serves the one who claims you - she serves the -"

Suddenly the Hound's mouth hung open and she went slack. Her dark red eyes faded to black and she fell forward, to the floor, and didn't move. A small pool of blood began to form under her.

"What the -"

Venus started forward, but Mamoru grabbed her arm and jerked her back from the body - just in time to avoid a searing light that caused the body to burst into flames.

Usagi didn't notice - she was too entranced by the odd glowing, golden glare in the shadows of the back of the shop.

"Who's there?" she heard herself shout.

She held up her crystal like a torch and caused it to glow - ripping back shadows to reveal - nothing.

Nothing but a hollow laugh and a rush of grey.

"No!"

Venus turned to protect Usagi, but she couldn't move as fast as the grey blur with talons glinting in the light of the crystal.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

Usagi felt her teeth vibrate with the numbing shock of numerous volts of electricity so close to her. She thought she smelled burning feathers and realized the end of her hair was crispy.

"Sailor Moon - minna - are you alright!?" Jupiter's voice bellowed across the room.

"Uh-huh." Usagi's voice came out in a squeak.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize - where the hell did it go?"

Mamoru drew his cane like a sword, wrapping one arm around Usagi and glaring around the room for the monster that had so recently attacked her.

"Didn't I fry it?"

Jupiter looked at her hands, puzzled. Suddenly a claw came from no where, raking across her arm - and would have laid open her throat if Nephrite had not grabbed her and the claw - getting his own throat perilously close to being slashed as well. As it was he had a long cut from his shoulder to just under his jaw.

"Jupiter!"

"Neph!"

Mercury reached them first as they stood in one another's embrace. She impatiently parted them to see their wounds.

Jupiter turned a pale face to Nephrite and murmured a shakey 'thank you'.

"Always," he replied. She almost thought she understood this enigmatic remark and the tender look that followed it - or at least, that she wanted to understand it...

"Gather together, minna!" Venus commanded.

"Weapons out, Shitennou!" Kunzite barked.

Together the Senshi and Shitennou formed a tight circle around Usagi and Mamoru - the Shitennou, despite the Senshi's protestations - remained outermost -weapons drawn.

Mercury typed furiously on her computer, blazing through the information on her screen.

"It's like nothing I've seen before," she murmured, "It's aura is similar to...to..."

Mars turned to look at her.

"To ours," she finished for Mercury.

"What!?"

"You want to run that by me again?"

"This being is like us - "

"Are you trying to tell me that these - these -"

"Werewolves."

"Thank you, Jupiter -" Venus continued, "These werewolves are Senshi!?"

"No," Mars explained, impatiently, "They're god marked."

"What the hell!?"

"You're the avatar of Venus, you tell me!"

"Either you or Mercury better explain it in three seconds -"

"Mars is correct," Mercury explained with a deal more patience, "Both these creatures are not like youma, nor are they human, they are..."

She had no idea what term applied to this new species, since it wasn't a Senshi.

"God marked," Mars repeated.

At that moment, the god marked being spoke. Her voice, like a low growl mixed with the howl of wolves, sent shivers up more than one spine.

"Give me the pale Moon child and I will not harm you, bright children."

"Like you didn't harm your dog?" Venus scoffed.

The golden eyes mocked her from the shadows, but there was sincerity when Lupia spoke:

"I regret the necessity of dispatching my dog, she was useful."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Mamoru demanded, the ring of authority ripe in his voice.

"I merely want to return to my mistress what is rightfully hers."

"Who is your mistress?"

"I dare not say her name. You may call her the Phantom Queen, as some of your kind have done in the past."

"In the past?" Zoisite murmured, his eyes sharp on those of the Wolf.

"I don't know any Phantom Queen."

Mamoru spat the name like a curse. Lupia answered with a growl.

"She knows you, Earth Child. All of you - children of the gods; even the earth spirits, chosen of Gaia. But the Moon Child - she is more than she seems."

"What do you mean?"

Usagi's voice came out in a whisper.

"Come with me, and I will show you."

Usagi took a step back into Mamoru's arms.

"She will never go with you!" Venus announced.

"Then, she will watch all of you die."

The reply was a simple statement of fact, without malice. It was Mars' turn to growl. She broke a bit away from the group, to Jadeite and Venus' extreme displeasure.

"You cannot force her to come with you - and you don't have the power to kill us," Mars retorted, her dark eyes filled with secret fire;

"You are just a messenger."

There was a glint of light in the shadows, and Venus realized that the Wolf must have smiled.

"True."

"Then do what you came for," Mars spat, her head held regally high, "And leave."

Jadeite reached out, unable to stop himself, and tugged gently on Mar's ribbons to get her to move closer to the circle. Surprisingly, she relented.

"Hear!" the Wolf howled, her voice vibrating to their toes, "My mistress, the Phantom Queen, declares her intention to have that which was lost back at her side - the Moon Child will come to her and join her where she belongs. All who oppose this are doomed."

"And to the children who serve the Earth Child, whose Mother slumbers still, not to be awakened," the Wolf's voice seemed to curl around the Shitennou like a fog;

"My Queen knows why you have come, and the longing of your hearts - and she knows you have violated the laws of Fate...your lives are now forfiet, and she who allowed it to happen will be punished. Oh, yes - Chronos' child will not go unpunished..."

"The Queen says to you: 'I guard your deaths.'"

The words hung in the air and in the Shitennou's hearts - a nameless pain lodged itself there and refused to budge.

"Leave."

Mars' voice was low and soft, as was the laughter of the Wolf - but both grew.

"I go to seek and collect the Child of Ruin."

"Leave!"

"But I will come back for you, Moon Child. And if I do not, my sisters will -"

"LEAVE!!" Mars screamed - the insane laughter taunting her temper into an inflammatory fury - she incinerated the water fountain where the Wolf had been standing only moments before.

As the smoke cleared, they peered into it.

"She's gone." Mercury said, closing her computer slowly. She touched her earring and her visor disappeared.

They all looked at each other, trying to ignore the paleness of their faces.

"What do we do about this?" Mamoru asked, after a moment.

Usagi took his hand and squeezed it. She caught Mina's eye and smiled.

"We fight, of course."

He forced himself to smile back at her, and soon it was a natural smile.

"Where's Motoki?" Someone asked.

"I think he fainted."

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry that this update has taken so long. School is killer! But I got it out. So we're to the second part of this story - the bit where things start to get a little dark and seedy. And mysterious. But I will explain all the mysteries. It took me a while to come up with a proper villain, so I hope this one goes well. I don't want the story to get out of hand, cause I really like it - so let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!

- F. F.


	13. Lady Time

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Thirteen: Lady Time

* * *

Artemis smoothed his tail once more, muttering a private mantra to himself while he disinfected his claws.

Konnor, holding somebody's handkerchief to his bleeding hand, and glad that it wasn't his bleeding face, allowed himself a scowl in the cat's general direction.

Silver eyes met greenish blue eyes and a mutual loathing was clear.

"Tell me again why you chose to attack me when I offered you no violence?" the King asked, his voice chillier than a glacier.

"You know why!"

A throaty cat hiss accompanied this mysterious reply. Konnor's face darkened considerably, his eyes following his enemy's to rest on Mina's golden head for a brief second.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you insolent, platinum playboy!"

"You go too far," Konnor warned.

"Gonna slice me in two with that miserable excuse for a weapon, you trumped-up, primping namby-"

"Artemis!"

"Kunzite!"

Konnor slowly sat down, and Artemis settled for flicking his tail.

"I don't care why -" the irate blond interrupted, "But if either of you tries that again you're both going to regret it - understand?"

"Yes," they chorused, eyes still telegraphing death threats.

Mina continued to glare at Konnor and Artemis, her hands on her hips. Konnor, in sudden inspiration, stood up and removed a golden hair from Mina's sleeve, giving Artemis a wicked smile as he did so. The cat started freaking out again until Mina threw her shoe at him.

"This is ridiculous -"

"I agree," Mamoru added, "Not to mention suspicious. Artemis and Luna, why do I get the feeling that there's something you aren't telling us?"

The two cats, surrounded by the four Senshi, four Shitennou, and two royals still high on battle rush, felt a bit out-numbered as well as out manuvered by the circumstances. But they weren't easily defeated.

"Erm, well, that is..." Luna began, not wishing to offend Mamoru, "Uh...it's for your own protection."

"Well, that clears everything up."

Rei expressed herself with her usual delicate sarcasm.

"There are some things you just weren't meant to know."

Artemis sulked like there was no tomorrow - even Mina evenutally relented - but only enough to promise him a mild beating rather than drawing and quartering him like she'd planned.

"I agree."

Everyone turned swiftly, several necks cracking in the process, to stare at the tall woman who had appeared in the room without any of them noticing it.

The Shitennou immediately stood and adopted protective stances, but the Senshi heaved an almost communal sigh of relief.

"Setsuna!" Luna breathed.

"Yes," Setsuna replied, walking toward them all with the grace of centuries. Her gaze flitted from one to the next of the Shitennou.

"So it's true."

She motioned to Usagi - almost a courtly gesture of asking permission - and Usagi moved aside and let her sit down in the chair she'd been resting against.

"It's a long way here from Italy," she murmured, giving the Time Guardian a smile, "You must be tired."

"How did you know to come?"

Setsuna merely gave Rei the look an older sister gives a younger when she asks her how she learned to drive, or whether dating boys is as fun as it's cracked up to be. A very tired, very wise look.

"I understand there was a battle today - the first in three years."

"Yes, the enemy -"

"Excuse me, " Konnor interrupted Ami, politely, "But, who is this person?"

The four men watched the woman with the ancient eyes watching them.

"This is Setsuna, she's the Senshi of Pluto - the Time Guardian."

There were several audible gasps among the men.

"But, I thought that she was just a legend -" Nolan began.

"Well, that's a little unflattering, seeing as I'm sitting here in front of you," Setsuna countered - and Makoto giggled quietly at the abashed look on Nolan's face.

"You weren't supposed to leave your gate, though," Jade replied, "Isn't that true, at least?"

"In some respects."

They waited for her to elaborate, in vain.

"That's it?"

Zoe exchanged glances with the other men and then turned back, bewildered, to Setsuna who seemed to be watching him with a bit of amusement.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes."

Zoe made a silent 'O.K.'.

"The enemy?" Setsuna prompted Ami.

"Oh, yes," Ami coughed, hiding the blush that would creep onto her cheeks when she had been looking at Zoe (and not noticing how good looking he was in or out of his uniform...better not pursue that thought!):

"There appeared to be two creatures - er - beings, one with similarities to a dog, and whom the other referred to as such. And the other resembled a wolf-like creature - both were supernaturally strong and had claws that lengthened and retracted beyond normal lengths for such animals -"

"Did they say why they were attacking you?"

"Well, they did mention that they served someone called the Phantom Queen - and that there were possibly others in her employ."

"She said she wants Usagi," Mina cut in, her voice hard, "She said she wanted Usagi to 'return to her side, once more'...Do you know anything about that?"

Setsuna's garnet eyes were shadowed with thought.

"I don't know, nor have I ever heard of a Phantom Queen."

"Not even in the future?" Luna asked, sharply.

"The future is not stable, like the past - despite what you may think, the future is as maleable and capricious as a stream of water - the direction of flow is constantly in flux and influenced by 'present' events."

For some reason her eyes came to rest on the Shitennou as she finished this.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that she wanted me to come back to her...she said I belonged with her..."

Mamoru tried to be patient, but couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to touch a tendril of blond hair.

"And something about a child of ruin, too." Rei added.

Setsuna's eyes widened.

"The child of ruin," she repeated, "That's - that's another name for Saturn."

"What!?"

"What do they want with Hotaru?" Usagi demanded, protectively.

Setsuna shook her head.

"I don't know, but I will warn Haruka and Michiru."

"I was hoping that you, at least, might have some answers - ," Luna noted.

"There are so many things 'going on' at the moment, I am sure that there are some things that the two of you might give answers to, if you wanted to..."

The cats were desperate.

"So is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Uh - er - that is," Luna said, trying not to meet Mamoru's eyes, "it's not really..."

"So there is something! You sneaky cat!"

Mina poked Artemis mercilessly.

"Now Minako -"

"AND it's something huge! You never start an explanation that way unless you've done something terrible!"

"That is absolutely not true!"

"You shouldn't keep secrets from your charge," Konnor noted, matching Mina's tone of disapproval.

"Go stuff yourself," Artemis suggested.

Another fight seemed imminent but Setsuna stopped them with a word.

"Fate."

Everyone turned to stare at her, even Konnor and Artemis.

"That's the only explanation I can think of for this aberration."

"This is fated?" Makoto gave Rei a significant look (but since she didn't remember her own string, it wasn't as significant as it might have been).

"No, it's not," Setsuna emphasised, "And that's what's wrong. Somehow we have gone against fate, himself."

"Himself?"

"I told you so," Rei muttered.

Setsuna sighed.

"Let me see if I can explain. There are many doors, or gates, in the realms beyond this world - one is the Time Gate, of which I am the guardian. Another is the doorway of Fate. It is guarded by a being who is a descendent of a god or goddess, like most of us. I learned of him from your mother - I mean, Queen Serenity."

"But, how did my mother know about that?"

"Your mother had lived a very long time, not as long as I have -" she stopped suddenly, a little embarrassed, and tried to cover the slip, "That is, she'd lived a long time and had made use of her life to study and travel. In the course of all that, before Princess Serenity was born, the Queen had discovered that there were other god descendants besides the Senshi and herself, many of them, in fact."

"So she talked to Fate - or she met him?"

"I don't know, she was never very clear about him - she sometimes said that he guarded the door with only one companion, and could never leave. Other times she said he had three helpers, all women. The only thing she was clear about was that he had a very difficult job and required a helper for it."

"That's strange," Rei commented, "From what I remember the Queen was usually pretty straight forward."

"That's true. Well, whatever the reason, or the case, the Queen described Fate to me as one of the many demi-gods, or half-gods, in the universe. Like us, he is an avatar. But even his protection isn't perfect...and I fear that I may have inadvertently made his job harder."

"But what could you ever do -?"

"Tell me something, Usagi, has your crystal behaved oddly in the past few weeks?"

"Uh..not really, it's been pretty normal. See?"

She held it out to Setsuna.

"Well, perhaps it occurred when you were otherwise occupied - the crystal does react to you wherever you are because of your bond with it. But sometime in the past four weeks, I think that you may have made a wish - a very powerful one - and combined with the focus of the crystal that wish actually altered fate and time."

Usagi was pale.

"But I didn't mean - I don't even know -"

"No, I'm sure you didn't," Setsuna mediated, "It was probably involuntary - you could even have been asleep at the time. You just don't understand how powerful the crystal is - combined with the will of a descendant of the Moon Goddess, especially you, it can become the most powerful thing in the universe. It can alter the fabric of time. Which I fear is precisely what happened four weeks ago, when a glitch in time occurred..."

Usagi sank into the vacated chair, staring at the crystal in her hand. It winked back at her, like a very ordinary, multifaceted diamond.

"Us," Jade said.

"The glitch was us, wasn't it?"

Setsuna gazed at him sadly, surprised at the gentle self-knowledge in his eyes.

"We aren't supposed to be here."

Slowly, she nodded her head.

Nolan let his face drop into his hands, and Makoto no longer tried to understand the urge she had to cross the room and comfort him, or the urge she felt to cry. Rei was confused, her guess has been confirmed, but perversely why did she feel sad? Why were her eyes stinging?

Zoe's gaze swung wildly between Ami and Konnor, neither of which knew how to answer his look.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, "Trying to tell me that I'm here with my friends - my brothers - and the - these ladies, and my liege and best friend," he was now almost on the verge of tears himself, "And you're saying I'm not _meant_ to be here!?"

"I don't think I understand." Konnor said, quietly.

"And I'm not sure I can explain, but I'll try."

Setsuna straightened.

"In the past, you four were fated to die on the Moon, to die in the last battle of the Silver Millennium. And then to be resurrected as de-"

"Don't say it," Zoe hissed, closing his eyes.

"As the enemy," she amended, "And then to be defeated by the Senshi. That was the way it happened and was meant to happen. But now time...and perhaps fate... has been changed."

In the silence the only sound was that of Mamoru's clock in the hall.

"Our lives are forfeit," Jade quoted, suddenly. He looked up at Setsuna.

"She said our lives are forfeit - because we violated the laws of Fate."

" That was...a bit harsh, perhaps," she replied, "I do not see how this Phantom Queen could exercise such authority...unless she is Fate's emissary, which seems highly unlikely."

"So, I'm getting tired of asking this," Mamoru sighed, "But what do we do?"

They looked at him in surprise.

"Well, obviously, this Phantom Queen can't take Usagi. And if she thinks she can take you four away from me too, she's insane. She probably is, most of our enemies aren't that well stocked in the sanity department..."

"We will fight," Usagi told him, grabbing his hand," I don't want them to go either. If the crystal brought them here, then this is where they're suppose to be - no matter what anyone says."

The couple turned to look at Setsuna, and she was strongly reminded of a similar time - so many centuries ago - when this same couple had come to her with a similarly outrageous suggestion and identical determination that it would be done.

She gave in to the urge to smile.

"Very well, if Fate decides to assert his rights, he will attempt to find the Shitennou and I will be forced to return them to their rightful place in the time stream (if such a thing is even possible)."

"If it isn't?"

Her eyes darkened.

"O.K., then." Jade nodded, "So either way, it's gonna be an uphill battle. But since when hasn't it been one?"

"But then," Ami began, timidly, "If what you say is correct, Setsuna, then these men have been brought to this time _before_ they were turned by Beryl? Is that right?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Then they have never betrayed anyone," she finished, "They were never our enemies."

The women gazed at the Shitennou with mingled looks of guilt and relief...and also of hope.

"I told you so," Zoe muttered.

"Woohoo!" Mina crowed, nearly giving several people heart attacks.

"I'm deaf now, thank you," Rei grumbled.

"Be happy for once, this is good news," Mina declared, slamming Rei on the back.

"But, wait," Usagi complained, "If they're from the past - and the crystal pulled them here - then how do they have normal lives?"

Setsuna turned to gaze at the men, speculatively.

"You all have normal lives? With families?"

"Yeah - I have an uncle and aunt that I live with at home - " Zoe began, pulling out his cellphone to show them the number.

"I have family as well," Nolan replied, the first time he'd spoken since finding out the truth. He still seemed shaken.

"It would seem that the crystal is more powerful than even I imagined," Setsuna murmured, "It has caused everything to fit into place like a puzzle."

She turned to Usagi with a marveling expression.

"Your wishes are quite amazing."

Usagi blushed and looked pleased with herself.

"Of course Usagi would wish for them to have families," Makoto grinned, "Didn't you always say you wanted a normal life?"

"I wish!" Usagi laughed, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, don't throw those wishes around," Rei smirked, "Who knows what could happen?"

Ami opened her mouth to voice her doubts about the numerous logic holes in this crystal theory, but then decided to keep her thoughts to herself. For the present...

"So we're all agreed then?" Mamoru asked, "The Shitennou stay?"

The Senshi nodded without hesitation.

"We'll protect them like we've protected you," Makoto said, her look when it rested on the Shitennou was positively tender.

"Uh-ahm," Konnor cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

"So now for the coup de grace," Mina said, crossing her arms and looking at the cats, who had slunk into the corner.

"Don't you think it's time they knew?" Setsuna asked.

"But," Luna said, "But what if - I just can't bear to see them hurt."

The Senshi looked alarmed.

"They'll remember by themselves," Artemis pouted.

"Remember what?" Mina demanded.

"Artemis, either you tell now or I will never wash your back in the shower again!"

There was a thunk as Konnor knocked over a table in his rush to stand up. His eyes, when they fell on the cat, were murderous.

"What have you done?" his voice had become silky and dangerous.

"Now, uh, it's not what it sounds like -" Artemis began, ducking a swat from Luna.

"You lecherous old tom cat!" She shrieked.

"I think of Mina as a child! A child!" he yelped.

"That's what makes it perverted, you idiot!"

"No, that's what makes it the last thing you'll ever do!" Konnor thundered.

Together he and Luna decended upon Artemis, whose fate seemed sealed.

"I understand why Luna would be upset," Rei commented calmly, "But why is Konnor-san so angry?"

Jade gave her a measuring look.

"You can't think of anything?" he asked, "Nothing that would account for why Konnor is now consumed with homicidal jealousy."

Makoto and Ami gasped.

"Artemis, I will only save your life if you tell us what's going on!"

"I will! I will! Please Mina!"

Mina swooped in and grabbed the white cat before he could be throttled to death by an angry Mau guardian and Shitennou.

"Oh, thank you Venus," Artemis muttered, panting against Mina's shoulder, his body weak with relief.

He heard a low growl and caught the silver glance that stared him down behind Mina.

"Fess up."

Mina held him out at arm's length and he hung there like a sulky sack of potatoes.

"Alright, alright. The truth is...in the silver millennium...all of you...and the Shitennou...you and K - ...K-...Kunzite," he barely got the name out without choking on his anger, "were...were...gods, I can't say it -"

"Were lovers," Setsuna finished.

Mina, completely without malice or intent, dropped Artemis on the floor.

"W-what?" she whispered.

"Oh," Setsuna caught herself, "I beg your pardon, I meant that in the old fashioned sense of the word...not the uh - literal - sense...at least, I wouldn't have known - that is - I mean I assumed - the manners of the time being what they were - it was really all court speculation and gossip anyway -"

"Sets, it's ok," Mamoru murmured, patting her on the shoulder. She blushed and promptly shut up.

"It's true!?" Ami squeaked, her eyes turning to Zoe involuntarily. He smiled slowly.

"Oh, yes it is."

He started to move toward her.

"Stay!" she commanded, and he halted, but he looked very put off.

"Then, all this time, these feelings I've been having - " Makoto turned to Nolan, who was staring at her, "Then they're real?"

"You do...feel...something?" He asked.

She blushed.

"Hold on!"

Mina was still trying to recover from Setsuna's revelation.

"Just hold on - then those memories we've been having about the Silver Millennium - those are about - you?"

She pointed at Konnor, who stood like a statue in front of her.

"And the red thread that Rei saw between Makoto and Nolan - that's because of - of -"

Nolan positively glowed.

"What red thread?" Makoto demanded.

"But you were there, Mako-chan," Mina answered, confused, "Remember, you fainted."

"So that's why she fainted," Jade muttered.

"I thought I fainted because of the heat..." Makoto turned to look suspiciously at Rei.

"Well, I didn't know why you didn't remember," the priestess defended herself, "And since you fainted the first time I told you about it, I just thought maybe it was too much for you to handle."

"Is that the only reason?" Jade asked.

Rei looked scared.

"Of course."

"There's no other reason that you might want to hide the truth from everyone?" he pursued.

She shook her head, but her skin was pale.

"It couldn't be that you knew the truth all along."

The Senshi, Usagi and Mamoru turned to Rei with a gasp.

The priestess tried to hold it together, but finally wilted. A small tear hovered on the edge of one eye lash.

"I'm sorry," she said, quietly, "I have had a suspicion that they were more than our enemies for a long time..."

"How long?" Usagi whispered.

"Since we fought the Dark Kingdom."

"Rei!?"

"What?" She snapped at Mina, "Would you have believed me if I'd said then that the men we were fighting were our l...former allies?"

"You could have tried me -"

"Maybe so," she conceded, miserably, "But I wasn't sure - all I knew was that it you were so familiar - "

Jade stiffened.

"I didn't know why - I was still just a child - but it was so hard to fight you - because a part of me kn- recognized you -"

She couldn't continue, and Usagi embraced her.

"Poor Rei-chan," she murmured.

Jade clenched his jaw until he could feel his teeth grinding against each other. He wanted to move the Moon Princess aside and gather Rei into his arms, but he knew better.

"I guess it's all true then," Makoto mumbled, "Even if I don't remember it."

"Well, actually, you did remember it," Luna spoke up, shame-faced, "In fact, when you recovered from your faint, you seemed to have your Silver Millennium memories completely intact. But we...er...suppressed them."

Makoto looked literally thunderstruck.

"Oh, Luna..." Mina shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, we thought it was for the best."

"Well, at least I don't have to feel bad about thinking they're hot."

Everyone turned to look at Makoto in surprise. She seemed to have taken the news surprisingly well - but perhaps the reality hadn't set in quite yet.

"You think I'm attractive?"

There was the hint of a hopeful little purr in Nolan's voice.

"Uh, well. " Mako's cheeks were tinted pink.

"It seems to me," Mina announced, "That this all deserves a lot of time to think about - which we don't have at the moment. So, until we can get things sorted out, let's just focus on making sure this new enemy gets dusted - the sooner the better."

The others nodded.

"And as for you," she pointed at Konnor, "There's a new Thai restaurant I've been dying to go to for months now but it's too expensive on a college student's budget -"

"Dinner it is, then," Konnor replied.

"Excellent," Mina nodded, "Then while the leaders are discussing 'leader business', the rest of you stay out of trouble."

The other Senshi stared at her, then looked at the remaining Shitennou.

"Mina, aren't you just doing that so you can go on a d-"

"Leader Business!" Mina yelled.

She walked toward the door of Mamoru's apartment and Konnor was there to open it for her, tossing one satisfied glance back at Artemis.

"Her curfew is ten!" the cat nearly screamed.

"I'll have her back in time," the silver haired man promised, smiling, "Don't worry."

"I'll have your ass back in time," the white cat grumbled, "As far back in time as Setsuna can throw you."

"Do shut up, dear."

* * *


	14. Love is a Battlefield

**A.N.**I am so overwhelmed by the reviews and comments I've recieved this week. I don't think this story deserves such praise, but I am really glad that you guys are enjoying it so much. That makes me enjoy it even more. Anyway, I apologize for the delay (again, I plead school!) and in recompense, this chapter is extra long! Thank you for reading! - F. F.

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter 14: Love is a Battlefield

* * *

"Zoe Johnson! I have had it with you!"

Twelve pairs of eyes were riveted on Ami as she stamped her foot for good measure on Mamoru's carpeted floor. Had Setsuna not left right after Mina and Konnor she might have been surprised by the normally sedate Ice Senshi's passion.

Ami was severely displeased by Zoe's continued overly-famliar behavior and she firmly disengaged his hand from her arm by freezing his fingernail.

"Oh, don't be that way, Ami – honey, I didn't mean it – I mean I did, but I didn't mean -"

"I do not care one jot what you meant or did not mean," Ami declared, "You have abused my trust and over stepped your bounds for the last time. I told you that I don't enjoy being grabbed up like a cushion or physically imposed on by a person I barely know -"

"Ami!" Zoe's voice sounded hurt, "You do know me! We are enga-"

"We _were_ or _might have been_ engaged," she pointed out, "At one time – a very long time ago. You were very vague on that point, as you would do well to remember! But that was then and this is now – and I don't want to discuss it!"

"You don't really mean that – if you just remembered -"

"I _do_remember," Ami's voice could have frozen fire at this point. Luna, the only cat remaining, as Artemis had left five minutes earlier to trail after Mina and Konnor, perked her ears up. The others also seemed very surprised at this previously unknown fact.

"You do?" Zoe voice sounded hopeful...and a bit apprehensive.

"Oh, he's dead now," Jade murmured to Nolan.

"Uh, about that time with the -"

"It will not be necessary to explain anything. I have a perfectly good memory, I assure you."

"Ami - I'm a normal male - anyone before you was just that - B. A. - Before Ami - and therefore negligible."

"And because she hasn't been out with every available male in sight, that makes her abnormal?!" Makoto demanded, starting to get a little irritated with this pipsqueak.

Zoe groaned. The three men winced. The Senshi rallied behind Ami, causing her to appear three times more impressive in her ire.

"You'll be the death of me..."

"You always were over-dramatic," Rei muttered.

Ami finished, " And from now on, if you don't want me to freeze your fingers off, then keep them away from me!"

"Ami -"

"And that goes for your - for everything else too!"

Here the men really winced.

"Ami!?"

"I mean it!"

"Ami...please...just let me explain..."

The pleading tone in his voice was very hard to resist – especially with the face he was making – big green eyes deceptively moist.

"He's good," Mamoru commented to the other two with surprised admiration - they nodded.

"Zoe, unless you promise to behave like a gentleman, I will never speak to you again for as long as I live, and you know I am capable of keeping that promise."

"Alright. Then I solemnly promise on my honor as a Shitennou that I will not touch you unless you expressly ask me to."

"Or call me any of those ridiculous names!" she added in a prim tone.

"But you said you -"

"I am in the middle of lecturing you," she interrupted him, "And you will call me Ami-san or Mercury when appropriate."

"And you won't act like a stuck-up peacock when you're around her!" Makoto chimed in.

"And you will not arrive uninvited anywhere we happen to go." Rei added.

"And - " Usagi began, but couldn't seem to think of anything to add to this list.

She settled for crossing her arms and look disapproving.

Zoe wilted.

"I think it's time to leave the poor boy alone, while there's still a shred of his dignity left," Jade announced, snatching the younger man's sleeve and tugging him toward the couch.

The women did not seem to agree, but they were more than willing to leave at the moment. Especially when being in the same room with their long lost soul mates was beginning to be very weird - for a variety of reasons they would later discuss over the comforts of warm pillows and chocolate.

"Let's go, Ami," Usagi said, slipping her arm through Ami's. She gave a last goodbye air-kiss to Mamoru who looked embarrassed that he had to return it in front of the other men.

Rei didn't make any goodbyes - Jade hadn't really expected her to, but he still felt a little disappointed.

Nolan looked hopefully at Makoto, who did at first seem to make a move toward him - but then suddenly changed her mind and bolted out the door. Nolan was rather crestfallen at this, but reflected that her running away was better than Rei's aloofness or Ami's antagonism. Wasn't it?

"Where do you think you're going?" Makoto called through the doorway and the men heard Luna's pleading voice disappear outside.

There was a thud as the outside door closed - it seemed to rouse Jade and Nolan who had been staring at the closed door, lost in their own thoughts.

Zoe sat on the couch, morosely playing through a lower level of Twilight Princess and looking utterly dejected - as if the eerie howls on the screen were echoing the cries of his lonely and misunderstood heart...

"Tell me one thing, Zoe, my friend."

"What's that?"

"How in the name of the Golden Kingdom did you ever manage to win that woman over the first time around?"

Mamoru tried very hard not to laugh at Jade's quip, for Zoe's sake. He settled down on the couch beside Zoe and offered him a much needed drink.

Zoe took a long swig on the drink, let out an even longer sigh, and said:

"Ice-skating."

* * *

Haruka dusted her hands on her long evening gown of deep blue and slipped her feet back into the gold heels. Looking across the ruptured street corner she spotted a turquoise head.

"Well, that was about the weirdest thing I've seen since - well since Galaxia threw us into a pot of -"

"Cauldron - dear."

"Whatever. Where's the munchkin?"

"Here I am, Haruka-papa!"

Hotaru's dark hair appeared above a perilously balanced piece of concrete.

"There you are, indeed. Gimme your hand, Hota-chan."

Hotaru extended her slender hand to the older woman and was promptly lifted off of the slanted slab and onto solid ground of the streets of London.

"What was that thing?"

Hotaru, being careful not to dirty her dress, crept through the debris to see the enemy they had just dispatched.

"Careful," Michiru warned, putting a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. Together she and Haruka approached the place that held the most damage.

"It looks sort of like a...leather colar?"

"That's it?"

Michiru held out one elegantly gloved hand (they had been on their way to an opera) and Haruka passed her the leather belt.

"It does look like a dog collar - an ancient one."

Michiru held the collar between her finger and thumb with delicate repugnance.

"Well that thing looked like a dog too - sort of."

"I thought it was a werewolf!"

"Where did you learn about that?" Haruka demanded.

"Where indeed..." Michiru slanted her eyes at the other woman.

"Don't look at me! I don't let her watch horror movies."

"But you said if I was with you, Haruka-papa, that it was -"

"Isn't it getting late?" Haruka announced, quickly, giving Hotaru a gentle shove toward the theatre district.

"You know how much you hate to be late for the first act," she reminded Michiru.

Michiru rolled her eyes, but slipped her arm through Haruka's and together with Hotaru they made their way to the opera house and the recent production of _Orfeo ed_ _Euridice _without another thought for the powerful enemy they'd just destroyed so easily. But then, Michiru hadn't checked her voicemail yet.

* * *

"I call this Senshi meeting to order!" Usagi announced.

"I haven't gotten my chocolate yet," Makoto informed her - waiting by Rei's microwave for the chocolate to heat.

"Well, then we're starting without you!"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!"

Makoto scooted into Rei's bedroom trying not to spill hot chocolate on herself. Rei and Ami moved aside for her and she slipped down between them on a pillow conveniently arranged on the floor for her.

"Ok."

Usagi nodded, took a deep breath and began:

"First - Luna, you have got some explaining to do."

"Now, Usagi -"

"Nope," Usagi grinned, "I'm asking the questions here."

Luna grumbled but curled her tail around her legs and waited.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Shitennou?"

"That was because we felt it would be in your best interests to - to -"

"Let sleeping dogs lie?" Ami suggested.

"Yes. I have never cared for that particular expression, but yes."

"I don't get your reasoning on that one," Makoto spoke up, eying Luna with a bit of annoyance, "I mean, you sealed my memories without my permission."

"Well, I did think perhaps...they might be too much for you."

"But you could have let me deal with it - figure it out for myself. You didn't have any right -"

"But I'm your guardian!" Luna was desperate.

"I only wanted to protect you. That's all Artemis and I have ever wanted to do, to see you happy and safe." She actually teared up toward the end of this and the girls felt a sudden and communal wave of guilt.

It was like reproaching your mother for being over-protective...

"Well, I understand," Makoto mumbled, "But I wish you had asked me or something..."

"I'm sorry."

Makoto couldn't stand Luna's pained expression. She snatched the cat up and hugged her:

"I'm sorry! Luna, don't -"

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry."

Mako put her back on the floor, and Luna tried to look as though she had enjoyed the girl's heartfelt yet suffocating embrace.

"Thank you, Mako-chan. I'm ready to unseal your memories whenever you wish."

Makoto got a funny look on her face - almost a frightened look.

"Well, about that," she began, "Ah, the truth is I kinda don't think you need to do it anytime soon...maybe I should wait a little while..."

"You don't want your memories back?" Rei asked.

"Uh, not right now."

"Why not?" Usagi seemed bewildered.

"Uh, well...I guess because...I'm...scared?"

Everyone was a bit startled.

"You...scared?"

"Well, I'm human! Yeah!"

"What are you scared of?" Ami asked, "I mean, in particular with regards to remembering the Silver Millennium?"

"It isn't so much the Silver Millennium I'm worried about - it's certain people - ahem."

Makoto's cheeks tinted lightly.

"Oh, that's it."

Rei shook her head.

"I knew those two would be trouble the first time I saw them coming up those steps..."

"But, Mako-chan," Usagi interjected, "I don't understand. You're afraid to remember Nephrite? Is that it?"

Makoto nodded, blushing harder.

"But he loves you."

"That's putting it lightly," Rei added, "I'd say he's besotted."

Makoto stuffed a pillow over her face.

"That's what I mean!" she yelled into it - making it very difficult her very difficult to understand.

"It's - It's...weird!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mako-chan, I remember everything, and I don't find it scary...annoying, perhaps, but not scary."

Makoto dropped the pillow - her face now very red, and her hair in a confusion of bangs around her face.

"Yeah, how did that happen, Ames?"

"When did you get your memories back?" Rei asked. Luna looked attentively at the little blue-haired girl.

"Well, I suppose about thirty-minutes ago."

"What?!"

Ami sighed.

"Setsuna had just explained that there were other beings like us in the universe, and I was thinking about the Silver Millennium, and then I started thinking in terms of logic about my memories. I thought about having memories, and the fact that they belonged to me - that I was the me then and now - the same person, and thus that person should have the same mind...and after I reasoned it out logically - it was like a door opened, and suddenly my memories were there - as if they'd always been. And really, they always had..."

"Ami, you really are a genius," Usagi breathed, "You reasoned your way into remembering?"

Ami shrugged.

"It was logical, after all."

Luna blinked.

"That surely is highly unusual."

"I don't know," Rei spoke up, "Memory is a notoriously tricky thing. The things that can trigger memories are as varied as the memories themselves sometimes."

"That's true," Ami nodded, "For instance, Makoto's memories came back after she had a shock. Mine returned once I reasoned that they must always have been in my possession."

They all turned to look at Rei.

"It was a feeling," she said, quietly, "My other sense. It recognized something in him that...well...something that opened up the past to me in that moment between being Rei Hino and becoming Sailor Mars. But I suppressed it then - it was too much. And by the time we had leisure to think about it I...I didn't want to..."

"That's not hard to understand," Usagi answered, giving Rei a brief squeeze on the shoulder.

"So you've been suppressing your memories all this time?" Luna asked.

Rei nodded.

"How hard it must have been on you...no wonder you didn't want us to tamper with your mind," she gave a wry smile as she finished.

"But what about you, Usa-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Me?"

"Yes, you remembered your past with Mamoru fairly quickly - or rather, in one go." Ami put in.

Usagi squinted in thought.

"I'll be honest, I didn't remember a thing really - not until the crystal appeared. I mean, sometimes I would get these weird feelings - or these dreams - but it wasn't until I found the crystal that I remembered being the princess and that Mamoru was actually Endymion."

"But you were ok with it when it happened?" Makoto pursued.

"Well...yeah. I didn't have much choice. And when I remembered, I realized then that I'd always loved him - even when I didn't know that I did."

"Huh."

The other women were silent for a long moment - thinking.

"Is that possible?" Ami asked, "To love a person without knowing it?"

She seemed troubled.

"Not if you're talking about Zoe Johnson, it's not."

"Rei!"

"What?" the priestess ducked Makoto's pillow.

"That's mean."

"It's true though. He has no respect for Ami's feelings."

"Well, I don't think he means to be that way," Ami began, "I think he just doesn't realize that -"

She stopped, looking startled.

"Well," Usagi slipped slyly in, "You seem to be on his side, eh - Ami-chan?"

"Certainly not!" Ami blushed.

"It's just that I can see his side of things too, I suppose."

"Which is?"

"Well, if memory serves me correctly," she explained, "Zoe has never been a patient person. Even when we were courting in the Silver Millennium he never could seem to -"

She stopped again, and belatedly blushed at her own words.

"This is getting good!" Usagi chuckled, "Do tell, Ami."

"That's it," she snipped, "Just that he is always impatient when it comes to everything. Impetuous."

"Which is kind of exciting, right?"

"Yes, - I mean no!" Ami squealed, "I mean - I don't know!"

Usagi and Makoto burst into laughter at Ami's comical confusion - and even Rei and Luna cracked smiles.

"Poor Ami-chan."

"Oh, hush!"

Ami grabbed Makoto's pillow and hid her face under it.

"Sorry, Ami-chan. We didn't mean to tease you. It's just that Zoe is the only one of the Shitennou who is...well, who seems to be obviously interested in 'renewing old aquaintances'..."

"The only one?" Rei echoed, staring at Makoto.

"Did you not get the memo that Nolan is in love with you?"

Makoto tried to tug her pillow back from Ami, but Ami wouldn't budge.

"I don't know that," she muttered.

"You are really serious?" Usagi demanded, "For real? Mako-chan, you can't be that dense."

"I'm not dense!"

"Then open your eyes! The man practically stops breathing whenever you walk into the room."

Mako desperately tried to hide behind the pillow but Ami wouldn't share.

"But we don't know each other - I just met him two weeks ago!"

"I guess a thousand years of history doesn't count for anything?"

"I don't remember it!"

"You did and you could if you'd quit being a chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Girls!"

They all turned to look at Luna.

"This is giving me a headache. Now, Mako-chan, if you want me to give you your memories back, then I will. But if not, then I'm going to bed. This day has been far too long. And after that battle I am surprised you have the energy to argue with each other."

They quieted down at this.

"I think...I'll hold out a little longer," Mako decided at last, "But I'll let you know. There's something I want to do first."

"Hmmm..."

"Alright then," Luna nodded, padding toward the door, "Then I am going to curl up in Rei's grandfather's chair. And you best have no more arguments or you will wake those children."

"Oh! I forgot to tell Haruhi goodnight!"

Rei jumped up and almost trampled Luna in getting out of the room.

"Does anyone else think that housing orphans has worked miracles for Rei-chan's social skills?"

"That's for sure," Makoto answered Usagi, "She's way more out-going than she used to be."

"I think she's a bit more relaxed as well," Ami observed, "I think it does her good to have someone besides her grandfather. She hasn't even spoken about her father - and she usually has a bad week when he calls around New Year's..."

"True...I think Rei-chan is looking happier than I remember her looking in a long time."

"What are you all talking about?" the priestess demanded, coming back.

"You, of course," Usagi quipped, "And what a cute 'soul mate' you have. If I didn't have Mamo-chan I'd totally crush on Jade-san."

Rei blanched a bit, but scowled to cover her reaction.

"Oh? Well, if you like that type."

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto demanded, "Jaden-san is very handsome."

"Not as handsome as Nolan, of corse," Usagi added.

"Of course - hey!" Makoto blushed angrily at Usagi who was already twittering away.

"This is too much fun! If only Mina was here!"

"Somebody called!?"

They all looked toward the open doorway and there stood Mina, resplendent as usual.

"I swear, it's almost as if you have a built in radar for your own name."

"I love you too, Rei-chan."

"How did your date - I mean, your leader meeting go?"

"It went very well. We got everything sorted out."

"Really!?" Usagi asked, everyone else being silent in shock.

"Yeah," Mina shrugged, dropping her purse to the floor and sinking down amongst them - stealing Rei's cup of chocolate and sipping it.

"We're going to contact Haruka and Michiru tomorrow - we'll try to set up a meeting and see if it's safer to be together or apart, since the enemy seems to want both of you. Then we'll -"

"Wait - wait, hold on."

Mina looked at Makoto, pausing politely.

"You mean, you went to a classy restaurant with a drop-dead gorgeous man, and you actually talked about business?"

Mina raised a displeased eyebrow over the implications of this question.

"Yes."

"You mean," Rei added, "That you, in fact, really didn't go on a date with your supposed soul mate - after you just found out that he is your soul mate..."

"Yes, that's right."

"Are you feeling alright, Mina?" Ami asked, with genuine concern.

"YES!" Mina roared.

"Whoa, Mina-chan, this is so - so - not you!"

"What do you mean it's not me!?" the blond demanded, "I am the leader! I went to do leader business!"

"I just never expected - of all the people -"

"I am a professional," Mina sniffed, "And on top of that a Venusian. We do not mix business with pleasure."

"Well I'm glad to hear that -"

"Business comes first," Mina went on, "Followed by pleasure, of course. In large amounts."

"I think that's more than I needed to -"

"And just what have all of you been up to? Lounging around and up to no good, while I've been working hard!"

"Yeah, I'm sure staring at Konnor's - I mean looking into his eyes - is really hard work."

"He does have nice...eyes," Mina said with a smug smile.

Ami grabbed her chocolate and tried to ignore the present conversation.

"I'm curious though," Mina interjected, "What have you been talking about?"

"Memories, mostly."

"Really? I thought Rei was the only one who had any of the Silver Millennium recall."

"No, Ami remembers too."

"Really!?"

Ami cringed at the all-too-familiar look of curiosity stealing over Mina's features.

"Spill, Ames."

"There's nothing to tell, really - "

"Not from the way Zoe's been acting."

Ami blushed scarlet.

"Come on, Ami, you and Rei are the only ones who remember details," Makoto pleaded, "At least give us some idea of what it's like."

"Ask Rei!"

"Yeah right!" Usagi snorted. Rei looked offended, but still declined to answer any of their questions, citing them as 'nosy'.

"Please, Ami-chan. If you do...I'll...I'll...I'll let you teach me to play chess!"

"Really?"

Ami perked up at this offer on Makoto's part. The other girl winced but nodded.

"And I'll learn too," Mina added to sweeten the deal.

Ami considered this - it was very tempting.

"Alright," she finally agreed, "Provided you promise to practice the game, I will answer questions."

Makoto threw Mina a doubtful look but the blond smiled with satisfaction.

"Excellent. First - how did you and Zoe meet?"

Ami groaned.

"I've changed my mind -"

"No way! No backing out!"

"That's very dishonorable, Ami." Makoto put in.

Ami looked extremely uncomfortable, but neither Rei nor Usagi seemed inclined to help her out of her predicament. On the contrary, they were all poised to listen to the story.

"O.K.," Ami took a deep breath and tried not to look at them:

"We met while I was guarding the princess. At first I took him to be an enemy and he did the same, but as soon as we discovered each other's identities, we apologized and formally introduced ourselves."

"What happened then?"

"Well," Ami said slowly, taking time to recall, "I think we started talking, while we were waiting for the princess and prince to - ah - uh -"

She blushed while looking at Usagi, who also blushed.

"Ah hah - so you were naughty while I was away!" Mina declared, "I knew I couldn't trust you, Serenity."

They all paused to stare at her, and Mina paused with her mouth hanging open.

"Wow...I have no idea where that came from..."

"Do you remember -"

"No," she shook her head, "No, it just sort of came out."

"That's what happened with Makoto," Rei spoke up, "After she fainted she started to say things like that."

"I never noticed," Makoto noted, in considerable surprise.

"Back to the story - Serenity and Endymion were getting it on -"

"Mina!"

Mina stuck her tongue out at Usagi, who retaliated in kind.

"Ah - yes, well, Zoi and I - that is, I used to call him that - " Ami blinked, the name had slipped out without intention, "walked along the lake and struck up a conversation, naturally, since there was nothing else to do. And by gradual degrees we found we had a great deal in common."

"This is like a Jane Austen novel," Makoto sighed.

Rei rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself.

"Did he come at you like he does now?" Mina wondered, "Because I would have slapped him silly a long time ago."

"No," Ami frowned, "That's just it. In the past, though he often acted impatiently, he was very polite to me. I remember once there was a full Earth -"

"Did she just say 'full Earth'?" Makoto muttered to Usagi, who shrugged.

Mina shushed them, getting caught up in Ami's softening voice and expression.

"And I wanted to go skating on the frozen lake. But I needed a chaperone, naturally -"

"Why?"

"Because I was a princess and a lady," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..."

"Anyway, he offered to accompany me and then I found out what a marvellous skater he is - was - and we spent almost the whole night there - it was beautiful."

"Wasn't it cold?"

"Not with the advanced technological climate control on the Moon. You could have worn a bathing suit on the Ice, or a coat to the Beach, if you wanted to...though it would certainly have looked odd."

"That's amazing."

"Rei do you remember this?" Mina asked.

Rei shrugged.

"Something like that, my memories aren't as clear as Ami-chan's..." She neglected to mention that this was due mainly to her trying to suppress any clear recollections.

"Go on, Ami...what happened after that...?"

"Uh," Ami blushed even hotter, "Well, we talked about a lot of things that night. Mostly our future plans, and that was when we - ah - we...confessed our mutual...inclination..."

"When you had a DTR." Mina supplied.

"A what?" Ami seemed confused.

"Define the Relationship," Makoto answered.

"Oh, well, yes. In so many words. He asked permission to formally court me."

"Is that like dating?" Usagi crouched closer, absently munching on a cookie.

"Something like."

"It usually means he's got his mind set on marrying you, though," Mina added.

Usagi inhaled her cookie and had to be strenuously hit on the back - a task Rei proved very enthusiastic to perform.

"Marry!?" Usagi wheezed, when she had breath.

"Sort of?"

"Ami-chan, how can you be 'sort of' engaged?"

"He never actually asked me to marry him."

"He was a player!?"

Makoto looked angry.

"No!" Ami shook her head, "Well, acutally, technically he was rather...promiscuous, but I believe I'm not vain in saying that he seemed cured of that particular vice when he began our courtship."

"Ami-chan," Mina smiled in admiration, "You caught yourself a reformed 'rake' - those make the best husbands, they say."

"Who is 'they'? The Society for Generally Bad Ideas?" Rei wanted to know.

"Pipe down, Virgin Priestess!"

"Venusian Virago."

"If we can do without the alliterative insults for two minutes?" Makoto suggested, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Go on, Ami."

"That's all really. I think he was going to ask me to marry him, to be perfectly honest," her voice became lower.

"I think he had planned it for the day we would have announced your engagement, Serenity - I mean, Usagi."

Usagi's eyes widened.

"Mamoru and I were going to -"

Ami nodded.

"But that day Beryl attacked. And I never saw him again - until her last forces arrived, and he was leading the enemy...I couldn't believe it..."

Ami's face was pale.

"Wow."

"Would you have said 'yes'?" Mina asked, softly.

Ami didn't look at them, but slowly nodded.

"I think so," she whispered.

They were quiet for a few moments before Usagi, putting her hand on Ami's, asked:

"How do you feel about him now?"

Ami's dark eyes rose to meet hers.

"I'm not sure. His persistence to pick up where we left off is annoying. But...the things I remember when I look at him...what my heart remembers...it's very hard to resist that feeling...but, I really don't know..."

Makoto and Mina nodded, though they were thinking of other people who confused their hearts.

"It is confusing," Rei murmured, almost without knowing she was speaking out loud.

"Well, you guys certainly have it harder than I did," Usagi declared, "Or, I guess I'm just simple when it comes right down to it - I love or hate - and there's nothing in between."

"Oh, to be Usagi and never have to worry about thinking!" Makoto teased.

Usa hit her with the pillow.

"What do we do with these feelings?" Mina wondered, "I mean, it's not like we can ignore the past...but it's not like we can just pick up where we left off, either. We're different now. The Shitennou too."

"I bet they feel the same way," Rei pointed out, "I mean, they seem to be dealing better with their memories, but for the most part I think they're pretty confused too."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it works out."

"Well, good thing we have a dangerous, insane band of baddies to keep us occupied. Otherwise we might all have dates and Usa-chan might have an even bridal party - huh?"

"That's the truth," Usagi sighed, "That's why I'm going to make sure you all fall in love, like your supposed to. I'm not having an uneven arrangement at my ceremony!"

"Sometimes," Rei heard Mina mutter to Ami, "I'm terrified at the thought that this is the person who controls the power of the universe..."

Ami snickered into her cup of chocolate.

* * *

Zoe, having died for the fifth time, clicked _Twilight Princess_ off with a sigh.

Nolan was reading quietly on the couch behind him, sitting beside Mamoru who was engrossed in listening to the plans Konnor and Mina had made, and which Kon was explaining to him.

Jade sat down beside and Zoe, on the floor, and put a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"I want to talk to you about something," the older man said, keeping his voice low.

"What is it? Thanks for the tea, by the way."

"It's about the past."

"Memories?"

Zoe squinted his eyes in concentration as he sipped the tea.

"Sort of. Tell me, when you woke up that day and remembered everything - how did you feel?"

"Are you psychoanalyzing me?"

"Just answer the question, punk."

"O.K.," Zoe chuckled, "Let's see. I was confused, as you may imagine...a little angry, even...but then when I thought about it, it all made so much sense."

Jade nodded.

"So I just went with it...and then, I saw her."

Jade didn't have to ask who 'her' referred to.

"And...yeah."

Jade suppressed a grin at Zoe's sudden loss of vocabulary.

"Yeah, what? What was it like, seeing Ami again?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." Jade decided not to metion that he wanted to give Zoe advice, but knew better than to just offer it to him. Zoe was the type who had to be eased into good sense.

"Ok...uh, well...it was...incredible. I mean I liked her before I got my memories - she's cute, smart, absolutely adorable when she's flustered - and so funny. She's so calm and wonderful that it makes me relax just by being near her, but she's also so proper that she's just begging for someone to ruffle her feathers...and quite pretty feathers they are..."

"Alright, Casanova, stay on topic."

"Yeah, yeah...but seeing her alive - I think my heart almost stopped beating. I'm not exaggerating. The last memory I have of her is that last night we were together - in the Moon Gardens at twilight...and I was going to ask her to marry me the next day... and then she was there and alive. Well, what would any sane man have done if he found his soul mate again, when the odds were practically impossible?"

His voice was almost inaudible at this point, but Jade caught every word.

"So the two of you did have an understanding during the Silver Millennium. I thought so, at the time."

"No," Zoe shook his head, sadly, "It never got that far. It took me nearly half a year to get her to let me 'court' her...I don't think she knew how serious I was...she would have - if that monster hadn't -"

"I know. I know..."

"And now," the young man added, almost bitterly, "She won't even let me call her 'Ami'."

Jade mused quietly for a moment before saying:

"You know, I think you are looking at this the wrong way."

"My soul mate doesn't love me...I kind of think that's the only way to look at it."

"It's like..." Jade cast around for something and his eyes fell on the game controller.

"It's like _Twilight Princess_."

"Beg pardon?" Zoe choked a little on his tea.

"When you die, in the game, what happens?"

"I...go back to my last save point," Zoe answered as if explaining this to a two year old.

"Exactly. I think you are looking at your relationship with Ami as if there was a save point and you can just automatically start from there. But relationships don't work that way."

"I think I'm starting to see your point, and I find that vaguely unsettling."

Jade smiled.

"So pretend that you and Ami don't have a save point - that there's no history between you. Would it change anything?"

Zoe thought about this for a long moment, and considering the amount of brains the boy was gifted with, Jade's suggestion was being given the third degree in logical dissection.

"Ok, well, then...if Ami and I were starting over...I'd be acting like a disinterested colleague - just like I did last time...it was torture, by the way. You know I have no patience."

"Oh, I am well aware of that. But I think, considering that Ami is your choice -"

"No question."

"Then patience is something you're just going to have to get used to."

Zoe looked glum for a few moments, but his expression slowly lightened.

"And you think if I start over...she might like me again?"

"I think it's got more promise than your present, rather cave-manish method."

"I'm not being a cave-man - you just don't know how hard it is being in a school that's male dominated and having to worry about who might be flirting or bothering _my_ princess while I'm not there. Just last week there was this punk little football player -"

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more possessive than Kunzite, but I think you take the cake on this one, Zoi."

"You know the saying that takes one to know one? Well, players know players - and we're pretty much bastards - you can't expect me to let some loser like that talk to Ami - she's practically a defenseless little lamb!"

"And that would make you the Shepherd or the Wolf in this metaphor?"

Zoe pondered.

"Both."

"Uh-huh."

"Did you just call me Zoi?"

"Yeah...it happens some times. Does it bother you?"

"Nah. I actually like it."

"You girls through kissing over there?" Nolan called, tilting his reading glasses down to eye them.

"Because I'm trying to read."

"Bite me, Connelly," Jade muttered.

"Not at all appetizing, thanks."

"You won't do for Nephers," Zoe smirked, "He only likes Amazons with rather remarkable...talents."

The look Nolan gave Zoe could have melted a diamond.

"You wouldn't have the bad taste and judgement to be referring to my - to Kino-san, would you little brother?"

"That was a compliment. You can't say you haven't noticed, Neph...however much you may pretend to be virtuous and high-minded, when it comes to Jupiter you're just as much of a man as the rest of us.."

Nolan snapped the book shut and Mamoru and Konnor stopped talking. Jade acknowledged that Zoe did have a perfectly good point: Nolan's thoughts towards Kino-san were quite 'normal' for any male - the only real difference between him and Zoe was that Nolan liked to pretend that he was above such things.

"Uh, Zoe, I think you may want to -"

"You, me, the park outside the apartment. Now." Nolan tried to stare Zoe down.

"Let's do it! Winner gets free laundry for a month!"

"You are so unbelievably lazy," Jade sighed.

"Uh, where are they going?" Mamoru asked, as Nolan and Zoe raced for the door, ripping their shirts over their heads.

"They're dueling."

"What!?"

Mamoru started up, but as neither Konnor nor Jade seemed at all perturbed by this, he slowed to a halt.

"Run that by me again."

"Zoe said something about Kino-san that Nolan took offense to. And so he is going to settle Kino-san's honor by beating beating Zoe to a pulp. Unless Zoe beats him..."

"Zoe is fast," Konnor mused, "And has quick reflexes."

"And he cheats," Jade added.

"Well, there you go - and neither of you is at all upset about this fact?"

Konnor looked at Jade and Jade looked at Konnor. They shrugged in unison.

"But we could go watch, that's always fun."

"And educational," Kon noted.

"Well, by all means, then."

Mamoru allowed the other two to proceed him out the door in search of the two combatants for Makoto's honor. It was another typical day with the Shitennou, he reflected - and found the observation strangely comforting.

"I hope we don't kill each other before the enemy tries to kill us," he muttered.


	15. Goodnight Gravity

**A.N. **I apologize for the delay. School is a beast! I have been inspired by Covenmouse's drawings and will try to get this story back on track. I feel like, besides Ami and Zoe, there hasn't been enough good stuff (you know what I mean!) So, that is my apology for the mushiness of this chapter. Thanks for reading! - F. F.

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter 15: Goodnight Gravity

* * *

Black eyes met silver eyes, met yellow eyes.

"What news, Lupia?"

"The Moon Child is not ready to be taken."

Lupia, the Wolf, the first general of the Phantom Queen, hunched over her own form, contorted in on herself as though her spine was made of some contracting rubber, nothing like flesh and bone.

"You might have spared us that," the blue-haired woman snapped, even while she tittered at the Wolf. She covered her mouth with a thin, scaly hand.

The Wolf's eyes narrowed to slits, and low growl sounded in her throat.

"What of the other?" the voice from the dark demanded.

Silver eyes and Gold eyes flicked to the shadows where the Shadow waited but they couldn't find her eyes there. The soft rustle of feathers in the wind could be heard faintly above their own breaths.

"I have sent my last Hound to take her, but her guardians proved too strong."

"Too strong?" Silver-eyes shrieked a slithery laugh.

"Surely not, they are only two."

"They are powerful," Lupia repeated, "I will have to fetch her myself."

The silver eyed woman gave a snort.

"Peace, Angula."

The shadows melted and the woman with eyes like cesspools of time and space - so fathomless that they ate light - emerged. Both the Eel and the Wolf avoided her gaze.

"The Queen has spoken - she would not send her strongest messengers - her true representatives - unless we could accomplish her task quickly and without fail. We must bring the two - the child of ruin and the child of birth - so that they may be reunited with her - so she will be whole once more."

Lupia and Angula bowed their heads in obedience.

"Birth, Life, Death," they murmured together, "The goddess guards them all."

"Go then," Corvus commanded, gathering her black feathered robe, like a shadow, around her.

"Lupia, if you cannot succeed -"

Lupia halted, and turned to hear the elder woman speak.

"Angula will replace you in this task. And the Queen will know of your failure."

Lupia flinched, but turned her face way from the other women - she didn't want the Eel to see her fear.

* * *

_The Thread...the Enemy...the Crystal...the Past...the Present...Fate...Destiny..._ Ami's thoughts ran on in the same track, over and over. The same repetition when she woke up, when she brushed her teeth, when she ate breakfast, when she walked to class...there was something she was missing - if only she could see it. A pattern or something out of place. But what?

"Hi, Ami."

Ami stiffened at once. She knew that voice - it sent chills down her spine - for a variety of reasons. Cautiously, and with great courage, she peeped around her shoulder.

Zoe stood behind her, smiling - looking surprisingly unlike himself. Instead of the usual designer clothing and the carefully disheveled, yet casually handsome appearance, he was instead dressed quite normally - like any usual college student. His shirt was even wrinkled - there was a stain on his jeans.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." It popped out of her mouth before she had a chance to catch it.

His green eyes wrinkled behind the square lenses.

"Yeah, sometimes I do."

"Is that a black eye?" she asked, astounded.

Zoe's smile turned, just for a moment, into that familiar mischievous grin. It was so quick she almost missed it.

"Yeah, I had a run in with a monkey. Look, I need to get to class but I thought you might want this - you left it in Mamoru's apartment."

He held out her calculator.

Hesitantly, unsure at his passive (and weird) behavior, she reached out and snatched it.

"Thank you."

She waited for the coming maelstrom of affection - the passionate embrace, the seizure of her hand - at the very least an impertinent personal comment.

To her surprise Zoe merely smiled again and said:

"No problem. See you."

With that, and only that, he turned on his heel and walked off to class. Ami stared at his back until he disappeared into a far distant classroom.

'Did that really just happen?' she wondered. Zoe, who couldn't keep his hands off of her - Zoe, who had no self-control - Zoe, who - who...had a black eye?

Zoe was behaving as if they were nothing more than friends...acquaintances... Did he have a concussion?

Ami let out a long, long sigh of relief.

Whatever the reason for his sudden change of heart, it didn't matter. Finally, she was going to get some peace.

So why did she feel a slight bit of...disappointment?

* * *

Rei sucked in a long breath and tried not to scream.

The room was in a mess - her grandfather was ill, and cranky - and both the children were sick as well and had been since yesterday.

Of course this would be the time that some idiot decided he had to ask her out on a date.

"I'm very flattered," she lied through her teeth to the unworthy object, "But I'm really busy - and not interested in dating -so -"

"But, I just thought that we could go out for a coffee -"

Big brown eyes pleaded with violet ones, but there was no giving in that steel lily gaze.

"I'm sorry, but -"

"Rei-anee-san!"

The little voice from inside was accompanied by a rack of coughing.

The harried look returned to Rei's eyes and she considered simply shutting the door in his face.

"Alright, well if you'll just let me -"

She was turning and he was coming forward, and somehow her hand slipped on the door, and his foot on the step - with the end result that Rei and the fair unknown came tumbling down together on the shrine steps - hard.

To his credit he jumped up quickly enough and tried to offer assistance - but Rei - more in pain than in annoyance - hit his hand away roughly.

"Need some help?" A voice, crisp and sharper in tone than usual, made this pronouncement from somewhere above her head.

The young man looked up to meet the clear, cool gaze of a very imposing looking man.

"She just - I was just - " he fumbled in English.

"No need to explain," Jade answered in Japanese, smiling insincerely, "I can see this is an awkward situation for both of you."

To his surprise there was no quick barb from Rei, not even a snort.

His eyes narrowed and instinct kicked in. With a swift and delicate gesture he helped the young man up and away from Rei and propelled him toward the exit. The young man made as if he wanted to say something else, but Phobos' and Deimos' piercing gazes seemed to unman him. He made a quick get away.

Jade watched Rei for a short moment, then knelt beside her.

"Are you hurt?" his voice was pitched low, and very soft.

In answer, Rei brushed her hair over her face and turned away. But he caught the glitter in her eyes and with another swift movement he had hooked her arm around his neck and his arm under her knees and lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, putting up a little fight as he carried her into the shrine.

"Helping."

He put her down on the cushions and left her to fix her features - he returned in a moment with ice wrapped in a cloth.

The minute he touched her leg, she jerked away from him. He put the ice bundle down on the floor and gave a small sigh.

"Rei."

Against her will, she found herself looking into his eyes. To her surprise their expression was one of patience and simple exasperation - like the parent of a bad tempered child. At that moment, seeing that look of utter acceptance - of calm - all the fight went out of her. She let out a low sigh and he smiled to himself in gentle amusement.

Coughing came from the room next to them, breaking their gaze.

Jade looked away and then back.

"Are the kids sick?"

Rei nodded.

"They have the flu. It's time for their cough medicine."

She started to rise, but he gently pressed her shoulder.

"I'll do it. Where is it?"

She opened her mouth to protest - but an overwhelming weariness washed over her.

"In the cabinet, next to the refrigerator."

He stood and exited again.

Rei waited until he was gone and then leaned back against the cushions, letting her leg extend and her ankle relax. The cold compress he'd put on it soothed the pain of the sprain, but the pain in her heart and head still throbbed. She was tired and worried - about her grandfather, about the children, about Usagi, about the new enemy, about her father...and even...about Jade.

At some point she must have started crying - but she didn't realize it until Jade was pulling her head against his shoulder and smoothing her hair. She wanted to pull away, but couldn't find the energy. She gasped when he touched his cheek to her forehead - but he pulled back and looked down at her after only a few seconds.

"You're too warm, Firebird," he murmured.

It could have been the name - or the tone in which he uttered it - or the fever - but Rei's cheeks burned a little brighter.

"How long has it been like this?"

She didn't have to ask what he meant. He had always been too perceptive. Annoyingly so.

"A long time."

He continued to hold her face in his hands - lightly.

"It's Ok now. You know that, right?"

He watched her eyes - glittering from tears and from her fever - even pale and worn beyond her endurance she was still trying to be tough in front of him.

"Right?" He whispered, drawing her face closer to his until their foreheads touched.

"I'm here now."

They were very simple words. When she looked back on her behavior later, she was appalled at her lack of self-control - but they affected her deeply.

She let her head fall forward onto his shoulder. Just for a moment. Just long enough to take a breath. But he understood it for what it was and before she could pull back he captured her head, gently, and patted it.

"Come on," he said, "It's time you went to bed too."

He pulled her up and slipped her arm around his shoulder again, and carried her into her bedroom, letting her get herself into bed. He brought her the same medicine and a glass of water, and a pillow for her foot and the ice-pack.

"Now, go to bed and sleep like a good girl."

She mustered enough energy to scowl at this and was rewarded with his chuckle.

"Jade."

He waited until his face recovered from the thrill of hearing her say his name for the first time (and not in a tone of anger or resentment). Then he turned.

"Thank you."

She gave him a small smile - it was the first smile she'd given him this time around. He caught it and tucked it away in the place he kept all the little mementos of her that were most valuable to him.

_Sleep tight, Firebird_.

He slipped her door closed, walked into the hall and pulled his sweater off - and set about the arduous task of cleaning the shrine.

* * *

Nolan frowned at his phone, as though it had just finished delivering a very offensive insult to him.

Jade had, in fact, just called to cancel their outing to the Garden and Shrine Exhibit. He had said he was too busy 'keeping house' - whatever that meant.

Nolan snorted. Then winced. His head still hurt from Zoe's vicious punches (in particular his skinny, knife-like knuckles). Luckily Nolan didn't bruise as easily as Zoe, but his lip was swollen and he had a cut above one eye that required a band-aid.

He stuck the phone back into his pocket and stuck his hands in after it. What was he supposed to do now?

As though in answer to his question he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around he froze at the eye-level emerald gaze.

"Hi, Nolan."

Nolan tried to force his mouth open, unsuccessfully, but on the third try he managed to produce noises.

"Kino-san."

Makoto grinned.

"You seemed kind of...thoughtful - I hope I didn't bother you?"

"No!" He cleared his throat, "Not at all, I -"

"What happened to your face!?"

Makoto's tone changed completely as she openly gawked at his head.

"Uh, I had a slight...altercation with...a friend."

Suddenly she laughed - a bright, tinkling sound.

"It's hard to imagine someone getting into a fight with you - at least willingly!"

He smiled, then winced as his lip cracked and bled.

"Oh!"

Before either of them thought about what they were doing, Makoto lifted her handkerchief to his lip and he put his hand on hers.

Both of them jerked back at once.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's alright."

"Here," she thrust her handkerchief into his hand.

He looked at it for a moment, then lifted it to his lip.

"It will get dirty," he observed.

"It's alright - I can wash it."

They both looked away, suddenly shy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, at last.

She shrugged. _Acutally I was looking for you because I want to know exactly what it was like to be in love, but without actually being that way - so can you put aside your feelings and just explain it to me objectively?_ ...That probably wouldn't go over very well - she considered.

"Just on my way to the store for groceries. What about you?"

"Well, I was going to meet Jade but he had to cancel on me."

"That's too bad."

"Yes."

_Idiot!_ His inner voice wailed. _Do something - now!_

"Would you," he began, giving a cough for good measure," Would you care to - ah - I mean, if you aren't busy -"

"Oh," she blinked, "Uh...yeah. I have some time."

"Oh, great."

They stood awkwardly again - wanting to look at each other, but not wanting to get caught.

"Let's walk," she said, finally, and, relieved, he set off after her at a brisk pace, still holding the handkerchief to his face. He took a deep sniff when she wasn't looking - it smelt of rain and roses, and the earth. He sighed softly. Just as he remembered it. On a day much like this one, they had once taken a walk along the sea shore just outside the Golden Palace - beyond the view of anyone else of course. Her hair had been down - flowing behind her back - a beautiful copper against her white dress. The sea had sparkled in a river of gold that framed her against the glassy greeness. The same green as her eyes.

"Nolan?"

He blinked. She'd caught him looking at her - her face was red.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking about something."

"What?"

"An old memory."

It was exactly the opening she wanted. That she'd prayed for.

"An _old_ memory?"

He didn't miss the emphasis.

"Once, we spent a day by the sea," he replied, his eyes already growing distant while she watched him, transfixed by the thing she couldn't see.

"We walked the length of the shore together - and back. It took us half a day."

"We must have been hungry."

Her laugh broke the memory and he smiled at her.

"We were - but fortunately there was plenty of food. A party, in fact. It was a masked ball - your favorite."

The words came out with the look before he meant for them to, but even though she blushed, she didn't look away.

"I do like parties," she answered, quietly, "I don't get to dress up that much."

"It's a shame."

"Tell me what it was like."

They were alone now, close to the river's edge. Most of the other people in the park were gathered in the center - eating together or playing. No one could over hear them. He carefully looked down on the water and said:

"The princess was attending with the prince - since it was masked. You had both used Lunar technology to disguise yourselves even further, but no one would have recognized you anyway. Still, you liked to dress up - you like pretending to be someone else."

Makoto watched his too-familiar face, entranced, as he spoke; slowly, without her perceiving it - the mist in her mind started to stir.

"Your dress was one I had picked out for you - the first time you let me. It was dark green - so dark it was almost black. With ribbons around your neck and in your hair - you looked like a rose in full bloom. You asked me if there were green roses and you were so disappointed when I told you they didn't grow that color naturally that I spent months experimenting with white roses and green dye."

He left off to chuckle, still watching his memories play out against the shine of the river.

"The Palace glowed that night - that was what you said when I led you down the stair-case. You were glowing - that rose wasn't half as pretty as it should have been but you liked it. You wouldn't put it down the whole night. And we danced - I tried to keep an eye on the others and the prince. But they knew it was you...I told you that was why I couldn't let you dance with anyone else - because they might find out...but the truth is..."

"I just wanted you to stay with me."

The night was all around him now, he was completely lost in the memory - alone, he thought.

"The first time I ever met you, you were dancing in a rainstorm with lighting twirling around you. I thought you were a goddess - I'd been looking for one for so long. I asked you and you said, "Not really." It was so normal - such a usual thing to say - it broke a spell or maybe it cast one - I've never been sure. I'll probably never know. But I realized that I was glad you weren't a goddess...even if it meant I might never find one...because you were better than divine -"

"You were -"

He had meant to turn to her, but found when he did that she was face to face with him.

"Real," she said.

He blinked. Her eyes were clear as they gazed at him, solemn and serious - so unlike her usual gaiety - and yet, very like the real her - the her he remembered.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

They were speaking in whispers now, even though there was no one close enough to hear them or notice.

"That night?"

She nodded, never breaking their gaze. She discovered that she could hold him with it quite easily.

"That night..." he repeated, but seemed at a loss.

"That night," she said, softly, "You took my hand and led me to the balcony and showed me the moon. It was the first time I'd ever seen it like that. And you looked at me and you said -"

"Jupiter," he whispered.

" - 'I wish you were a rose.'"

Nolan continued to gaze at her. The past and the present fused together.

"I said 'Why?'," she went on, slowly taking his hands, "And you said..."

Nolan licked his lips, and hesitated. But her eyes commanded him to finish.

"Because... then... I could keep you."

The words hung in the air between them for a second, before Makoto leaned in - broke through them like breaking a bubble - and kissed him - very gently because of his injured lip.

For Makoto, the memories had come stealing in like the sun that burns mist away in the morning - as Nolan spoke, everything came back and fell into place exactly where it belonged. There was no fear or anxiety - and she wondered for a brief moment, while she kissed him, why she had ever feared feeling this way in the first place. After all...she had always felt it.

When Nolan opened his eyes it was the present - it was daylight, not night - there were birds chirping - no ghostly music, no whirling dresses and masks - and a very real Makoto was staring up at him with amusement and tenderness in her face.

"I really have missed you, Neph."

He quickly decided there was only one proper response to this and leaned down again, but was stopped by the pressure of her finger on his lips.

"Your lip's split."

He gently but firmly removed her finger and muttered:

"I don't care."

* * *

Setsuna stood outside a well lit Parisian Hotel, only three-hundred meters from the Champs-Elysees. The night air was cool, slightly damp; she wrapped her long coat more securely around her.

Hearing voices, she turned in the direction of the Hotel. Through the revolving doors of the gilded palace came two figures and a third, smaller person behind them.

Setsuna smiled.

"Well, there you are," Haruka exclaimed, "I don't know how you can get around so fast but -"

"We're glad to see you," Michiru interrupted, "But your message was a little...troublesome."

"Yes."

"Setsuna-mama!"

Hotaru broke past Michiru and Haruka and ran into Setsuna's embrace. Setsuna bent, not far, and hugged Hotaru tightly.

"How are you, little firefly?"

"I love Paris!"

"Really?" Setsuna couldn't help smiling at the brilliant smile Hotaru flashed her.

"It's amazing! Haruka-papa took me to see the racing, and Mama took me to the Lo- the Lo - the museum."

"Wonderful."

"I wish we could stay here forever - it's beautiful."

"I'm glad to see you've been enjoying yourselves. There's been no trouble, then?"

"Oh, we had some weird dog-thingy we had to exterminate, but -"

Setsuna's face instantly became serious.

"You were attacked?"

"Yeah, but it took us less than a second to get rid of it."

Haruka's confident smile faded as Setsuna's face darkened.

"Did it say anything to you? Anything at all?"

"It challenged us - or something - you know, like they usually do - 'die Sailor Senshi' and all that..."

"Nothing else?"

"Setsuna, what is this all about?" Michiru slipped a hand onto Hotaru's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I'm not sure - the others...there is a new enemy, one unlike anything we've seen before."

"Tell us."

Setsuna faced the three senshi, each with an identical solemnity. She loved being around the others, with their firey camaraderie and girlish humor, but these three were her compatriots - they shared something the others never could.

"Two weeks ago a hound-like monster appeared at Motoki's arcade. It was stronger than any enemy the younger Senshi have faced before, but they were close to defeating it when it was killed by its own commander."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Setsuna sighed.

Haruka rubbed the nape of her neck, betraying her growing uneasiness.

"This being told them that it had come to take Usagi and someone it called the Child of Ruin -"

Michiru and Haruka drew closer to Hotaru.

"And that they were to return to their rightful places beside the 'Phantom Queen'."

"Ok, who or what the hell is that?"

"I have no idea."

Setsuna shook her head.

"I've never heard of anyone by that name."

"What about that witch that attacked before we found the kids - what was her name? Queen Cheryl? Something-"

"Beryl was a mortal - these things - beings - are something else. Rei thinks they may be immortal."

The other senshi were not prepared for this bit of news.

"How - i-immortal?" Hotaru asked.

"Immortal like Silver Tokyo immortal?" Haruka demanded.

"I suppose so."

"What would immortal beings want with us?"

"I don't know. Or, what is possibly more disturbing, I don't remember."

"You've lost me, Sets."

The dark haired woman turned out to look at the cascading fountain.

"It has occurred to me, from the few discussion I've had with Ami, that these beings may not be some power-crazed group obsessed with the crystal, like so many others. It is possible that they are who they say they are - and that they really do believe that Hotaru and Usagi belong with them."

"But what does that -"

"It's possible that this is all part of something more monumental than even I understand - and the fact that I, who have the longest memory of all, don't remember _them _is very..."

"Unsettling," Michiru finished.

"Mysteries inside mysteries," Hotaru murmured.

Haruka glanced down at her and patted her head.

"You said it, kid."

A howl sounded long and cold and shivered the air.


	16. Ami, Don't Be Hasty!

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter 16: Ami, Don't Be Hasty!

* * *

Haruka, or Sailor Uranus, wiped the sweat out of her eyes, and smiled. It wasn't a very sweet smile, or a very cheerful one - and if the humanoid being opposite her hadn't had a grin to match, the imposing senshi's smile would have made her tuck tail and run.

"These guardians are a match for the gods," Lupia panted to herself.

"Is that all you've got!?" Uranus crowed, ignoring the long scratch down one arm, she hefted her sword again.

In answer Lupia gathered the air into her lungs for one long howl. A flock of crows were startled at the sound and fled the power-line pole they'd been watching the battle from, cawing.

Lupia paused for a moment, watching them. Uranus, readying herself for the coming attack, watched in a brief moment of reflection the expression that crossed her opponent's face as the Wolf watched the crows. It was look of sorrow, bitterness...and then, a strange acceptance. Not generally given to random acts of empathy, Uranus only noted it for it's oddness and wondered if it would give her any clue as to her enemy's weaknesses. Not that she needed them - the Wolf was nearly spent.

Neptune, close by with Saturn in the safe embrace of her arms and mirror, noticed the pause. She strained to hear the murmured words of the Wolf as she gathered herself, but they were too low to understand.

Lupia launched herself at Uranus with a snarl, Uranus waited til the last moment - Neptune gasped, half jumped out of hiding.

There was a thud, and Uranus stood up.

Her arm to the elbow was stained with blood, as was her sword. The Wolf lay on the ground, mouth open, panting hard. As they watched her form shimmered and turned into real wolf - huge and monstrous - lying on it's side and bleeding profusely. The gold eyes grew dimmer.

"Immortal, hm?" Uranus muttered, cautiously approaching the wolf.

Neptune had already rushed out of hiding - she had attacked the wolf first when Lupia cornered them outside the Aquarium. Uranus had protected Saturn, while Neptune attacked - and when she tired they switched places. It was a very effective strategy and fatal for the Wolf.

"Is she -?"

"I don't think so," Uranus answered, squinting down, "But she won't be coming after any more kids for a long time."

"Can you hear me?"

Lupia rolled her yellow eyes in Neptune's direction, but didn't answer. Her breathing grew shallower.

"Where is your leader? Are there others?"

The Wolf didn't reply, but merely re-focused her eyes on the cawing crows who were cautiously returning to the scene of the battle.

"Hey!"

Uranus kicked at the Wolf's tail with her booted foot.

"You lost. Answer our questions and we'll help you. Don't and you die right now."

"Can we kill her?" Neptune wondered.

"We can be killed, immortal destiny or not," Uranus replied, "Only one way to find out..."

"Wait."

Neptune's gentle hand on her arm stopped her sword from descending on the Wolf's neck.

"If you can understand me, beast," she said, her silver voice dulcet and low, "Give me a sign - are there others like you?"

After a long moment, while she continued to watch the crows, Lupia's eyes blinked once.

"How many?"

Lupia didn't seem to have the energy to answer this, even with a blink - her eyes were fixed on the crows that were growing in number behind Uranus and Neptune.

"How many of you bastards are there!?" Uranus slammed a fist on the ground by Lupia's head, but the Wolf's eyes closed and her head lolled to one side.

"Rats."

Neptune and Uranus straightened, and noticed the crows at last.

_They're already here._

The whisper was so faint they didn't hear it - but they didn't need to - they could hear Hotaru's panicked scream and they could see the crows massing around her hiding place by the jungle gym.

"Damn it!" Uranus roared.

Neptune had no breath to waste on curses - an instinct more powerful and complicated than even a mother's for her child had kicked in. She flew faster than the wind to reach the bushes, but even as she threw herself over, Hotaru was gone.

The crows flapped and scattered, there were scuffle marks on the ground - but no sign of Hotaru anywhere.

"Hotaru!" Neptune screamed.

"Hotaru!"

Her's and Uranus' shouts reverberated over the park and playground - but there was no answer.

"Where is she!?"

Neptune frantically scrambled through the park - viciously hacking through all of the bushes - building her panic to such a frenzy that she began powering up to blast the topiary into outer space (and probably the entire country of France along with it). Strong arms around her own, hugging her in tight, held her back.

"Hold on," Haruka murmured, "Calm down...."

She continued to hold Neptune until the other woman's body relaxed its rigidity.

"We'll find her, Michiru, but you have to calm down."

Haruka smoothed her hair.

"I know. It's ok."

Michiru sucked in a shaky breath.

"I will bury them in the depths of the ocean."

"We sure will." Haruka promised, grimly, "But first -"

"I think we'd better call Setsuna."

* * *

"Mina!"

Ami blinked in surprise to see her friend, bundled up in a stylish coat, standing outside the entrance to the University.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for lunch - and for girl time."

Ami was surprised to hear the 'girl time' code used - though not as surprised as she would have been a month ago.

"How long will girl time last?" she asked, careful to seem casual as the undergrads waffled back and forth through the arches on their way to class and lunch. A group of sorority girls were giggling behind her at some freshman boy showing off on the lawn.

Mina shook her hair over her shoulder and smiled. Several men, Ami noticed, stopped what they were doing to stare.

_I'm glad I'm not like that...._she reflected, not for the first time. Physical attractiveness was important to most people (herself included) but she was very happy that any claims to beauty she possessed were of the more modest kind than Mina's. She would never have been comfortable with the attention. Mina even seemed to have a problem with it some days.

"I think it won't take longer than a lunch break. You have an hour, right?"

Ami nodded.

They were turning to go when Mina paused, seeing someone she knew over Ami's shoulder. She waved, and Ami turned to look.

About ten feet away, Zoe was talking with a group of girls. He broke away from them to wave at the two of them, then turned back to the girls.

Mina noted this, and gave Ami a surprised glance.

"Zoe's acting awfully...distant."

"Yes."

Mina debated letting the question go (Ami could see her mental process on her face) then decided to be nosy anyway.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, I've barely spoken to him."

"Really?"

"I think he's realized that this distance is proper."

"Really."

Mina's look implied that she didn't share Ami's opinion in the least.

"He sure is friendly with the other freshmen. 'Specially the girls."

Ami couldn't help coloring a little.

"The 'other' freshmen?" she repeated, stopping suddenly. Mina stopped a little after her and had to back track.

"Yeah, the girls in his class. I thought he was smarter than the average freshman since he picked you - but it looks like he's not quite as perceptive as I thought."

"His class?"

Mina turned to get a good look at Zoe. He was laughing at something one of the girls had said to him - amused. But she thought his smile looked a little stiff. A new theory entered her mind.

"How...how old is Zoe?" Ami asked, her voice sounding odd even to her own ears.

"Huh? Oh. I think he's nineteen."

Ami dropped her books onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa, Ami-chan - are you alright?"

Mina bent to pick up the books but straightened when she noticed that Ami hadn't moved but was instead staring ahead with a shocked expression on her face.

"Zoe is...nineteen?" she repeated, her voice barely audible.

"Yeah. Kon - I mean, uh, - the guys said that Zoe's birthday is in February. I think it's close to Valentine's Day - Ami, what in the world is wrong with you?"

Mina took her friend by the shoulders and peered into her paler than usual face.

"Mina, I'm a Junior."

"Yes, I know."

Ami shook her head.

"Mina, I'm a _Junior_."

"Yeah, you skipped a year and I took a year off - what's the big deal? You're twenty just like the rest of us. Are you getting a big head at last, Mizuno?"

She'd meant this to be a joke, but Ami didn't seem inclined to laugh. She turned her large, tragic eyes to Mina's face and sucked in a breath.

"Mina," she said, very slowly and deliberately, as if delivering a final judgment, "He's..._nineteen_."

Mina stared at Ami - blinked her eyes once, twice, three times... trying to work it out - and then - bang! Light, pure and lucid, shone on her golden head. Despite her best efforts - the giggles escaped.

"Is _that_ it!? Oh, Ami- I thought it was something serious!"

"It _is_ serious!" Ami all but squeaked in mortification, her face turning bright red. She tried to hide it by lurching to recover her books - but she kept dropping them the moment she piled them up. _Wait - why was it serious?_ She didn't know why it was serious that Zoe was younger than her (it wasn't as though they were in a current relationship, whatever the past had been -NOT that it would matter anyway!) - but...it just was! And there were freshmen girls around him! Girls _younger_ than her!

_I'm NOT thinking about this!_ - she tried to tell herself and dropped the books again.

Mina continued to laugh - so hard she couldn't be bothered to help - she could barely be bothered to breathe.

"I'm - sorry -" she wheezed, "I - thought - you - knew!"

"I didn't! I mean - I didn't think! I -"

"Oh, Ami - you of all people - you really haven't been paying attention, have you?"

"I - oh - fiddle!"

Ami continued to fumble with the books while Mina laughed mercilessly above her, until a slender hand brushed her's away and piled the books up for her.

"Here you go, you seem to be having some trouble."

"Thank you -"

Ami gave a little muffled shriek and jumped away from Zoe, kneeling in front of her with her books in his hand. He looked very confused and a little miffed at her reaction.

Mina collapsed into helpless giggles again and was absolutely no help.

"Uh...is everything alright?" He eyed Mina as though she might be mentally unstable (_not an incorrect hypothesis_, Ami mused).

"Yes."

"Mina - are you..." he trailed off, watching in confusion as Mina wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine -" she panted, "Fine."

"OK.....well, then - see you around."

He looked from Ami (who was gazing at him as if he'd grown an extra head) to Mina who couldn't stop laughing for some reason, and shook his head.

"Madness is a scary thing," he murmured to himself. _Maybe I should let Kon know his girlfriend is missing a few marbles....he'd probably kill me, though...for implying that he actually likes her as a girlfriend...the 'crazy' thing would be an after thought...._

He took another backward glance at Mina, holding her side, while Ami made her breathe deeply to keep from passing out.

Ami finally got Mina and her giggles under control.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I scared your boy toy away."

Ami flinched.

"My _what?_"

"Oh," Mina sighed, "This is going to be fun. Let's go, Mrs. Robinson."

"What nonsense _are_ you spouting, Minako?" Ami demanded.

"Nothing, nothing."

_Wait til I tell Makoto and Usa-chan...

* * *

_

Konnor sneezed. As did Makoto and Usagi, in order.

"Don't tell me you're _all_ coming down with something," Mamoru began.

They were sitting around the back corner booth of Motoki's newly re-built shop - Makoto, Usagi, and Rei (wearing a mask because of her cold), were squished on one side while Konnor, Mamoru and the two uninvited guests - Nolan and Jade - were similarly squished into the other side. Artemis and Luna were not present, having gone to look for Mina and Ami.

"You know we won't have anywhere for them to sit when they get here."

All eyes turned to Nolan and Jade.

Nolan looked slightly repentant. But only slightly.

"I had to drive Rei here," Jade offered in self-defense, ignoring the violet eyes glaring at him over the face mask.

"She's still sick."

"I'm not that sick."

The others watched them engage in a brief staring contest. It was a draw.

"I think that it's clear what's happening here -," Konnor began, in his low, methodical voice.

"The battle between the sexes has begun!" An announcing Angel proclaimed from the end of the table.

"And that's not what I was going to say," he finished, turning to gaze at Mina.

Ami appeared embarrassed and Mina looked pleased with herself (which was to say - normal).

"What's this?" She chimed, squeezing her way into the overcrowded booth to the consternation of the other girls and the near upset of the chocolate shakes.

"This is you being rude," Rei informed her, with a sharp jab at the ribs.

"Rei-chan, the ninja mask isn't a good look for you."

"Stuff it."

"I'm glad you're here. Did you see Artemis on your way?" Mamoru asked.

"No. Why?"

"We sent him to look for you two."

"Oh," Mina blushed slightly, "Sorry. We were kind of busy."

Ami blushed too, awkwardly hovering in deciding where she should sit. Finally she shrugged and squeezed in next to Mina. That arrangement was little short of ridiculous, but the men neglected to comment.

"Well, you're here now," Usa put in, happily, despite being thrust practically onto Makoto's lap.

"What are you two doing here?" Mina asked, pointing at Jade and Nolan.

"I thought we agreed that only K - only Sterling-san would be at our meetings."

"Normally we would respect that, Aino-san - but Jade had to drive Hino-san, because she is apparently too ill to take the bus -"

"Look at how pale she is!" Jade declared.

"I'm always this pale." Rei informed him.

"It's hard to tell, with the mask on."

"And," Konnor continued, unperturbed, "Nolan hasn't yet explained his presence."

Everyone turned expectant eyes on Nolan.

"Well," he coughed, "Mako and I -"

'Mako' - the four girls telegraphed to each other, then with raised eyebrows they looked as one at Makoto. She turned a little pink under their scrutiny.

"- were in the park and I offered to walk with her. Just in case."

"In case she got lost on her way to the ice-cream parlor?" Jade suggested.

"In case there was another attack."

"Because_ Kino-san_ is a defenseless damsel."

"Not exactly -"

Makoto snorted.

"I'll say!"

Nolan's frown deepened. His eyes locked with Makoto's and they forgot the others entirely.

"You are an undeniably gifted fighter, but you are a lady and -"

"A lady?" Makoto repeated, coloring, "That's sweet, but -"

"And you might get into trouble with an enemy running around doing goodness knows what - "

"I can look after myself, Nolan," she interrupted, with a half-serious, half-joking bravado, "I mean, I certainly know how to fight."

"Yes, you do - to a certain extent -"

"To a 'certain extent'? What the hell does _that_ mean?!"

"I mean that even you have weaknesses, and you aren't exactly at the level of ability that Jup - that you possessed in the past -"

"Level of ability?" Makoto jumped out of her seat, throwing Usagi onto Rei. Neither she nor Nolan noticed they had raised their voices, or that they were leaning over the table as though about to break into a duel.

"I think this is getting out of hand," Konnor began.

"Shh!" Mina hissed at him, "It's just getting interesting."

"I'll show you level of ability - tough guy!"

"Mako-chan," Nolan grumbled, "You are getting upset over nothing - and you ought to curb that pride a little."

"_My_ pride!"

"Is it so wrong that I want to protect the woman I love!?"

"I can protect myself! And you! And probably better than you can do either!"

"I happen to be the best swordsman that ever lived."

"Ok, now that's definitely not true," Jade broke in with a laugh, "We all know who beat you yesterday."

Nolan paused, mouth open, glaring at Makoto. They both stopped and everyone turned from the couple to Jade.

"Just who were you fighting with yesterday, Nolan?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"'Nolan'?" Usa repeated in a low voice to Mina - they were exchanging notes across Rei's lap.

"I think they've been hiding something from us," Mina mouthed back.

Usagi nodded.

"We should definitely find out what it is," Mina continued, using hand gestures this time.

Usagi nodded harder.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Nobody."

Nolan thumped back down into the seat with the air of a sullen five year old - it was hard for Makoto to hold onto her anger long enough to keep a straight face.

"It was a private matter."

"A private matter?" Makoto repeated, crossing her arms, "I don't think so. No hiding things from your girlfriend, mister. Rule number one of dating Mako-chan."

"I didn't know there were rules like that," Jade put in, thoroughly enjoying the fact that the two combatants hadn't yet realized they weren't alone.

"Are there more?"

Makoto and Nolan realized the others' presence at about the same moment; and that any vestige of secrecy their new relationship might have enjoyed was permanently obliterated. As a consequence Makoto turned bright red and sank back into her place beside Usagi. All eyes were on her and Nolan - and one pair of them were a bit disgruntled at the interruption.

"So, if you two are quite finished," Konnor broke in, calmly, "I think I'd like to begin the meeting."

Makoto nodded and turned away from the rest in utter embarrassment. Nolan scowled at his chocolate parfait.

"Too bad," Jade muttered to Mamoru (who was having a hard time deciding whether he ought to laugh, or support Konnor's authority).

"I really wanted to know what the other rules are..."

"I'll give you a basic list later," Mamoru promised. Jade slapped hands with him under the table; Konnor pretended not to notice this.

"As I was discussing with Tsukino-san and Mamoru -" he began.

"I really wish you'd call me 'Usagi'..."

"Usagi-san and Mamoru," Kon continued, "the enemy has made no recent demands and there has been no recent activity. This leads me to believe that all efforts are being concentrated on the capture of Tomoe-san. Now, I confess that I don't know much about the 'Outer' Senshi - what are the dangers inherent should the enemy succeed and how can we circumvent this crisis?"

Mina, Usagi and Makoto blinked at Konnor. Ami raised her hand.

"Mizuno-san, you don't have to raise you hand."

Ami blushed and jerked her hand down.

"Habit," she murmured, "Um...Hotaru is our youngest member, ahem, besides Makoto -"

"And Zoe," Mina put in.

Ami, to the astonishment of everyone else, colored so brightly she had to take a sip of Usagi's shake to cool herself. Mina giggled.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed to Makoto, still across Rei.

Ami bravely continued, "But though Hotaru is only eight years old, she is actually quite powerful. Perhaps the most powerful of all of us besides Setsuna and Usagi."

"I see. So if the enemy were to capture her, it would be grave indeed."

"Basically she has the power to destroy the world," Mina added, cheerfully, "She hasn't really awakened yet - and we don't want that to happen - but if the enemy forces her to use her powers....well....you get the idea."

The men nodded, solemnly.

"Is she sufficiently guarded by only two other Senshi?"

"Well they aren't just anyone," Makoto answered with a short laugh.

"Haruka and Michiru are Hotaru's parents," Rei explained, her voice hoarse behind the mask, "They are also the best fighters of all of us. Makoto included."

They expected Makoto to protest, but to the girls' surprise, she shrugged.

"Haruka's pretty awesome," she admitted, "But someday I'm gonna beat her."

Usagi and Mina chuckled.

"She'd probably disagree with you there."

The others turned sharply at the low voice.

Setsuna stood beside the table.

"How does she do that?" Usagi wondered aloud to no one.

Setsuna smiled, but didn't offer to explain her miraculous appearance.

Instead she gave Jade and Nolan a look and the two of them shot up out of the booth, leaning against the wall so that she could sit beside Mamoru.

"I've been doing some research," she began without preamble, "into the presence of the enemy, and also into the Silver Millennium."

"You've found something?" Mamoru asked.

"I think so. It appears that what your Mother," she looked meaningfully at Usagi, "discovered about other doors, realms and guardians is more complicated that I thought. I've spoken to the familiar of the Guardian closest to the Time Gate, and from what it told me -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mina interrupted before Usagi could, "familiar?"

"A familiar - it's a helper. Most guardians have one."

"But you don't?"

"I said most. Some jobs can only be done by one person - I have no need for a familiar - otherwise I would have one."

Ami didn't quite see the logic in this position, but let it go.

"The familiar told me that there has been a disturbance in the Gate of Fate -"

"That rhymes," Usagi muttered, and Mina smiled.

"And it has disrupted the Fate Guardian's realm. The familiar wasn't sure, but there is a rumor that Fate is contemplating leaving his gate."

"But, what will happen," Rei jerked her mask off, her eyes wide in concern, "If he leaves the gate unattended -"

"I know," Setsuna answered, gravely, "But he would only do such a thing in great emergency."

Rei sat back against the booth in deep contemplation, worry etching her pale forehead.

"This is serious."

They were somewhat startled by Jade's sudden solemnity.

"If the gate is left unattended in great emergency, then whatever is happening must be truly dire. But what is the connection between the enemy we've faced and the disturbance at Fate's Gate?"

Ami nodded in approbation of his clear thinking.

"And," she added, "What is the relationship between Fate, Usagi and the Phantom Queen?"

"Good questions," Konnor sighed. He stretched his long legs out under the table and accidentally bumped Mina's leg. She blushed and he straightened instantly.

"Excuse me, Mina," he murmured.

She colored more and looked down to hide it.

"It's alright."

Usagi gave her a sharp look, then looked at Makoto, but Makoto was peeking at Nolan - who was peeking at her. Desperate, she turned to Rei, but Rei wasn't paying the least attention to all the interesting things going on around her.

"I have been thinking for some time," Ami spoke up, "That there are quite a few questions we haven't answered in a satisfactory manner."

"Only a few," Nolan murmured, half-jokingly.

"For instance, why do the Shitennou have normal lives when they have only recently been reborn? And, why do they have no recollection of ever serving Beryl?"

"But we answered that one," Usagi countered, forgetting the melodrama for a moment, "Remember? It was my wish and the crystal."

Ami shook her head.

"I just can't accept such a catch all solution," she reasoned, adjusting her glasses, "The crystal couldn't have invented people. I've been doing some research too-"

She blushed lightly.

"I did a back ground check on all of you, and you all have real families... I mean, that is -" she stopped, looking at Konnor for some reason.

He smiled in an understanding manner.

"That was very thorough of you, Mizuno-san," he said.

Mina glanced at him from underneath the cover of her bangs. There was something more to his cool detachment than met the eye. She wondered what Ami had found out about him.

"Yes, well - as I was saying," Ami continued, "The crystal can reincarnate life - and heal death - but we've never known it to create entirely new families ready-made out of nothing. And they aren't simple delusions."

"She does have a point," Jade said, looking at the others.

"I've always felt there was something more than a simple reincarnation."

"There's nothing simple about reincarnation," Rei retorted, "Do you even know how rare it is?"

"No, but I would love for you to explain it to me."

His smile grated on her nerves, but she took a deep breath.

"Well, then, since you asked. Actual reincarnation is about as rare as soulmates. Rarer."

"Well, there goes your theory, Nolan, buddy. Sorry."

Nolan shrugged, too interested in Rei's explanation to care. The others, even Setsuna, seemed intrigued.

"Basically," Rei explained, "Soulmates are a one in three-million chance of two souls being born of the same essence - if you think of life as an ocean, then it would be two perfectly twined droplets from the same drop of spray. You can see how impossible that is. But it happens, obviously."

"Obviously," Jade repeated. His serious gaze checked her from retorting this time. She chose to ignore him instead.

"But for the same water droplet to actually return to the ocean it came from and then come out again - still the same droplet - "

"It's impossible." Setsuna declared.

"No," Rei countered, "Highly improbable. But not impossible."

"So, the crystal can manipulate that energy?" Ami asked, entranced by the concept, "It can effect souls in this manner?"

"I have no idea," Rei answered, glancing at the wide-eyed Usagi, "But it can reincarnate life one way or another. That's why it's so powerful."

Usagi let out a long sigh.

"But then," Nolan interrupted, "Natural reincarnation - without the crystal - "

"Would truly be impossible," Rei answered.

"Not impossible," Jade murmured, "Highly improbable."

Rei shrugged.

"It must have been the crystal then," Usagi decided, "How else could five pairs of soulmates be reincarnated at exactly the right time? Right?"

"Ask Mina."

Mina blinked, startled, as all eyes turned to her.

"Me?" she echoed, looking at Rei in confusion.

Rei gave her a small smile.

"You are the goddess of love, if anyone knows about soulmates...."

"But you're a priestess for crying out loud -"

"I'm a Martian. I know the spiritual world. I don't know anything about human bonds."

"Human bonds," Makoto repeated, gazing at Mina.

"You know, it's true Minako, if anyone knows this stuff it should be you."

"But I don't!" she squeaked.

"What about the Red Thread," Makoto argued, "It only appears when you're there."

"Yes, about this Red Thread," Setsuna interrupted, "The familiar told me that the thread of Fate is actually Gold, not Red. Or rather, multicolored. Red applies to human relationships only - in particular love relationships."

Mina looked helplessly from once face to the other.

"But I really don't know anymore than you guys do. I didn't even know all that stuff about soul-mates until Rei said something."

"But you have instincts," Setsuna put in, "You must be recovering your memories by now - the others have, haven't they?"

Makoto, Ami and Rei nodded. Usagi patted Mina's hand.

"It's ok, Mina-chan," she said, "You don't have to have your memories back already."

"Well, I would if I could," Mina declared, "But I'm not like the rest of you. I can't think my way into it like Ami, or feel my way into it like Rei - I don't have special psychic powers. And so far shocks haven't worked -"

"I'm sorry, Minako," Setsuna cut in, "I didn't mean to distress you. The memory process is a natural one and I'm sure it'll come back to you at the right time and in the right way."

Mina nodded, but she didn't feel much better. What kind of a leader knew less than her team? Especially when that old knowledge might be important.

"Was there something else you had to tell us, Meioh-san?" Konnor asked. He had skillfully turned the conversation away from her.

"Yes," Setsuna grew grave.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, suddenly. He had been watching Setsuna's expressions quietly - observing her unusual gravity and the lines of worry at her mouth and eyes.

"I just received a call from Haruka and Michiru -"

Usagi sat up, her face already pale.

"Hotaru has been kidnapped."

"Hey!"

They all turned to look at the door way. Ami's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. Zoe, looking as if he had run all the way there - his curling hair in charming disarray and his face flushed, eyes sparkling - jogged up to the table and gave a pouting glance to all assembled.

"You guys should have told me you were having a meeting!"

Zoe gave a startled glance at Setsuna.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"How did you know we were here?" Mamoru asked, surprised.

"I met the cats looking for Ami and Mina - what's up? You all look like someone's died..."

Jade began, "Apparently the strongest Senshi on the planet (who also happens to be an eight year old girl) has been kidnapped by the enemy - and the world, if it wasn't already, is in danger of being destroyed."

"Oh."

Zoe plopped down on well placed chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Exactly," Konnor murmured, and passed Zoe a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"They were attacked," Setsuna explained, "By the Wolf. They split up and defeated her, but while they were questioning her one of the accomplices must have abducted Hotaru. They said there was nothing left but some scales."

"Ew." Usagi made a face.

"Scales?" Ami brightened, "Did they happen to collect any?"

"I don't know," Setsuna admitted, startled.

"Ask them if they did; I can analyze them."

"Zoe, I hate to be the one to say this - but your girlfriend is a little -" Jade began, jokingly.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Everyone froze, looking at Zoe's calm face.

"Ami's not my girlfriend," he repeated, nodding at her, "We're just friends."

Jade privately commended Zoe for this rare self-control, but also noted the strange expression on Ami's face. He hid a chuckle to himself, and slapped Mamoru's hand under the table again. This time Konnor did notice it, and shook his head at the pair of them.

"Oh," Usagi said, staring from Zoe to Ami and back.

"Well, don't look so surprised," Ami quipped, blushing and paling in turns, "It's perfectly normal."

"'Normal' - why wouldn't it be normal?" Rei murmured, confused.

Zoe smiled at Ami, then turned back to Setsuna, all attention.

Setsuna really hadn't followed any of this odd interaction but she took up her thread again.

"I will ask about the scales, Ami. In the meantime, we need to find a way to contact the enemy - to find Hotaru."

"As fast as possible," Mamoru reflected, grimly. The thought of the little girl alone and frightened twisted his heart painfully - but anger at their enemies was close on its heels.

"Poor Hotaru," Usagi murmured, "How could they? Michiru and Haruka must be beside themselves."

"We'll get the bastards," Makoto promised.

Rei's face grew even grimmer and her eyes glinted with pent up anger.

"Bait."

They all turned to Mina.

"Bait," she repeated, "We need to lure them out."

"But how?"

"We're not using Usagi," Mamoru added, a no nonsense tone in his voice.

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest it," Mina quipped, "In fact, I was thinking we could use the old pen again."

The men looked confused, and the girls looked frazzeled.

"Oh, no," Usagi shook her head, "No, no, no Mina. No, I don't think so. It's too dangerous."

Konnor seemed to be contemplating something - he suddenly looked up.

"Could it be that my memory fails me, or is it possible that you are suggesting that you disguise yourself as Usagi-san...as you did many times in the past?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"No." He frowned.

Mina gaped at him.

"It's too dangerous," he commented, cooly.

"It's not that dangerous," she argued, "I've done it a million times before - even against the evil twin you."

"No. I don't condone it in the slightest."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" she countered.

He looked at her for a long moment, rock hard face unmoving.

"No," he admitted, at last "But I'll think of something."

Mina's lips twitched, but she managed a 'humph' and said nothing more.

"I suggest we adjourn the meeting today," Mamoru spoke up, "Otherwise Ami will be late for class."

Ami jumped up like a rocket.

"Wait a minute," Nolan stopped, turning to Zoe, "Don't you have class right now?"

"You have class!?" Ami nearly exploded.

Zoe shrugged at her.

"Yeah. But it's healthy to skip every once in a while."

"You should never skip class!" she admonished, "Do you have any idea how behind you can get after missing only one class?"

"Yes, mother," Zoe joked, "I won't do it again."

For some reason, his quip shut Ami up far better than he'd intended. She blushed to the roots of her hair, gathered her books and marched out the door.

"What's with her?" Jade wondered.

Zoe sighed. Then caught sight of Mina giggling again.

"I have a feeling that you know," he accused her.

"Let's just say, Ami's feeling her age." Mina tittered.

Zoe looked at Jade. Jade shrugged.

"Crazy women," the younger man muttered, before sauntering out the door to trail Ami back to school at a discreet distance, without looking like he was doing it.

"Well, shall we?" Jade asked Rei.

She put her mask back on and walked out without him, but at the last moment she stopped at the door and looked back, resigned. Jade smiled a little to himself and began walking after her, swinging his car keys.

Nolan looked askance at Makoto, who motioned for him to leave before her. He followed Jade out the door, accordingly.

Makoto, glancing at Konnor, grabbed Usagi by one arm and Mamoru by the other.

"What say I come over and help Usagi with dinner?" she suggested.

Usagi was about to protest, because it was date night, but then she caught Makoto's head jerk in the direction of Konnor and Mina and nudged Mamoru. He too turned to look, covertly.

"I'd say that's a great idea," he answered, though he wasn't going to protest in the first place. He loved Usagi, but Makoto was the better cook, hands down (and he was tired of burnt food.)

Setsuna had already disappeared to wherever it was she disappeared to on these occasions when Minako realized she was alone with Konnor. The bill had been paid and he had offered her her coat before she found herself walking toward the door.

"Are you going back to school?" he asked, buttoning his own long coat.

"No, I don't have class today."

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten. Then what will you be doing the rest of the afternoon?"

Mina glanced up at him through her lashes. For some reason, lately she felt incredibly shy around him. She wondered what he remembered about the past that she didn't....

"Oh...homework, I guess."

"How admirable."

She smiled to herself.

"What will you be doing?"

"Catch up work," he sighed, "I have a lot to get through."

"Oh, that's too bad."

They watched a bus go by. The next one would be hers.

"Yes, it is."

She looked up to find him looking down at her.

"May I ask you something, Mina?"

He looked so serious, her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

He seemed to be struggling with something, though how she could tell that when he was nearly expressionless she didn't have the faintest idea. Somehow she had learned to read the unreadable face.

"Are you -"

At that moment, her bus arrived. Mina cursed it with the worst curse she could think of.

"What were you saying?" she asked, a bit desperately.

He shook his head as he handed her up the steps.

"I know you're worried about Tomoe-san, but I hope you won't reconsider your plan," he said, grey eyes serious, "I really don't think it's a good idea."

Mina frowned in disappointment and pique. It was really too much!

"I'm not making any promises," she informed him, a bit childishly, and turned on her heel.

She felt a hand on her elbow neatly hook her around until she was staring into Konnor's eyes - eye level with her, since he was standing with one foot on the first step of the bus and she was on the second. She involuntarily held her breath.

"Mina, I would feel very relieved if you would promise me that you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Well, under the circumstances it's little difficult," she murmured.

His frown deepened.

"But I'll make a bet with you," she went on, astounded at her own daring.

"Excuse me," the bus driver began.

"Just hold on a minute, ok!" she thundered.

The bus driver withdrew his hand from the door lever and cowered in his seat.

Konnor resisted the urge to laugh, and sent the man a sympathetic glance.

"What is the bet?" he asked, turning back to her.

"You beat me in tomorrow morning's run, and I'll promise not to use the pen."

He watched her eyes, searching for some hidden glimmer that would clue him into a hidden stipulation or loop hole, but not seeing anything but guileless blue, he nodded.

"And if I lose?"

Mina smiled slowly.

"Then I get to pick a suitable promise from you."

"That doesn't seem -"

Mina jumped away from him and motioned to the bus driver, who hastily obeyed her and closed the door in Konnor's face.

Konnor could only watch her wave at him as the bus drove off.

He put his hands in his pockets and chuckled to himself. Then the thought of the child broke in on his thoughts.

It was long past time to settle things with the Phantom Queen, he reflected.

* * *

**A.N. **Poor Ami. A little silliness to lighten the mood.  Why do I have so many surprise entrances? I don't know. Happy Halloween to all. (I may not get a chance to write anymore for a little while.) But I will write again asap. - F.F.S.


	17. In Fate's Hands

**A.N. **Wow, this chapter is so long. I have to keep the story plot going, but I hope this will satisfy all the Mina/Kunz fans out there - at least until the next chapter. :)

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Seventeen: In Fate's Hands

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes.

Her eye sight was still dazzled by the flutter of bird's wings - she thought she still felt them on her face, even though everything around her was still and quiet. She looked down and discovered to her discomfort that she appeared to be kneeling on a solid mist. She gingerly stood up, brushing her skirt off and her knees - her stockings were torn at the knee (Michiru-mama would be displeased). That thought stopped her cold.

"Mama?"

Her voice sounded loud to her ears - it echoed off of the nothingness around her. The atmosphere was cold, but she didn't feel cold. She puffed a breath out and saw mist - but still - even in her jumper and stockings she felt quite comfortable.

She considered attempting a transformation, but a small disturbance in the atmosphere caught her attention. She spun around and found herself looking at a tall woman with dark eyes.

"Don't be afraid," the woman said.

Hotaru took in a deep breath and said nothing.

The woman walked toward her, slowly, her black cloak seemed to billow behind her like slick wings.

She stopped about a foot away from Hotaru and inclined her head down.

"Hello, Hotaru."

"How do you know my name?"

It was difficult to meet the blank black stare, but Hotaru did it.

The woman smiled.

"I have known you for a long time. In fact, though you may not remember it, I once gave you a present."

"Me? Are you sure?"

Hotaru's little face was quite skeptical - it seemed to amuse the woman - she chuckled, softly.

"I'm very sure."

The woman looked around suddenly, as though someone had called her name. Then she held out both arms - and as Hotaru watched in surprise - a huge black crow appeared behind them, flying in the darkness. It lighted on the woman's outstretched arm and sidled up to her shoulder, nibbling softly at her long, snake-like black curls.

Hotaru felt something slimy touch her ankle and just stopped herself from yelping - what looked like a silver snake slithered past her, as if the mist were water. It slithered up the woman's pale leg and curled itself around her neck.

Closer to it, Hotaru saw that it was an eel.

"These are my servants," the woman explained, nodding respectively to the crow and the eel: "This is Corvus - and this, Angula."

Hotaru frowned in thought.

"Then, the wolf -"

The woman's face darkened.

"Yes, my pretty Lupia has been wounded by your guardians...almost unto death."

The sadness with which she said these words surprised Hotaru. The woman was sincerely concerned.

"Shall we go to see her?"

Before Hotaru could answer the mist around them blurred, then cleared. She hadn't felt herself move - but suddenly she knew she wasn't where she had been before. Even though the mist looked the same - it didn't feel the same. She caught the dark eyed woman watching her.

"Yes," the woman said, nodding to herself, "Very few understand the Mists - but you do, don't you?"

Hotaru wasn't sure, so she said nothing.

The woman took a few steps to the side and beckoned for Hotaru to follow her. The mist along the ground dissipated slightly - she could make out a form - bulky and awkward on the ground. She peered closer and then jumped back, involuntarily. The wolf lay on the mist, breathing shallowly and unevenly - whining softly to herself. Her golden eyes were closed very tight.

"I fear for her," the woman said, "Though she will not die, yet I do not have the power to wake her."

Hotaru crept a little closer to the wolf. She did look less frightening now that she wasn't snarling at Michiru and Haruka.

"Will she be alright?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"I do not know."

Hotaru's hand twitched. An idea presented itself to her.

The woman broke in on her thoughts:

"But you wanted to know what my gift was to you," she said, "First question comes first, eh?"

"What is your name?" The question came out before Hotaru knew she was asking it. But the woman didn't seem angry.

"I have a great many names," she answered, "But you may call me Morta."

"Morta?"

"I am the goddess of Death."

Hotaru stared up at her. This pale woman, with her coiling black hair and completely black eyes - this was a goddess?

Suddenly, without her will - her hand began to glow a bright purple - like the light of her transformation. _Am I transforming?_ she wondered, alarmed - but how could she without using her wand?

The light faded and she found her glaive in her hand - the cool bite of steel and the heavy weight were a familiar comfort. But to her surprise, she was still wearing her original clothes. How had that happened? She looked up at Morta and understood. She, Hotaru, had not summoned the Silence Glaive - Morta had.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Morta said, "I haven't seen my glaive in many years."

"_Your_ glaive?"

"Yes," she smiled, "It was mine, after all. Oh, but don't look so worried, dear Hotaru...I never take a gift back once it's given."

Hotaru stared at the glaive - the weapon she'd had since...well, honestly she couldn't remember.

"This must be rather confusing," Morta continued, "I don't suppose you remember receiving it - well, you were only a baby at the time."

"I've been a baby often," Hotaru observed, rather wryly.

"Yes - but it is your fate after all."

Hotaru stared at the strange being before her for some time - thinking deeply.

"In the Silver Millennium, you mean? Is that when you gave it to me?" she asked.

Morta shook her head.

"Oh, no, you had held it for eons before that time."

Hotaru felt her knees grow weak.

"Perhaps I ought to explain more slowly," Morta mused, "Though I wanted to help you while I still have time."

"Why? Is something going to happen?"

Morta simply watched her for a moment. Then she sighed and said:

"You are so young, Hotaru. I didn't expect you to be so young still. But then, children with even the slightest bit of mortality in them seem young to me."

She stretched out her arm and the crow opened its wings, hopping off of her arm to circle once above her head and then disappear.

"You see," Morta continued, "You are my chosen avatar - once you and I were very close, but...time does tend to dampen memories..."

"I am your avatar?"

"Oh, yes. I chose you at the beginning of time - you who are half mortal - like your sister, Pluto."

"Pluto? You mean Setsuna-mama?"

"Is that what you call her? How interesting," Death smiled.

"What is 'half-mortal'?"

"It means that you are neither a god, nor a mortal - your soul travels a different path. I can never die, but only continue to exist as I am, unchanged - but you might say that because of that, I do not exactly live either. Mortals must change, live and die. But you who are both and neither are changing and unchanging, deathless and dying. It is why every time your body perishes you are reborn. It's part of your nature - you are the Soldier of Death and Rebirth."

It was a lot for an eight-year old to take in, even a precious one. But Hotaru was nothing if not logical - she needed all the facts.

"And, Setsuna-mama?"

"Ah, yes. Chronos chose Setsuna to be his avatar when I chose you - and she is like you - she cannot permanently change. But unlike you, the consequences of her nature are that she will never age past her prime - the age at which she reaches maturity. If her mortal body were destroyed she would simply reincarnate into a new one. Similar to you, but different."

"What about the others? Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?"

Death chuckled at her questions but seemed pleased at her avatar's inquisitiveness.

"The others are chosen avatars of their gods, but they are not like you and Pluto. Before their births in the time of the Silver Millennium they had never previously existed, and their powers are passed through bloodlines (in the case of the Moon avatar) or simply through the will of the gods - whereas, you and Pluto have been with us since the dawn of time and mortality. But do not be sad, your princess has given you a truly amazing gift - the immortality she will bestow on them will ensure that they will always be with you. You will never have to know the pain of their separation from you."

Hotaru's eyes were wide - her breathing came in deep gasps - normally such revelations would have overwhelmed her - but she felt, somehow, a calm beyond her age, something that assured her that Morta was telling the truth...

"But, this is not why I chose to speak with you," Morta observed, her face growing serious.

"Even though this is the future meted out by the Moon goddess, it doesn't mean you won't have to fight for it to come to pass."

Hotaru nodded. She was ready - her small hand tightened on the Glaive.

"I cannot be with you much longer - and there is much you will have to do without my help. I wish it were otherwise, but even the gods make mistakes sometimes, Hotaru - terrible mistakes."

Hotaru grew paler, but only tightened her grip on the Glaive.

"Tell me."

"You are so brave, little firefly," the goddess smiled, "That is why I chose you."

"Now listen, carefully. There is a darkness that invades the minds of even the gods, and once it takes hold, it cannot be stopped from its dreadful purpose - to devour everything in the Universe. You've felt that presence before - you know it."

"Chaos," Hotaru whispered.

"The same. She has dared to enter the gods' realm, from which she was banished - she has found the crack in the wall, and crawled in like a serpent. The guardian of Fate -"

Suddenly Morta flinched, as though in pain - her entire body trembled and the eel around her neck shuddered and slithered down her arm.

Hotaru took a step toward her, but stopped. Morta held her off with a warning hand, then seemed to regain control.

"Be careful, Hotaru, not to touch me." Death warned, "You mustn't."

Hotaru nodded, and took a step back - wondering at what could make the goddess of Death pale.

"You are about to meet my sister - she calls herself the Phantom Queen."

Hotaru's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, she is the one who commanded your capture. You must resist her, Hotaru, no matter what she asks. And you must not let her capture the Moon goddess' avatar - she will try everything she can to convince you to help her - but you must not -"

Morta broke off, and her face twisted in pain. Hotaru took a step forward.

"Stay back!"

The command froze her in her tracks. She watched as Death writhed and panted, then forced herself to straighten.

"I have so little time. Forgive me, Hotaru. Remember to have compassion. If you can, try to find the Guardian of Fate - he can -"

Death broke off again, and this time the pain seemed too much; Hotaru watched helplessly as the goddess collapsed to the ground - suddenly becoming transparent.

"I must go, Hotaru," she murmured, "But I am glad I was able to see you again. Take care of the Silence Glaive."

"I will, goddess!"

Death gave a small smile, even as her body faded into the mist.

"Be brave." her whisper echoed in Hotaru's mind, long after the goddess's black eyes were gone. She was alone again.

She heard a low panting, and realized the wolf still lay a few feet away, languishing.

Shouldering her glaive, Hotaru approached the animal cautiously, kneeling down next to its head. It didn't seem to heed her or even know she was there. Letting the glaive rest on the ground, but keeping her hand on it, she let her other hand rest over the Wolf's head. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated. On her forehead, her symbol faintly glowed as light sprang from her outstretched hand and covered the Wolf's body.

After a few moments Hotaru opened her eyes and let out a long sigh. The wolf's breathing stopped entirely, then its eyes snapped open - it gasped. Hotaru struggled up and away from it as it lunged clumsily to its feet.

Hotaru raised the glaive across her body and the wolf whirled on her, staring at her with its large golden eyes.

"Did you...wake me?"

It took her a moment to realize that the Wolf was speaking, and not growling. She nodded.

"You are the one I was sent to capture, child?"

Hotaru nodded.

"I see....what is your name?"

"H-hotaru."

The Wolf approached her, slowly, sniffing in her scent - touching its nose to her glaive and then the hem of her skirt.

"Hotaru," the Wolf said, "Thank you."

There was a low sound in the air, like the bubbling of a brook - the wolf growled, but not at Hotaru. Instead Lupia put herself in front of Hotaru as the mist around them began to swirl.

"What is it?" Hotaru whispered.

"It is...my mistress."

"But I thought that the goddess is your mistress."

The Wolf snorted.

"She is."

"But then..."

The low bubbling sound became a low laugh...the mist glowed a faint red. Hotaru held her glaive up, and felt in her pocket for her wand.

Out of the mist, a pair of glowing red eyes emerged - eyes shaped the same as the Death goddess' eyes. The curling, coiling red hair wound around her head, and down her back. A loud caw came out of the mist and the crow lighted on her shoulder - but Hotaru thought it did so most unwillingly. Only the eel seemed not to shrink from the red haired woman.

She looked down on Hotaru and smiled - a smile that sent shivers up Hotaru's spine. The Wolf growled low in her throat.

"Ah...I see Death's avatar before me," the woman spoke, "Very good. Lupia, I was told you had failed, yet I see that I was misinformed -"

The eel suddenly began contorting, flailing as if being electrocuted - it dropped to the ground and lay still for a moment. Hotaru hoped it wasn't dead.

"Angula knows better than to tell me stories," the woman tsked, "But no matter. Come here, avatar."

Hotaru stayed precisely where she was. The woman only smiled.

"My sister has warned you, I think," she said, "That was very foolish of her."

"Who are you?" Hotaru demanded.

The woman seemed to loom over her, her smile growing larger.

"I am the Phantom Queen."

"What did you do to Morta?"

The Phantom Queen threw her head back and laughed. Hotaru didn't appreciate the joke.

"Can it be that you have never heard of us?" the Queen asked at last, "Can it be that you don't know? How amusing."

The Wolf's growl deepened. Hotaru began to feel frightened for the first time.

"Look here," the Queen replied - her eyes glowing in the gathering darkness. She lifted up her hair from her brow and Hotaru watched the faint symbol flash in lines of fire on her forehead - it was the shape of three crescent moons - each facing away from the other, but intersecting into a strange, sharp pattern.

"Do you understand now, little shinigami?"

Hotaru frowned and raised her glaive - pointing it at the Phantom Queen.

"No."

The Phantom Queen's blood red lips grew into a sour pout.

"I am a goddess too, you know. I'm not sure what you think that toy will accomplish."

"Stay back."

"As you wish," she seemed indifferent.

"Corvus, Lupia, Angula - I ordered you to find the avatar of the Moon. Where is she?"

"We will capture her," the eel replied - its voice was haggard and thin, but clear.

The crow said nothing, but watched the Queen with black eyes - eyes that reminded Hotaru of the Death goddess. Why were her servants obeying the Phantom Queen?

"If you did something to the goddess," Hotaru spoke up, "I will punish you! I am her avatar."

"Yes, I know. That's why I brought you here."

The Queen looked down on her with an expression of disgust.

"Separately you are useless, but once I have the three avatars I will be able to control our power all the time."

_'Our' power? - _Hotaru puzzled. Riddles within riddles.

"Do not come back until you have captured Selene's avatar." the Queen ordered, "Lupia, guard the child while I am gone."

She didn't wait for a reply before disappearing.

As the red glow faded, and the eel and crow departed, the Wolf relaxed.

"Don't worry," Lupia said, "I will protect you from her."

"What did she do to the Death goddess?" Hotaru whispered, pulling the glaive tight to her chest so that she could hug herself and keep her hand from shaking. The Wolf noticed her movements and reached its head out to nuzzle her hand.

"She is the Death goddess."

"What!?"

Hotaru's purple eyes were wide with confusion and shock.

The Wolf regarded her dolefully.

"They are the triple goddess," Lupia replied, at last, "The Morrigan, the Moirae, the Parcae, the Norns....whatever mankind have called them...they are three separate goddesses, but yet they are one goddess entire."

"The Spinner, the Alotter, and the Shearer. The Weaver, the Measurer, and the Inevitable one. The full moon goddess, the half-moon goddess, and the dark moon goddess. Creation, Fate, and Death..."

"Oh, no." Hotaru leaned her head against the cold metal of the glaive - trying to make herself wake up.

"And we are bound to serve them." Lupia sighed.

"Which one is...then...that was the goddess of Fate?" she asked, finally.

Lupia nodded.

"She has a darkness in her," the wolf spoke, "It has driven her mad and she seeks to control the other two and claim their powers for her own."

Hotaru choked back a cry. She was alone. And she was scared. The wolf nudged her hand with its cold nose. Hotaru put her hand on Lupia's head and absently began to scratch her ear. Somehow, the simple gesture made her feel a bit better.

"It will be alright, little one." the Wolf promised.

"I hope so."

Hotaru looked out at the blackness around her, and shouldered the Death goddess' Glaive again.

* * *

Mina sighed.

Despite her best efforts to make herself remember the Silver Millennium, she hadn't recovered a thing - not one juicy detail of the kind of relationship she and Konnor - or Kunzite, rather - had enjoyed. She had pumped Rei for information: the priestess wasn't talking - and lately, any hint about Jade made her start throwing things. Then she had pumped Ami for info, but the little bookworm was too preoccupied by something (she wouldn't admit that that something was blond and answered to 'Zoe') and her own trip into the new and wonderful world of Jealousy to spare any details for Mina. And then there was Makoto - who had finally admitted to being in a relationship with Nolan - but who also refused to give details other than present ones. No Silver Millennium stories (apparently she and Nolan were having tiffs over these very details and Makoto was sick of talking about them). Which left Usagi - who had the attention span of a rabbit...and who thought it was too much fun to make Mina do all the work by herself........

It simply was not fair.

Sitting across the table from Konnor, she pretended to peruse the menu - glancing over the French names without a paying any attention - of course, she was actually sneaking glances at him.

He sat across from her, the candle light tinting his hair with silver highlights. He had come straight from work so he still wore a suit - this one was sapphire blue and set off his eyes beautifully. Not that he'd dressed up on purpose...

Mina had dressed up today - it was her punishment for losing the bet she'd made with him yesterday. She'd never expected him to ask her to a high-class French restaurant as his reward for winning...but then, she certainly wasn't going to complain!

He seemed more preoccupied than usual over the dinner menu -which meant that he was thinking about their situation and trying to sort it out in his methodical way. Not _their_ situation - she corrected herself - the Hotaru/hostage situation. He probably never even thought of the other 'situation'...or even knew that there was one - if there was one...which Mina was beginning to doubt.

She involuntarily sighed.

Konnor looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no," she chirped, "Just can't decide what I want."

"Oh."

He glanced at the menu.

"I think you'd like the Coq au Vin," he suggested, flashing her the barest hint of a smile.

"Sounds delicious."

She returned the shy smile with a killer one of her own, and it nearly blinded him. He instantly returned to the menu.

"Great, well, then I'll have the Pot au Feu, and we'll be set."

Mina reflected that the sooner he had the menu taken away so that she could see his face - the better.

She therefore reached across the table and tipped it down until their eyes met. She put just a hint of naughtiness into her smile as she inquired:

"What about dessert?"

The tone in which she said it was playful, to say the least - she just wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Predictably, he merely replied:

"I've heard the chocolate mousse is very good."

She sat back in her chair and sighed for the third time.

Luckily, the waiter came to take their orders. To her surprise, Konnor ordered a glass of wine - something he had never done in any of their previous meetings. She had assumed that he was a tea-totaller and was rather relieved to find this was not the case.

She had a glass of water, but raised it like a wine glass and clinked it into his. He gazed at her in mild surprise.

"What's the occasion?"

"Hm," she sipped her water, "Let's drink to...the past."

He clinked his glass with hers again, but didn't sip.

"The past?"

His grey eyes watched hers closely.

"Well...you know. I mean...the Silver Millennium...and all that."

She didn't have to clarify what 'that' was. Did she? Was there a 'that'?

He sipped his wine and declined to comment.

Mina tapped her nails on the table, a few short taps, and then cleared her throat.

"So, what's the first order of business for today?"

Konnor eyed her for a moment.

"Did you assume this was a business meeting?"

Mina blinked.

"Is-isn't it?"

He took another sip and said nothing - but he had that little half-smirk on his face that drove her crazy. The one that was impossible to read.

"If it isn't a business meeting, then what is it?" she asked, her excitement growing in proportion with her anxiety.

"It's not a date....is it?"

"Would that be unacceptable?"

"No!" she squeaked a squeak worthy of Ami.

He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth.

"Friendly, of course," he added.

"Of course."

They stared at each other for a very awkward few seconds.

_Psyche's lamp, this is insane! Did he actually just say that we are on a date!?_ - Mina composed her mind and came up with a quick attack plan.

"So...you remember the Silver Millennium, right?"

Konnor nodded, warily.

"What was it like?" she tried to sound casual.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Was he coming on too strong? Konnor had never been very good at this sort of thing. For weeks he had tried to determine how best to approach her - how to initiate something more than the pleasant but maddening camaraderie they had thus far. How would she take it?

Everything seemed to be going well so far. He thought. He'd almost lost it there when she asked about dessert....she obviously had no idea how nicely that particular dress set off her eyes....but he'd managed to keep his cool with a proper reply.

But why did she want to know about the past? Should he tell her?.....

"There isn't much to tell," he answered, honestly, "I suppose you aren't referring to the actual physical time, or the geography or culture?"

"Not really, no."

The way she wrinkled her nose at these things made him want to laugh again - he quickly took another sip of wine to keep himself from smiling.

"You want to know about..."

"Let's start with the others," she said, quickly.

He cleared his throat, nervously, though his face gave nothing away. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. Was she unhappy? Perhaps she was having a similar problem adjusting as the other Senshi had had. He had seen what Zoe's approach to Ami had resulted in (though he could have predicted as much). He also knew that Jade was having slightly better luck, chipping away a piece at a time from Rei's cold shell. And Nolan had made the most progress of them all - it was true that he and Makoto fought almost every day - but each tiff brought them closer together - even he could see that their constant quarreling was just their way of adjusting themselves to each other and to the present circumstances....

But all of the men had one undeniable advantage Konnor did not possess in the slightest: what amounted to a past romantic relationship with the woman in question.

The truth of the matter was that, though Kunzite and Venus had had enjoyed the usual friendly banter, possessed a camaraderie based on their roles as leaders, even had conversations that had bordered on flirtatious at times...the truth was that as far as the Silver Millennium went...that had been it. Of course he had fallen in love with her - had been in love with her for quite a long time; but even up to the last day, he had never told her anything. Had never even hinted at it. And she had kept up the same pretense (or perhaps she'd truly felt nothing more than friendship) - he'd never known because he'd never asked.

How could he tell her that now? Especially when she so obviously thought there had been something more substantial between them.

It was awkward to say the least.

"Well, let's see." he began, "I presume you know all there is to know about Mamoru and Usagi-san?"

"Yeah, I've got that one covered."

"Alright, then - as I remember there was a ban on relations between Earth and the Moon."

"Started by the Earth, right?"

"Yes," he admitted, "And Earth was banned from the Alliance. If Usagi-san hadn't been curious, of course, that wouldn't have been a problem."

Mina giggled a little at this, and he had to dab his mouth again to hide a smile. Evidently she did remember some things.

"So who was first to go?" she prodded, putting her chin on her folded hands. It was remarkably cute.

"That would be Nolan and Kino-san."

"Obviously."

"Obviously," he agreed, allowing a small smile.

"Tell me all about it."

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"That's alright," she replied, tilting her head to one side. The sweetness of the look she gave him made his heart speed up. He assumed a frown in an effort to cover it.

"Uh, well...let's see. I was aware, by that time, that Usagi-san had been visiting Mamoru - and you and I had already met - "

He noticed her blush - beside the fact that it made her look adorable, he realized it meant that she probably remembered this encounter at least.

"We had agreed to separate them every time they met - but we also agreed not to inform anyone about the meetings."

"That was wise of us," Mina commented.

"In some ways."

"So Makoto had bunny-duty that night?"

He frowned.

"Bunny?"

"Nevermind," she laughed, "Just go on."

"Hm...yes, Kino-san arrived that night. Nolan also had guard duty - though we didn't call it that. I don't know the details, but when he came back - drenched through - I recall it was a particularly stormy night - he told us that he'd seen a goddess."

Mina's eyes grew wide.

"Wow. That boy sure has an active imagination."

"Yes," Konnor remarked, wryly, "He certainly does. Needless to say he explained himself, and we discovered that he'd met another one of the Senshi."

"And they kept meeting?"

"I assume that Kino-san performed a similar subterfuge as Nolan did - kept asking for guard duty - especially on stormy nights."

He paused as Mina laughed and the waiter brought their salads.

"Oh, Mako-chan," she sighed, "Of course she would do something like that. I bet she never even told me."

Konnor watched her smiling, and got lost in watching until he realized she was waiting for him to continue.

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard them talking one day - they were discussing what they ought to do about it - whether they should tell us or not. I pretended not to notice - hoping that he would come to me about it voluntarily."

Mina nodded in approbation.

"He finally told me all of it on the day we left to fight - the day Metallia attacked."

They were both silent for some time, lost in their own thoughts.

"Who's next?" Mina asked, at last, summoning a cheerful smile.

"Zoe and Mizuno-san."

"Really?" Mina blinked, "I would have thought they'd have been last - as shy as Ami is."

"It took them quite a long time, as I understand from Zoe, but apparently they achieved the best results of all of us."

"Oh...you mean the engagement?"

She blushed again, and he looked at his wine glass.

"Yes, Zoe told me that they were courting - unlike Nolan, he was very adamant about being out in the open. He didn't care who knew about it - in fact I think he would have made a public announcement if we hadn't convinced him of the wisdom of keeping it relatively quiet."

"Sounds like Zoe."

"Yes," Konnor couldn't hold back the small smile, "He is honest but impetuous. It's one of my favorite qualities in him."

_And you -_ he thought, but didn't add it.

"So he and Ami were engaged?"

"He told me that he was planning on asking her to marry him on the day Metallia attacked - an unfortunate series of events for all concerned. I don't know if Mizuno-san..."

"Oh, Ami remembers," Mina assured him, gulping her salad down, "Believe me. From the way things are currently going between those two - I'd give them six months - they'll probably be engaged for real by then."

"You think so?"

"I am the goddess of love!" she winked.

He coughed - had she seen him blush?

"So...Rei and Jade?"

"Now there's a conundrum for the ages."

Mina chortled into her salad.

"I'll say - the way they act right now I doubt they ever got further than trading insults in the Silver Millennium."

"Actually, you'd be surprised."

"By all means, then, surprise me!"

He paused as the waiter brought their main courses and took away the salad dishes.

Mina sniffed the chicken and took a delicate bite.

"Good?" He asked.

She chewed slowly, making 'ooh' and 'ahh' sounds, and funny faces that had him dangerously close to laughing. Finally she swallowed.

He waited.

"I pronounce it....perfect!" she rolled her 'r's dramatically, then laughed at herself.

"Very good, I'm glad you like it."

"Me too. Otherwise you'd be in trouble for suggesting something I didn't like."

"Exactly."

"Exactly."

They smiled at each other. Mina looked down, and tried to stop smiling.

"So, I'd be surprised....the ballad of Jade and Rei - lay it on me."

"First of all, this will probably be difficult to imagine, but Jade never actually admitted to having any kind of relationship or infatuation with Hino-san."

"I can't imagine!" Mina declared, facetiously.

"I didn't think so. And furthermore, when I confronted him with the fact that he carried her handkerchief in the breast pocket of his uniform, he told me that he had tried to give it back to her, but she wouldn't accept it. He said didn't want a perfectly good rag to go to waste."

Mina giggled around a mouth full of chicken and almost choked herself.

"I understand that Hino-san maintained a similar front. They are both very private people, so I have no clear understanding of how far their relationship went, but I do have reason to believe that he may have finally spoken to her sometime before the last night."

Mina nodded thoughtfully.

"I think so," she replied, "Jade strikes me as the type to play his cards close to the vest. But I bet when he plays them that's the final word."

"Yes, he is a very determined person. And a very patient man."

"Thank the goddess for that," Mina muttered.

They finished their meal, trying to avoid the obvious end of their conversation. When the chocolate mousse lay on the table between them, there was another awkward pause.

"So..."

"So."

They looked at each other.

"I don't really remember much," Mina began, blushing, "I don't have my memories back...but no one has told me anything either...so..."

"Well, that's probably because...ah...well, frankly speaking, there is nothing to tell."

There. He'd said it. And she was looking at him as though her face had turned to ice.

"Nothing to tell?" she repeated.

"I don't understand."

Konnor sighed and pushed the chocolate mousse away. He leaned his head in his hands for a moment, then he looked up.

"Let's...go outside."

She gaped at him.

"But, the check -"

"I'll take care of it."

Mina watched as he slipped a bill into the little black book and stood to put his coat on. He then held her chair for her, and her coat.

She allowed him to lead her outside - the night air was chill on her flushed cheeks. She turned away from him and tried to compose her disordered thoughts.

So there had been nothing between them....all her anxieties, and hopes....everything - it was all a waste of effort. An embarrassing waste. He had never felt that way about her - that was clear. It had been a one-sided love - well, of course it had! Wasn't that how they all turned out? It was so bitterly ironic.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered.

Konnor turned around, checking to make sure they were alone on the covered walkway by the restaurant's side entrance. The stars twinkled brightly in the dark night sky. It was a gorgeous night - but he couldn't seem to notice anything besides the fact that Mina was standing beside him. He took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. Then he decided.

Mina yelped as Konnor took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"The reason there's nothing to tell is because I never told you anything."

Mina blinked at him in astonishment.

"Let me try that again," he muttered.

"The truth is that I wanted to tell you, but there were circumstances. The impropriety would have been....not that it mattered."

Mina continued to stare at him. He took a deep breath and steeled his courage.

"Minako, I always felt - from the first time we met - that is, I never expected -"

He stopped again. Looked at her. Then sighed, turned away.

Mina was beginning to understand. She tried very hard not to break into a smile.

"Let's try this," she suggested, when he turned around again. He opened his mouth to speak but she jumped on her tip toes, caught the collar of his coat and brought her face so close to his that their noses were touching.

He stared at her in surprise and she looked up at him with the innocent expression a cat wears when tipping over a fish bowl: a rather hungry and mischievous curiosity to see what will happen.

Konnor thought of several things he ought to say, or do...but instead, he leaned in a little closer. Mina closed her eyes.

"Excuse me."

The mild voice made them both jump apart.

Startled out of their moment, a very wrathful Mina and a seriously pissed Konnor turned to greet the stranger who'd interrupted them.

In front of them stood a man about Konnor's height; his hair was short and pure white, and his eyes startling. One was dark grey and the other pale blue. He was wearing what appeared to be very full trousers, and a sleeveless, full-length grey tunic with a mandarin collar. His clothing and the large silver staff he carried marked him as distinctly foreign.

"Excuse me," he said again, looking at Mina, "But are you the princess's guardian?"

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man smiled, apologetically and bowed low to both of them.

"My name is Shai. I'm the Guardian of Fate."


	18. Angel to You, Devil to Me

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter 18: Angel to You, Devil to Me

_

* * *

_

Three things went through Mina's disordered mind at this point:

_The Guardian of Fate has just shown up in front of me..._

_I was about to score my first kiss with my love of two lifetimes...._

_Guardian of Fate wants to send said love of two lifetimes to a place I can't go...ever..._

The finished proof of these points:

_No Konnor. _

QED._  
_

It didn't take her long to decide on a course of action.

"Run!"

With this single command, Aino Minako - the avatar of the Goddess of Love and Beauty, the poised leader of this galaxy's Senshi, the rightful and noble princess and ruler of the lost kingdom of Venus - reached past her beloved and ruthlessly shoved the Guardian of Fate into the streets of Tokyo in the middle of traffic. She then turned to her stunned companion, gripped his arm in a vice-like grasp, and (running high on a combination of endorphins and adrenaline) propelled him into the first taxi that screeched to avoid the prone Fate Guardian lying helplessly on the cold pavement like an abandoned baby turtle.

And that was how Konnor found himself, somewhat bewildered, several seconds later in a cab heading for Mamoru's apartment - all the while Mina was cursing the taxi driver in fluent, albeit British, English: (as sometimes happened in moments of extreme stress, she reverted to English.)

"I said 'left', you git!"

"Nani? Ojou-sama, kudasai -"

"Don't 'please, lady' me, you mush. I want to get the hell away from here!"

Konnor gave himself two more seconds to adjust to this new set of circumstances.

"Minako, why did you - "

"Do you _want_ to be taken to the past!?" she turned on him like a madwoman - her eyes glowing gold.

"No."

"Neither do I!"

It was, Konnor realized, the closest thing to a love confession he was likely to receive in the near future.

With this knowledge he settled back to wait patiently while Mina spun out her wrath on the poor driver.

* * *

Ami stared at her computer screen, tapping her finger on the bridge of her nose.

It couldn't be right. It just couldn't....

There must be something wrong with the test...

But there was the answer, staring her in the face.

"I'll take it again," she muttered to herself, trying to forget that she'd already taken the test five times (all five times the results had been the same.)

"Ok," she let out a long breath, staring at the first question.

"Do you experience feelings of anger, irrational irritation or sadness when -"

Her communicator went off.

She clicked the window closed (she wasn't jealous - it just wasn't possible - the test was wrong!)

"Hey, Mina."

"Ami!"

Mina's harried face nearly leaped out of the communicator at her. Ami flinched away from it.

"Ami! You have to find Zoe right now!"

"Why?" Ami's heart felt a stab of fear and worry, "What's wrong?"

"The dude of destiny is here!"

"'Day of Destiny?'" Ami wrinkled her brow.

"No, the - the fate chap - with the doorway to - oh, for the love of - remember the threads?"

"Uh, I really don't know what you're talking about, Mina-chan, maybe if you slow down -"

"No time! Oh, goddess - Time! I forgot about Setsuna!"

There was a loud jarring sound, and Mina turned to deliver a blistering insult to someone. Ami blushed at her language.

"Are you in a car?"

"What? No! Yes, I'm in a cab -"

"But - who's with you? The driver!"

"He can't understand a bloody word I'm saying anyway -"

"Oh," - Ami hadn't realized they'd been speaking English - she'd studied the language for so long that she often forgot she was speaking it once she slipped into it.

"Never mind all that - you've gotta find Zoe and bring him to Mamoru's flat - right? Pronto!"

"Ohhhh- K? But, why -?"

"No time to explain - bye!"

Ami watched Mina's face wink out into darkness.

"What was all that about?"

She thought about finishing her test - her O.C.D. tendencies suggested that she finish what she started, and six was a nice, even number. But no - Mina had told her to find Zoe, and regardless of the eccentricity of the command, she was going to carry it out.

She pushed herself to her feet and selected a dark colored, well fitted trench-coat and scarf - slipped into her boots just outside her door - and descended the stair case to the dreaded Freshman boy's hall.

Now that she knew that Zoe was younger than her, Ami had become doubly shy of meeting him. It wasn't that age mattered - obviously to object on the grounds of something so unimportant was to deny the romances of her friends as well. Though awkward, it made no real difference (to what, she didn't care to think about) - and yet...it wasn't what she'd expected. Hadn't he been older than her in the past?

It bothered her. And she had a feeling that it was important in some way she hadn't quite grasped - something so obvious that she should have seen it ages ago....

* * *

The children were asleep, as was her grandfather. And tonight was her night off.

"So, why am I standing here listening to you scream nonsense in my ear?" Rei asked, holding the communicator away from her face.

"I told you!" Mina exploded, "The Fate Man's here! I met him!"

Rei allowed an inky black brow to raise delicately.

"Oh?"

"Don't 'oh' me - we've got to do something!"

"What do you suggest, leader?"

"I don't know - but we've got to hide the Sh- the men. Quickly."

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

Mina's face turned bright red.

"NO!"

Rei winced.

"I can't believe you!" her leader snapped, "I am being perfectly serious! This is not the time for a pissy attitude and I'm in no mood for it."

That did it.

"Listen, Mina - I don't know what you think you saw, but the odds of it being who you say it was are -"

"Don't tell me the odds, Rei. Just do what I'm telling you to do! Or do you _want_ to never see Jade again?"

Rei snapped her mouth shut in anger. Lately the name had become more than a sore spot - it was down right incendiary.

"It's none of your business anyway!" she growled, "And I think you're over-reacting. As usual."

"Rei - just do it!"

The authoritative tone grated on the miko's nerves.

"Don't order me around, Mina."

"I'm telling you as your leader - we don't have time for protracted thought on the subject -ok? I need you to do what I'm asking you to do without questioning me."

"Well, what if you're freaking wrong!?"

Rei had finally exploded as well. All lady-like composure was gone - she almost hurled the communicator across the park. The straying couple near the fountain made a hasty retreat away from her.

"Do you ever consider that, Mina? Really. Is there ever a moment, even in its smallest capacity, that you wonder about whether the conclusions you've jumped to could possibly be wrong? Do you? Or are you so confident in your infallible abilities?"

Rei paused to take a deep breath, and listened in sudden anxiety to the silence on the other end. She couldn't see Mina's face very well, as the interior of the cab was dark - but she wondered very much what effect her words might have had. She'd lost her temper - something she'd promised herself she wouldn't do.

Rei took another breath to steady herself.

"I...I'm sorry, Mina."

The silence continued and Rei's anxiety turned to a chilly worry.

"Mina -"

"It's ok. I just..."

With a shock Rei realized her friend was near tears.

"What is it?" she asked, her tone drastically softened. How could she have been so stupid as to let her temper take over?

"Rei-chan," Mina tried not to let her voice choke up while she whispered, "Hotaru is missing and I have no idea how to find her or if she's even ok. Everyone has remembered the past but me. How can I lead you all if I can't even -"

"You're the best leader," Rei cut in, fiercely, "You are. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't. I'm just...I'm just tired and grouchy."

"And worried."

"Yes, and worried."

Mina gave a choked little chuckle.

"Is that what's been bothering you, Mina-chan?"

"Mostly."

Rei sighed.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you tell me all of it."

"I should really go - we're about to come up on Mamoru's apartment."

"Mina-chan."

"Ok, ok. The truth is..." Rei saw the lighter shadow that was Mina's face approach the communicator until she was a blurry blob on the screen.

"What happens if they take him back?"

Rei didn't have to ask who 'him' was...or what would happen.

"They won't."

"But, what if they do? What if - "

"They won't," she interrupted, "Because we won't let that happen."

Mina let out a shaky breath.

"Really? Because I just don't think...I mean now that we've found each other -"

"I know."

"Rei-chan -"

"I know," she repeated, softly, her eyes focusing on some inward thought or image, "I feel the same way."

"Thanks."

Rei broke out of her thoughts and smiled.

"No problem. Sorry I yelled at you."

"Same here. Friends?"

"Of course."

"Good! Then hurry up and get your ass over here so we can start planning how to kick the crap out of the Phantom Queen."

"Roger."

Rei clicked off her communicator and smoothed her hair back with one un-gloved hand. The night air felt good on her hot face. Her sickness had been over fairly quickly - but then she always tended to run a high fever until her body burnt the bug out of her. She was grateful, because it meant she could get back to the shrine chores and the kids (grandfather included.) But she was tired. Tired of thinking, mostly. Tired of remembering.

Memories seemed to be the only things the fire provided for her these days. She spent hours on her knees trying to divine the future and all the fire wanted to do was show her the past. It was maddening. Especially when there were certain things she just didn't want to remember.

Like the first time she'd met Jadeite. That cautious, mocking little smile he'd given her - as though he could see through her mask.

And later, the first time they'd spoken. She'd been trying to find Serenity - it was her duty, since Jupiter and Mercury were ill with colds (from too much wet, cold weather) and someone had to stay behind to cover for them all. She'd traveled to Earth not expecting to like it - but she did. It was different from the Moon - messier, more colorful...more alive. And he'd found her before she could find Serenity. She hadn't meant to, but before she knew it they were engaged in an argument.

It was all they ever did - argue. All they'd ever done. Except that the arguments grew longer, paradoxically less fierce and more passionate. She began to look forward to them, secretly.

He was intelligent, and he held his temper and his secrets as well as she held hers - better, in fact. She wanted to know what he was really thinking. She wanted to take off his mask.

And then...the last night. The night Endymion had proposed to Serenity and Serenity had told her about the engagement. Jadeite had stopped her afterward...and after that he'd told her everything. Even though she didn't want to hear it. She discovered in that moment what it really meant to see beneath his mask.

It was terrifying - for many reasons. The main reason being that it revealed the terrifying nature of her own emotions...

* * *

Several hundred miles away Haruka and Michiru sat side by side on a plane, holding hands. It wasn't unusual for them to be publicly affectionate - but there was a tenderness that put to rest all attempts at flirtation. This was a skinship of comfort, not passion.

Michiru continued to stare out the window. The soft light above her seat caused her to see her own face reflected back at her.

_I look like I haven't slept in years...._

Well, that was almost true. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Hotaru had gone missing, and that seemed like years ago. Long, protracted years.

"Pain has an element of blank," she quoted softly to herself, so as not to disturb Haruka.

"It cannot recollect when it began - "

"Or if there were a day when it was not," Haruka finished.

Michiru glanced at her, noting the sleepy, fond face turned toward hers with thinly disguised affection and worry.

"I didn't know you were still awake - or that you'd been reading my poetry books."

"I _can_ read you know. I have a brain under all these good looks."

Michiru smiled in spite of herself.

"I know that," she replied, "But I thought you were only interested in reading racing magazines."

"I'm interested in what your interested in."

Michiru couldn't reply to that. Haruka knew it, and gently squeezed her hand before leaning back in her seat to sleep again.

Sometimes it simply amazed her - the depth of the understanding between the two of them - it defied all attempts at analysis.

"Setsuna says that we'll have to meet these Shitennou."

Haruka's eyes were closed, but she still continued to mumble at Michiru.

"Is that so?" Michiru was half lost in her own thoughts again.

"Yep. She says they're all soulmates - or something - so that means they're sticking around."

"We'll have to be nice to them then."

"Yeah. Oh, well."

"It's funny," Michiru began, "I don't remember them very well."

"Neither do I. Well, we never even met the kids in the past, did we?"

"I don't think so."

"Did you ever hear any rumors about them?"

"The girls?"

"No, their boyfriends."

"Oh," Michiru considered, "Perhaps. There was a story going around about court intrigue and illicit flirtations."

"Well that's something we don't know anything about."

Michiru snorted.

"But," she started, "I don't think, even if I had heard the story, I would have belived it."

"Tell me about it," Haruka sighed, "What are the odds of the four guards falling in love with the other four? That's just ridiculous. It's like some kind of sappy romance novel."

Michiru considered sticking her tongue out at Haruka, but the other woman had her eyes closed so she settled for saying:

"Got to sleep, grouch."

"Hwemnphenla." was Haruka's only answer as she had already begun to drift off into sleep.

Michiru edged away from the window and closer to her partner - moving their hands to her lap as she leaned back to try to find sleep.

* * *

Still musing abstractedly in the park as to the probable whereabouts of Jade Izumi, Rei was startled by an approaching shadow.

"Looking for me?"

Rei found herself opposite the real Jade.

"How?"

"I was on my way to Mamoru's - Konnor said I should pick you up and that you might be here."

"How -"

"He's with Mina - they just went on their first date."

Rei closed her mouth with a snap.

"Shall we?"

Jade smiled at her and inclined his head in a mock-gentlemanly manner.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I don't think -"

"Don't say they're not worth it," he interrupted, "Because I'd gladly pay more, and you'd be insulting me."

"I wouldn't want to do that."

"No, I don't think you would," he agreed, purposefully ignoring her sarcasm.

Rei allowed herself a small snort.

"What's bothering you?"

"What makes you think anything is -"

"Because you're avoiding eye contact with me, and you are keeping a bigger distance than usual between us."

"I had a fight with Mina."

Jade blinked.

"Really? About what?"

"Has anyone ever told you how nosy you are?"

She huffed to herself and outpaced him by a few strides. He picked up his pace and caught up with her, easily.

"Lots of people, actually, but it hasn't stopped me yet."

"Hah."

"Why did you fight with Mina?"

"None of your business."

"Anything to do with you is my business."

Rei stopped dead and whirled on him so fast he nearly fell over backwards.

"How do you figure that one?" she asked quietly, her violet eyes pinning him where he stood. But he didn't back down. It was one of the things she liked about him (though she'd never have admitted it without the duress of torture.)

"Well," he sucked in a breath, his eyes glittering, "I want to know everything about you. I want to take care of you. So - make your business my business."

Rei stared at him for a long moment, then turned just as abruptly again to continue to Mamoru's apartment.

"Rei," he called, jogging to catch up with her again, "I realize you're a woman of few words, but -"

"You should follow my example."

"I have to tell you something, Rei."

"What if I don't want to hear it?"

"Why don't you decide after you hear it?"

"I've already heard it, haven't I?"

She stopped again and turned to face him - she was starting to lose her cool.

"We've already had this conversation."

"The past isn't the same as the present," he answered, softly.

They looked at each other for a long moment until Rei shook her head.

"I'm sorry - I can't."

* * *

Ami stiffened her already stiff spine and cleared her throat for courage - then she turned on her heel and entered a place she'd never been before.......a college party.

She gingerly made her way past the partiers, most of whom were already in various stages of drunkenness (or worse.) She peeked under a few lampshades in search of Zoe's bright hair and cat-green eyes - but to no avail.

"Zoe!" she called.

Though she blushed at using his name so familiarly, she felt it was probably the quickest way to find him.

But after nearly fifteen minutes of searching - she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, sweetie," the football player from before slurred, "Take off the coat and stay a while."

"Hey, yeah," one of his friends sloshed his way over to Ami and grabbed her lapel, "You're pretty cute."

"Please let go."

"Whadidshesay?"

Ami let out a short sigh of exasperation and touched his hand with one of her already icy fingers. Because of the alcohol it took him a bit longer than most to figure out that his hand was painfully cold - so cold that she nearly gave him frostbite before he thought to jerk his hand back.

He looked at it in surprise.

"Thas weird." He then looked at Ami, who merely watched him with her large, serious eyes. Then he looked at the beer can in his other hand and shook his head, sadly.

Ami passed him and turned down a dark hallway to find a group of freshmen involved in some very detailed anatomy lessons. Normally Ami would have turned as red as a beet and run away - but she was a woman with a mission tonight - and nothing was going to stop her.

She walked through the hallway as though it were empty - she could hear his voice at the end. And a girl's high pitched giggle.

Her hands grew very, very cold.

Pushing open the last door, Ami was confronted with the sight of three freshman girls of indeterminate heights, weights and hair colors, engaged in lying on top of what appeared (from the protruding, flailing legs encased in a familiar looking pair of jeans) to be Zoe Johnson.

"Excuse me," Ami pronounced, coldly.

One of the girls stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ami with ill concealed surprise and dislike.

"Hey, a little privacy?" she suggested, smirking.

"Oh, god!" came a hysterical male voice, "Please!"

Ami's lips tightened.

"Excuse me."

The girl turned back, pissed off now. One of the other girls rolled a little off of Zoe and looked up with curiosity.

"Look," said the first girl, "Piss off, four eyes."

"I'll give you exactly three seconds to move away from him," Ami replied, calmly.

The girl stared at her, then broke into a laugh.

"Ami?" came a muffled voice, "Dear god, is that you!?"

"Yes," came the clipped reply.

"Thank -"

"One."

The girl shrugged and turned away from Ami as if she were a fly.

"Two."

"Help!" Zoe screeched. Ami's frown became murderous (if she'd known it.)

"Three."

Ami pointed her finger at the girl lying directly on top of Zoe and the girl suddenly shrieked and hit the floor as if she were possessed. The other two jumped back to stare at her. Ami pointed her finger at the second girl and she too began screaming, hopping up and down, and trying to jerk her skirt off. Ami then turned to the third girl - who was staring at her in fear.

"I warned you," the Ice Queen said.

She raised her finger.

The third girl's eyes widened and then she added her screams to those of her friends. Frantically she began clawing at her jeans.

Ami watched them for a moment, then looked up at Zoe.

His hair a mess, hickies all over his neck, his shirt in disarray and clutching his belt buckle as if it were a chastity belt or a lifeline or both, Zoe struggled up off of the couch he'd been pinned against and grinned like a ten years maroonee spotting a ship.

"Ami, thank the gods! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Really?"

Something in Ami's tone warned him. He turned to look at the girls writhing and cursing, struggling to get out of the room as they shoved past Ami.

"Douse yourself in some water and repent!" she murmured as they bolted out the door.

"What..." he gulped, "What did you do to them?"

"Something Mina told me about once," Ami replied, absently, "Apparently you don't have to have a freezer to accomplish it."

Zoe's eyes went round and wide.

"You _froze_ their _underwear_?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

"Yes. They needed to cool down, don't you think?"

Ami's attention came back to him now, taking in his appearance. Some of the color came back to her cheeks. Zoe gulped again.

"It's not what it looks like, " he began.

* * *

Shai, having crawled away from the oncoming traffic, pushed himself to his feet amidst a muddle of onlookers.

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing to them. They lurched away from him and dispersed.

He watched them go in a vague abstraction.

"People here are...not as I'd been led to believe."

Letting his silver staff rest on a bench he sat to rest as well. Reaching inside his tunic he brought out a small, hand held mirror with a carved ivory backing.

He tapped it three times.

"Bes?"

After a few odd gargling sounds a cheerful voice intoned:

"Hey! Shai! How's it going?"

"Not so well," Shai sighed, rubbing his pale hair out of his face.

"Ah, buddy, I'm sorry to hear that. Something I can do?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I found one of the Senshi protectors of the princess, but for some reason she attacked me."

"She _attacked_ you? Crap man."

"Yes, well," Shai looked around him, "I think she wasn't very pleased to see me. I must have insulted her without realizing it."

"What'd you say to her, bud?"

"I asked her if she was the princess's senshi, she said she was and who the 'hell' was I. And I introduced myself."

"And then she attacked you?"

"Yes. She pushed me out in front of one of these noisy, large metal things -"

"Cars, dude, I told you they're called 'cars'."

"Oh, yes, I forgot."

"S'ok. Geez, that's some tough stuff."

"I wonder what I ought to do now," Shai ended, leaning his cheek in his other hand. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this gloomy or bewildered.

"And it's my first time being human too," he mumbled.

"Ok, ok....I got it!"

Shai brightened at the tone of certainty in his friend's voice.

"I'll come there and help you."

Instantly Shai's face fell.

"Oh, no - that's not - I mean, you don't really need to - not that I -"

"Ah, man it ain't no thing. Easy as pie. Besides you need someone with experience being human anyway."

"But, Bes, you know what happens when you -"

"Oh, it'll be fine. Ok, I'll get ready right now -"

"No, Bes, wait -"

"This is so awesome, you're in Tokyo, right? Haven't been there since -"

"Not necessary, Bes - listen -"

"See you in a few!"

"Bes -"

The mirror went blank.

Shai stared at it for one long second and then let his head drop to his arms.

It was definitely not a fun first trip to the mortal realm.

* * *

"And that's how they jumped on me when I went to the bathroom," Zoe was explaining to a very angry looking Ami, " - they dragged me in here and wouldn't let me up."

Ami's icy poise was fading in the venting of more fiery emotions.

"I suppose a poor, defenseless Shitennou can't protect himself from three freshman...ho-bags!"

"Ami! I didn't even know you knew words like that."

"What does it matter if I do!?"

She had really lost her temper now and was on the verge of tears.

"Why would you do something like this to me?" she demanded, not really paying attention to her words, but to the fiery snake that was eating her heart.

"But I couldn't use force against them, Ami," he pleaded, "I couldn't - "

"Why not!"

"Ami, you aren't thinking reasonably," his tone became placating, "Sweetheart, you're...you're jealous."

Ami jerked her hand toward the fake plant by the doorway, freezing it instantly and so fast that it shattered.

"I'm NOT jealous!"

Zoe put out his hands, gently approaching her.

"It's alright to feel this way, Ami-chan, just take a deep breath."

"Take one more step and I'm going to freeze your underwear too!"

Zoe paused, then cautiously took another step, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Ami, listen to me," he urged, "What you are feeling right now is jealousy because you saw me with those other girls and you leaped to the wrong conclusions -"

"Well, what do you think -"

"I'm not blaming you, dearest," he continued, hastily, "Anyone would have thought the same."

"Darn right!"

He couldn't get over how cute she looked right now, even as angry as she was. There was something quite alluring about it - but he didn't have time to waste on such speculation.

"Ami, love," he murmured, managing to get a little closer until he was within a foot of her, "The reason you feel jealous is very natural. You're in love with me."

Ami let out a few panting breaths, her eyes darting to his.

"I am not."

"Ami -"

"I - I haven't even considered such a thing -"

He stepped a little closer and cautiously took one of her hands.

"I - we - have nothing in common."

"Mm-hmm." He made a show of listening attentively while he tucked her hand into his and reached for the other one. Ami frowned, not sure whether she wanted to resist this or not.

"And, you're younger than me."

Zoe barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"I don't care if you don't care," he informed her, quickly pulling her arms around his waist before she could protest. Ami gave a little startled squeak at finding herself in this situation. How had _that_ happened?

"It's only six months."

"That's half a year."

"In fact," he went on, smoothing her bangs out of her face, "I like older women."

"You - you do?"

"Yes, I've always preferred a mature woman to those air-headed 'ho-bags' as you so charmingly called them."

"Did I say that?" Ami looked away, embarrassed and missed Zoe's very amused smile. Her anger had nearly dissipated to be replaced with a strange kind of excited anxiety.

"You were quite right."

"But, wait a minute -" she frowned, turning back to him and disengaging herself from his grasp.

"I thought you said we were just friends."

"Ah, yes well...." he struggled for a moment, then let out a long sigh.

"Ami," he looked up at her through his lashes and bangs, "I've been trying to be patient for your sake - I really have - but there's only so much I can take."

"Patient?" Ami blinked, "Then you haven't lost interest in me?"

Zoe groaned.

"Of course not! Who on Earth could do that? And for whom? You have no one to compare with in this school. This country. The world, even."

Ami blushed deeply.

"You're being hyperbolic."

"No, I'm being perfectly truthful."

"You really think that?" she asked, shyly.

"Do you want me to prove it?" His eyes held a sudden gleam that should have warned her, but she didn't catch it in time.

"Prove it?"

"Alright, as you command, princess!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Wait, where are we - I had something I needed to - Mina and the others -" she panted, in between strides.

"It can wait."

He jerked open the door to the roof and started up the steps two at a time while Ami attempted to keep up. They burst onto the roof.

"What are you -"

Zoe nearly made her heart leap out of her chest as he jumped up onto the ledge of the roof.

"I'm declaring my love for you to the world!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Or, the campus, at least."

Ami balled her hands into fists.

"Zoe Johnson, you get down from there this minute!"

"I will, I will - but first -"

He took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Zoe! Get down now! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"Ami, please. I'm a Shitennou." The look her gave her was brimming full of so much smug confidence she had the urge to freeze his underwear right there and then. But she admitted to herself that there was something cute about his cockiness.

"I!" he shouted, causing passersby below to halt and stare up at the roof, "Zoe Abelard Johnson!"

"_Abelard_?"

"Don't laugh!"

He stared at her so seriously with his hands on his hips that Ami couldn't help herself - she collapsed into giggles.

"How mean."

He smiled and turned back.

"Do hereby testify publicly to my abiding love for Mizuno Ami - for all time - and let it be a witness to - "

He stopped when he felt Ami's tug on his arm.

"I'm not finished."

But he let her pull him down towards her so that she could give him a shy kiss. She realized as she did it that it did indeed absolve the beast that had gnawed at her insides for the past weeks. And it felt comfortable...more than comfortable....right.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me just yet."

Forgetting about the public declaration, he slid down to a sitting position and pulled Ami flush against the ledge, between his knees.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked, "Because I don't plan to stop publicly declaring my affection for you - in any manner. Are you sure now?"

She smiled and leaned in close to steal another quick kiss on the nose.

"It's alright, I have methods of reminding you to behave. Remember?"

"Hmm...." he stole a longer kiss, not on the nose.

"Empty threat," he murmured, "I don't wear underwear anyway."

"Zoeee!"

It was a few minutes before he could stop laughing so that she could drag him off to Mamoru's.

* * *


	19. Why Bother?

* * *

**Author Note: **So, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Christmas, exams, and all that. I have been keeping up with your reviews and have tried to keep them in mind while writing this chapter. Finally all the threads are starting to come together. I hope that this makes sense and isn't too cheesy. I also hope my original characters aren't annoying or taking up too much stage time. Thanks for reading. Hope everyone had wonderful holidays.

- F.F.

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Nineteen: Why Bother?

* * *

Hotaru woke to the sounds of rumbling and she thought it was thunder.

Pushing herself up she realized that her comfy bed was growling at the tall shadow in front of her - with a shriek she jumped up and looked wildly around her for her glaive.

"Cripes."

The simple phrase, uttered in human-like tones, caused her to stiffen with the glaive clutched in one small hand.

"W-ho are you?"

Lupia growled and snapped at the shadow. Hotaru readied her grasp.

Suddenly, the indistinct shadow melted and a young boy stepped out of the mist. Hotaru was so startled she nearly dropped her glaive. Even Lupia's growl became a yelp of surprise - but for a different reason. She lunged forward to lick the boy's face with affection, her teeth safely sheathed.

The boy laughed, and Hotaru took the opportunity to get a good look at him.

He was taller than her, not by much, solidly built for a child of his apparent age - his movements were unusually swift. His hair was long, shaggy and red - and thoroughly unkept, Michiru-mama would certainly not have approved. His face seemed meant for smiling - boyish eyes that were quite mischievous and green as a cat's. He wore clothing similar to other Japanese young men Hotaru's age. He even had a Bleach wrist-band on his right arm.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

He stopped petting the wolf and looked at her, with a slow smile that warmed her and made her chest un-knot itself. He didn't seem dangerous or frightening at all, and yet she felt wary of him.

"I'm Bes."

He bowed to her, and had to shove the wolf away a bit.

"Now, now, Lupia. I'm thrilled to see you too, doll, but..." he eyed Hotaru in a way that made her think, odd as it was, of Haruka and Michiru. Sometimes Haruka gave her that look when she and Michiru were giggling about something Hotaru didn't quite understand.

Lupia instantly sat.

"And you are -?"

Hotaru looked at the wolf for a moment before replying.

"Hotaru."

Bes' eyes fluttered enchantingly.

"What a lovely name. It means firefly, right?"

"It can."

For some reason her reply made him giggle. Hotaru frowned - obviously this Bes was a very frivolous sort of person.

"How did you get here? And where did you come from?" she demanded.

"Now that's a hard question to answer, Firefly -"

"Hotaru."

"That's what I said, " he agreed, "I was actually on my way somewhere else, to help out a buddy of mine, when I ended up in the Nether by mistake. But that happens a lot."

"Mistakes?"

"Getting lost."

Purple eyes met green ones and a little electric current ran between them. It almost seemed like a mutual challenge.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, sugar pie."

"Just how old are you?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Eight, same as you."

Hotaru crossed her arms on her chest and assumed a disapproving air.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, "Eleventy-billion or somethingerother...does it matter?"

"You don't look eleventy-whatever - that's not even a real number!"

Bes smothered a laugh and flopped into the air, landing suspended in the mist as if it were his personal couch.

"Are you levitating?"

"No, Firefly, the mists are transmutable to those with the touch - you just have to know how."

He waved his hand and Hotaru suddenly felt the transparent greyness harden to the consistency of a cushion around her. Gingerly she sat.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" Bes conjured a cigarette out of nowhere - as he did so his body began to grow longer, as well as his clothes - until he appeared to have aged twenty or so years. His shirt became a long, patched coat of some dark material that glimmered faintly green. He lifted the cigarette to his lips.

Hotaru gulped. Though she'd thougth him bizarre as a child, the adult Bes was even stranger - and yet charming.

"Those are bad for you."

"No, these are bad for you - I'm immortal."

"I thought so. So am I." she informed him with some pride.

"Really?" He gazed at her for a long moment. Hotaru felt his jade eyes boring into her, trying to see behind the rigid self-control.

"Got a light?" he asked at last.

"I'm a little girl!"

"Right, sorry. Well, I think I have one somewhere..." Bes began to rummage through his pockets.

"Oh, here it is - " he pulled out a match, lit it off of his shoe, and then lit the cigarette - making sure to keep the smoke out of her face.

"So, you're immortal, huh? Why haven't I ever heard of ya?"

"I - I don't know. I only just found out myself."

"Huh. Weird."

"Yes, it is."

Hotaru felt her face start to betray her - felt her eyes prickling and hot.

"Oh, now, now, now - don't cry honey."

Bes tossed the cigarette over his shoulder with no regard for where it would land and peered down on Hotaru's shiny black head.

"I'm not crying."

"Well, could have fooled me."

"I'm just upset."

"I can see that, darlin'."

"I want to go home!"

"Hmmmm...."

Bes reached out a hand, with a helpless look at Lupia, and patted Hotaru's head.

"Well I can't get you home but I can take you to Tokyo."

Hotaru jerked her head up, ignoring her tears.

"That is home!"

"Well I'll be damn- uh - darned." Bes exclaimed, smiling, "That's just perfect isn't it."

"Can you really get us there? Lupia too?"

"Ah, well...I don't think so -" he shared another glance with the wolf, who nudged Hotaru's hand, gently.

"It's alright," Lupia murmured in Hotaru's mind, "I cannot leave my mistress but you will be safe with him."

Hotaru looked up into Bes' boyish, yet scruffy face and wondered just how responsible such a person could be, regardless of whether he was an adult or not (of which fact she was not yet entirely certain.)

"How'd you get here anyway, Firefly?"

"The Phantom Queen."

"The Whosie-what?!"

"The goddess of Fate," Hotaru whispered, close to his ear.

Bes' eyes widened.

"Really?"

He straightened and took Hotaru's hand before she could protest.

"I think it's about time I found my buddy."

"You ready, Firefly?" he looked down at her.

Hotaru tried not to be afraid and nodded.

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" Bes smiled, "You know Fortune favors the brave."

"Does it?"

"She, actually, although she usually don't care what we call her."

Hotaru saw the mist clearing in front of them until it began to look like a doorway.

"She? Do you know the Goddess of Fortune?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of the nothingness that the door opened into.

"I sure hope so - I'm her avatar after all."

Hotaru looked sharply up at him.

"I'm the Guardian of Luck, by the way," he added with a sideways grin.

"I'm the Guardian of Death," she replied.

"So that's why you're a Firefly," he laughed, pulling her toward him as they leaped through the door, "Nice to meet ya!"

Hotaru managed not to scream, but she did close her eyes tight as she clung to Bes' waist and hand as they fell - and with her eyes closed, she didn't see the flashing white arm or furious red gaze that appeared in the doorway as it, and the rest of the Nether, disappeared.

* * *

_Mars opened her eyes, slowly. She was in a garden - somewhere with luscious flowers, but the flowers and the fire-pit seemed out of place. She sat up and felt the smooth, cool sand of the Moon beneath her robes. She dug her fingers into it for a moment, then lifted them out, dusting the sand off. It was perfect, Moon sand. It never clung to one's shoes or clothes, or skin. Not like the sands of Mars, which were grainy and rough, and comfortingly warm._

_She stood awkwardly. One foot had fallen asleep. She held one of the slender poles of the Garden arbor as she shook it and felt the pins and needles pricking her awake._

_"Mars."_

_At her name, she jerked her head up so suddenly that the elaborate headdress and veils she wore almost toppled backwards. She raised a hand to steady them, and took in a deep breath._

_"What do you want?"_

_Instead of answering her, he walked toward her - to her side, and she continued to shake her foot - ignoring him._

_When his boots were in her view she put her foot down and looked up. Black eyes met blue._

_"So that's it?" she sighed._

_"You know?" he asked. She'd forgotten how sweet his voice could be - like honey. Usually it was acidic and sharp as a grapefruit._

_"I guessed. Men usually -"_

_"I'm not your usual suitor."_

_She felt her heart beat quicken at the underlying anger in his voice - for someone so usually calm and in control, it was...shocking._

_"Aren't you? You hardly know me, have hardly ever spoken to me - and yet, after seeing me a few times, you think 'she's beautiful, mysterious, I think she'd do very well' and then you seem so surprised when I don't think you'd do for me at all."_

_"You're being insulting," he said, after a moment, "But that's not unusual. What is unusual, however, is that you are not looking at me."_

_She looked up at once, defiantly. Disdainfully._

_"That was childish," he said, almost smiling, "As if to say, 'there, are you happy' - yes, I am happy. Thank you. And we have spoken more than a few times."_

_"Argued, you mean."_

_"I thought you enjoyed it."_

_"It's not the same as a conversation."_

_"If you mean that we haven't discussed the weather, or our favorite fairy-tales, or colors, or wines, or families, then no...I've never been good at that sort of thing."_

_She felt that moment come again - the magic moment that she could never predict when his eyes would catch hers and for some reason she wouldn't be able to look away - perhaps it was because his eyes were honest._

_"But then, neither are you."_

_She felt that urge start up inside her - it felt like a fire was welling up inside her chest and would erupt soon. And when it did it wouldn't consume her - it would consume him. Immolate him to ashes. That was why she always -_

_"I have to go."_

_After the second step she was surprised he hadn't tried to stop her yet. At the fourth step she reached the door to the Palace._

_"No sisters or brothers, just a father and mother and they drive you crazy but you love them because they have such high expectations of you."_

_She stopped, in spite of herself._

_"Red wines, particularly port. Martian vintages of course."_

_She turned her head, slightly. _

_"Surprisingly, your favorite color is pale lavender - not red like everyone thinks. You don't have a favorite fairy-tale, because you collect all of them."_

_"The weather -"_

_She was facing him now, but he hadn't moved. He simply watched her face._

_"The weather on the moon is too calm. You miss the warmth."_

_She said nothing, and he slipped his glasses off of his nose and put them in his pocket as he always did whenever he had something important to say. Whenever he was being completely serious. She knew he only wore them as a blind - so that others would focus on the glasses and not his eyes or the thoughts behind them. Masks covering masks. But now, the first mask was off._

_"I know these things without you telling me. And it's not because I'm good at finding out secrets. And it's not because I wanted to know the facts about you. It's because I can understand you, Mars. I can." _

_He said it with the conviction of a saint expressing his faith, and it made her wince._

_"Give me enough time and I could find out everything about you. I don't want you to be mysterious, because I want to see through the veil, Mars. I..... love you."  
_

_And, then, somehow, every mask was gone.  
_

_She stared at him - really stared at him. She let herself, for the first time in her entire life, imagine what it would be like to let go of that control. First his hair, bright gold like the sun, waving in the winds that only existed on Mars, and were warm and alive. Then his eyes, such a clear, deep blue - like the water she'd imagined as a child when her mother told her stories about Mercury. Then his lips and the tip of his nose - the smirk, the cheek bones, the jaw....and then all of him. Burnt to a crisp. To a cinder. Melted into ashes.  
_

_"What are you thinking?"_

_His voice seemed almost strangled, as if he were suffocating already. With supreme effort she reigned herself inside the flower of her calm mind._

_"Nothing."_

_"I can see it in your eyes," he murmured, "For the god's sake, why don't you -"_

_"Let it out?" she finished._

_She gazed at him with cool composure - this Terran upstart of a King who bothered her night and day like a noisy little fly. Like the pea under the mattresses that never let her find rest. No, ever since she'd met him, she certainly never had a restful moment.  
_

_"I will not."_

_He stiffened. The blue eyes iced, and his mouth thinned to one straight line that seemed to crack. _

_"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Mars," he whispered._

_She couldn't bare to look at him longer.  
_

_"Sometimes...I think you're mad."_

_She turned and walked into the palace.  
_

_"Or I am," she heard him mutter to himself as she left him standing in the glass-smooth sand._

_"We both are," she mouthed the words, not even daring to give them breath:_

"_My love_."

_

* * *

_

"Mars has taken a pretty bad hit!" Setsuna managed to call out over the noise and melee of the battlefield that had once been Mamoru's apartment complex's playground.

Setsuna herself was still reeling. She had arrived in time to witness the ending blows of the fight between Jupiter, Nephrite, Kunzite, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jadeite and Mask as they took on the combined forces of the Crow and the Eel - formidable opponents in their own rights with many helpers.

She'd delivered no blows herself, rather she'd caught Mars as the young woman was slammed against a tree by a particularly nasty bolt of electricity from the Eel. Setsuna had caught her as she slumped to the ground, but the moment they came into contact with each other, something highly unusual had happened.

Setsuna, sitting on the ground with Mars' head in her lap, but this time completely de-transformed, had witnessed a memory that didn't belong to her. She had literally been swept into Rei's past life and lived, feeling every emotion of that intimate scene.

The emotions were indescribable, and unlike anything she'd ever thought possible. Though, to be honest, she'd never really considered such a thing...and yet....

Setsuna shook her head, trying to rid herself of the other woman's feelings and memories.

A hand on her shoulder jarred her back to the present and her own mind.

"What happened?"

Jadeite was kneeling beside her, his face inches from hers as he peered down at Rei with his heart on his face, even though he didn't realize it.

Setsuna felt her heart give an erratic little beat. The pressure from his hand seemed to be warm, somehow.

She blinked and said;

"I think she's alright. She just got a bad shock."

"Mercury!" he all but barked.

The blue head appeared, somewhat disheveled.

"Yes - what - sorry we were - oh, dear."

Mercury, without many scratches since she and Zoisite had been the last to arrive, knelt beside Rei and examined her friend.

"I think she's just been knocked out, but she'll come around in a moment," Mercury murmured, "No bleeding or broken bones...she's fine."

"Fine?" Setsuna thought she heard Jadeite mutter.

"Can I move her?" he asked out loud.

Mercury nodded, already moving on to the next group.

Setsuna edged away from Rei as she watched Jadeite bend and gently gather her up in his arms. He straightened and disappeared into mid air. It made Setsuna jump - she'd forgotten that the Kings could do that.

She wondered where he would take Mars.

"Where did the enemy go?"

Setsuna looked up to find Zoisite offering his hand and a cheerful smile to her.

"I'm not sure," she answered, standing, trying to regain her usual aloofness and not quite succeeding.

"I think they pulled back for some reason," Moon declared, trying to right her tiara and failing. Mamoru, already de-transformed, adjusted it for her and turned to find Setsuna's eyes.

Setsuna blushed, but didn't quite understand why.

"Maybe something happened to their precious Phantom Queen," he snarled.

"If only," Venus sighed, looking much the worse for wear. Her uniform was torn in several places, she had burn marks on her arms and legs that were just healing and her face was smudged with dirt.

"You look like something the cat dragged in," Artemis intimated from somewhere near her ankles.

She gave him a death glare.

"Are you alright?"

Venus found Kunzite behind her, a look that was probably meant to convey concern, but mostly appeared sternly disapproving, on his face.

"I'm fine...actually, no, no, I am not fine, I am very, very upset!"

Those assembled close to her stared in amazement as Venus took her tiara off her head and threw it on the ground.

"What's the matter, Mina? I mean, Venus?" Moon asked, de-transforming.

"Are you hurt?" Kunzite asked, sharply.

Venus threw her hands up in the air.

"I am not hurt! I am pissed off!"

They all took an involuntary step away from her, except for Kunzite.

"I can understand, but I don't think that -" he began.

"You," she whirled on him, "Shut up."

Kunzite stared at her - not actually betraying shock - for him it would have been an impossibility. Instead, he de-transformed at once, as did everyone else.

"Mina," he began again.

Mina, without preamble, grabbed him around the neck and proceeded to kiss him as violently as possible.

No one moved.

Konnor might normally have been surprised, but he'd seen that glint in her eye (the one that meant she was about to do something unreasonable and impulsive) a split second before she started to jump - this allowed him approximately one half of a second to make a decision. Generally, he preferred more time to consider all the pros and cons of any outcome when deciding on a course of action, however, fortunately for Mina, this was one decision Konnor had already determined beforehand. He'd thought it through on the cab ride there, and then in between disintegrating two of the enemy. It seemed to him in those moments that life was short - in light of the events of the Silver Millennium, in light of the fact that he'd never yet confessed his actual feelings for her then or now, in light of many things it seemed logical to make the most of the time and opportunity they had now.

And so, to Mina's utter surprise, Konnor did not thrust her away, but instead looped his arms around her waist and shoulders and tugged her to him. Mina would have let out a squeak, but Konnor was too busy kissing the life out of her for her make a sound. Konnor couldn't help it; it was what he'd been wanting to do for more than one thousand years, give or take a few.

No longer conscious of anything else besides one another, a golden glow seemed to infuse both of them - bringing back the smallest, most trivial memories that trickled as gently as rain and didn't even distract them from their present activity. They broke away from one another for air, only to slip small, breathless kisses in between their words:

"I - didn't - expect - that," Mina gasped while Konnor continually interrupted her.

"Surprise," he murmured, kissing his way across her cheek to her ear.

"-Should've done this sooner -That tickles!"

"You talk too much," he breathed, and pulled her mouth back to his, feeling her giggling even as they resumed.

Mina's head started to feel a little light - was it her imagination or was her head burning right where her sigil usually appeared?

"You're glowing," Konnor interjected, stopping long enough to adjust one arm around her thighs and lift her up higher.

"So - are you," she murmured, wrapping both arms around his neck and, leaning down, soundly continued to deepen their kisses.

"Is that - normal?" he wondered, before she wound her hands in his hair and he forgot what they were talking about.

"You - think too much," Mina breathed.

"Ahem."

Mina felt like there was something she was forgetting but she couldn't quite remember...Konnor was so distracting.

"Uh...guys...."

Konnor felt her begin to turn her head and growled something before insistently pulling her back.

"Youma!!!" Ami shrieked.

Mina and Konnor jerked away, each instantly adopting a fighting pose.

"Where!?" they shouted.

They found only the others standing, staring at them. Ami was busy looking at her computer, but her ears were red. Usagi and Makoto looked as though they were watching their favorite cooking show and taking notes. Mamoru and Zoe stood with their arms crossed, very amused expressions on their faces. Nolan and Luna, however, looked positively scandalized. Setsuna seemed confused. Artemis looked manically homicidal.

"Uh, there aren't any youma..." Ami's small voice said, "I just said that..."

It was then that Mina woke up. Slowly and painfully her face turned a bright, bright red.

"Oh, crap," she groaned, not even daring to look in Konnor's direction. For his part, he didn't blush, but his face grew so stoic it might have been made of stone. He had disgraced himself in front of his men. It had been worth it...but still....

Mamoru and Zoe burst into undignified laughter.

"You were *glowing*!" Zoe crowed.

Mina gasped.

"That was our first kiss," she whispered, horrified.

"And what a way to start, V-chan," Mako winked, "Good job!"

Mina hid her face in her hands.

"I want to die."

"Absolutely glowing, man!" Zoe continued to unwisely taunt his superior.

Konnor's eyes narrowed.

"Glowing! Pink!"

Konnor's mouth twitched. He would never live it down...unless he altered their memories....

Zoe collapsed on Mamoru's shoulder, but the taller man had already stifled his laughter - only his eyes seemed to mock Konnor, in a friendly way.

"Mina!" Artemis frothed, "What the hell -"

"Mina, I certainly never expected such -" Luna began.

"I thought it was awesome," Usagi whispered theatrically, giving Mina a thumbs up. Mina tried to melt into the dirt. Unsuccessfully.

Nolan merely shook his head, and got a well deserved slap on the shoulder from Makoto.

"Don't shake your head, you jerk," she declared, "Like you and I haven't done the same thing!"

"Makoto!" he thundered, "Not now!"

"What the hell do you mean 'not now'?!"

"Not in front of everyone."

"Oh, so you won't kiss me like that in front of everyone?"

"No, it's not proper."

"My ass."

"Makoto!"

Usagi edged away from the couple at this point.

"I don't care if it is," Makoto retorted, growing genuinely angry, "It shows that they love one another."

"No, it shows that they have no self-control."

"Listen, pal," she said, poking him in the chest, "This propriety nonsense is getting on my nerves. Since when were you such a stick in the mud?"

"Since when were you such a hoyden?"

Makoto gasped. Nolan looked as though he would have liked to have taken those words back, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"You were a lot more fun in the Silver Millennium."

Nolan felt genuinely hurt, and as he usually did when wounded, he reacted in anger:

"Well, you were very different yourself. I can't even find a trace of the lady I knew."

"Is that right?" Makoto balled her fists together to keep herself from crying.

"Then why don't we just end this little fairy-tale right here."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Who asked for you to show up anyway!?"

"I certainly didn't." Nolan exploded, turning back from his stomping exit.

"Stupid Terran!"

"Impossible Jovian!"

The two of them stalked to opposite sides of the decimated play ground, turned their backs on each others, and struck identical poses of indifference.

"Ok, and back to the main issue, " Mamoru broke in after an awkward moment, "Why did the - "

"Hello!"

Everyone whipped around, fully transformed and ready to attack.

A pale haired, mild-eyed young man stood rather uncertainly, staring at them.

"I suppose I've come at a bad time, perhaps?" he asked in his gentle voice.

"Every time's a bad time these days," Jupiter quipped, with a sour look at Nephrite. He pretended not to hear her.

"Who are you?"

Setsuna's quiet but authoritative voice stopped everyone as she gracefully stepped forward toward the young man.

"That's him!" Venus suddenly shrieked.

Without explanation she jumped in front of Kunzite, splaying her hands out in a protective gesture.

"You can't have him!" she declared, "I won't let you! I love him! He's mine!"

Kunzite coughed.

"I think there's been some misunderstanding," Shai began.

"It wouldn't be the first time in the last five minutes," Mask said, wearily. Moon patted his shoulder.

"You're an immortal." Setsuna said.

"Yes," Shai answered, his eyes flicking to her face. Her deep, ageless eyes met his clear, kind gaze. For the first time, he felt hope.

"My name is Shai," he bowed, "I am the Guardian of Fate."

Moon gasped. Setsuna raised a hand and everyone stopped at once.

"You're here to help."

"Yes," he nodded, smiling.

"He looks like Naru-chan's puppy," Moon whispered to Mask. He smiled in spite of himself - the young man with hair like a lamb did look absurdly innocent and genial.

"I came to ask your help," Shai went on, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Lay it on us," Jupiter said, de-transforming yet again. The rest followed suit. Konnor and Mina carefully continued not looking at each other.

"This is the first time I've ever been incarnated," Shai began, "So I hope you will excuse me if I am impolite. I was in too much of a hurry to become accustomed to your way of life."

"No worries," Usagi smiled.

"Ah, thank you," Shai began, then stopped and did a double take.

"Are you - could you be - the - the princess?" He asked, breathlessly.

Usagi blinked.

"Well, uh...I am 'a' princess...."

"The Moon's avatar?"

"Kind of."

Instantly Shai dropped to one knee and kissed her hand. Mamoru frowned and hastily helped him to his feet.

"So," he interjected, "I take it you're here because of Usa."

"Yes, the princess. I came to warn you, your highness - you see, my mistress - she calls herself the Phantom Queen -"

"What the -!?" Makoto spluttered, powering up to transform yet again.

"Wait, wait - I said 'wait', damn it, Makoto!" Setsuna commanded.

Makoto clenched her fists and waited.

"Your mistress 'calls herself' the Phantom Queen, but who is she really?"

"She is Fate, the goddess. The third face of the Triple Goddess."

"The what?" Usagi asked, scratching her head.

"This is getting confusing," Mina admitted.

Shai sighed and sat down on an un-charred see-saw.

"You are the avatar of the Moon Goddess, yet you do not know that she is three in one?"

"I've never met her, Shai," Usagi replied, "I just assumed she existed. But there's no Moon Kingdom anymore, so..."

"I see.... Well, the Moon Goddess, the Goddess of Death and the Goddess of Fate are three different aspects of the one goddess. She is three different entities and yet one. The Moon goddess is the goddess of creation."

"That kind of almost makes sense," Makoto commented.

"Fascinating," Ami whispered, edging closer to Shai and eying him like a tasty treat.

"The Goddess of Death rules over destruction, but this ties into rebirth. And the Goddess of Fate rules over the lives and destinies of mortals."

"I knew it!"

They all turned to look in surprise at Nolan.

"I told Jade it was true," he smiled to himself.

"So the Goddess of Fate wanted to capture Hotaru because she's the avatar of Death?" Ami guessed.

"Yes," Shai answered, slightly surprised.

Zoe caught his look and smiled.

"She's a genius," he explained, proudly. Ami rolled her eyes.

"She needs the avatars...but why?" Setsuna pursued.

Shai's face grew grim.

"Some time ago, I noticed something was wrong in the Netherworlds. My goddess had begun to behave in an unusual manner, and there were many fluctuations in the pattern of Fate's loom that were erratic, to say the least."

"Aberrations," Ami jumped in, "The reason Setsuna believes that the Shitennou are here now."

"I don't know anything about that, but I do know that a lot of strange things have happened since the goddess of Fate attempted to overthrow her sisters. She believes that if she can control all the avatars she will be able to control their power. Then she can be the only face of the triple goddess."

"This is...bizarre," Mamoru noted.

"Wait, what's the Netherworld?" Makoto asked.

"The realm between Heaven and Earth - the Realm of Gates. You see, I have guarded the gate of Fate for time immemorial - since the beginning of time, I believe."

"Oh, Sets!" Usagi broke in, "That means you and Shai are the same age!"

Shai stared at Setsuna who smiled, wryly.

"I existed before time," she said, "My father, Chronos, appointed me to become the guardian of Time. Mortal time, that is, not eternal time. That existed before I was born."

"This is getting kind of deep," Makoto mentioned, "I think I'm going to have to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life' after this."

"You are the Time Guardian?"

Setsuna was slightly startled at the reverence with which Shai pronounced her full title.

"Yes."

"But, you must be the one that Bes spoke of - he's my friend. He was helping me by keeping me company...but he said that there was another woman - with white hair - who came earlier."

"That was Queen Serenity, the avatar before the present princess. Her mother, in fact."

Shai nodded, taking it all in.

"Yes, that would make sense. Well, as I said, just before you met Bes -"

"Who is Bes?"

"Oh, didn't I say?" Shai interrupted himself, "Well, he's -"

"Here!"

In their midst, so fast that Konnor nearly didn't have time to jump out of its way, a door opened out of seemingly nowhere and a tall man with a bundle thrown over his shoulder stepped out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Makoto demanded.

"I'm Bes."

"Who the hell is 'Bes'!?" Mina asked.

"I am."

"Who the he-"

"Before this goes on any longer," Mamoru interrupted, "Why don't _you_ explain, Fate Guardian."

"Gladly, my liege," Shai agreed, "This is my only friend, Bes. He is the Guardian of Luck."

Bes bowed low, even with the bundle.

"I come baring gifts."

Bes set the bundle on the ground, which unfolded itself into a tangle of arms and legs that belonged to Hotaru.

Before she could stand, Mina let out a sob and grabbed her into a tight hug and Makoto grabbed both of them into an even tighter one. Usagi jumped up and down to catch a glimpse of Hotaru, before giving up and hugging Makoto instead.

"How..." Setsuna began, swallowing hard, "How can I ever thank you?"

Bes shrugged.

"You wouldn't happen to have chocolate?"

"Erm...no."

"Oh, well."

Setsuna and Mamoru exchanged a questioning glance, then looked back at the odd young man.

"Shai, buddy! You made it in one piece!"

Bes jumped onto his oldest friend and nearly broke the smaller man in half. Yet, Shai was stronger than he looked and managed somehow to support the weight.

"Please, get off of me."

Hotaru, in the meantime, and using similar words, managed to fight her way out of the senshi embrace to fresh air.

"Are you alright?" four voices chorused.

"Yes, yes, yes....where's mama and papa?"

"I don't know, but we'll let them know you're here as soon as we can."

"I think," Mamoru broke in, "That the sooner we move from here, the better."

They all turned to look at him.

"Well," he went on, putting his hands in his pockets, "Fate stole Hotaru and was planning to steal Usagi as well. She must figure she already has Shai, otherwise I doubt you'd be free to roam around like you do now. But now that Hotaru is gone - she's going to realize what's happened. And what do you think she'll do first?"

Shai became pale.

"Of course," he gasped, "She'll come after us. And we're all in the same place."

"Oh, damn."

Mina assumed her leadership role at once. She grabbed Hotaru's hand and headed toward the street, but Konnor stopped her.

"There's a faster way," he stated and looped an arm around her waist and the other around Hotaru's.

"We'll hide - it's safer if we split up, isn't it?"

"Yes," Setsuna nodded, catching Mamoru's and Shai's eyes, "If she finds the three of you together -"

Konnor, Mina and Hotaru disappeared in the same manner that Mars and Jadeite had earlier.

"We still have our communicators," Ami remarked, "We can get into contact and come up with a plan. We should be able to turn this situation to our advantage."

"Right," Zoe nodded, "Shai, why don't you and Setsuna come with us. And your friend, too, if he wants."

"Oh, I'm game," Bes grinned, "This is the most fun I've had in years."

Shai seemed reluctant but when he saw that Setsuna agreed, he agreed to accompany them.

"Noles, I can't take all of them."

"I'll -"

"No need, " Setsuna remarked, glancing at Shai, "You boys aren't the only ones who can pull that disappearing trick, you know. Just tell us where you want us to go."

Zoe whispered in her ear.

"Meet you there!" Bes called, already stepping through a door, "Last one there -"

They never heard what it was that the last one there would have to do as Bes' door shut behind him before he could finish.

"Is he always like that?" Zoe muttered to Shai.

"You have no idea," Shai replied.

Zoe jerked Ami into his arms, laughing at her squeak of protest and the two disappeared followed by Setsuna and Shai.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi.

"Oh, fiddle," she sighed.

"Come on, bunny," he reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I suppose we're staying here, then?" Nolan asked.

"Yep. Lighting never strikes the same place twice, right?"

Makoto let out a mirthless laugh.

"Well, while we're waiting for everyone to re-group, " Usagi said, picking her way through the debris of the ruined play-ground on their way back to Mamoru's apartment, "Makoto can give me another cooking lesson."

"Ye gods."


	20. Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Twenty: Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting

* * *

Makoto banged a pot onto the stove top.

"Careful there, I only have one stove," Mamoru called from the living-room area of his apartment. Easing his very sore body onto the couch he attempted to pretend Makoto wasn't trying to destroy his kitchen. He almost wished he'd asked Nolan to take him with him where-ever he'd decided to teleport to in the last five minutes.

Usagi, in the kitchen with Makoto, motioned for Mamoru to leave the two alone. He didn't need to be told.

"Why does he have to act that way?" Makoto was muttering to herself, "I don't understand it. He's so...so...."

"Mako- chan - uh -"

"So...Stuck UP!"

Usagi blinked and took a hasty step backward as Makoto yanked the dial on the stove up to the highest setting. She then watched quietly, large blue eyes wide, as Makoto thrust her bangs off of her face and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you want to...talk about it?"

Makoto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Without turning around she began;

"Usa-chan....I feel so...upset."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I mean," Mako whirled around, leaning against the counter, "Things were going so well in the beginning...."

"Yeah, it seemed like it...but?"

"First it was just little things, but before I knew it we seem to argue over the temperature..I fly off the handle without meaning to....it's really bad if we've just been battling the enemy, or something stressful has happened."

Usagi gave a little chuckle and Makoto stared at her.

"Sorry," she smiled, "It's just - what you just said - it reminds me of when Mamoru and I first met."

Makoto's lips almost twitched into a smile.

"Not that bad, I hope."

"Hey!"

"But still, now that you mention it - it's a good point."

"We argued over everything - and we still don't always get along -"

"But it got better," Mako insisted, "Look at the two of you now."

"I don't think you're seeing the whole picture, Mako-chan."

"I used to idolize what you guys have," Mako sighed, "I used to think if I were just lucky enough to find a guy like Mamoru-kun -"

"But you have!"

Makoto crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face with unnecessary violence.

"I did - for some brief moment."

"But, Mako-chan," Usagi began, smiling hesitantly, "That's kind of what it's like."

"Huh?"

"Brief moments, I mean. Mamo-chan and I love each other deeply, but our moments of pure love - like what I think you mean - are few and far between. It means that you've moved out of the honey-moon phase."

Makoto blinked.

"But we've only known each other -"

"But," Usagi interrupted, her smile growing mischievous, "How well did you know each other in the Silver Millennium? You're picking back up, right?"

Makoto blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Not _that_ well!"

Usagi giggled.

"The two of you were pretty close, no matter how much you tried to hide it, if I remember correctly. And the two of you always moved at a break neck speed -"

"This from the woman who decided she wanted to marry Endymion after seeing him once -"

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I know what I want when I see it. I don't like to waste time - but if we can get back to you two -"

"Yes, and it's not a good enough point," Mako countered, "Cause regardless of where we pick up from, I'm not who I was then, and neither is he -"

"I think you just answered your own problem," Usagi suggested, nibbling on a cookie.

"No - wait - what? And stop eating," Makoto jerked the cookie out of her hand, "We're about to have dinner!"

"But, Mako-chan," Usagi began in a whining voice.

Makoto frowned. Usagi looked contrite, but eyed the cookie plate with envy when Makoto returned to watching the pot.

"Maybe," Usagi spoke after a moment of cookie lust, "Maybe the problem isn't that you are different people now. I mean, maybe that's not the whole problem. Maybe it's that you just aren't telling each other everything you should."

"But whenever I'm just being me - which is the way I am - uncomplicated with a capital U -"

Usagi coughed and Makoto eyed her with suspicion, before going on:

"When I'm being myself, he doesn't like it....And I start to wonder if he just doesn't like me," she finished, her anger dying out, "Maybe I really am that different."

"You are different, I guess," Usagi admitted, "I don't really remember everything that clearly yet, but in my mind the past you always seems quieter for some reason. But I think that all of us were different in our first lives - I mean, there's no way that I'm Princess Serenity, you know."

"Bunny, that's not a hard one to figure out."

"Anyway," Usagi ignored the quip, "As I was saying, I think that our lives were so different before - our upbringing and all that - that our behavior is probably way off from what it was then. But we're still the same deep down. It's not like we got new personalities or something. And I may not be as ladylike as I was in the past -"

Here Makoto gave a snort which Usagi also ignored, though not without extreme effort.

"- but Mamoru and I still get along - because in our hearts, we are still the same two people who fell in love on the Moon."

Makoto mulled this over, but came to no quick conclusions.

"The kinds of relationships that we have," Usagi went on, " - you and Nolan, me and Mamoru - they aren't exactly...well....normal."

"Whadda you mean?"

"Well, how often are two people separated by death, and then pick up their relationship a second time around?"

"I guess that is kind of weird."

"And how often are two people soul mates?"

"Didn't Rei say something like one in a jillion?"

"Something like that - which reminds me - where is Rei?"

They looked into the living room, and Usagi called;

"Mamo-chan, what happened to Rei-chan?"

"Jade took her back to the Temple."

Usagi and Makoto turned back to one another to exchange significant glances.

"Now there's one relationship I don't understand."

"Tell me about it!"

"I mean, all Rei ever does is taunt the poor guy - or fuss at him - or ignore him, and he -"

"Keeps coming back for more, I know. It's crazy. I feel so sorry for Jade-san."

"Me too."

They shook their heads in unison.

"I just wish...," Makoto began.

"What?"

"I wish we could get over this phase and get on to the one where we don't get annoyed with each other and can be lovey-dovey again -"

"Everyone's different. Maybe if you talk more about your past with each other, you might figure it out....and you're both kind of hot-headed."

"Maybe," Makoto admitted, her face turning a little red.

"Although, you know, it could be sexual tension too."

Makoto's face went blood red and she almost dropped her pan.

"What are you saying, stupid Usagi!" she hissed.

"What? It's natural!!" Usagi declared, "And you're the one who makes all the 'lewd' comments anyway -"

"Yeah, but I only talk big," Mako whispered, still scandalized, "I mean I may have a dirty mind, but I don't actually - I mean -"

"So how far have you gotten?" Usagi asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Makoto twisted her finger in her hair and blushed hotter. Leaning in very close, she whispered:

"You saw Mina and Konnor's little display? About half of that."

She drew back and Usagi took a little gulp. Then, to Makoto's surprise, Usagi grabbed Makoto's shoulders and tugged her forward until their noses touched.

"Makoto, this explains almost everything. The reason you are so irritated and you feel like you're on your period constantly...It's because you and Nolan have not yet -"

"I get the idea, Usagi."

"Next time you argue, take a tip from Mina and grab -"

"That's ridiculous! And I'm totally not ever going to -"

"What are you ladies whispering about in here?"

Usagi and Makoto jerked apart so quickly that Usagi tumbled off the back of the stool and was only saved from a bruised head by Mamoru's fast reflexes.

After righting Usagi he looked from one flushed and guilty face to the other. He quirked an eyebrow.

Makoto whipped around to the stove where the water in the pot was nearly boiling over and she gave a little shriek.

"We were having girl talk," Usagi explained.

"I thought you were having cooking lessons?"

"That too."

Mamoru wisely remained silent and proceeded to help Makoto cook dinner.

* * *

Jade rubbed his eyes. They were sore and red - he hadn't slept at all.

But he heard the whispered question all the same and stood up silently from beside Rei's bed.

Closing the door to her room behind him he met Nolan's troubled gaze.

"She's alright," he answered, "Just sleeping."

Nolan nodded.

"But that's not what you really teleported all the way over here at three in the morning to ask me is it?"

Nolan shook his head.

Jade sighed and motioned for the man to follow him into the main room where they sat on the matted floor.

"What's up? Woman troubles?"

"How did you know?"

"Are you serious?"

Nolan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, and Jade bent to prepare the tea that had been left there earlier.

"I don't know how to stop this - this bickering that's cropped up between Mako-chan and me."

Jade continued to pour in silence.

"I mean," Nolan continued, still studying the wall, "For a while there I was in heaven - literally - and then...she's just different from what I remember."

"And that's the reason, is it?"

Nolan found he couldn't meet Jade's gaze directly.

"So," Jade began, as he offered Nolan a cup, "This bickering between the two of you is because Makoto isn't the same as you remember her being in the Silver Millennium?"

"Well, she was more lady-like. She didn't talk about...things..."

"Uh-huh. What things?"

"You know - like making lewd comments."

"These lewd comments...do they seem to annoy anyone else?"

"Well, no. Except for Luna."

"Except Luna. Well, let's put the girl's den-mother out of the picture for a moment, shall we? Tell me honestly, Noles. What's really bugging you? Apart from Makoto's 'lewd' comments."

Nolan scowled into his tea for a moment and Jade took the opportunity to ease his tired muscles into a more comfortable position.

"Maybe," he grumbled at last, "Maybe it's just that we aren't suited to each other."

Jade took a long sip of his tea.

"You really think that?" He asked, quietly, "Cause if you do, then I guess your theory about soul mates is completely blown."

"I never said -"

"'She's my goddess', 'she's the one', am I getting your words right?"

"Yes, I said that," Nolan admitted, "But I feel - "

"Frustrated."

"Yes. No. Yes."

"You see, Noles, the trouble with you is that you are a hopeless romantic."

"Well, what about you -"

"Oh, I'm romantic, just not hopeless...well, not entirely. I don't think a mad man can ever be hopeless."

"I don't follow -"

"Never-mind, we're talking about _your_ dysfunctional relationship here, " Jade cut in, "And the bottom line is, you aren't being honest with yourself. As usual."

"How am I not being honest?"

"Really, Noles? Really? Let's see," Jade raised his hand and began to tick off his points on corresponding fingers;

"First, you jump headlong into a fairy-tale romance with your soul mate and expect the candle-light and roses to last forever; second, neither one of you is tops in the reality check department; and the number one reason, which happens to be third, is that you are in denial."

"What am I denying, exactly?"

"Simple," Jade smiled, "You are denying the fact that Kino Makoto is a very attractive woman...a very sensually attractive woman. And you'd like to -"

Nolan planted his cup on the floor and opened his mouth before remembering that it was three in the morning, and most of the house's occupants were resting.

"Listen here, Izumi," he hissed in a heated whisper, "My feelings for Makoto are entirely honorable."

"I have no doubt that they are," Jade whispered back, "But the fact of the matter is that you are male and she is female, and honor doesn't have a damned thing to do with that."

Nolan snapped back, his face dark as a thunder cloud.

"Just admit it already, Noles. You'll be a lot happier. And for goodness sake, it's natural!"

Nolan refused to speak.

"Noles....this really has to end. It's not a horrible or dishonorable thing to feel that kind of attraction to the woman you claim to love."

"I _do_ love her."

"Well, there you go. It's not wrong. Besides, I don't really believe this whole virtuous and courtly love attitude of yours anyway. In the silver-millennium, Zoisite was the only one of us who was more of a ladies' man than you, and that's because he had the attention span of a gnat. Has."

"But I'm not who I was then -"

"You haven't changed _that_ much," Jade smirked, "Come on, Noles. Be honest. You're much better at controlling your impulses to flirt now, but you still have the impulses. And with a girl like Makoto, I honestly don't know how you've managed to last this long without the Nephrite I remember coming back out."

Nolan's frown deepened.

"I remember what I was like - but that's because I was brought up differently from the way my family brought me up in this life. In the time of the silver-millennium they let us run wild and no one cared a fig about etiquette except in front of royalty."

"Those were the days," Jade sighed, "And you loved it, you hypocrite - you know you did. You can't keep denying your nature."

"I know that, but...Makoto is gentle and she ought to be treated like a lady."

Privately Jade didn't quite see the same 'gentle' side of Makoto that Nolan did, but he kept that to himself.

"I think you have a very romantic and courtly idea of love - probably Makoto does too, although between the two of you I think she has a more common sense."

"I don't see -"

"I know, but as your personal psychiatrist, I am telling you - admit that you want to - "

"Jade."

"- get to know her better," Jade finished, "Does that satisfy your propriety?"

Nolan remained locked in deep thought for several minutes while Jade watched him, sipping his tea with vague amusement.

"You don't think she'd hate me?" Nolan asked at last, his expression humble.

Jade sucked in a breath.

"No," he replied, casually, "No, I don't think she would. In fact, I think she would probably be relieved. You know, sometimes when you go overboard on the chivalry act, you end up making your girlfriend feel like you aren't interested....sometimes. Does that make sense?"

Nolan nodded, slowly.

"And she won't hate me?" he asked again, troubled, "She won't think I'm an animal if I act a little less -"

"Like a prude? I doubt it. Unless you're planning to throw her over your shoulder or something. Although I don't think you could get away with it- not with _that_ princess."

"Not with _any_ of them."

Nolan squared his shoulders, then let out a long breath that had a chuckle on the end of it.

"You know," he said, shaking his head, "Sometimes I don't know how I get myself into these messes."

"It's alright buddy," Jade answered, "It's mainly because you think with this -"

He patted the other man's chest, just over his heart.

"And that's a good thing. There should be more of you, and less cold bastards like me."

"You're not as cold as you'd like other people to think."

"Get out of here before I blush."

Nolan waved his thanks before disappearing.

Jade stood still so long that when he reached for his tea it was thoroughly cold. He shook himself out of his thoughts and returned to the dark room to wait for Rei to wake up.

* * *


	21. Only Love

* * *

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Twenty-One: Only Love

* * *

_Rei was five years old again and her mother had just died. Her father was sitting in their living room in the Western style apartment, listening to a song she couldn't understand and sipping an amber drink with large quantities of ice that tinkled when he stirred the short glass every ten seconds. _

_Rei sat in the room across the hall from the living room, holding a doll. The doll had porcelain skin, long black hair and large, black glass eyes. The doll was Rei's twin - the same blank expression on the doll's face matching that on Rei's._

_Her father said nothing for two hours. And for two hours, Rei held her doll. She could feel her own arms and legs becoming cold, smooth porcelain. Her hair becoming smooth like plastic, and her eyes turning to glass beads.... Then the phone rang - _and Rei woke up.

She woke up in darkness with the feeling that she wasn't alone. Panicked, and still half-dreaming, she flung her arm out and it collided with something soft and lumpy.

"Grandfather!" she called out, hoarsely, recoiling from the object.

"It's alright, Rei," a voice said, but it wasn't her grandfather' s voice.

"Who - "

"It's Jaden."

For a moment she had no idea who he was - then the nightmare finally cleared and was replaced by a much more familiar emotion.

"What in the name of Hades do you think you are doing in my bedroom?" she demanded in cold outrage.

"Making sure you don't stop breathing," Jade replied, and she realized that his voice sounded hoarser than her own. She fumbled around for the switch to her lamp, but stopped when Jade lit three candles on the short table close to her futon.

"The power's out."

"Why?"

"Because," he paused and turned his head away from her to cough, "our enemy knows we're here and she - or they - or it has decided to make it even harder for us."

"Fear tactics?"

Rei pushed herself up, her head feeling groggy and slow.

"Something like that. But it will be morning in a few hours. Not that it will matter."

Rei squinted in the light of the candles. Outside it was still pitch black. She let her mind wander, making hazy circles.

_We could be anywhere, really_, she thought, _in Tokyo. Or that night out there could be the same dark of the Universe. We could be on the Moon. We could be on Mars..._

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Jade's voice was very hoarse and as he coughed again, she grew concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No."

She could see the light reflecting off of his golden head as he shook it.

"Just tired, I think."

"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked suddenly, her voice sharp.

Jade paused and twisted it experimentally.

"Took a hit," he said, after a moment, still turned away from her.

"I think it's alright, though."

Jade's face was expressionless, as usual. Perhaps even more than usual. She detected a tightness around his eyes and diagnosed it as pain.

"Let me see it." She gestured imperatively, the gesture of a princess used to being obeyed.

Jade continued to look at her for a moment, then slowly started to unbutton the top button of his white cotton shirt. He didn't say anything as he completed the process, he took each button as slowly and methodically as the first and never looked up at her.

He opened up the shirt, revealing a defined collarbone and a slightly freckled shoulder with a large dark bruise.

Rei motioned for him to sit on the bed in front of her. He walked over and sat down gently, not too close and not too far from her.

She reached out a hand and let it rest very lightly on Jade's shoulder. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"No."

Rei frowned.

"There, you have a knot. I think you've torn something. Does this hurt?"

"Ah- only a bit, " he grimaced as she pounded into his shoulder-blade.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

_It's that gentle voice_, she thought, dreamily, _It always made me feel...calm._

The way his eyes crinkled at the edges - it caught something in her mind. She almost felt like crying.

_How could a smile make me sad?_

"Rei, you're alright now, aren't you?"

His face was serious again. The smile was gone, she wondered, looking at the sadness and patience etched into his face, if it had only been a figment of her imagination.

_No,_ she thought, _I know this face too._

"Are you alright?"

His hand reached out to touch her hair before he could remember to stop it, but he managed to stop before actually touching her. The gesture remained awkward and cut off. He reclaimed his hand and coughed, looking down.

"I think I should let you rest now," he said to the floor. Then he stood.

"Jade, I - " she began, but her throat felt a little tight so she swallowed to make sure she could speak properly.

He had already turned to listen.

"I think I owe you an explanation. Or at least, an answer."

She couldn't tell what he was thinking - it was so frustrating.

"Answer?"

"Our conversation - before," she began, grateful for the dim light to hide her embarrassment.

"I wanted to explain. I don't think I did a good job last time."

She didn't look up, but she could feel him still staring at her. She took a deep breath.

"Sit down, please."

The quiet tone of her voice persuaded him more than her words. He sat next to her futon. She held her hands in her lap, still wrapped in the blankets, her hair black and straight - she looked like a perfect porcelain doll.

"You want...to be a part of my life...in a way that I'm not sure I can - should - accept," she said, looking out the window.

"I know that's not a good answer. It's hard for me to explain. You might think that I don't....love you," she nearly whispered the last words.

"But, I always have."

Jade didn't move.

"I still do," she murmured to herself.

"That's why," she continued, pulling away from the window to look back at her hands, "I cannot accept you."

Jade cleared his throat and gathered his addled thoughts.

"I don't think I quite understand," he said, keeping his voice even and calm, "Could you elaborate?"

Rei felt the blood in her cheeks and hoped the light was too dim for him to see it.

"I...don't love many people," she faltered, feeling her throat tightening up, "I haven't had many people to love in my life. Many of the people who did love me are gone, and some of the people who should have loved me...didn't."

She felt something warm and wet on her cheek, and realized she was crying - but silently. He wouldn't have noticed - the shadows of her hair hid her like a veil.

"But, I have the Senshi and this shrine, and my grandfather. And Mamoru, of course. They are my family. I don't need anything else. Or anyone else."

"I see."

She detected no change in his voice. Maybe he really wasn't as affected as he seemed to be before. Perhaps she had misjudged him. It would make the next part easier, but more embarrassing.

"But that's not the real reason," she went on, "I think that for me, love like...like this is... consuming. Like a fire. It was the same in the past. That day you asked me...you came to ask me if I would marry you. It wasn't because I didn't think you were worthy -"

"I never thought -" he began.

"Just let me finish," she pleaded, not looking up, "I couldn't marry you because it would have killed you."

"Did you _see_ that?"

She knew what he meant. She took a breath and shook her head.

"There were visions of death long before you ever turned up. I knew from the day Usagi, Selenity, met me with that ridiculous, goofy look on her face that we were all doomed."

"If you knew, why didn't you -"

"Stop her?" Rei finally looked up at him, but meeting his gaze was too difficult and she had to look away again.

"I could have. I could have lied to her, or convinced her Endymion wasn't true to her - it wouldn't have been hard. Or I could have killed him."

She saw his fist clench and felt a smile. No matter how much he might love her, he would never give up his loyalty to Endymion, Mamoru, for her. Which made the past betrayal - if there was one - so confusing.

"But I could never have stood the pain in those blue eyes if I had taken him from her. Who could say no to Usagi? It's against nature."

"But I don't understand," Jade murmured, letting his head rest in his hand.

"If you were so determined for love to win the day and the rest be damned, then why -"

"Because of the way I loved you. Love you." She looked up at him now, and steeled herself to remain looking at him.

"Jade, if we were together, I would want you to sacrifice everything for me. I would want you whole and entirely. I can't bare for any part of you to be beyond me. Like a fire, I would consume you. There would only be ashes left, and I would consume the ashes. I can't help it. It's part of my nature, maybe...I can't avoid it. This kind of love, don't you see that it would smother you? If you let it, it would kill you. I would kill you. Or drive you away."

She felt a tear on her cheek so hot it seemed to sear her skin. When it dropped on the coverlet it sent a little smoke up from the fabric, like steam.

"I don't think...this kind of love...it's like a curse, isn't it? You just don't understand, Jade. I'm not like Mina or Makoto or Ami-chan. I don't have an open heart or a trusting nature or a clean slate. I don't have the strength Usagi has - the wholeness of heart. I can't be that way. I will need you so much that I will destroy you. It will change you - it will make you miserable. And you'll have to leave."

She took another breath and tried not to shudder when she did. She let herself be quiet for a moment.

"It's better if you leave now," she said at last, her voice and face quiet again, "Than if you leave later."

_A porcelain doll,_ she thought, _with a crack. It shatters from the inside out. _

"You're crying tears of fire."

She jerked away when she found him suddenly so close to her, calmly watching her cry. Her tears were literally flaming down her face and falling, one by one, on the coverlet, sending up small tendrils of steam, and little hisses.

"Look at me," he said.

She caught her breath. His eyes seemed to be blazing but they were reflecting the light of her tears.

"I will not leave you."

He wouldn't let her look away.

"I will not leave you," he enunciated each word carefully.

He reached out then and caught a tear on his finger.

"Don't!" she couldn't pull away fast enough. She cringed to hear the 'hiss' but it didn't come.

He caught her chin and forced her to look up at his hand.

"See?"

He showed her his finger. It was perfectly normal. No scorch marks, no burns.

"How?"

He smiled and waved his hand like a magician.

She blinked, dumbfounded.

"Didn't you know, my love?" he smirked, "I'm flame-proof."

She tentatively started to smile, and the smile became a chuckle until she was laughing in sheer relief and crying at the same time. She held onto his hand, almost clutching it.

His lips twisted into a smile. She realized that of all the expressions she could remember, she had never seen him smile that way before. There was nothing hidden or sarcastic about it.

Jade tugged at her chin, gently but insistently. She allowed him to pull her closer.

"Is that ok?" he asked, softly, when their noses were almost touching.

She hesitated and then nodded.

"Good."

He tilted his head and kissed her.

For the first time in a long time, she closed her eyes without nightmares or visions of the past or the future, with just the feel of Jade's slow heartbeat against her fingers where they rested on his shoulder. She could feel a slow, comforting warmth spreading from her fingers to his neck and back. His heartbeat started to speed up.

With a beep that seemed abnormally loud, her communicator went off and she tugged back. Jade followed her but stopped when she slid her hand to his chest and pushed.

"We'll finish this conversation later then?" he asked, standing with a sigh.

"I hope so."

He turned away from her to let her transform while he performed his own transformation. After the glows of light faded, he turned back to face her and snatched a quick kiss - darting in as if he wasn't sure if she would let him kiss her or not. As if he wasn't sure that what had just happened wasn't a fluke or a dream.

"Don't worry, you'll get wrinkles," he teased as she frowned, "Besides, Fate's on our side."

She stared up at him, wanting to memorize his face while it still had the after-glow of happiness. It was an expression she doubted even his mother had ever been allowed to see.

"For now," she answered, and while he laughed she caught the collar of his uniform and planted a small but deep kiss on his lips. He felt the seriousness of it, and seemed a little taken-aback.

"Let's go." Was all she said. She could feel the wind picking up outside, hear the crows cawing louder.

Bad omens. But she already knew that. She felt him take her hand. That mask of seriousness clouded his face again. She felt the veil slip over hers as well. She wondered if there would ever be a day when the mask and the veil could be thrown away forever.


	22. Endgame

**The Ties That Bind**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Endgame

* * *

"What is your will, my Queen?"

A slow smile spread the blood red lips.

"Are my forces in place?"

"Yes, my Queen," the wolf bowed low, though her eyes were dull and her movements stiff.

"And the sacrifices?"

"The Immortal has been summoned," the crow whispered, fluttering her dark feathers as she balanced precariously on the Shadow Queen's shoulder. The wind, at such an altitude, was numbingly cold and strong.

"It is almost an hour before sunrise, my Liege," the eel murmured in the Queen's ear. She snuggled around the red hair to keep warm. Of the three animals, it was she alone who seemed to welcome contact from the Shadow Queen.

"Plenty of time."

"Shall we begin?" asked the crow.

The Shadow Queen turned to face the grayness on the horizon. Her smile grew calm, her features stilled until they almost looked kind.

"Send out the pawns."

* * *

Jupiter dodged an incoming blast of fire from the hovering mass of black, crow shaped shadows.

At her side, Nephrite whipped his sword through throat of a gigantic, salivating wolf.

"There's too many of these things!" she cried, summoning an enormous bolt of lighting and letting it loose in a blast so hot he could feel the heat searing his hair.

"Keep fighting! We can't let them near the - the apartments."

Jupiter grimaced, nodding, and powered up for another attack. Normally she would never have had to face this many enemies alone, but their plan to keep the guardians separate demanded that they remain isolated. It was the first time the Senshi had ever fought so many enemies without their teammates. Excepting Venus, of course.

Jupiter took the moment to duck a wolf and looked down at her wrist where Mercury's white face flashed back and forth across the screen.

"How's it going?" she yelled.

There was a huge blast of water, then Mercury resurfaced.

"It's not going so well," she panted, "But Zoi and I are keeping it an even match. He has ten so far."

"Eleven!"

Jupiter caught Mercury's tight smile.

"Eleven," Mercury said, "I stand corrected. You?"

Jupiter spent a short second of envy on the easy camaraderie of Zoi and Ami's relationship, before replying:

"It's rough, with just the two of us, but we're alive."

"Well, that's all we can ask for," the Ice Senshi replied.

Jupiter was too distracted to talk much longer. She looked up to find Nephrite caught between five wolves, the shadow crows having retreated in order to regroup. Seizing her chance, Jupiter gathered an attack against the crows that sent them scrambling out of the way, their feathers catching fire, while she jumped into the midst of the wolves, just as Nephrite was in danger of loosing his head as the largest female wolf leaped for his throat while he was occupied in fending off the four others.

Jupiter collided with the wolf and called forth the largest bolt of lighting she'd ever summoned to date. It crashed into the two of them, causing her arms and the wolf's mouth to close convulsively on each other. She hadn't really thought this one through; all she'd thought of, in the moment, was the fact that Nephrite was in danger.

As the lighting seared through both of them, she blacked out for a moment. When she came to, she was breathing oddly. Her eyes fluttered open, but there was something in her face. When she took a breath to talk, she realized that there was something over her mouth - it promptly removed itself.

"Thank all the deities in the past, present and future," a deep voice rumbled above her.

Jupiter coughed.

"What happened -"

She felt strong, steel-like hands grip her shoulders and shake her until her teeth rattled.

"Don't ever, ever, EVER do that again!"

Nephrite's eyes were blazing with anger and slowly lessening fear.

"I -"

"Hush!" he commanded, pulling her into a hug so tight she thought her back would break.

"Shouldn't we -"

She felt Nephrite shift and something behind her gave an anguished yowl.

"What happened?"

She struggled to turn around, and he dragged them both up with his sword stuck firmly into the ground, covered with blood. She noticed he had a long gash on his leg and he was leaning on his sword rather heavily. Not as heavily as she was leaning on him. She looked around them and found, to her surprise, that the ground was littered with wolf corpses. The one he had decapitated was just stopping its twitching.

"Where are the crows?" she croaked, still trying to breath normally. His arm tightened around her waist.

"You fried all of them, before you tried to commit suicide by electrocuting yourself."

"If I hadn't done it, she would have killed you," Jupiter pointed out, turning herself to poke him in the chest with one grimy finger, "And anyway, I should be impervious to electricity."

"Well, apparently only electricity within reason," he retorted, his face darkening as they stood in one another's arms, face to face, arguing.

"Would you rather be dead!?"

"Yes, if it meant that you lived. I don't want you to die saving my life. What kind of life would I have without you?"

Jupiter opened her mouth, then stopped and thought about this.

"Really?" she asked, almost shyly.

Nephrite resisted the urge to sigh. He raised a hand to her cheek.

"Of course."

"I hate to break up this touching reconciliation -" Zoi's voice began.

Nephrite and Jupiter jerked their lips away from each other, and looked down at Jupiter's wrist where Zoi's face grinned at them from Mercury's communicator.

"Some nice action going on there, Neph," Zoi continued, "I guess you really do know you're way around the -"

"Zoi!"

"Sorry. Just checking in to let you know that we've cleaned up here. The enemy is either vanquished or retreated."

"Great," Jupiter breathed and without warning, slipped out of Nephrite's grasp to slump on the ground. All her joints ached and her head as still tingly.

Nephrite knelt beside her, frowning.

"Why would Fate send out all her forces at once? Did she think she could overwhelm us?"

"Probably not thinking at all," Zoi commented.

Behind him, Mercury shook her head.

"There's something wrong with this," her voice wafted to them, "Something is missing. This was too easy."

"Speak for yourself," Jupiter groaned. Nephrite closed his hand around her neck very gently and began to rub her sore shoulders.

"How are the others?"

They waited for Mercury's reply.

"Pluto, Bes, Saturn and Shai haven't encountered any enemies yet. Venus and Kunzite engaged in battle, as did Mars and Jadeite, but so far there aren't any major complications. Venus says that Mars probably has a broken wrist, but I'll have to wait to check it. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

Jupiter frowned.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to keep to the plan. There must be a way of drawing her out. If we force her to come before us, after depleting her armies, we may -"

There was a tremendous flash of light and suddenly Jupiter was reeling from a wave of nausea. When the spots before her eyes cleared, she let out a sharp yell.

Nephrite stood in front of her, frozen where he stood, his sword on the ground in front of him. She ran to him but was repelled back against the ground by some invisible force.

"What's going on?"

Jupiter gasped as she turned to see Mars stumbling toward her, disoriented. Behind her were Venus and Mercury.

Mars caught sight of something behind Jupiter and let out a low cry.

She sprinted past the amazed Jupiter to halt just in front of a frozen Jadeite, as unmoving as Nephrite.

"What is this?" she hissed, clenching one fist. Jupiter noticed that the other was wrapped with what looked like blue material.

"How did you get here?" Jupiter began.

Two more flashes came, one upon the other, and Venus and Mercury appeared, trying to catch their balance. Beside Nephrite and Jadeite there were two more life-like statues.

"What the hell is going on!?" Venus demanded, looking back and forth between the granite features of Kunzite and Zoisite.

Mercury merely gazed at them through the visor of her computer.

"They're frozen," she answered.

"Yeah, I got that," Venus snapped.

"In time," Mercury clarified, removing her visor.

Venus, Jupiter and Mars turned to stare at her.

"In time?" Mars echoed.

A wind, warm and foul, whipped around their ankles and kicked up dust into their eyes as a shadowy figure materialized in front of them. Jupiter heard Mars growl, and before the dust cleared she saw Venus lunge to catch the Fire Senshi, holding her back.

"You must be the infamous Senshi of Earth, though that is not your original jurisdiction, I believe."

A woman, tall and agelessly beautiful, stood before them swathed in shadows. Her red eyes peered out with an unholy amusement.

"The Shadow Queen, I presume?" Venus asked, her head held high.

"That's one of my names, yes. Now, where is your princess? And the other little guardian?" The Shadow Queen looked around as if to discover the two behind the trees and bushes.

"You really expect us to hand them over to you?" Venus retorted.

The Queen snapped her attention back to the Senshi, and smiled. Jupiter felt a shiver run through her spine.

"No, of course not. You would never tell me, even if I tortured you beyond your farthest imaginings. And believe me," she licked her lips, "I could do it."

Venus blanched, and took the smallest of steps back.

"What are you?" she whispered.

The Queen made a gesture with her head that was almost reptilian.

"I am the rightful ruler of this universe," she replied, "That is all you ever need to know."

"Chaos," Mars murmured, and the Queen's head snapped to her.

"Fate, little Fire guardian," she said, "Fate will do nicely. And speaking of it -"

She snapped her fingers and her eyes began to glow. A small wind whirled around itself in front of them and they backed up.

"Time to learn yours."

She clapped her hands once and the wind exploded in a short gust. Shai stood in front of them, bewildered.

He spotted them, and took three steps forward before an unseen force jerked him back and into the air, where he hung suspended.

"Let him go," Venus demanded, her face grim.

All the Senshi watched the dangling guardian as he struggled desperately to free himself from the Shadow's power.

"A lucky thing, wouldn't you say," the Queen continued, "To control the powers of Fate, one also makes use of its servant. And such a useful servant he is, aren't you, my pet? Come and see if you can't tell us our fortunes."

She lowered him to the ground with a wave of her hand. He stood still, tense and waiting.

"What do you want from me?" he cried, "Let them go!"

The Queen chuckled.

"Such a pretty mouse. I want you to tell these pesky women their fortunes."

"I don't give fortunes," Shai hissed, steeling his face against her. The Queen frowned.

"But I do!" a voice called out, gaily.

Before they could move, a dark blur came between the Queen and her victim and suddenly Shai and Bes were standing behind the Senshi.

"How did you do that?" Mars asked.

"Holes," Bes answered.

The Senshi blinked at him.

"A clever trick," the Queen admitted, "But not clever enough. Do you think you can protect him from me? I'm his goddess - he is bound to serve me."

"You are not my goddess!" Shai spat at her.

"Oh, really?" The Queen smiled and lifted her hand. Despite their best efforts, using both attacks and Bes's help to hold him back, Shai was pulled from their grasp toward the Queen.

"She can't command the other two guardians," Mercury hissed to the others, as they threw their weight together to drag him back.

"She needs them, but she can't get them. She only controls Fate."

"This is tiresome," the Queen commented, waving her hand. Bes went hurtling back into space - a large hole like the ones he usually traveled through opening behind him. He turned a stricken face to Shai.

"No! You can't force him through that!" Shai began.

The Queen punched the air and Bes went flying, as if he'd just been hit by a giant fist. He was sent hurtling into the hole, which closed up behind him.

"Bes," Shai whispered, his eyes large with horror. He turned in cold fury to stare at the hideously beautiful Queen.

"Demon!" He shrieked, raising his hands as if he held his staff, "Be gone!"

The Queen laughed and clutched her hand tightly. Shai let out a sharp scream and fell to the ground, clutching his chest, his face completely white.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Mercury shouted.

"Well, that is the idea."

Venus exploded with anger, "That's it!!"

She powered up and sent her most powerful attack straight at the Queen's head.

The Queen's mouth suddenly unhinged at the jaws like a snake, and as the astonished Senshi watched, her mouth stretched down almost to the ground in order to swallow Venus' attack. The mouth rolled back up and the Queen smacked her lips.

"Delicious energy, my dear. The life force that fuels your powers, the powers of the gods, is like mother's milk to me."

Apparently the Queen thought this a hilarious witticism. She threw her rictor mouth back and cackled as Shai was dragged toward her.

"What should we do?" Jupiter whispered, "There's no way we can beat her by ourselves."

"And what happened to Bes?" Venus breathed.

"She sent him into a warp hole," Mercury explained, gravely, "Without a controlled destination, there's no knowing where he'll end up. Or what condition he'll be in once he arrives. If he ever does."

They all grew silent, and looked down at the struggling Shai.

"We'll only hurt him if we hold on to him like this," Mars commented, "Look at his face. It's killing him to refuse obeying her."

"Let me go," Shai managed to say, "I'll think of something, I assure you."

Venus reluctantly loosed her grip on his arm, and the other Senshi followed suit. They were all sickened as they watched the Queen haul him toward her, dragging him like a hooked fish.

"I'm glad you've stopped struggling so," she said as she allowed him to hang once more. He hung weakly in the air, looking sicker each moment.

"It makes things so much easier."

"You'll never get what you want," Venus spoke, "It's useless to keep hurting him. And we'll never tell you where they are, so go ahead and do your worst."

"Oh, I will, never fear," the Queen replied, glancing toward the Shitennou statues. The Senshi's glances flicked in their direction as well.

"Now, I think you will tell me where the Moon princess and the Child of Ruin reside. With a little help from an old friend, of course."

The Senshi had no time to question her before Pluto suddenly appeared before them. To their surprise and dismay, she walked quietly to stand before the Queen.

"You sent for me?" she asked, her voice low and her eyes hard. She could barely stand to look in Shai's direction. The sight of him so weakened and injured made a sick knot of fear in her stomach unlike anything she'd ever felt.

"Pluto, what are you -" Venus began, incredulously.

"I have to, Venus," Pluto exclaimed, her face a picture of hopelessness and anger.

"She is still Fate. And if she commands me to do this thing -"

"Yes," the Queen interrupted, "And I do command you to do it at once."

Pluto swallowed hard and looked at each of the Senshi in turn. Their bewildered and shocked faces were enough to make her heart wrench with pain. She turned toward the Shitennou.

"No," Mars murmured, "No...not them. Pluto! NO!"

She darted between the Time Guardian and the Shitennou, placing her arms out to block the older Senshi.

"I must," Pluto replied, "Step aside and allow me to do my duty."

"And I swear by Horus," Pluto continued, turning to the Queen, "Once I've finished, I will turn my hand to you and there will not remain the tiniest sliver of mercy for you; the vengeance I will wreak on you for the unspeakable thing you have done will stretch into eternity."

The Queen's eyes faltered for a moment, but the insane smile returned.

"Get on with it," she commanded.

Pluto turned grimly back to the frozen Shitennou.

"Pluto, please," Mars whispered, a tear coursing down her face.

Pluto closed her eyes and raised her hand. Instantly the men fell to the ground, un-frozen.

The Queen uttered a snarl of rage.

"You dare to defy the edicts of the universe!?"

"I am giving them a chance to say goodbye," Pluto interrupted her, sharply and imperiously. The two gazed at each other, ageless, immortal eyes locked.

"Very well," the Queen whined, "Give them a goodbye. It will be all the more useful to me."

Pluto turned away from the Senshi and Shitennou and put herself between the Queen and the small group.

Behind her, the Shitennou pushed themselves up off the ground.

"Mars!"

Jadeite surged forward and stopped just short of embracing her. Instead he held himself back, searching her face and assuring himself that she was unhurt. To his surprise she suddenly threw herself into his arms and buried her face on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Zoisite kept an eye on the enemy while he made his impatient way to Mercury's side.

"Is Pluto holding her at bay? Are we going to attack?"

Mercury simply stared up into his face.

"What is it?" he demanded, "Are you hurt? Where did you get hit?"

She smiled, and tried to keep from tearing up. Gently she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Pluto is going to send you back."

Zoisite's face paled.

"What do you mean? Back where?"

Mercury didn't respond.

"Is it true?" Kunzite asked, calmly.

Venus's baby blue eyes watched him as if she was seeing him for the first time. She seemed to be drinking everything in, his eyes, his face, his frown.

"I won't let her do it!" Nephrite cried.

His grasp on Jupiter's hand was like a vise.

"You can't, Pluto. Can't you do something!?"

Pluto never turned from watching the Queen.

"Shall we let them stay?" asked the Queen, suddenly.

"What do you mean, you witch?!" Mars spat.

"I mean to let them stay, if you will tell me where the guardians are?"

They stared at her in shock.

"If -" Mars began.

"No, Mars," Jadeite spoke first.

Kunzite caught Venus' eye.

"I think," he said, "we must refuse such an offer."

"Go die," was Venus version, and she added a rude gesture to seal the statement.

"Very well," the Queen answered with malice, "I had hoped you would see reason. But are you certain you won't regret this?"

"Pluto?" Mars asked, desperately.

"She has to do it," Mercury explained, looking up at Zoi, but speaking to all of them.

"It's her duty. They were never meant to be here."

"That's bullshit," Zoi muttered hoarsely, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Unshamedly, he let them pool and spill down on Mercury's head.

Mercury smiled against his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Jadeite murmured, gently smoothing Mars' back, "It'll be alright, sweetheart."

"How can it be alright?!" Jupiter demanded, now on the verge of tears herself, but too angry to have reached the point quite yet.

"We are supposed to be here," Kunzite said, quietly, taking Venus' hand and turning it over, "We were always supposed to be here."

Not taking his eyes from her, he placed an almost courtly, gentle kiss on her hand. Her eyes started to sting.

"So touching," the Queen smiled, "You're sure you won't reconsider?"

"It's time," Pluto said. Now was the time, before their resolves could weaken. It would be cruel to suspend the inevitable any longer. Pluto knew the Senshi and Shitennou's resolve to protect the prince and princess at all costs. But what a cost it was to be.

Mars shuddered against Jadeite's shoulder and his arm tightened around her. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered:

"It will be alright. I'm sorry I have to break my promise, firefly. But I will always love you. Please, don't forget that."

Mars hugged him tightly around the neck, almost trying to encompass him completely.

"You stupid idiot," she hissed, brokenly, "Why would I forget that!?"

He had the grace to laugh and smoothing back her hair he kissed her long and hard in front of everyone, knowing the chance would quite literally never come again.

"Goodbye," Venus whispered, barely keeping her composure.

"It was nice having you around," she added, jokingly.

Kunzite watched her face, then leaned in and gently kissed her. He didn't say anything as he went to join Jadeite, but they did not stop looking at each other.

Zoisite would not let go of Mercury.

"You have to," she murmured softly, patting him on the back, not knowing whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"No," he sobbed fiercely, holding on even more tightly, "It's not fair and it isn't right. I _know_ it isn't, Ami. I can _feel_ it."

"Me too," she whispered, pushing him back and tip-toeing to place a kiss on his temple.

"Ami," he breathed, desperation etched on his face, "Please, can't we think of something?"

Mercury wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm all out of ideas, my love," she murmured, "I'm so sorry."

He nodded, and pulled himself together, recovering something of his natural jauntiness, kissed her and then pulled away from her, going slowly to stand next the other Shitennou.

Jupiter and Nephrite stood in almost identical poses, their fists clenched, looking as if they wanted to tear an enemy apart, but there was no convenient enemy to attack.

"Come stand with the others," Pluto murmured, "I cannot delay any longer."

The Queen cackled behind them. "You'll regret this," she shrieked, "year after year of watching the prince and princess together. You will always be alone! Would she do as much for you?"

Nephrite turned to Jupiter.

"I will find a way to come back to you," he said, unexpectedly.

She stared up at him as he pulled her towards him.

"I promise."

Jupiter sighed, and seemed finally to accept that the inevitable was happening and she was powerless to stop it.

"Everyone leaves me," she whispered against his shoulder.

He smoothed her hair.

"I'll still be here," he said, "I promise that too."

She closed her eyes and swallowed, then nodded and let him go. He lightly traced her chin with his finger.

"I promise."

He stepped back to join the others. They all turned toward Pluto who regarded them with a stone-like, expressionless face.

"Tell our liege," Kunzite began, and almost, but not quite, lost his composure, "Tell our brother, that we were glad to serve him again. In any lifetime. We will always protect him."

"Always," Jadeite echoed.

Zoisite and Nephrite whispered the same.

"I return you to your original times," Pluto intoned, "In spite of the power of the Crystal, and the will of the Princess, what must be must be."

She raised her key staff and began to wave it.

Venus watched the silver eyes trained on her.

"Protect the prince," Kunzite mouthed to her.

"Always," she whispered.

He smiled as the light of Pluto's power began to encompass the four men.

The light flared up around them, growing brighter, while Pluto's key whipped faster and faster around her head.

The Senshi stood, resolute and stolid against the flair. Venus watched Kunzite's eyes until she couldn't see them any more.

When at last the flair died, and the space was empty, the Senshi stood still, quietly.

The Queen began to chuckle low until her laugh grew to a howl.

"You gave up your own destinies for a flimsy princess and a useless consort," she laughed, "You fools. I would have let you live. You would all have been my generals. Now you will die miserably without your lovers by your sides. Give me the princess and the little one!"

With a deadly, calm look on her face and a pure rage in her eyes, Venus slowly turned to face the Queen. Her Senshi gathered behind her.

"Well?" taunted the Queen," what do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Pluto came to stand beside them, her staff raised.

"In the name of love and justice," Venus said slowly and deliberately, letting loose her whip from around her waist.

Her eyes were utterly deadly now; nothing of the love goddess remained, and in their inmost depths, a numb, cold hatred.

She cracked the whip and power rippled along its length of chain.

Mars promised in a hissing whisper:

"We will punish you."


	23. Face the Music

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Three: Face the Music

* * *

"Where are we?"

Zoe opened his eyes, and then wondered whether he'd opened them at all. He was enveloped in a pitch black darkness.

"I have no idea," he heard Jade reply, somewhere to his right. He put out a hand and smacked into something soft.

"That was my eye, which ever of you asses just put his finger in it - "

"Sorry," Zoe responded, automatically, then:

"Wait a minute - we're alive!"

In the darkness, someone clapped.

Zoe guessed that it was Jade, and he was, of course, correct.

"The question of us living was never the issue," Jade pronounced, his voice floating eeriely toward Zoe, "It's rather a question of _when_ we are living."

"When?"

"For a science major, you are exceptionally dim."

"I'm not a science major, I'm an archite-"

"I don't know how Ami-san puts up with you," Jade continued. He intended to lighten the mood with this banter, but the mention of Ami reduced Zoe to a state close to depression.

"When are we, then, and how do we get back, that's what I want to know," Nolan commented, gruffly.

"We don't," came a deep voice from behind them.

"Well, don't be so optimistic," Jade began, but Kon cut him off.

"Someone's coming," he whispered. They all remained as still as possible in the silent darkness. About thirty feet away from them, a faint light began to glow close to the ground until it lit up the outline of a door, which, on being opened, showed their startled eyes the shadows of four men. In a few seconds of safety, the shitennou plastered themselves against the cold rock wall of the semi-cave structure and waited for their eyes to adjust. The shadows of the cavern-like room, due to the relatively little light produced by the new commers, threw useful shadows over them as they watched from the darkness.

Zoe was the first to figure it out.

"Oh, my god," he whispered, "That's -"

Konnor put a firm hand on his mouth. All of them stared in near disbelief at their dopplegangers.

As though they were watching a film or a magic mirror, the men stared at their former selves as the past shitennou gathered together around what appeared to be a small, thin stalagmite that opened up at the top in a dish-like manner.

Jadeite was the first to reach the rock fountain; he waved a gloved hand over its surface and it immediately shimmered with light.

The other shitennou approached closer and bent over the basin to peer inside.

"So this is the human we are to capture?" Nephrite asked.

Zoisite twirled a loose lock of hair around one finger and gave a short laugh.

"He doesn't look like he'll be much of a fight. What does the Queen want with him?"

"Who knows," Jadeite muttered.

Kunzite merely grunted and turned away from the basin, heading for the door without glancing back at his companions.

Once he'd left, the others turned to look at each other.

"There's something wrong," Nephrite said, at last, "You can feel it, can't you?"

Jadeite shot him a sly glance.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "Though our leader's behavior is nothing out of the ordinary, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Maybe he's just jealous," Zoisite countered, innocence written on his countenance when Nephrite turned to glare at him.

"At least I'm not a fluttering fop," the larger man growled, "Neither of you failures is going to succeed. Mark my words."

He turned on his heel to stride out of the room.

"Consider them marked!" Zoisite called, cheerfully. The door slammed with some force.

Zoisite chuckled to himself, but there was a distinct glint of worry in his eyes.

Jadeite caught it, of course; he missed nothing.

"Not so confident as you'd have us all believe, are you, Zoisite?"

Zoisite's lips tightened into a smile.

"Oh, there's plenty of time to play."

He made a mock bow to Jadeite and disappeared - teleported - with only a small displacement of air to indicate his exit.

Jadeite gripped the sides of the bowl with both hands and gazed into it; the light cast up from it made strange shadows on his face.

"Show _her_," he whispered, and the mirror surface rippled. Apparently whatever he saw startled him. He gathered his cloak around him and exited with short, hurried steps, leaving the mirror still rippling with light upon the last image.

As the door closed, Jade eased himself from the wall, disregarding Konnor's muffled grunt of disapproval. He crept across the space to the fountain and gingerly leaned over it without touching it. His eyes widened and then, just as quickly, faded to an expression of bafflement and distrust.

"What was he looking at?" Zoe whispered, edging close to the fountain to peer in.

In the glassy surface of the clear, illuminated water of the basin, was a picture (almost like a digital transmission) of a girl lying unconscious, but stirring now. She was in cave-like room.

"That's Rei," he gasped.

Konnor and Nolan peered over his shoulders to see her.

"I don't understand."

Konnor stared in a state of some abstraction. Suddenly his brow cleared.

"We're in the past," he pronounced.

Jade gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think we've established that -"

"This, more specifically, is not our past," Konnor continued. He let his gaze travel to each of the men in turn. Jade's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" he smacked a hand to his head, "Of course."

"Would one of you two geniuses mind explaining it to us normal folk?" Nolan requested, politely.

Jade grabbed his friend by the shoulders, his face flushed with excitement.

"Don't you see, Noles? The Phantom Queen ordered Pluto to return us to our own time. To our original times before the crystal allegedly pulled us back into life."

"Yes, so?"

"So, so, my friend, if that were true - if this is our original time - if the crystal somehow wrenched us out of this time and hurled us into the future, then those guys shouldn't exist."

"The past us shouldn't exist?" Nolan repeated.

"We are the past us, or, at least, we should be. If that were true."

"Wait, what?" Zoe asked.

Jade gave a short sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen. Pluto's theory for our existence is that the silver crystal pulled us out of our own times, somehow freed us from Beryl's control, and gave us knew lives. But if that were true then these shitennou we just saw shouldn't exist. We should be in their places. We shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Ok."

"That's why we had no memories of this time?" Zoe put in, "That's why I remember the silver millennium and the golden age, but not this?"

"Exactly," Konnor answered.

"We really were meant to be there," Nolan breathed, his eyes widening.

Zoe frowned.

"But then, why did Pluto send us back here?"

"This is where she thought we belonged. This is the only place she knew to send us."

"But we aren't supposed to be here."

"Right." Jade nodded.

"But then," Zoe went on, "Who exactly are these shitennou we just saw?"

Jade opened his mouth, looked at Konnor, who gave a half shrug, and shut his mouth.

"I think I understand it," Nolan said, startling them.

In his slow, methodical way, he began to explain:

"Remember what Hino-san told us about soulmates?"

Jade got a skeptical look on his face, but Konnor and Zoe continued to listen.

"Let's say, for the sake of argument, that somehow the highly unlikely thing occurred. That we and our soulmates, though killed during the time of the silver millennium, somehow were reborn thousands of years later. The senshi awakened to themselves long before we did, and they fought. But for some reason, we couldn't awaken. And though we've lived normal lives, there was always a part of us that was...missing."

"Our shitennou selves?" Konnor asked, "The god-self."

"Yes, I think so," Nolan nodded, "I think that whatever Beryl and Metallia did to us at our deaths caused our guardian selves to split from our souls. It is those guardian selves that she's enslaved - the embodiment of our powers and personalities as Endymion's eternally chosen guard -"

"Chosen by the Earth herself," Zoe murmured, "Forever bound by Elysion's vows."

Even Jade was paying attention now.

"Those selves are the men we saw. They're nothing more than phantoms or wraiths - the embodiment of our chained spirits - perhaps they even share some memories of their past lives when those lives were ours."

"It's so weird, what you're describing," Zoe commented, "It's like having a split personality."

"Venus, Mina," Jade corrected himself, "Told me something like this once. She said that after she remembered her past life and gained her powers, she often felt as if she were two different people occupying the same body. There was always Mina, but there was also Venus - and Venus wasn't entirely human, but something more ancient than that."

They were silent for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts. The light from the basin ebbed slowly out, until it was only the dullest of glows.

"But the question that no one's really answered," Zoe said, "Is how do we get back?"

The men looked at each other, and then turned as one to view the door, carved in solid stone - the only escape from the room. Slowly, the light winked out.

* * *

Author Note: I apologize for the time it's taken in between chapter twenty-two and this one. I've been very busy with school. But I will finish the story as soon as I possibly can - I haven't left a story unfinished yet and I don't mean to start. Thank you all for your patience. The next chapter will be longer. - F.F.


	24. PART THREE: Back to Me

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to Me

* * *

Sailor Jupiter fell heavily to one knee. Her surroundings blurred for a moment and she wiped her blood spattered glove across her brow, trying to make her eyes work again. Beside her, Mercury let out a sharp cry of pain. Her leg was painfully twisted under her - the result of landing awkwardly from one of the Phantom Queen's crushing energy blows. Wincing, with one eye shut, blood dripping down that side of her face, Mars attempted to pull herself up using a half broken lamp post, only to stagger to the ground again under a blasting hot wind, courtesy of the dark queen. When her eyes cleared, Jupiter saw the dust and ashes of her last attack swirling in the wind around the Phantom Queen's figure - and in front of her, Venus was kneeling.

"Venus!?" Jupiter heard her own voice croak.

The golden hair was dusty and dark with sweat as Venus bowed her head in front of the tall, ice-and-fire complexioned goddess.

"Do you yield?" The Queen's voice was as airy as if she were asking Venus to a tea party.

"Venus -"

"Pluto, do NOT attack!" Venus commanded.

Clutching her hands into fists to keep herself from falling over, Venus tried to steady her vision. Her strength was almost completely gone. They'd been battling the Queen for hours now, and the sun still hadn't risen. She wondered if it ever would again.

They had started out well. But there was no life in them now - and cold fury could only get them so far.

Everything they had thrown at her, combined with the full force of despair and desperation and hate, she had absorbed. She had grown even stronger off of their despair. It was as if every dark emotion she had created in them by sending the Shitennou back was a sweet balm to her. Venus was broken-hearted, but there was no Usagi to make her fight on. Only the knowledge that she had to stay alive for her princess. But that was their mistake, she realized now...they had to protect Usagi, but they couldn't fight without her. The Queen had played her game very well. It was almost as if she had spent millennia studying their weaknesses - their methods of fighting - and she knew how to take advantage of everyone of those vulnerabilities.

Venus felt a cold, smooth finger tilt her chin upward. Grimacing, Venus stared up into the Queen's power-hungry eyes.

"So beautiful," the goddess spoke, "At least, I've always thought so."

Without warning she raked her finger nails across Venus' cheek. The senshi gasped in pain and involuntarily fell flat on the ground as the Queen removed her hand.

"I can't stand something so beautiful," she commented, "Like fine china, it makes me want to break every bone in your bodies."

Her gaze settled on Mercury as she extended a claw-like hand towards her.

Suddenly, Mercury screamed as her twisted leg bent at painful angle and then her face went white. She nearly passed out from the pain but managed to retain that still, clear place in her mind. _Broken_, she thought to herself, taking care to breath slowly, _feels like a clean break at least._

_If only Mamoru...._She broke off the thought, as if afraid the Queen might divine it.

"Or perhaps," the goddess continued, "I could think of something more permanent?"

Whipping the winds around her, the Queen drew Jupiter forward, even as the senshi resisted with all her considerable might, digging her boots into the ground, leaving a trench of turned up dirt.

"Let's see if you can heal a broken heart," the Queen chuckled, "Literally."

She brought her hand up to Jupiter's chest, and for once in her life, Jupiter was so terrified she started to shake. She felt a searing pain in her breast-bone - it felt as if her lungs were being ripped apart from each other.

"STOP!"

As the Queen lowered her hand, Jupiter slumped to the ground in a dead faint; a little blood dribbled from her lips.

Pluto's dark face was pale beneath her tan. She could not stand waiting any longer, no matter what Venus commanded.

Venus held up a hand and Pluto halted.

"You have to let me help now," Pluto snarled, "You are going to die if you don't -"

"You promised," Venus reminded her in a hoarse whisper, "It doesn't matter what happens to us."

"It does _matter_."

"No, you have to protect them."

Mars pushed herself into a sitting position and calmly stared at the time guardian.

"There is a reason we asked you to leave her to us," she said, "You are the only one powerful enough to kill her if the worst comes to worst, but it won't do any good if you sacrifice yourself now. You can't break the laws."

"If my death can save you -" Pluto began.

"It can't," the Queen interrupted.

"I will kill them," she continued, "and there is nothing you can do to prevent that. Even if you stop time, it must start again, and you will have prevented nothing. Your powers, though formidable, are ultimately useless to save your friends."

Pluto stared at the Queen, almost unable to breath. The Queen slowly smiled.

"DEAD SCREAM!!!"

Startled, the Queen jerked her arms over her head, her long sleeves protecting her face from Pluto's attack.

Pluto had never lost her temper like she had at this moment. Her throat hurt from the force her screamed attack - but the powerful globe of energy was merely absorbed by the Queen and reflected back at her.

"Garnet Ball!" Pluto muttered, reflexively extending her shield. The recycled and perverted energy bounced off, harmlessly.

"We'll be at this til Dooms Day, you know," the queen reflected.

"So be it, I have all the time in the universe."

The Queen laughed.

"Unfortunately, I am not that patient."

The Queen sent a blast of twisting, dark energy at Venus - catapulting her backward toward a dangerously sharp piece of damaged fence. Pluto leaped to catch her, but as she landed with the injured girl, she was nearly caught in another blast and only got her shield up just in time.

"I wonder if you can save them all?" The Queen began to laugh. She formed two balls of black energy and sent them hurtling toward the prone Jupiter and Mercury.

Pluto realized she couldn't possibly save both girls, and with the state either of them was in (Mercury's fuku flickering back and forth as she began to lose consciousness and Jupiter already returned to civilian clothing) the energy would likely kill them both. Of course she had done it on purpose - there was only one choice.

Pluto closed her eyes tight.

"Time -"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"That has to be the stupidest -" the Queen began when she was engulfed in rosy light. To Pluto's complete surprise, instead of absorbing the attack, the queen actually seemed, for the first time, to be in some mild discomfort.

"You little brat!" she screeched, ripping a smoking sleeve off of her arm. The fabric of the scorched gown crumbled into dust the moment it touched the ground.

A clear voice rang out: "What have you done to my friends!?"

Pluto turned astounded eyes to see Sailor Moon standing with scepter in hand, the tears pouring down her face at odds with her furious expression.

"What are you doing here!?" Pluto demanded, rushing to stand in front of her:

"Don't you realize what will happen if she -"

They were both cut off by a vicious, snarling scream of laughter. A giant, snake-like hand shot past Pluto, burning her where-ever it touched her skin. It closed around Sailor Moon and dragged her away from Pluto.

"No!"

"Did you think," said the swollen, swirling blob of blackness that had once been the Phantom Queen, "Did you think I would be defeated so easily this time?"

_This time?_ Pluto wondered.

Sailor Moon squirmed in agony, but she bit down hard on her lip and slammed her scepter against the thumb of the Monster Queen's hand.

The Queen screamed in pain and the hand dropped Moon - she tumbled and landed heavily on the ground, loosing her breath.

She pushed herself up, never-the-less, and took a firmer grip on her scepter as Pluto rushed to defend her.

Before the Queen could attack Pluto thrust herself in front of Sailor Moon and formed the garnet dome around them, clutching the other girl tightly to her in order to fit both of them behind the protective barrier.

"What are you thinking, Usagi!?" Pluto hissed, "You shouldn't be -"

"This is exactly where I should be!" Sailor Moon angrily cut her off.

"Your usual thoughtlessness, while admirable in terms of loyalty, is putting us all in danger -"

"If I hadn't arrived when I had, you would all be dead."

Pluto felt, for the first time, the immense power contained within the small body huddled close to her. Blue eyes flashed up at her, fearless and commanding.

"You always try to protect me, Pluto - all of you do - and look where it's brought us. The senshi need to be healed, and poor Shai is in her clutches. I don't even know where the Shitennou -"

"I..." Pluto swallowed, "I...sent them back."

She couldn't look Usagi in the eyes. She felt a touch on her shoulder, a gentle hand forcing her to look up.

"It's alright," Sailor Moon said, softly, "You did what you had to do."

"But you don't know," Pluto broke in, "If you had seen them saying goodbye to each other - and I -"

"It's not your fault."

Pluto held herself very still.

"I've always...held myself back from all of you," she murmured, "I never knew, until I met you, what it was like -"

"You may be a goddess," Moon gently joked, "But you don't know much about human beings. This is called 'friendship'."

Pluto felt herself smile for the first time that week. Maybe even that century.

"We'll find a way to bring them back," Moon said, "But goddess of time or no, you can't fight this alone. You never could. You've got to let me fight her."

"But if something happens to you -"

Sailor Moon's eyes softened.

"Even if I die, if the world goes on, it will be worth it."

"The world can't go on without you."

"But I can't go on without all of you," Moon answered.

Pluto shook her head in wonder and sighed.

"I'll fight with you," she said.

Sailor Moon smiled.

"We'll fight together, to protect them. All of them."

Pluto released the dome as she released Sailor Moon from her grasp.

Sailor Moon powered up and the black shadow swirled forward to meet her.

* * *

Hotaru, trying to sleep in the grasps of her relieved and exhausted parents, felt Sailor Moon's power calling to her. She carefully eased herself out of Haruka and Michiru's embraces and slipped off the bed.

Outside the dawn hadn't come yet, but there was a hint of it on the horizon - Hotaru's young eyes could just pick it out.

Taking a deep breath, she thrust her henshin wand into the pocket of her pajamas, pulled on one of Zoe's over-sized sweaters (they were still staying in Ami's private dorm room) and slipped out the door.

It was time to be brave. She could feel it.

* * *

Mamoru woke groggily - unusually so - from a troubled sleep.

"Usagi?" He asked in the darkness.

* * *


	25. Second Time Around

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Five: Second Time Around

* * *

Jade covered his face with his hands, slumping against the wall. Nolan huddled close beside him, reaching out an arm to scoop the other man into half of an embrace.

The four waited in darkness until the delicate footsteps faded.

Nolan took a careful breath, trying not to breathe in the foul smell that permeated the warm air.

"Jade, you alright?"

As soon as he released his friend, Jade fell to his knees and tried not to throw up.

Neph knelt beside him, rubbing his back.

"It's ok. Just let it go."

"That was - " Zoe began, his face white, then he haltingly wiped his forehead.

Silent as a still pool, Kon crept around the base of the cavernish room to peer out the door the young woman had exited through. He gingerly avoided the burnt mass that had once been Jadeite. Before their eyes, as they waited in the darkness, the past Rei had awakened to her powers as a senshi for the first time - and had promptly immolated Jadeite on the spot. Now that she had gone, it was the perfect moment to escape.

"We've got to go now," he told the others.

"Did you hear that?" Nolan got an arm under Jade's elbow and heaved him up off the floor.

"She killed me," Jade managed to say. His eyes betrayed shock.

"It wasn't you," Nolan answered, "Remember - they aren't really us."

"But it looked like you," Zoe blurted out.

Nolan shot him a dirty look.

"Give me a hand," he snapped and, chastened, Zoe moved to support Jade on the other side, helping him to walk out.

"I never worried about death," Jade muttered, "I mean, I've always felt prepared - but I never thought I'd see myself being killed -"

"Not you," Nolan reminded him, "Just a shadow of you."

"By - by - Rei."

"She didn't know who you were anyway," Zoe put in, "Although it was possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

Jade dropped out of their grasps to collapse on the floor.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

Concerned, Nolan stooped beside him and called softly to Konnor. The eldest shitennou walked quietly back to them and knelt in front of Jade.

"What the hell are we doing? This is pointless."

Jade shook his head.

"There's no way to get back. There's no point in going on - what does it matter if we know our past now? No one else knows - no one else cares here. And we can't get ourselves back. Don't you understand?" he asked, angrily, "We can't get back! We're trapped!"

Konnor put a hand on his shoulder, but Jade threw it off. Konnor tried again, and Jade nearly hit him - they scuffled for a moment, Nolan and Zoe looking on worriedly, until Konnor finally pinned Jade's arms to his side and hugged him. Jade resisted, even in that iron embrace, but Konnor only said, looking over Jade's shoulder at the others:

"Listen, all of you. I know that you're afraid, and confused, and you think there's no hope for us. I don't know how we can get back, or if there is a way. Maybe there isn't. Maybe we will be stuck here for the rest of our lives. But we still have a duty -"

"Duty," Jade spat, he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Yes," Konnor continued, unruffled, "a duty to Mamoru...and to ourselves."

He pulled away from Jade and released his arms, but Jade wasn't struggling anymore.

"How can we protect him when we aren't even in the same time?" Nolan asked.

"I don't know," Konnor answered, staring up at them. There was no fear in his eyes, just simple determination.

"It may be that we can find a way to protect him even here."

Zoe frowned.

"But we can't change anything," he said, "I mean, not anymore than we already have."

"Oh, hell," Jade snipped, "We should just go find Beryl and kill the spider while she's sleeping."

Konnor admonished him, "You remember what she was capable of the last time we met. "

"Nasty witch!" Zoe spat, "We should repay her for all the misery she's caused us. "

"Who knows what the consequences could be?" Nolan shook his head, "Even if we found the Mamoru of now and told him everything and protected him from our shadow selves and Beryl, we would be changing the events of history. We'd be creating causality violations."

"How do you even know that?" Jade wanted to know, "I thought I was the smart one."

"No, you're the mean one," Nolan countered, "Zoe's the smart one."

"I just do architecture," Zoe replied, raising his hands in the air.

"You once were proficient in mechanics, if you'll remember," Konnor put in, "But I suppose when it comes down to it I'm the smart one."

"Don't be too modest," Jade retorted.

Konnor ignored him.

"I'm just curious," Jade went on, "If I'm the mean one, and Konnor is the smart one, and Zoe is the pretty one -"

"Shut your face!"

"Then what does that make you?" he looked up at Nolan.

"The nice one, of course."

"It must be nice in your parallel universe."

"I like to think so."

Zoe took in a sharp breath. His eyes suddenly opened wide.

Even Jade raised his head to look at the youngest shitennou.

"What is it?"

"We have to change history." Zoe said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just told you," Nolan began.

"I know, I know," Zoe waved him away, "I meant what if we changed something small?"

"Why would that matter? I don't understand," Jade argued.

"I think," Zoe said slowly, "If one of us could leave a message or something - with someone - then maybe years from now, they'll remember and tell Pluto and she can bring us back home."

They stared at him. Nolan and Jade raised their hands to slap him but Konnor stopped them by clearing his throat.

"You mean, " he said, "that we should leave a clue for the future?"

"Like a message in a bottle."

"Those don't have the best record of being found," Jade began.

"No, wait, he's right -" Nolan interrupted, "It could actually work if we made sure it got to the right person."

"Who would we tell?"

They considered in silence.

"Mizuno-san," Nolan concluded.

"Ami?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Why? -"

"Of course," Konnor nodded, "Sailor Mercury would understand without extended explanation. She would likely only need a small hint to figure it out."

"That's my Ami-chan," Zoe commented, though he still seemed a bit behind the others.

"So, you think by hinting to Ami that we are not supposed to be trapped in the past, she will somehow miraculously work it out and tell Pluto to come back for us in the future?"Jade asked.

"I admit, it's a bit far fetched," Konnor began.

"You don't know Ami-chan," Zoe cut in, "She can figure out anything. She can do this! I know it. It's the power of our love!"

Jade and Nolan rolled their eyes.

"How will we find her, "Konnor continued, "that's the question. And once we do, how can we make sure to win her trust? The Mercury of now is our enemy. And how can we give her enough of a hint without possibly destroying the future?"

"This is crazy, but," Jade said, "if Ami really is as smart as you say -"

"She is!"

"Then maybe I can tell her."

They stared at him.

"Why you?" Zoe asked, suspiciously.

Konnor thrust out a lazy hand and grabbed Zoe by the scruff of the neck of his shirt.

"Gentlemen, I know we're all short on sleep and tempers are flaring, but if there's a possibility that I can get back to my quiet, normal life within the next six years or so -"

"Point taken," Zoe mumbled. Konnor dropped him and turned to look at Jade.

"Well?"

"I can tell her because I'm already dead, as far as she knows."

"Oh, I see," Nolan replied, nodding, "She might believe you since she'll know, as soon as Hino-san tells her, that you are supposed to be dead. She'll have to know something extraordinary is going on."

"It might work."

"But how do we find her?" Zoe reminded them.

Konnor cleared his throat.

"I think I have a plan."

"Uh-oh." Zoe said, "You have that look on your face."

"This is going to involve something bad, isn't it?" Nolan guessed.

Their leader almost smiled.

"It's odd you should put it that way. In fact I was thinking we might impersonate ourselves. Stage a scene, as it were."

"You want us to pretend to be the bad us?" Jade stated, flatly.

"Yes."

"In order to get the senshi's attention?"

"We will not engage in combat," Konnor continued, "We won't even speak. I think it will be enough if the see us."

"And once they start to attack?"

"We retreat. Creating an oportunity for Jade to make contact with Mizuno-san. Her powers are generally defensive. She will likely remain behind while we draw off the others."

"Ok."

They looked around at each other. They were beginning to get a bit excited.

"So what do we tell her?"

"Zoe, you know her best," Nolan said, "What would give her a hint in the future?"

Zoe shrugged.

"I love her," he said, "Don't get me wrong. But the mystery that is Ami Mizuno's mind is like the inner workings of the Universe."

"That's not helpful at all."

"You're the psychologist, "Konnor mused, "Any ideas, Jade?"

Jade rested his head against the cold, hard surface of the rock wall. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself back in his own apartment, in his own bed, his head on his pillow, and Rei perhaps beside him, singing that song she had been singing only two days ago while she swept the temple yard - then he snapped out of it.

"I might have an idea," he said.

* * *

Mamoru ran through the darkened streets, following that sixth sense that always led him straight to her.

He jumped the broken park gate - a jump that would have impressed any college track coach - and skidded to a halt in front of the largest black shadow he'd ever seen. It's glowing red eyes and mouth raged about in a blind chaos as it plunged repeatedly at the ground.

"Bunny!" he yelled, "What the heck are you doing!?"

Moon dodged another attack while Pluto distracted the queen's attention toward her with a well-aimed blast.

"What are you doing here?" Moon shouted.

"That's my line."

They stopped, inches from each other.

"You are not supposed to be anywhere near that thing!"

"I can't just leave my friends to die!"

"What if something happens to you? Did you ever consider that we are all here because -"

Moon pushed him down as a shadowy tentacle swiped the air over their heads.

"Mamo-chan," Moon said, "I love you. But, shut up."

With that, she shoved herself up and turned to attack the shadow. Mamoru lay on the ground for a moment, a bit stunned.

"If you'd like to be helpful..."

He found Pluto regarding him.

"You could give those healing hands something to do."

She nodded her head toward the trees where Mamoru could just see the glint of a familiar red stiletto.

"Right," he nodded and transformed.

Trying his best to ignore the fact that Pluto and Moon were battling a huge monster by themselves while he was relegated to the role of battle-field medic, Mamoru reached the small clump of trees where Pluto had managed to somewhat hide the severely wounded senshi. He reached Makoto first and grimaced at what he saw.

"Broken for sure," he muttered as he gingerly felt her right arm. She gave a slight moan of pain but did not regain consciousness. He checked her pulse; despite being battered, her heart pumped strongly.

Mamoru placed his hands on her forehead and arm and closed his eyes, allowing his powers to do their work in healing her arm, reconnecting the tissues, re-knitting the bones.

With a gasp, Mako opened her eyes. He let her come to herself, only pausing on his way to Ami to give Mako a reassuring touch on her shoulder. Ami was in a dead faint, her face pale and her leg bruised and swelling.

He healed her as quickly as he could and only checked to make sure that her breathing was steady before crouching beside Mars. Of all the senshi, she was the only one with enough of a grasp on her consciousness to remain in her fuku. As he touched her face, her eye fluttered open, searching frantically.

"It's alright," he murmured, "Just relax."

He thought he caught some muttered words, but wasn't sure what she'd said - only that she looked intensely relieved to see him. Her wounds were easier to heal than the others - most of her weakness was due to blood loss from several lacerations. As the color returned to her cheeks, she placed her hand over his and pressed it.

"Moon?" she whispered.

"She's fine," he lied. It wasn't the time to tell her senshi that Sailor Moon was fighting a frantic battle with a deranged goddess with only Pluto to help her. Mars nodded and put her head back on the ground.

Mamoru finally made his way to Mina, who was lying like a broken doll, her limbs utterly limp. He felt for a pulse and had to feel several times before he found it, beating very faintly. She had no broken bones or deep cuts, but he suspected that there was serious internal damage - if he didn't act quickly, there would be little chance of saving her.

His own heart beating fast, he closed his eyes and pulled on all his power - willing it out in cooling, healing tendrils into her veins and tissues, infusing them with life.

After a long moment, Mina finally took a deep breath. Mamoru opened his eyes and released the breath he'd been holding.

"How is she?"

He turned to see Ami, now Sailor Mercury once more, peering over his shoulder.

"She was in a bad state," he replied, "But I think I've managed to stop all the internal bleeding - her organs have taken a lot of stress, but they are mending. Her pulse is getting stronger."

Mercury nodded, and moved to check Mina's wrist.

"We thought we could handle her ourselves," she continued, watching Mina, "We underestimated our enemy, I'm afraid."

"Moon is fighting with Pluto - I don't know how long they'll hold out. I need to go help her."

"It's likely that Sailor Moon's attacks are the only offensive measure we have," Mercury mused, "If, as I suspect, the goddess of fate is really possessed by Chaos, herself. The only thing that has ever been effective against her is the power of the crystal."

"You think this is Chaos?" Mamoru stared hard at the black shadow and the small white figure that danced at its feet.

"I'm almost sure. That's why she knows our weaknesses so well. And why our powers are virtually ineffective. She absorbs the energy we expend in attacking her and she uses it. She feeds off of our frustration. And our hate."

"Hate?"

Mamoru looked at the quiet senshi in some surprise. Mercury turned away.

"Where are my Shitennou?"

Mamoru felt the emptiness he'd been ignoring begin to crowd in on him again. He felt icy fingers of fear at his neck.

"Chaos summoned Pluto to send them back and," Mercury swallowed, "She did."

Mamoru felt the blood drain from his face.

"How could she do that?"

"She had to," Mercury answered, searching his face with her large, doleful eyes.

"Don't blame her. She had no choice."

Mamoru didn't reply. Suddenly he slammed the ground with his fist - so hard he almost broke his own hand. Mercury didn't flinch.

"Take care of them," he muttered, "Don't let them enter the fight."

Mercury shook her head.

"You need us."

"No," Mamoru turned, "You can't help if you're half-dead. When Usagi needs you, you'll be ready. Rest until then."

"Do you think she has a plan?" Mercury asked, a bit skeptically.

"I have faith in her."

* * *

Jade rushed to the shadows where the other three shitennou from the future were taking refuge from the senshi of the past.

"Do you think it worked?" Nolan asked, panting.

Jade shook his head, remembering the shocked look on the Ice Senshi's face when he'd suddenly appeared. Had she believed him?

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Pluto spun her key, warding off the swipe of the shadow's poisoned arm.

"This isn't working," she told Moon.

"She doesn't respond to any of my attacks - all I can do is continue to defend you and distract her. Your powers are the only thing she's weak against."

"I know," Moon heaved a huge breath, running away from the swollen mass of darkness as it looped back toward her.

"She doesn't tire," Pluto added, "You'll run out of energy soon and she will claim you. I have to do it now."

"No."

Mamoru and Moon's voices rang out sharply together.

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself," Mamoru said, flipping his cape in front of Moon to protect her from another blob of black energy.

"We'll find another way."

"What other way?" Pluto demanded, "We need the power of the senshi. But even if they all give their energy to Sailor Moon, it still may not be enough."

"Then you give her your energy," Mamoru countered.

"And if it isn't enough?"

"I'm coming, Sailor Moon!"

The three turned as one to see Hotaru running as fast as her short legs would carry her. She held her henshin wand above her head and as she sprinted the last ten feet to them, she shouted her phrase and transformed. As soon as the light of her transformation faded the black shadow gave out a fierce yell of delight. Faster than thought, it swooped down upon her.

"Saturn, no!" Moon screamed. She threw herself after the girl as the mass of shadow engulfed them.

"She has them!" Pluto yelled, "I have to do something now!"

She raised her staff.

"Don't!" Mamoru thundered, but Pluto raised it anyway.

"Pluto!!!"

Pluto halted, mid swing as Sailor Mercury nearly collided with her.

"I can't miss this chance," Pluto snarled, throwing the other girl off of her, "if I don't stop time now, the Phantom Queen will unite the three guardians and destroy everything!"

"Go back," Mercury managed to pant.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go back and get the Shitennou."

"What!?" Mamoru and Pluto stared at her.

"Bring them back. Together we can defeat her - I don't have time to explain!"

"I can't bring them back," Pluto argued, "It wouldn't be allowed."

"Just trust me!" Mercury shouted, losing her temper.

"But it won't -"

"Pluto, try it," Mamoru urged, "I don't know why she wants you to, but if Mercury says -"

"Do it now, Setsuna!"

Pluto shook her head. It was crazy. She knew at that moment that she was throwing away the universe to do something that wouldn't work. She knew, even as she opened the portal to that time, that she would not be allowed to travel through it - the law would stop her, knowing her purpose. She took the inevitable step forward -

She opened her eyes.

"It's not closing," she gasped.

Mercury, smiling with tears on her cheeks, gave her a push on the shoulder.

"Go!" she shouted, "Go bring them back!"

Pluto hesitated, the black shadow pulsed in a whirlwind rage around the figures of Moon and Saturn.

"Setsuna, go!"

Not understanding, but trusting that Mercury was right, she closed her eyes and stepped through.


	26. Falls Apart

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Six: Falls Apart

**Author Note:** I apologize to strictly anime sailor moon fans who may not have been aware that in the manga Rei destroys Jadeite when she discovers she is Sailor Mars. I thought those who knew it would fill in the gaps between the chapters without needing explanation, but I'm sorry if that confused anyone. Rei kills him as she discovers her powers (that's what happens in the "past" during the time between chapter 24 and 25, which is why Jade is so shocked at the opening of 25). I tend to blend anime and manga, but I forget not everyone has read the manga. Also, in the manga, Mamoru does have a few powers that have to do with energy. Hope it all makes sense. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Mamoru and Mercury faced the daunting tower of darkness that whirled around Saturn and Moon, trying to engulf them. They could just make out a white light that flashed repeatedly at odd intervals - Sailor Moon still fighting hard against Chaos and the goddess' powers.

"We have to help her!"

"I don't see how we can."

Mercury took out her computer.

"The only thing effective against this is Sailor Moon's attacks. If Chaos can overcome her, even for a moment -"

Mamoru gritted his teeth.

"We need more firepower," he said, "I hate to say this, Mercury, but right now you and I are practically useless without the others."

_Welcome to my world_, she thought.

They glanced back at the trees - Mars had managed to sit up, but the other two were still out cold.

"Let's see if this works, perhaps it will confuse her at least."

Mercury tucked her computer away and ran pell mell at the monster, screaming:

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A deluge of icy water inundated the column of darkness. Then the water froze into the shape of the shadow, trapping it.

"Good job, Mercury!"

"It won't hold her indefinitely," Mercury warned him as Mamoru caught up with her.

"How long will it -"

A crack started at the base of the ice structure and was followed by other tiny cracks.

Mamoru quickly gathered his energy together and did something he'd never tried before: he focused his energy into one precise and cutting blast - chiseling a hole straight through the tower as it cracked.

"Sailor Moon!"

Hotaru came flying through the hole as Moon tossed her out. She landed with a surprised "omph" on the ground at Mamoru's feet. He picked her up as Mercury surged forward to give Sailor Moon a hand out of the crumbling hole.

The ice suddenly gave way with a loud rushing sound; Mercury lost sight of Moon in the avalanche of her own ice as the monster broke free.

"She's got her!" Mamoru yelled.

"DO something!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Anything!"

Mercury put her hands together to summon her most powerful attack, knowing it would be useless at this point -

She was interrupted by a tremendous blast of energy, sailing over her head - so close she could feel the hair on her neck sizzle. The energy collided with the monster and exploded into a light the size of a small sun.

"What the -"

"Sorry we're late."

Mercury, Mamoru and Hotaru turned to find Uranus and Neptune standing side by side, having just released a joint attack.

"Mama! Papa!"

Neptune grabbed Hotaru out of Mamoru's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled, "I'll ground you for the rest of your life."

"So will I," Uranus promised. She turned to the monster.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's Chaos," Mercury explained, "She has possessed the goddess and is using her powers to attack Sailor Moon."

"Run that by me again."

"There's no time to explain -"

"There never is."

"We've got to get Hotaru out of here," Mamoru ordered, "It's too dangerous to have all the guardians in the same place."

"We can get her away," Neptune offered, "But if we leave you here - where are the other senshi?"

"They're still recovering from round one."

The older senshi looked back toward the trees.

"This is getting serious," Uranus scratched her head - with a lazy, one-handed gesture she sent off a blast of energy at the shadow as it began to put itself back together. There was still the dark core surrounding Sailor Moon, effectively trapping her inside.

"Where is Setsuna?"

"She went back - look," Mamoru interrupted himself, "There's really no time to explain. Just get Hotaru out of here before -"

Neptune screamed and tried to throw herself and Hotaru backwards as Uranus leaped in front of them, but the firey red hand of Chaos clutched Hotaru away from them. It was as if the shadow had ignited from Neptune and Uranus' energy blasts.

A low, unearthly chuckle sounded from all around them.

"Thank you," the voice said, "This is the last little thing that I needed."

Mamoru, Mercury, Neptune and Uranus helplessly watched as Hotaru disappeared into the black mass at the center of the firey demon-shaped blob of hate and energy that was Chaos' true form.

From the midst of the core, a light began to shine, peeling back layer after layer of shadow and flame until four beings emerged from it.

Shai, Hotaru and Usagi, all three now in their original forms, dangled like rag dolls in mid air while the living shadow of a woman with glowing white eyes stood beside them. A slit opened in her blank face, revealing a gaping mouth opening into more darkness.

"Finally, at long last I have conquered the last threat to my freedom," Chaos spoke.

"Let her go!"

Chaos' white eyes flicked in Mamoru's direction and he went flying through the air to collide with a tree. There was a sick smacking sound and then he crumpled to the ground.

Neptune, Uranus and Mercury faced off against Chaos.

"Will you also offer resistance? You see what has become of your king."

"So you've won," Uranus said, crossing her arms.

"So what? Do you think we're going to bow down to you because you can kill us with the flick of your finger?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," Chaos replied, "So long as you die."

She raised her hand and Uranus and Neptune flew into one another, hitting hard against each other and collapsing to the ground. Mercury could tell they were still alive though barely conscious. She breathed out slowly.

Chaos whipped Mercury through the air with a negligent hand and turned to examine the three figures dangling in front of her.

"Wake."

Slowly, Shai's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were bruised and black, and his face was paler than his hair. When he saw Chaos, he winced.

"I'll never help you," he coughed, "I don't care what you do to me."

"You don't have a choice."

Usagi and Hotaru opened their eyes. Usagi started to panic.

"I can't move my arms!"

"You should just stay still, " Chaos suggested, "Like a fly in a web. It will all be over soon."

Hotaru clenched her teeth and refused to be afraid. She forced herself to look Chaos in the eyes.

"You let us go."

Chaos belted out a laugh that sent little sparks spitting out of her mouth.

"Join hands."

Against their wills, their hands began to raise toward each other. Usagi and Shair continued to resist, while Hotaru's arms were practically pinioned in the air despite her struggles to keep them down.

"Once you touch, a channel will open between you, and I will control your powers. Life, change, and death."

Shai's strength gave out - with a cry he felt his arms snap into place in the air. Usagi continued to struggle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hotaru's hands trembling. She could hear Shai's pained breathing. She closed her eyes tight and forced her arms to slow their ascension even more.

"Don't fight me! You are powerless now!"

Usagi let out a cry of pain, but didn't open her eyes. Her arms were shaking with the effort of remaining those few inches away from Hotaru and Shai's hands.

"I...won't...let...you...do this," she ground out. Silently, she prayed for a miracle. She made a wish with all her might, and opened her eyes so that she could look at Mamoru's face - just over Chaos' shoulder - one last time.

She felt her arms slipping - her muscles were nearly completely fatigued with the effort of resisting Chaos' will.

"Goodbye love," she whispered.

Shai and Hotaru closed their eyes as Chaos began to howl with laughter.

Suddenly that howl was cut short.

Usagi felt her hand touch Shai's but upon opening her eyes she found an enraged Chaos lashing out hands of flame into the air, wildly.

"Give it back!" she screeched, "I'll destroy you!"

Usagi searched desperately, trying to discover what had happened to Hotaru.

Shai let out a something between a laugh and a sob.

"Bes!"

High above all of them, Bes was floating in the air, tattered coat even coarser and ragged, with Hotaru secure in his arms. He made an awkward bow.

"Sorry," he called down as he floated out of the way of Chaos' lash, "You can't have this one. She's my firefly."

Chaos screamed in fury, but Bes didn't get close enough to her to come under the influence of her power. He seemed to be teleporting through tiny gaps of space in rapid succession with Hotaru, and by remaining in the present space and time for no longer than a second, he successfully avoided Chao's control. He couldn't keep it up forever, though. as they all realized.

"Give her back now, and I will spare you."

"Um.....well, no."

He and Hotaru popped out of existence as her fire and shadow arm swiped the air, only to reappear twenty feet away.

"Take her!" Usagi yelled, "Get out of here!"

"But -" Bes began, disappearing.

"What about you?"

He and Hotaru reappeared a foot in front of Usagi.

Chaos rounded back on them.

"We'll be ok! Just go."

"Alright, princess."

Bes bowed to her and reappeared in front of Shai.

"I'll come back for you, buddy."

"Will you just go, you idiot?"

Bes smiled.

"Hang on tight, firefly."

Hotaru shut her eyes and the two of them vanished as Chaos pounced down upon them. They didn't reappear.

Chaos let out a long howl.

Usagi found herself laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You tried to control everything in the universe," she said, facing Chaos directly, "But there are some things that are beyond anyone's control."

Chaos slapped her across the face and she let out a yelp.

"I still have the two of you - and with you gone," her shadow hands closed on Usagi's jaw and forced her head up at a painful angle, "There will be no one who can stop me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Chaos growled.

"I pity you."

"I think you have that backwards."

"No," Usagi spoke calmly, "I pity you. Isolated from the gods, your brothers and sisters, you are an eternal outcast - you can never belong anywhere....or with anyone."

Chaos took her hand from Usagi's face as if she'd been burned. Usagi's face started to glow - her eyes changed from blue to a light silver and her hair became white and shining.

"The goddess of life," Chaos hissed.

The Moon goddess looked out from Usagi's eyes and spoke with her voice:

"Your control over us is slipping. You should have known that even you would never be allowed freedom indefinitely."

Chaos took a quick step back.

"I will be free. I do not deserve to be caged!"

"You do deserve it, for what you have done. But it is your nature. If only you were capable of creating instead of destroying."

Chaos stood her ground.

"As you say, it is my nature - all things crumble, all things die. Disorder is inevitable. It is you, not me, who denies the Truth."

"The Truth is deeper than you think. All things are balance. Order and disorder."

"Lies!"

Usagi's eyes flickered back into blue, her head dropped.

Chaos watched her, unsure if the other goddess was truly gone. Usagi raised her head, squinting.

"Ouch."

"Lies!" Chaos screamed, raising her arm, "It's all a lie!"

Usagi only had a moment to open her eyes wide. Shai yelled - but his words were lost in the cataract of heat that threw Usagi across the ruined street. She crumpled onto the curb and lay still.

Shai let out a wail. With the strength of despair he fought for one moment of freedom from her erratic control and flung out his hand, crying something in an ancient language that only the gods remembered.

For a moment, as the light hit Chaos, her shadow form was ripped off like an old skin and underneath her another figure emerged - a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and golden eyes.

"Shai!" she said, "My servant. What have I done to you?!"

The goddess of Fate turned to see Chaos looming in shadow form, struggling to regain control.

"How dare you abuse my trust, you foul demon!"

Fate gestured at Shai and he felt his bonds release. He dropped out of the air and started to half drag himself to where Usagi lay.

Chaos flew down at Fate like a hawk - but Fate resisted her. Like a mirrored image, the two figures grappled for supremacy, but Chaos was winning.

Shai moved his hands over Usagi's face - he allowed some of his own remaining energy to flow into her. She opened her eyes.

"You have to strike now," he hoarsely whispered, "While she's distracted."

"I don't have the energy left to control the crystal."

"But -"

Usagi felt a hand underneath her arm, helping her up.

"Mamoru?" she breathed.

Unsteady himself, Mamoru struggled to help her stand. Mercury helped Shai.

"How? -"

"Idiotic really," Mercury commented, "Never turn your back on your enemy unless you know it's dead. For a goddess, Chaos is very unperceptive."

"You healed Mamo-chan?"

"I did the best I could, under the circumstances. The others are awake now, although Venus is barely standing. We're ready to give you our power, Selenity."

Usagi took in a breath and met Mamoru's eyes. He nodded.

She pulled out her broach and grasped his hand, feeling his strength flowing into her. She transformed.

The light of her transformation distracted Chaos, but she had just overpowered the goddess of Fate once more. With a rush of darkness her shadow figure encompassed Fate's body and re-possessed it.

Moon, Mamoru, Mercury and Shai sprinted towards the senshi as they, in turn, ran to meet them half way. All turned to face Chaos.

Mars put her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder and instantly Sailor Moon felt her energy flowing into her heart, burning and strong. Jupiter put a hand on her back, and her energy tingled down Moon's spine, helping her to stand straighter. Mercury held her other hand and Venus placed her hand on Moon's other shoulder, trying not to use Moon as a crutch. Their energy glowed within Moon and she could feel the white, hot pulse of it in her chest, expanding and unfolding like a flower.

"Will it be enough?" Mamoru whispered.

"I don't know."

Chaos, pulling on the power of the three goddesses she possessed in one body, blocked out the emerging dawn's light with the midnight dark of her growing form as she sped towards them, bent on destruction.

They closed their eyes, feeling the oneness of their connection with one another. Suddenly, Moon found the energy increasing - the crystal began to hum with energy.

_Neptune and Uranus_, she realized and felt the hands, one on each arm, pouring forth their hope and spirit into her.

Chaos screamed as she swooped in on them. The sky above them turned to utter darkness.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Moon channeled the energy into the crystal, letting forth a burst of light that flooded the darkness. Chaos gave a shout of pain, but her shadow didn't stop its movement to engulf them. It pressed down on the light, seeking to snuff it out forever.

_We need more_, she thought, desperately. _It's not enough._

As if in answer to her wish, she felt a little tendril of power added to the supply - faint and delicate - Hotaru's, she realized. The light of the crystal grew a bit stronger.

Then, with a sudden burst, the light from the crystal and the power racing through her veins and nerves exploded. She could no longer think or act, it was all she could do to keep her cells from ripping apart with the energy she was containing and feeding through the crystal.

This final blast overpowered Chaos completely, shrinking and shriveling the shadow until it compacted in on itself like a black hole, imploding to a dark death as Chaos finally disappeared.

In the semi-darkness, dawn warmed the sky and lit the faces of the people surrounding her with a rosy hue.

Usagi dropped the crystal from her nerveless fingers and felt herself plummeting - slipping into a calm darkness.


	27. A World Without Love

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A World Without Love

* * *

Usagi felt soft hands brush her face. She opened her eyes.

Shai was standing over her, or at least, she though it was him - the pure light surrounding them created a halo in his pale hair.

He offered her his hand.

"Where am I?"

"In the Netherworld."

"It was dark before," came a small voice.

Usagi turned to see Hotaru beside her.

She looked in alarm back to Shai, but he smiled.

"It's alright. We're no longer in any danger. We've just been waiting for you two to wake up."

"Who's we?"

"Come with me."

Usagi took Shai's hand and gave her other to Hotaru. Together the three guardians walked through the never-ending brightness - like walking through the inside of a cloud.

"How did we get here?"

"They brought you here," Shai explained, nodding to the three figures in the distance.

As they approached, Usagi recognized the Phantom Queen's original figure; she shrank back a bit. The tall, red-haired goddess turned around to greet her and Usagi saw with relief that her eyes were not red but a warm golden color. She smiled.

"Welcome, guardians. We've been waiting to thank you."

The dark-eyed goddess of Death knelt before Hotaru and gently touched her shirt, being careful not to brush her skin.

"You did very well," she said, smiling, "Very well."

Hotaru nodded, not varying her serious expression, but inside she was glowing with pleasure at the goddess' affirmation.

Usagi caught her breath as the third goddess walked toward her. The Moon goddess was tall and lithe, with pooling white hair and silver eyes that seemed to change even as she stared at them.

"I have always wanted to meet you," Usagi said, only realizing the truth as she said it.

The Moon goddess smiled.

"I'm so glad. I've been watching over you for such a long time. And your mother, of course."

"You knew my mom? I mean - Queen Serenity?"

"She was my servant, and served me faithfully until the end. And I have never regretted leaving that heavy duty to those of your bloodline. My bloodline, I should say."

"You are my -" Usagi stopped. She wasn't sure it if would be polite to calculate a goddess' age, or if she even could.

"I'm your ancestor, yes. The blood of the gods flows in your veins. Just like Hotaru's, and Shai's."

"And Setsuna?"

Death shook her head.

"Setsuna is a goddess," Death answered, "A demi-goddess. She's the direct daughter of Chronos."

Usagi's eyes bulged wide.

"But, wait - where's Chaos?"

The three goddesses grew somber, and the goddess of Fate's cheeks reddened. To their consternation, she knelt in front of them.

"I have come to ask forgiveness from you," she said, "It was my weakness that allowed this monster child to overcome my powers and those of my sisters."

"It's ok, really," Usagi said, feeling more than uncomfortable, "Could have happened to anyone."

Fate looked up at her sisters, and the Moon goddess chuckled.

"She is certainly of your bloodline, sister," Fate said, admiringly, "Full of mercy and grace."

Usagi turned beet red.

"We have contained Chaos within a prison of her own mind," Death said, directing their attention toward a seated figure. Upon closer inspection, they found the shadow woman that was Chaos chained to a chair of light, her face completely blank.

"With our combined powers we are strong enough to keep her here," Death explained, "But we have not yet decided to do so."

"We were hoping you," the Moon goddess said, turning to the three guardians, "Might help us decide."

Hotaru and Usagi gulped.

"US?" they asked in unison.

Shai shifted back and forth on his feet uneasily.

Death cleared her throat:

"We are immortal and, excepting this rare circumstance, cannot be affected by Chaos. But you are of the mortal world where she most desires to be - your changeableness attracts her like a moth to a flame - but you will have to live with the threat of her. Would you wish us to keep her from you so that she can never touch the mortal world again?"

Hotaru much preferred this approach, but Shai and Usagi were more hesitant.

"If there is no more Chaos," Shai spoke up, "Wouldn't that affect the outcome of fate?"

Fate nodded in approval.

"Yes, my guardian, you've seen rightly. It's true that without Chaos, the threads of fate are easier to weave and form a more uniform and pleasing pattern. However, without her influence, many good things as well as many terrible things could never have a chance to occur."

"Like," Shai said, "The Shitennou being reborn, for instance."

Usagi blinked at him.

"WHAT do you mean?"

"Well, I worked it out," he explained, "You see, Fate weaves one path for each thread, one life for each soul before it returns to the Cauldron and becomes something new, but due to Chaos' continued influence, some souls - threads - get woven again, making the pattern erratic, but beautiful at the same time."

"But I thought my crystal brought them back?"

Shai blinked. The goddesses laughed together.

"No, daughter," the Moon goddess said, "The crystal is powerful - as powerful as your own heart - but to go against fate, time, and death would be something unheard of - it could only happen if all of us heard your prayer and could answer it. Most unlikely."

"This is not something of my doing," Fate continued, "the Shitennou were meant to die in the time of the Silver Millennium, as were you all. But because Chaos was able to influence events, she changed the pattern. Your mother's last wish was a part of that change - it enabled all of you to be reborn again. But the poor woman Chaos used as her pawn could only enslave the essences of the brave Shitennou. Those men died a true death on Earth, and were not resurrected with those of you who died on the Moon."

"But -"

Death interrupted Usagi's protest:

"In death, the Shitennou's souls separated from their guardian essences and should have remained in the Cauldron to be reborn as completely new lives. Instead, they somehow managed to return to the thread at exactly the right time to be reborn in order to meet you again. It was not the result of your mother's wish, nor was it mine or my sisters' doings. The only explanation for it is the disruptive influence of Chaos."

"Is that the only explanation?" Hotaru asked.

They all turned to look down at her in some surprise.

"Because," she continued, in her serious little way, "It seems to me that maybe Zoe just decided he wanted to come back."

"I don't think I understand," Fate began.

"No, wait," Usagi nodded, "I think I get it. Sure maybe Chaos had something to do with it - mixing everything up and making things tend to go crazy when she's around - so maybe that made it easier - but the Shitennou I know are pretty determined guys. Maybe they made it happen on their own."

Shai stared at her.

"You actually think that a soul could defy the laws of the universe?"

Usagi grinned.

"I don't see why not."

"There is some truth to what you say," Fate commented.

Shai gave a squeak of surprise that his goddess ignored.

"For instance," she mused, "the red thread that I tied to all of you, it still remains unbroken. In fact, I can tell by looking at it that it has never broken between the Shitennou and the Senshi. Which, considering their deaths, should not have been the case at all. When a soul returns into the ocean of the Cauldron, all its former ties are cut free."

"So the Shitennou's souls somehow kept those ties?" the Moon goddess asked, "They were not cut loose?"

"It's almost as if they wouldn't become untied," Fate answered, "As if they knew that they needed to meet again."

"Despite the impossibility of such a thing ever happening?" Death added.

"Indeed."

"Most curious."

Usagi's head hurt at this point.

"Well, sometimes things are just meant to be because you mean them to," she concluded.

The others blinked at her, but the Moon goddess smiled.

"Indeed, they are. Have you come to your decision yet?"

"I think so," Usagi nodded. The other two turned toward her in anticipation.

Looking at Chaos, Usagi said:

"She's done a lot of horrible things and caused a lot of pain and suffering for all of us. And not just us. All the people of Earth and the Moon Kingdom, all the people who lived under the Silver Alliance, all of them died or were hurt forever because of her. And she'll never stop wanting to control us or hurt us. For that, she should be caged up. But...."

She took a deep breath.

"But if it weren't for her, then the Shitennou might never have been able to come back. It was her fault we all died the first time, but there's no guarantee that things would have turned out that way if she hadn't been causing problems between the Earth and the Moon. If there had been peace between Earth and the Moon, I might never have been curious enough to visit. I might never have met Endymion. The Senshi would never have met the Shitennou. And if it weren't for Chaos, I wouldn't be friends with Naru-chan. I wouldn't have mom and dad and Shingo, as annoying as he is. And..."

She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"I guess what I'm saying is that without her, the opportunities for really wonderful, spontaneous things are gone. It's almost like a world without Chaos could be a world without the potential for love."

"And...she must be...well, lonely. Don't you think?"

The Moon goddess stretched out her hand and placed it on Usagi's head, giving her a gentle pat.

"You truly are the greatest of my daughters."

Usagi smiled.

"If this is your decision then?"

The three nodded.

"So be it," Death said.

"We will return you to your home now."

Fate waved her hand and a door opened. In the doorway was Bes, leaning against the frame and chewing a piece of chocolate pocky.

"I love Japan," he said.

"Bes!"

Hotaru ran half way to him, then stopped, embarrassed, and tried to continue on the rest of the way with a calm, mature pace, but Bes frowned and appeared in front of her, scooping her up.

"What kind of a goodbye is that?" he demanded.

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah," his tone softened as he looked up into her small face, "Sorry, kiddo."

"You mean, goodbye forever?"

"If it was," he asked, seriously, "Would you miss me, firefly?"

Hotaru's little face grew paler and her mouth thinned to a firm line. She nodded.

"Well, then I guess not forever!"

"What!?"

She smacked him on the shoulder as he giggled at her.

"You're impossible!"

"What kind of relationship is this?" Usagi whispered to Shai.

"Stupid husband, responsible wife," Shai whispered back.

They both shook their heads.

Usagi turned to Shai and offered him her hand.

"I don't suppose we'll see you again?"

Shai shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "I can't really leave the gate - and now that everything's back to normal..."

Usagi nodded.

"But," he continued, "You never know with Chaos around....oh, and, if you wouldn't mind princess, will you please give my regards to the -"

He whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled.

"Of course I'll tell her."

Shai blushed.

"Don't bother her or anything, just if she's not busy, perhaps, although I know she is busy - she's a guardian after all, and - but I just thought -"

Usagi laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she could use the company."

With that she turned to Hotaru and took her by the hand, leading her toward the door.

"O.K., Hota-chan, let's go home."

They stepped through the doorway into light.


	28. We Are the Champions

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Twenty-Eight: We Are the Champions

* * *

"Where's Usagi?!?"

Rei pushed her way through the settling dust that the subsequent energy blast had left confusing the air. She could barely see three feet in front of her.

"Usagi!?"

She tripped and landed on something slightly soft.

"Ouch."

Rei froze.

"M- Mamoru?" she asked, confused.

She felt a hand brush her cheek and didn't move away from the caress. Her heart was suddenly hammering in her chest.

"Rei?"

"Wh-...how....am I dead?"

She felt something wet drip past her nose and realized she was crying.

The hand brushed the tears away as the person she was practically sitting on pushed himself up off the ground, still retaining his grasp on her.

"Jade?"

He smiled at her.

"Hey, firebird."

"Jade!" She threw her arms around his neck, so hard that she almost knocked him back to the ground again.

"It's alright."

"How did you get here!? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"I don't think so," he laughed, hugging her back.

"But if you want to know, Pluto brought us back."

"But - I thought she couldn't do that!"

She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know. But it's OK now, right?"

He shivered a bit, remembering the image of her past self killing the past him. But the moment she smiled he forgot that shadow forever.

"Hey!"

They both turned to peer into the settling dust.

"Zoe!?" Jade called.

"Jade? Where are you? Where is everybody? Where's Ami?"

Jade rolled his eyes and helped Rei stand up. When she wobbled he took a second glance at her and noticed for the first time how desperately weak she looked.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"It was a rough fight after you left, but -"

"But nothing, you're almost dead on your feet," he frowned and put his arm around her, ignoring her feeble protest, "We're finding Mamoru and Usagi, and then we're going home and going to bed."

"We?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"No."

"Hey guys!"

Zoe burst into their space, bounding like a happy labrador puppy.

"Where's Ami?"

"Do you have a one tract mind?"

"You're one to talk!" Rei accused, jabbing Jade in the ribs. He hugged her closer in retribution.

"Wow, Rei, you look half dead!"

"Thank you, Zoe."

"Oh, I think I see something over there!"

Zoe bounded over the upturned gravel road behind them and pounced on a prone figure.

"Mina!"

"Zoe? Get off me!"

Rei and Jade watched in amusement as Zoe was shoved off of Mina. But this one move seemed to have depleted her strength. She sank back down on the pavement and put her head in her hands.

"I feel sick."

"You need to rest," intoned a deep voice behind them.

Mina looked up. Then looked at Zoe. Then at Rei and Jade.

"Wait," she said, slowly, "If you're here, and you're here...then...how..."

Someone knelt behind her and a pair of arms lifted her up into a cradle hold.

"You're alive!?"

Konnor smiled.

"Guilty as charged."

"How did you - oh, I don't care!"

She pulled him into a weak but well meant kiss which he returned gently.

Rei turned red and Jade looked embarrassed, but Zoe seemed un-phased as usual.

"Ok, well, at least we've found those two."

He looked off into the distance and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Ami!!! Mamoru!"

"Damn it!"

Makoto pushed herself up off the ground, clumsily.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Makoto!"

Rei rushed to her side and the two girls embraced.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Rei-chan!" Makoto blurted. She saw Jade over Rei's shoulder, still looking sheepish as Mina and Konnor continued to kiss behind him.

"Um...Rei-chan....there's....I think I hit my head."

Rei chuckled and pulled back.

"If you're delusional, then I think it's catching."

"You mean -!?"

"Yes."

Makoto shot away from her, forgetting her ankle, and immediately almost fell on her face.

"Slow down!"

Jade ran to help her, lifting her up.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sure I weigh a ton," she blushed.

"Not a bit," he snorted, "You girls worry too much. Either that or you think we're all weaklings."

"Well, considering that we did the majority of the fighting -" Rei began.

"That was not my fault!"

"It never is, have you noticed that?"

"Uh," Makoto spoke up, "I don't like being caught in the middle here."

"Sorry," Rei and Jade said in unison.

Jade carried Makoto carefully through the rubble, keeping a sharp eye on Rei, who seemed to be improving. The color was coming back into her face, at least.

"Where's Usagi?"

"We don't know yet," Rei answered.

"But we'll find her," Jade added, "I know she had to be alright after all that energy we were pouring into her."

"Was that you?"

Rei stopped still to look at him.

"We arrived just as Usagi was beginning her final attack on that shadow blob. We saw all of you connected together and we joined in. Seems like it was more than enough."

They looked around at the blasted play-ground and street.

"This is what usually happens."

Rei and Makoto shrugged.

"I need a drink."

"Haruka!"

Haruka sauntered through the wreckage, holding her head.

"Who's up for a bar crawl?"

"Me," Jade volunteered, "But maybe you should all rest first?"

"No such thing, friend," Haruka shook her head, patting him on the shoulder so hard he nearly dropped Makoto.

"Now, has anyone seen my wife?"

"Your...wife?" Jade repeated.

Haruka gave him a look that straightened his back bone.

"What does she look like? And, if I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm Tenoh Haruka, who are you?"

"Izumi Jaden."

Rei did a double take at Jade. It was the first time she'd ever heard him speaking such polite Japanese. She made a private vow to ask Haruka over frequently.

"Well, Izumi-san, since you're holding Mako-chan, I'll assume you're not an enemy. I'm looking for Michiru, she's about this tall, turquoise hair and absolutely beautiful."

"Turquoise hair, you say?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Jade gulped.

"No, Tenoh-san."

"Good. If you see her, give a yell."

She chucked Rei under the chin before she sauntered off. Jade felt himself prickle at this almost flirtatious gesture and thought he caught the glimpse of a smirk on Haruka's face.

"She's dangerous."

Rei and Makoto shared a look and then a long laugh. Jade scowled.

"Jade?" called a voice.

Makoto stopped laughing and stiffened in Jade's arms.

"Nolan!!!" she yelled. He winced.

"Makoto!?" the voice called back.

"Yes!"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm over here!"

"Could you please stop yelling in my ear, Kino-san?"

Makoto didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"That way!" she hit his left shoulder, "Run that way!"

Jade carried her with Rei trailing them in the conflicting directions that Makoto dictated, all the while enduring the yells being traded between the two.

Finally Nolan appeared out of the dust, nearly colliding with all three of them.

When Makoto saw him she gave a little squeal and launched herself out of Jade's arms and into Nolan's. He almost didn't have time to catch her but managed to grab her before she hurt herself and tucked her up into a tight embrace.

"I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"I keep my promises, sweetheart."

Jade whispered to Rei, "You'd think he actually had something to do with us getting back. Typical."

Rei smiled.

Makoto and Nolan were too busy checking each other for injuries to pay any more attention to Jade and Rei. Jade snapped his fingers, then whistled. They both turned to look at him.

"Have you possibly forgotten that we are still looking for our liege and Usagi?"

Nolan shifted Makoto to his side, supporting her in a sitting position with both arms hooked under her legs, her torso resting against his shoulder.

"Where to?"

"I can walk," she blushed.

"No, you can't. You've hurt your ankle. Besides, you're already exhausted."

Makoto blushed deeper.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Well, get over it," Nolan murmured and neck just behind her ear.

"Again," Jade interrupted, "I mention Mamoru and Usagi, just as an after-thought."

"Right," Nolan nodded, leaving a seriously red Makoto alone, and, carrying her, followed after them.

"I could get used to this," Makoto joked, "I'm usually the one who has to carry people."

Intermittently they would hear Zoe's voice echo through the mess. Eventually they found themselves on the opposite side of the play-ground, close to Mamoru's apartment complex.

Minako and Konnor were already there, picking through the rubble together. They paused as the others approached.

"Have you found them?" Jade asked.

Konnor shook his head.

Suddenly Ami emerged at the end of the street, walking toward them. From the opposite end, and almost simultaneously, Zoe appeared. He spotted Ami and started running. Ami stopped half way and watched him with a mixed expression of happiness and wariness.

He opened his arms, smiling, and yelled, "Ami!"

Ami dodged at the last moment, and Zoe almost went flying head over heels. He looked back at her with resentment.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I panicked."

"Ami," he said, jumping up, "I'm back."

He opened his arms wide, staring at her expectantly.

She simply stared back at him.

"I know."

"Well...aren't you excited?"

"No, I'm happy. I already knew you would come back."

Zoe was a bit deflated by this but then he perked back up.

"Oh! You must have figured it out from what Jade told you! That was our brilliant plan. It was my idea to -"

"What are you talking about?"

The four boys stared at her.

"Don't you have a memory of me from about four or five years ago?" Jade asked, "I mean, when I came and told you -"

Ami shook her head.

"But then, why did you tell Pluto to -"

Ami sighed and took out her glasses. She had a headache and was already feeling grouchy from the amount of nonsense she'd had to put up with and the amount of homework she would have when she eventually returned to her dorm.

"It occurred to me eventually," she explained, "Something that had always bothered me about Zoe -"

"He's loud," Jade suggested.

"Obnoxiously arrogant?" Nolan proposed.

"Rash and impulsive," Konnor added.

"Thanks so much," Zoe replied, with a sour expression, "Remember who thought of how to get us out of the past."

"Apparently it didn't work."

"As I was saying," Ami continued, "Zoe is younger than me."

"I've told you that it doesn't matter -"

"Will you let me finish!?" Ami exploded.

Everyone was silent.

"I realized while fighting Chaos that it was actually more significant than I'd thought. You see, if Pluto's original theory was true - that the four of you had been resurrected by the crystal - then there were two possibilities for your ages - you would either be the age you had died at, or you would have aged the four or five years since you had last died. This theory was also only true if you had in fact been Beryl's henchmen."

"But we weren't!" Jade interjected, "That's what I wanted to tell you -"

"I know," Ami said, "I realized that once I knew why Zoe was younger than me."

"I don't think I follow, Ami-chan," Rei spoke up, "As usual."

Ami sighed.

"It's really quite simple," she said, losing a touch of her usual calm demeanor - she really needed some sleep:

"If the crystal had resurrected Beryl's dead henchmen then Zoe should have been either seventeen or twenty-one. But he's nineteen. It doesn't fit, you see? It implied that Zoe had - if Rei's ideas about reincarnated souls are correct - been reborn naturally, and was in fact never one of Beryl's henchmen at all."

They stared at her in some silence.

"That's...incredible," Jade eventually said, "And you're right. We discovered, when Pluto sent us back, that there were already shitennou there, serving Beryl - and they weren't us. I mean the complete us. They were just the guardian parts of our spirits - the gifts tied to the Earth."

"Which is why you received your powers and memories when Mamoru's stones broke," Ami clarified, thinking it out as she talked, "They held your guardian spirits and your silver millennium memories - which were returned, cleansed of Beryl's influence."

"So when Beryl thought she was cursing them," Rei said, "She was really cursing ghosts?"

"In essence, yes."

"But the main point," Makoto broke in, "Is that they're here to stay, right?"

Nolan laughed.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Just checking."

There was a noise and Mamoru appeared with Michiru walking beside him.

"My liege!"

Konnor went to his side and stopped short of embracing him. Mamoru put his hand on Konnor's shoulder.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

He looked around at all of the shitennou and senshi and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Has anyone seen -"

Haruka walked up from behind them.

"There you are," she said to Michiru.

Michiru straightened and looked down her nose at the other woman.

"Took you long enough."

They smiled at one another.

"Aino-san," Konnor said, unexpectedly.

"Yes?"

"Let's get married."

Minako looked up, surprised. Everyone else was shocked speechless, including Mamoru.

"Well, ok. But let me take a bath and a nap first."

Konnor nodded.

"Ami-chan!"

Zoe turned to Ami with a hopeful look on his face.

"No."

"But-"

"Not until you are twenty-five. You are not even allowed to breath the word until you are out of school and have a job!"

"But, Ami-chan, I am going to -"

Ami looked at him and Zoe fell silent.

"Does anyone know where Hotaru is?"

A door opened behind them.

"Mama!"

Michiru and Haruka found themselves being embraced by Hotaru and they bent together to lift her up into a mutual embrace.

"Where did you -"

"Sorry it took us so long," Usagi said, stepping through the doorway. Mamoru folded her into an embrace.

"I was so worried."

"You shouldn't have been."

He stood back from her.

"Are we ever going to understand any of this?"

Usagi smiled up at him.

"I'll explain it later. Let's have breakfast first."

"Can we come with?" Haruka asked, "I'm starving."

"The more the merrier!"

"Should we wash first?" Rei asked. Her clothes were still a bit blood stained. They all looked more than bedraggled.

"Definitely."

"Luna and Artemis must be worried to death about us."

"I left them sleeping on the couch, actually."

"Traitors!"

They all laughed.

"At least somebody's getting some rest around here," Makoto commented.

Nolan started off in the direction of Mamoru's apartment.

"I don't think any of us have the energy to teleport right now," Jade began, looking at Mamoru.

"It's fine," he sighed.

"Are you going to carry me all the way to the bath?!" Makoto demanded.

Nolan only chuckled a bit evilly to himself.

Jade, Rei, Usagi, Ami and Zoe followed them.

"Are you coming to use my hot water too?" Mamoru asked Konnor politely.

Konnor looked at Minako.

"I think we'll catch up with you later," he said.

"We have a lot of things we need to discuss." Minako said.

Mamoru shook his head and smiled.

"Take your time."

In the distance he caught the silhouette of a tall woman with long hair, dressed impeccably neatly in a suit and skirt and heels. He smiled. She slowly raised a hand to wave. Mamoru waved back, and then, as the sun rose, she was gone as quietly as she had appeared.


	29. Epilogue Waking Up In Vegas

The Ties That Bind

Epilogue: Waking Up in Vegas

* * *

Mamoru sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked Mina.

Mina shifted the baby to her other hip.

"Of course I will. I'm not a total idiot. Besides, I'm practically done with my final projects and I only have my exams to study for."

"Law finals," Mamoru added, with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, I'll be fine. You two haven't had a date in forever, right?" she teased.

Usagi vigorously nodded and started to pull Mamoru toward the door. He tried to turn around.

"And you won't let her eat anything weird, right?" he asked, "Just give her the formula - not too hot -"

"Mamoru, please."

"Come on, Mamo-chan, we're going to miss the movie." Usagi opened the door of Mina's apartment. Now that she was in her second year she was allowed to live off campus.

"And," he added, sticking his head through the door, "You won't let her stay up late? Or -"

"Mamo-chan!" came the irritated voice and Mamoru disappeared behind the door.

Mina chuckled to herself and closed the door.

"Now, Chibi-Usa, are you ready to help me study?"

The baby turned her large red eyes up to Mina's face and giggled.

"That's what I was thinking," Mina replied, "T.V. first, then studying. Very wise."

Just when she and Chibi-Usa were comfortably settled on her floor among the random assortment of body pillows, and she had turned the channel to her favorite drama, there was a knock at the door.

Mina squinted suspiciously. She wasn't expecting visitors.

Picking Chibi-Usa up and cradling her protectively in one arm, she checked for her wand in the pocket of her long sweater.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

Mina's entire body posture changed. She fumbled with the lock and jerked the door open.

"Kon-kon!" she happily exclaimed.

He winced at the name.

"Mina, I thought we agreed that -"

He stopped short as he caught sight of Chibi-Usa.

"Is that a baby?"

"Good job, genius."

"Where did you -" he stuttered.

Mina laughed and pulled him into the room by the collar of his rain-coat. He removed the coat without taking his gaze from the infant lying contentedly in Mina's arms.

"I can't believe you don't remember Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and Usagi's child?"

"Well, of course I knew they had one," he began, defensively, "I just haven't met her -"

"You could if you'd gone to the shower."

"I had to work."

"Or the party."

"There was an emergency that night."

Mina frowned, her momentary good mood put off by the problem that had been haunting her for the past six months. Since Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, in fact.

"I thought you had work tonight," she murmured, warming up Chibi-Usa's bottle.

Konnor slowly leaned his long frame against the kitchen counter, still staring at the baby.

"I did - I should be there now, actually -"

"Then you should probably go on," she cut in, "You don't want to get behind."

"But I missed you," he finished.

They were both quiet for a moment. It was an uneasy silence of the type that had become all too familiar in the past months.

"You know, Konnor, when you asked me to marry you," she turned to look up at him, "I was serious when I said 'yes.'"

"I was serious too," he replied.

"I know you don't want to wait until you graduate," he continued, "but really -"

"But what?"

She put the bottle on the counter and turned her full attention on him, shifting the baby to her shoulder.

"It's not the waiting to get married that's the problem. I don't agree, but I can wait. If that's what you want. But all this waiting has given me some time to think -"

Konnor's face became more rigid.

"And what conclusion did you reach?" he asked, quietly.

Mina sighed and looked away.

"I don't know if I want to marry you."

Chibi-Usa was upset about something and started to cry and Mina spent a few minutes patting her back and trying to soothe her. Konnor watched them in silence. He straightened and uncrossed his arms.

"I thought you might say something like that," he said at last, when the baby had calmed down, "I understand."

"Where are you going?"

"I -" he began, then stopped, and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I should leave," he said to the floor.

"Why?" Mina demanded, "This is what I mean. You're always leaving - I see you for maybe an hour every week. It's not enough!"

Konnor didn't turn around but his head straightened.

"And I don't know if I want to marry you if this is what it's going to be like," she continued, "barely ever seeing you. I miss you so much I can't stand it! So, you need to decide, Konnor Sterling - your job or me."

"You...want me to spend more time with you?"

"Ye gods!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, Konnor, that is it."

Konnor turned around, his face, as usual, unreadable. He stared at her.

"I'll quit today."

It was Mina's turn to stare.

"What?"

"I'll quit," he said, "I was about to be promoted to head Consul, but if this is what's bothering you, then -"

"You can't quit your job!"

"But, you just said," Konnor began, slightly tilting his head to one side (which Mina had learned to identify as his expression for extreme confusion).

"Will you stop being silly!?" she smacked him on the shoulder in exasperation.

"Listen carefully. There is no need to quit your job, or lose the chance to be the Consul - I know it's been your dream since childhood -"

"That's not precisely -"

"I said listen!"

Konnor stood quietly.

"Now," Mina said, speaking softly so as not to further disturb Chibi-Usa, "Konnor. I don't want you to quit your job. I don't want you to change your entire life to suit me. I just want you to spend more time with me so I know that you are thinking about me - that you are sure about us - so I know that if we get married I'm not going to spend the majority of that time wondering where the man I married disappeared to. Understand?"

Konnor took a deep breath and let it out slowly..

"I was so afraid."

Mina blinked. The unthinkable had just ushered forth from Konnor's lips.

"What did you say?"

"I was afraid," he repeated, actually rubbing his forehead with his hand (a gesture she knew indicated something close to emotional turmoil).

"I thought you wanted to break it off."

Mina stared at him.

"What are you talking about -"

He held up a hand.

"I - I don't have many people in my life, Mina," he said, and she suddenly held very still. In the nearly twelve months that they'd known each other, this was the closest she'd ever been to hearing Konnor actually talk about his private life. She tried as hard as she'd ever tried to keep herself from talking.

"I think of Mamoru and the others as my family, but I don't actually have - that is to say - besides you -"

"You...don't have any family?"

Konnor looked up at her and it was hard for her to control the urge to go to him. Suddenly so many things made sense. She was almost afraid to break the moment, but she had to know.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied, "Unlike Mamoru and Makoto, I never knew my parents. My father and mother only met briefly - they didn't have any kind of relationship, but for some reason she decided to go through with the pregnancy - "

Mina felt her throat getting tight and her eyes stinging. He was speaking in a very detached tone, more emotionless than usual.

"Anyway, she died in labor. I spent the first three months of my life in a hospital. And the rest in an orphanage."

"You never -"

"The hair," he smiled, tugging at a loosened strand, "It's always been this color. I guess it was a bit off-putting to prospective parents."

She tried to laugh but it didn't quite come out as cheerfully as she wished. She took a breath and got control of herself and caught his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Sorry," he murmured, his cheek resting against her face.

Chibi-Usa protested this embrace and began crying again. Mina drew back, wiped her face, and shushed the baby.

"Well, at least I know why you haven't introduced me to your parents -" she joked, "I was beginning to feel a little insecure."

He gave her a strange look.

"What?"

He reached out tentatively to touch Chibi-Usa's hand.

"I was just thinking..." he said, softly, watching her grab onto his finger.

Mina smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now," she tossed his rain coat onto the rack by the door.

"We're going to finish watching my show, and you're going to take care of this baby - because unlike some people, I have a final to pass."

* * *

"Good lord, Rei, you look gorgeous."

Rei scowled in Jade's general direction and pulled the low-cut fold of her scarlet kimono a bit closer.

"Why on Earth are you wearing that?"

"Don't you like it?" Jade turned around in a circle, holding out his arms to show off the black silk kimono.

"It's been in the family for years. Well, not my family, technically - but my step-father's -"

"You look ridiculous."

"Just because I'm Westerner," he sighed, "It's so unfair of you to judge me like that."

One of two of the guests at the formal banquet looked in their direction.

"Just behave yourself for one night," Rei hissed.

"I'll do my best."

Jade took her hand and led her to the front table where his mother and step-father were sitting, already speaking with two other guests.

Rei bowed to all of them and sat with Jade on the far end of the table.

"Why do we have to wear kimono?" she demanded, a smile plastered on her face.

Jade smiled sweetly and put his hand on hers. The blood flooded to her cheeks.

"We're in public!"

"It's alright, I told my parents we're engaged."

"You did WHAT!?"

Several people stopped talking and looked in their direction.

"Oh, honey, your jokes are so funny," Jade laughed, patting her hand. Rei pursed her lips and gave him a death glare.

"And when do you plan to tell them that you were lying?"

"Well, it won't be a lie, eventually."

Rei snorted.

"I haven't had this much fun in years," he murmured to her, still smiling.

Rei close her eyes and tried to imagine she was in her temple. But thoughts of the temple only made her feel worse.

"Listen."

She opened her eyes, surprised at the change in his tone of voice. She found his eyes, now regarding her with worry.

"You need something to take your mind off of it."

"I don't want to take my mind off my grandfather's memory -"

"I know. But you can't dwell on it all the time. He wouldn't want you to do that, and you know it."

Rei held his gaze for a moment and he slowly raised her hand to his lips - so slowly that though they were in a crowded room, no one noticed.

"Let's dance."

Rei jerked her hand back.

"I can't dance in a Kimono. Not Western dancing."

"Did I say we were going to tango?"

He pulled her up despite her protests.

"Don't tell me we're doing some country dance -"

"Just come on."

He pulled her past the open space, and out of the room, toward the balcony of the large hotel.

"We're going to dance out here?"

"Yes."

He pulled her, without warning, into a tighter embrace, and started to sway gently.

"What kind of dancing is this?"

"It's American dancing."

"It's ridiculously simple. And you are Too Close."

"Old news."

He continued to sway and she eventually started to as well.

"This is it?"

"Yep."

She sighed, but the movement was surprisingly comfortable and she soon found herself enjoying it.

"It's better if you put your head on my shoulder."

"Don't push your luck."

Jade chuckled to himself and started to pull her in gently swaying circles.

"Are you feeling better? Fresh air, beautiful night, handsome company..."

Rei had been watching his eyes, and she suddenly pulled his cheek next to hers.

"I," she began, whispering softly in his ear - she inwardly smirked when she felt him stiffen.

"Am fine, thanks," she finished, and left a soft kiss under his jaw.

She had to control a smile when she felt him shiver. He was so funny - obviously startled at her sudden aggression and trying to keep up his usual unaffected pretense.

Sometimes she enjoyed turning the tables. Especially when he was hiding his concern for her under the guise of flirtation.

He cleared his throat and she thought she actually caught the hint of a blush on his cheekbones.

"Well, good."

She couldn't keep herself from laughing at this, and buried her head in his shoulder. That was her fatal mistake.

She felt his lips on her neck and was hard pressed to control her own shiver.

"Turn about is fair play," she heard him murmur.

She pulled her head up to tell him that was enough, but he caught her chin and kissed her.

She drew away, but not forcefully, and put a hand on his face.

"Thank you."

Slowly he gave her the smile that he only let her see.

"You know, my grandfather," she began, and swallowed, "He - he would have liked you."

"Really?"

He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Well," she sniffed, "You're both perverts."

Jade's laughter cut above the sound of the crowd inside, and Rei, with her head against his shoulder, smiled.

* * *

"Did you feel that!?"

"Mako, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

Nolan gritted his teeth and tried to ease Makoto's death grip on his arm. The plane rolled slowly to one side (her side) and he felt both hands dig into his arm. Grunting, he adjusted his arm around her, hugging her to him despite the arm of the seat between them.

"Think about how much fun you're going to have showing off your football skills to my little brother."

"I can't think of football at a time like this - what was that?"

Makoto gave a low wail as the plane rolled to the other side.

"Is everything alright?" a flight attendant asked.

Nolan nodded, trying not to wince.

The flight attendant smiled at them.

"Newly weds?" she guessed.

"Not really," he replied.

"Oh."

She went about her business and Nolan turned back to Makoto who's head was buried in his arm.

"You have to calm down, sweetheart," he muttered, "It's really going to be alright."

"I can't," she moaned, "It's always like this. I hate flying. Why did I ever let you get me into this!?"

"Honey, people are staring."

"Let them stare," she groaned.

Nolan leaned his head back against his seat. It was going to be a long ride. Unless...

He cleared his throat and started to sing, very low.

Makoto stopped moaning and lifted her head.

"What's that?"

"It's a song I heard on the radio yesterday."

"What do the lyrics mean?"

"Uh...well, it's something about two people who...go on vacation...and have a little too much fun."

"Oh."

He started to hum it again.

"Sing it a little louder."

"But, uh, we're on an airplane."

"Please."

Makoto's large green eyes were beginning to get teary. Nolan swallowed uncomfortably. He looked around at the passengers around him.

"Uh, sweetheart -"

"Ah!"

The plane bumped a bit and Makoto clutched his arm in a death grip, which, considering her strength, was rather painful.

So Nolan did the only thing he could do. He sang.

Struggling with some of the high notes, he was forced to switch to falsetto. Which was even more embarrassing. The other passengers turned to stare at him. The little boy in front of him watched him with a mixture of fascination and disgust.

He was tempted to stop. Nothing was worth this humiliation. But then Makoto sighed, and he realized she was nearly asleep. He shifted her off of his arm and onto his shoulder.

Well, maybe some things were worth it....

Maybe.

* * *

Ami stretched her arms and rolled onto her side, stiffling a yawn. She opened her eyes.

A pair of light green eyes were staring back at her.

She blinked.

They were still there, and they were smiling.

Ami's porcelain brow slowly darkened.

"Zoe Johnson -"

Zoe propped his head on his hand.

"Good morning, darling."

"Why are you in my bed!?"

Ami sat bolt upright.

"Ami -"

"And why aren't you wearing a shirt!?"

"Calm down -"

"AND WHY AM I NAKED!?"

Zoe's smile fled.

"Uh-oh."

Ami jerked the blankets around her and realized they weren't her blankets.

"Where are we!? If you don't explain yourself in two minutes, so help me -"

Zoe sat up and, to Ami's relief, he was wearing boxer shorts.

"First, I'm in your bed because that's where I slept last night."

"Why -"

"And I'm not wearing a shirt because I don't usually sleep in one when it's this hot outside."

"Why is it -"

"And you don't have any clothes because....well...."

Ami's face went white. She took a peek under the covers and shifted, then she gave gasp and straightened.

"ZOE!"

Zoe felt his fingers going numb and saw frost forming on his nails.

"Ami, wait, look - look at your hand -"

Ami was almost too infuriated to listen but she glanced something sparkling on her hand and stopped.

There was a gold band on her left hand.

She held it up to her face, staring at it as if she wasn't sure that it was her hand.

"How - how - where -"

"You don't remember," he said with a funny sigh, "But you wanted to celebrate getting accepted to med school, so I said let's go have some drinks. So we did. And then we had some more. And then you started to get upset because you were worried that you wouldn't be good enough, so I told you we'd do something that would take your mind off of it - so we sang at the bar."

Ami blanched even whiter.

"No," she whispered in horror.

"So, then after they booed us off the stage and found out that I was underage, we had to leave - and then we went to the park, and I asked you to marry me for the fourteenth time -"

"I told you not until you graduate from school," Ami snapped, "I TOLD you."

"And that's exactly what you said, except that you said that you would think about it if I could find something you couldn't freeze. So I bought two tickets for Las Vegas -"

"What!?"

Ami was starting to feel faint.

"And you slept on the way there, but by the time we landed you were getting your second wind, so I took you to the desert and told you to freeze the sun, but you said that wasn't fair, so you tried to freeze a rock and passed out. And when you woke up, you agreed that I won - so we went to the marriage chapel -"

"Oh my god."

"And we got married. But the ring is real - I bought it three months ago."

Ami started to feel some of her blood return to her face.

"And then we went to this hotel room."

Her eyes snapped toward him.

"You little -"

"I was just going to go to sleep!" he exclaimed, backing up.

"Well, why didn't you!?"

"Because you wouldn't let me!!!" he shouted.

They stared at each other in angry silence, panting hard.

"You're lying?"

"I'm not," he frowned, "And you're lucky that I love you as much as I do, otherwise I'd never forgive you for what you did to me last night. I think my wrist is dislocated."

"How dare - let me see it."

He held out his wrist and she gingerly felt it.

"You just sprained it," she said with a sigh of relief, "Honestly, sometimes you are such a baby."

Zoe frowned.

Ami watched him for a moment.

"Did I... really attack you?"

Zoe looked at her ruefully. Eventually a slow, small smirk crept onto his face.

"It was kind of fun."

Ami threw a pillow at him, knocking him off of the bed even as he collapsed into laughter.

"I can't be married at my age," she gruffed, trying hard not to laugh, "I have far too many things to do."

"Oh, I can help you -"

"You can do your homework and graduate from college on time."

"Come on, Ami," he popped up on the side of the bed, both hands folded demurely with his chin resting on them, looking up at her.

"Is it really so bad?"

Ami closed her eyes and sighed.

"I suppose it was inevitable. I was planning to marry you anyway-"

"That's very kind of you."

"But really, this does not fit into the schedule I'd planned. And what will my mother say? What will _your_ mother say?"

"She'll be fine with it. She's actually been pestering me about it."

"We can't tell anyone."

Zoe's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean!?"

"No," Ami said, crossing her arms, "I've decided. We have to act like this never happened. I'm not retracting the vows, I'm just saying that we are going to pretend in front of our friends and family like we -"

"But, why!?"

"Because do you really think that I want to remember my wedding as a drunken visit to a tacky American Elvis chapel!?"

"You are a romantic, I knew it."

Ami rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Zoe conceded, kissing her hand, "I'll agree to the pretense. Providing there will be an eventual public acknowledgement."

"A real wedding, if that's what you mean."

"But..."

"But?" Ami arched an eyebrow. It was difficult to deny such a deceptively sweet face.

"Since we really _are_ married....can we still -"

Zoe got another pillow in his face.


	30. Extra

The Ties That Bind

Extra (Just to Make it an Even Thirty)

* * *

Haruka sipped her mint julip and enjoyed the feel of the warm sun baking her legs as she watched Hotaru frolicking in the water.

"Did you put the sun screen on her?"

"She put it on herself."

"You know she'll miss some spots, honestly." Michiru stalked off toward the waves with bottle of sun screen in hand and Haruka continued to sip the mint julip while admiring the view.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see that she had a text message.

When Michiru returned, Haruka was grinning to herself.

"What is it?" the other asked, suspiciously. She knew that smile very well.

Haruka shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"Want me to oil your back?"

"No, thank you, tell me what you've been up to. What have you done?"

Haruka smiled at her for a moment, and then removed her sun glasses.

"Zoe asked me for some advice, and apparently the advice I gave him worked out pretty well."

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"I can only imagine what horrors you've convinced him to inflict on poor Ami-chan."

"Poor Zoe-chan is more like it."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Michiru eyed Haruka askance, but tipped her large hat lower on her face and settled back into her chair to watch Hotaru.

"Which reminds me," Haruka mentioned, casually, "Remember that bet we had about who would get married first?"

"Yes."

"I think you owe me a little something."

Michiru stared at Haruka over her sunglasses.

"You can't be serious."

Haruka smirked.

"You did something."

Haruka continued to smirk.

"That's not fair," Michiru turned away from her, folding her arms. Haruka's smirk fell off.

"What do you mean? You said that if Makoto got married, I'd have to do the dishes for a week - and if Ami got married, you promised you'd ride with me in the new -"

"Meddling was off limits. It had to happen on it's own."

Haruka sat back in her chair and grumbled.

"But," Michiru conceded, "If what you say is true, I might -might- consider riding with you on a short - slow - ride."

Haruka thought about it for a moment.

"Alright."

"And," she added, "want to bet on the next one?"

* * *

**Author Notes**:

The story really is over now. Thank you for reading it and staying with it (and me) so long. I don't have anything else to add to it (otherwise it will never end) but I did have some things that either didn't get to be in the main plot or were interesting side notes that I thought I'd mention. So here's some behind the scenes stuff, if you're at all interested (if not, there's no more story so...you're done and thanks for reading):

**First, a little note about languages**: something that has often bothered me is stories in which the shitennou are Americans (or some other primarily English speaking nationality) and yet they have no trouble conversing with the senshi, some of whom I know (Usagi) won't have very good English. I tried to avoid that by having at least two very good Japanese speakers among the shitennou (Jade and Konnor) with realistic reasons for knowing the language well.

Consequently, I discovered that the couples' levels of comfort with both languages sort of matched up in a way that made it possible that they would communicate well - so when Jade and Rei are speaking privately, the majority of what they're saying should be understood to be Japanese. With Konnor and Mina it's really a toss up since both speak both languages very well. I would guess they probably speak Japanese the majority of the time.

Nolan knows some and is still learning, and I see Makoto as having picked up some English (besides school English) through cooking and travel, but between the two of them I imagine they both speak pretty good Japenglish, though there's still probably some miscommunication that goes on there.

Zoe is the least skilled, knowing almost no Japanese, but fortunately Ami is fluent in English and can probably teach him. This means that a lot of the time that everyone is speaking, Zoe is rather clueless about what's going on, but that's Zoe anyway (at least as I see him) and hopefully his Japanese will improve with time.

**Why there's no sex (well, almost none): **I don't normally like to put intimate scenes in stories anyway (just because I find it difficult to write them) but early on someone commented that he/she hoped I wouldn't have the girls sleeping with the guys at the drop of a hat (which does happen in some stories I've read) and so I decided to respect that. I have no idea what the girls' personal ideas are about that, but I imagine some of them don't care as much (Usagi, obviously, and maybe Ami too) whereas I can see Rei and Makoto being a bit more 'old-fashioned' and I think Mina would actually be a little shy. So that's why, besides the last Ami-Zoe scene (which was mainly for comic effect), there's not really any sex. The reason I had Chibi-Usa born a bit *ahem* early is because that is true to the manga, as far as I know. I thought it was kind of cute too.

**Why Zoe is sometimes a bit effeminate/bratty: **Well, for starters, I hope no one puts these two things together. Second, it's always been difficult for me to figure out the Shitennou's personalities - for several different reasons. One is that they don't have much in the manga (which I prefer to the anime) and another is that so many people have so many different interpretations. But some of these interpretations have become common in fanfiction (i.e. Jadeite is a horny joker, Zoisite is a man-ho, Kunzite is an emotionless robot, and no one's really sure who Nephrite is). There are elements of those in my characterizations, but I tried to flesh them out a bit more with bits I gleaned from the manga versions. Zoisite is portrayed as very young and emotional, and so I imagine him to be a lot like Mina, but in teenage guy form. This means he's often annoying, but there are parts of him (his bravery, honesty, tenacity, and intelligence) that make up for that. I don't think you should always like a character, otherwise they aren't very realistic. So if parts of his personality annoyed you, well, that's what I was going for. The same is true for Nolan, Konnor, and Jade (although he's my favorite so I tend to make him my ideal of perfect).

**Bes and Shai: **Bes is the name of the Egyptian god of luck, and Shai is the name of the Egyptian god of fate. I had fun playing with the idea of other gates and worlds, since I feel it's a little too lonely for Setsuna to be the only one. Plus I had imagined some sort of romance for Setsuna and Hotaru, though that didn't pan out as much as I originally thought. I've always seen Setsuna being happy with a very sweet, princely sort of person, whereas I thought it would be fun to pair Hotaru with her opposite - someone very outgoing and playful. I don't know if, when Hotaru grows up, she and Bes will be interested in each other that way (I kind of like the way their relationship is now), but you never know. I really like the idea of Setsuna and Shai, but that's another story entirely. They'd probably take eons to even go on a date. Anyway, both characters are original except for their names.

**The Phantom Queen: **Most of you mythology lovers will have already realized that the name "Phantom Queen" is actually one literal translation of the Morrigan, the Celtic triple goddess of death (also known as the Badb, Nemain, and the Morrigu). I really like Celtic mythology and legends, and the idea of a triple goddess seemed interesting in terms of the Sailor Moon universe. If gods had avatars (which is how I like to think of it) then what would the other avatars be like? The wolf, crow and eel are also taken out of Celtic legends, in particular the story of the Morrigan and Cuchulainn (although I replaced the cow in that story with a crow, one of the symbols of the Morrigan). Chaos is the one who comes up with the "Phantom Queen" identity when she possesses Fate. I don't know where she got the idea, except that in manga representations she does look like a shadow person.

**The name debate: **I know I've seen it done both ways: people come up with entirely new names for the Shitennou or they stick with something like Jay, Nate, Zack, and Kevin. I don't like any of those names (no offense) but I also agree with the argument that it makes it easier to keep up with the story when the names match up with Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite by first letter at least. I know it makes it easier for me. (I'm not bashing people who come up with their own names - I often think that's very cool - but it's just easier this way and I'm a lazy reader when it comes to fanfiction). So that's why I tried to find interesting names that still wouldn't be difficult to keep up with.

The only other thing I want to mention is that the idea behind the shitennou being separated from their 'Shitennou" selves was something I thought about for a long time after having read a few debates on the issue of how writers can plausibly bring about a reconciliation between the shitennou and senshi without devaluing the fact that the shitennou sincerely made their choice in the Silver Millennium. That issue is something I'm going to deal with much more directly in The Golden Age, but I mediated here because I didn't want it to be a tragedy and because I didn't want to bring in the much loved plot device of clone shitennou. (Which I have seen some authors write very well - Jecir in particular has a great story using this idea.)

And that really is all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
